Forever HeMan
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: When his sword is destroyed, Adam faces a life trapped as He-Man. Based in part on the 1980's MOTU cartoon "Quest for the Sword," AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Loss

_A/N: Fair warning, this is not going to be regularly updated until Reunions Book 2: Homecoming is finished. I've toyed with this one for over a year, but it's nowhere near complete. And yes, I do have a life, but when you're in a writing mood, and your writing partner is not available, you have to play with SOMETHING!_

_This story follows "Quest for the Sword," from the 1980's MOTU show. In that episode, a rock man named Rabar stole He-Man's sword. At the end of the episode, he threw it into a pit leading to the center of Eternia. Orko just happened to be down in the pit trying to capture some of the power, and caught the sword on his way back up, saving Adam and Cringer from being He-Man and Battle Cat forever. But I couldn't help but wonder...what if Orko hadn't caught that sword? _

_Now I have to ask you to suspend logic a bit. The idea that the Sorceress could not re-produce the sword always seemed a bit silly to me, since she could draw on Grayskull's power. There are other "ways out" I could think of. However, exploring ways for Adam to get his sword back didn't hold any appeal. Exploring what his life might have been like if he had been truly trapped as He-Man…now THAT seemed interesting. And so I started playing.... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed playing with it._

_

* * *

_

He-Man and Duncan rushed to the white-hot pit leading to the center of Eternia...the pit into which Rabar the rock man had just thrown the Power Sword.

"The sword, it's gone!" Duncan exclaimed.

"No, it can't be!" He-Man protested desperately, every fiber of his body railing against the undeniable fact.

"Even you couldn't survive down there, He-Man," Duncan said somberly, his black eyes unable to look away from the pit. The heat from the center of Eternia radiated towards them in nearly overwhelming waves, and a light sweat broke out under Duncan's armor. "Besides, the sword has melted to nothing by now."

"Then it's all over, Duncan," He-Man replied in quiet disbelief, knowing his friend was right. The heat on his own tanned skin was intense. Still staring at the white glowing hole, he added, "From now on, I'll never be Adam again."

* * *

After seeing Man-at-Arms, Ram-Man, and Orko into the wind raider to return to the palace, He-Man collapsed the entrances as the rock people had requested.

"The cave is sealed," he said reflectively, as a cool breeze brushed his dark blond hair gently. "Even as Adam's fate is sealed. And Cringer's too, my friend," he added with a glance at Battle Cat. The great green tiger lowered his head in sadness. After a short silence, He-Man mounted up. "Come on, Cat. Let's head over to Grayskull." He couldn't help but hope that the Sorceress had a way out of this mess. It was the only hope he had.

* * *

"I am sorry, He-Man, but there is nothing I can do," the Sorceress said gently, sensing his sorrow. "The sword was the only way Grayskull's power could be channeled into or out of your body." Her blue, orange, and white headdress poked at her scalp, causing her skin to itch, but she ignored it. She kept her green eyes focused on her champion. Grayskull's mediocre lighting could do nothing to hide the distress on his handsome face.

"And there is no way to re-create the sword," he surmised, the look on her face all the answer he needed.

"No," she replied. "It was created at the same time this castle was, joined to Grayskull's power in some mystical way that has never truly been understood."

Mentally, He-Man chased ideas that led to dead ends. Suddenly he looked up at her. "I could go to Trolla," he mused, hope brightening his blue eyes for a moment. "That would turn me back into Adam."

Teelana hated what she had to say. "But then He-Man would be lost to Eternia forever, and it is very possible that Skeletor would take over," she pointed out in her melodious voice. "It is a choice, but one you must make very carefully." She had no doubt he would do the right thing. Adam was He-Man because he never put himself first.

As if to confirm her thoughts, He-Man sighed heavily, with a slight shake of his head. He looked to his feline companion. "It doesn't look as if I have much of a choice, my friend, but you don't have to be Battle Cat forever. If you want to become Cringer again, you just need to say the word."

"No way, He-Man," the great cat growled, his yellow eyes determined. "I'm sticking with you."

Eternia's champion went down to one knee to give Battle Cat a grateful hug. "Then let's go back to the palace. We've got a lot of explaining to do."

"What will you tell them?" the Sorceress asked, her brow furrowed. "Your true identity could still pose a threat to their safety. Will you tell them who you are?"

He-Man raised his hands and let them fall listlessly. "I don't know, Sorceress." The Sorceress felt tears well up in sympathy as he turned away, Battle Cat following, and walked towards the jawbridge, repeating softly to himself, "I don't know."

* * *

"Watching He-Man lecture Adam will be more fun than a party!" Teela said gleefully as she sat on the stone table. She wrapped her clasped hands around one knee, enjoying the late afternoon sun. Her red hair was swept up and held by a tiara that marked her as the Captain of the Guard, exposing the creamy white skin of her long, elegant neck.

Duncan frowned lightly. He didn't think this was going to be a party at all. Then he caught sight of He-Man and Battle Cat approaching and went still. Adam was carrying himself and hiding his feelings as well as he usually did, but the old warrior was experienced in knowing his young charge; he could see the slightly sorrowful tilt to He-Man's lips and the shadow in his eyes. He-Man had corrected both of those by the time he drew near; no one other than Duncan would have known anything was wrong.

"Did someone mention my name?" He-Man asked lightly as he approached. "And what was that about a party?"

Teela turned to him, her green eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Oh good, you're here! Let's go find Adam! I can't wait to hear you tell him what's on your mind!" He-Man's face fell. Teela cocked her head at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Teela," He-Man said steadily, trying to keep his voice from sounding as heavy as his heart, "we're not going to be able to find Adam."

"What do you mean?" Teela asked, her voice losing its joy at the seriousness in his tone.

He-Man swallowed hard as he looked her in the eye. He'd thought about it the entire way home, how to do this without causing despair or revealing his secret. He'd only come up with one solution, albeit a temporary one.

"Adam's not going to be around for a while," he said.

"I don't understand," Teela said, her eyes narrowing. "You mean he left? Like on a trip?"

He-Man nodded. "He had something to take care of," he explained. _'Like getting rid of Skeletor.'_

Teela stood in protest. "So he just went off? By himself? Without me?"

He-Man's eyebrow quirked slightly, but he simply nodded again, adding, "With Cringer, of course." He waited for the explosion.

"Of course," Teela said absently, her face growing dark as the seconds ticked by. "Adam hardly goes anywhere without Cringer. But how am I supposed to protect him if I don't even know where he is?" He-Man and Battle Cat exchanged glances. Teela looked up at her hero and added angrily, "This is so like him. Just leave us doing all his work." He-Man said nothing, and Teela sighed, her hands going onto her hips. "Did you see him before he left?"

"I was there," He-Man answered calmly, forcing himself to stay relaxed. He had never had so much trouble hiding his emotions before. He had managed to avoid conversations like this as Adam. He either played dumb or conveniently disappeared. He couldn't do that as He-Man, though. That would be out of character for the hero, and could very well hint at who he was.

"Did you lecture him like I told you to? Did he get upset?"

"I didn't need to say a word," He-Man said truthfully.

"He already knew how we felt?" Teela asked, something akin to fear skirting across her face.

"Yes, he knew," He-Man replied. He glanced at Duncan, who was frowning at him.

"Is that why he left?" Teela demanded incredulously. "He ran away because we were upset with him?"

"He didn't run away," He-Man objected, striving to keep his expression calm. "Adam will be back."

"When?" she challenged him. To her surprise, He-Man dropped his gaze for a second, as if to collect himself. But when he met her eyes again, his face was as placid as the Glass Sea. _'I must have imagined it,'_ she thought briefly.

"I don't know." It came out low, in a tone Teela was too irritated to analyze.

Teela dropped her hands, anger welling up. There was something about the solemnity to He-Man's face that told her this wasn't just Adam out having fun, but this was Adam. He always got out of scrapes unscathed._ 'In fact, Adam's always out having fun. This is no different,' _she told herself_. 'But still…' _"Why would he leave so suddenly, and without saying good-bye? I don't understand. Is he upset with us?"

"It came up pretty unexpectedly, so he told me to tell everyone good-bye for him," He-Man answered with another helpless glance at Duncan. The older soldier pursed his lips, obviously not understanding the tract He-Man was taking but choosing to trust that the hero was doing the best he could. "Adam wasn't angry with me or you or anyone else, Teela. He just had to leave for a while. I'm sure he'll come back when he can."

_'When he can?' _The words echoed in her mind, and Teela whirled away for a moment. To her surprise, she felt tears threatening. She had the strangest feeling this time was different. She blinked angrily. "Where did he go? I need to talk to him." She turned back around sharply, her voice hard, hiding her worry, if not her anger.

"I-" He-Man fumbled. He didn't want to lie to her. It went against everything within him. "Look Teela, Adam's safe. Let him be for a while, okay?"

"But you do know where he is?" Teela asked, her worry dissipating. Then she realized that if He-Man knew where Adam was, and wasn't worried about the prince, then Adam probably _was_ off having some fun. She grew more certain of that as He-Man nodded reluctantly. "Where?" she demanded harshly.

"I can't tell you," he said, hating himself as her face fell and flushed pink with anger. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure Adam will return when he's ready," Duncan added, with a confused glance at He-Man. '_Why doesn't he just tell her the truth?' _he wondered.

Teela nodded slightly. "I suppose you're right, Father. He always does." She cast a disparaging glance at He-Man and marched off, her head held high.

He-Man blew out a breath. "Is she always like that when Adam's not around?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Duncan said frankly. Carefully keeping his voice neutral, he asked, "Care to tell me what's going on, lad?"

He-Man wasn't fooled by Duncan's tone. He knew his mentor too well. And he couldn't blame him; he didn't like to see Teela so upset either.

"Once Skeletor's defeated, I can change back into Adam by visiting Trolla," He-Man answered, his arms crossed defensively. "But I can't do it now; Skeletor's too dangerous." His blue eyes begged Duncan to understand.

"So you're hoping to defeat him quickly, and Adam can return and He-Man will pass into history," Duncan concluded, his face a bit troubled. He reached up to scratch at his chestnut-colored mustache.

"Yes," He-Man said slowly. "What's wrong, Duncan?"

"It's not always Skeletor we need you for, He-Man," Man-at-Arms pointed out. "What if something else comes up?"

He-Man said nothing for a moment, silently admitting the truth in his friend's words. He ran a tanned hand through his dark blond hair. "What am I supposed to do, Duncan?" he asked, despair clear in his voice for the first time.

Duncan pursed his lips, considering the options. "Tell Teela and your parents the truth," he finally suggested. "Maybe tell everyone. Then build a life for yourself as He-Man and prince. You're still the heir to the throne."

"I don't know," He-Man said uncomfortably, shifting his weight. "The whole reason we've kept this a secret is to protect them. To tell them now still puts them in danger. If the entire planet knew, that would be true even more so."

"Adam, if you don't tell them the truth, where are you going to stay?" Duncan asked reasonably. His logical mind worked through potential issues one at a time. "I can get you some money under the guise of giving it to Adam, but it wouldn't be enough. You have no place to go, no source of income, no food..."

He-Man's eyes grew wide at something behind Duncan. "K-King Randor," he stammered slightly, his voice loud. "Good evening, Sire." Duncan paled slightly and turned around, wondering how long the king had been there. _'Did he hear me call He-Man Adam?' _Duncan worried. He dismissed the idea as he took in Randor's confident gaze. He-Man must have spotted him well before Randor was within earshot.

"Hello, He-Man, Duncan," the king greeted them as he drew nearer. His brown hair and beard were neatly trimmed as always, his blue robe spotless. His dark brown eyes noticed their tense faces quickly. "Is everything all right?" The two exchanged glances.

"Actually, King Randor, He-Man has something to tell you," Duncan admitted, leaving the decision to He-Man. Randor looked at the hero expectantly.

"Your Majesty, Adam-" he paused for a second or two, trying to make up his mind which way to go. One thought overwhelmed everything else. '_I can't risk the lives of my family and friends. They're already targets, but if Skeletor knew exactly how important they are to me, he would stop at nothing to get to them.'_

"What is it? Is Adam all right?" Randor demanded, anxiety entering his eyes.

"Yes, he's fine," He-Man quickly assured the king. Randor relaxed slightly. "But he's had to leave to take care of some things, I'm afraid. He's not sure when he'll be back. He asked me to let you know."

Randor's brown eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well I suppose I can speak with him in the morning then."

"Your Majesty," He-Man said slowly as he tried to figure out a way to word things without lying, "Adam's going to be gone for a very long time. Possibly months." _'Or years.'_

"What?" Randor asked, alarmed. "Where did he go?"

"I can't say where he went," He-Man replied, feigning a nonchalance he didn't feel. He recalled several things his father had asked him to take care of—in fact, Randor had probably been looking for Adam to take care of at least one of those things. "In the meantime, if you need assistance with something, I'll be happy to help you out."

"Do you mean to tell me that my son, the Prince of Eternia, decided to take a sabbatical without first discussing it with me? And he asked you to assume his duties, as if you haven't enough to do?" Randor demanded, his face reddening. His left hand balled into a fist at his side.

He-Man took an involuntary step back. It was the first time he had been in the king's presence as He-Man when he actually felt as though he were still Adam. "A-actually, sire," he stuttered, "I, ah, that is, Adam-"

"Never mind," Randor said, shaking his head. "I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you, He-Man. I just wish that boy would learn to be responsible." He-Man's face flushed beneath his tan, but he said nothing more.

"Sire, I need He-Man's assistance on a few long-term projects," Duncan interjected. "Would it be all right if he stayed here at the palace for a few weeks?"

"What? Oh, of course," Randor answered absently, his mind still on his wayward son. "Make yourself at home for as long as you like, He-Man. Duncan can show you to a room. And I do hope you'll join us for meals."

"I would be honored, King Randor," He-Man answered, relieved that his immediate problems of food and shelter had been solved. "Thank you." The king bid them farewell and walked away, muttering about Adam under his breath. He-Man let out a sigh and sat down heavily on the stone bench, closing his eyes for a second.

"Thanks, Duncan," he said, looking back up at his mentor.

"That was perfect timing," Man-at-Arms grunted. "He was so concerned about Adam that he didn't even question why you'd need to stay here this time when you haven't done so before."

He-Man nodded in agreement. "It will give me some time to figure out what to do," he said quietly.

Duncan nodded. "This is a difficult situation. In spite of what I said before, I think you were wise to buy yourself some time, He-Man. You want to make sure you make the right decision, and truth be told, I'm not sure what that is. But if you want a sounding board, you know where I am."

"Thank you, Duncan," He-Man murmured. His distracted tone alerted Duncan that his thoughts were elsewhere already.

"What else is on your mind, lad?"

The hero shook his head. "Silly little logistics. I'll have to gather up some other clothes; I can't wear this all the time." He pulled a face. "It'd stink very shortly." Duncan chuckled at that. "I have to pretend I don't know every nook and cranny of this palace. I can't let on what things I enjoy; someone's bound to pick up that they are the same things Adam enjoys. If I get injured, I can't heal myself without the Power Sword."

Duncan regarded him steadily. "I think those are legitimate concerns, lad. You can't avoid the things you like just because they're the same as Adam's, but you do have to be careful. And not being able to heal yourself--that's a major concern. The Power Sword has rejuvenated your strength, broken spells, cut through force fields...you're at a real disadvantage without it."

He-Man re-crossed his arms, feeling like a child who had lost a favorite toy. "I know."

* * *

He-Man chose a room in the same hall, across from Adam's room; that way, if he wanted to get something from "Adam's" room, it wouldn't look nearly as suspicious. Unfortunately, he reflected, it also put him in the same hall as everyone else. He hesitated in the hallway for a long moment, wondering if he shouldn't move to a different wing in case Skeletor did attack him here. The thought lingered in his mind as he reluctantly went down to dinner.

He-Man hesitated again as he drew near the table. It was amazing how out-of-place he felt. His mother noticed his pause immediately.

"He-Man, come sit here," Marlena invited, indicating Adam's chair. He took his seat and waited quietly for the food, feeling odd being in his normal chair when some of those present didn't know who he was. As foolish as it sounded, he felt like he was trying to replace Adam. _'Get over it,' _he told himself.

"He-Man, I must apologize for never having had you here for dinner before," Randor said. "After all you have done for Eternia, I should at least have had the decency to do so."

"That's all right, King Randor," he assured him. "My other obligations would probably have kept me away. I appreciate your hospitality now."

"Man-at-Arms tells us you were unsuccessful in recovering your sword from the rock people today," Marlena said, an indefinable look in her eye.

"Unfortunately, that's true," He-Man admitted.

"Will that be a problem for you?" the queen asked.

He-Man shrugged. "It doesn't cause any problems I can't handle." He winced inwardly as he spoke the half-truth. He wasn't sure he could handle this, actually.

Teela eyed him curiously, noting that he looked slightly uncomfortable. She'd never seen him like that before, and she wondered at the source. He had spent a lot of time in the palace, and never seemed out of place before. "Where do you usually live, He-Man?" she asked suddenly.

He-Man knew she must have forgiven him for keeping Adam's whereabouts a secret, because there was no fire in her voice. He hesitated only a few seconds. "I'd rather not say, Teela. If Skeletor knew where my family was..."

"Say no more, we understand," Randor interrupted. He-Man nodded his thanks.

"Are you married, He-Man?" Marlena asked, her eyebrows raised as though the thought had never before occurred to her.

He-Man chuckled at that; it was the first smile that had broken onto his face all day. At the same time, Randor frowned at his wife. "Marlena, that's not something-"

"It's all right, Your Majesty," He-Man assured Randor, still smirking. He turned to Marlena. "No, my queen, I am not. But I am concerned for the safety of my parents, so I prefer to keep my private life a secret."

"That's courageous of you, though I have to confess I'm a bit disappointed myself," Randor mused. "I would have liked to meet them. They must be incredible parents to have raised an outstanding young man like you."

He-Man reddened slightly as he replied. "They are," he said sincerely. "I owe everything I am to them."

A small smile touched Duncan's lips.

Randor sighed. "I wish I could get some advice from them. I don't seem to be doing a very good job of getting Adam ready for the throne. He's too busy having fun and running off to take things seriously." He frowned deeply, wondering again where his son had gone off to.

"You underestimate yourself," He-Man responded before he could stop himself. Randor raised an eyebrow, and He-Man mentally scrambled to word things correctly. He wanted to defend himself and his father, but he couldn't risk giving anything away. "Adam respects you a great deal, Your Majesty. He may have trouble putting your words into action, but you've laid the foundation for him."

"I didn't realize you knew my son so well," Randor said, both eyebrows now raised in surprise.

He was digging himself into a hole already, He-Man realized. "It doesn't take long to see that he respects you," he said in attempt to backtrack without lying or admitting more.

"I agree, Your Majesty," Duncan added, relieving He-Man of saying more. He waved his fork in the air to emphasize his point. "Adam has become a fine young man with a good head on his shoulders, thanks to your guidance."

"And yours," Randor countered with a smile that soon faded. "But tell me, Duncan, if I've done such a fine job, then where is my son right now? Why did he go off without telling anyone where he was going?" Worry was now mixed with the anger on his face.

He-Man swallowed hard and risked a glance at Marlena. To his surprise, she was staring at him with an intense, probing look on her face.

"He-Man knows where Adam is," Teela interjected, much to the hero's dismay. "But he won't say." Marlena narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hush child," Duncan ordered Teela, too late.

Randor turned to He-Man in surprise. "That's right, he did tell you, didn't he?" His face grew troubled again. "I won't ask you to break your word to him, He-Man, but I am worried. Where on Eternia could he have gone, and why wouldn't he tell us? This isn't the first time he's gone off without warning. I don't like that he's keeping secrets from us."

Duncan and He-Man exchanged glances as Marlena answered. "Neither do I, dear, but we must respect that Adam is a grown man. He has a right to his own life." Her eyes didn't leave He-Man as she spoke. He fought the urge to squirm under her thoughtful gaze.

"He also has an obligation to the throne," added Randor. He frowned. "He-Man, he's not in any danger, is he?"

"No, Sire," He-Man answered, his heart breaking at the obvious and unexpected concern he saw in his father's eyes. "He's perfectly safe." '_It'll pass. In a few days they'll just accept it.'_

_

* * *

_

Randor stood at his bedroom window, one arm leaning on the frame, the other hand absently scratching at his beard. Marlena came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

"Not really," Randor answered slowly. "There was something about He-Man's look tonight, Marlena. I've not spent that much time in his presence, though, at least not socially. Tell me, have you noticed...when he's not fighting evil or joking around, does he normally have that slightly melancholy air about him?"

"Not that I've noticed before," Marlena answered, her voice steady. "Perhaps he misses his family. He rarely stays here for more than a few hours."

"Perhaps," the king agreed doubtfully. "Or perhaps something is wrong with Adam, and he is reluctant to tell us."

"He-Man has never lied to us," Marlena countered. "If he says Adam is safe, then he is."

Randor turned to his wife at last, holding her gaze curiously. "You're not worried at all, are you?"

Marlena shook her head, a slightly mysterious smile on her face. "Not really. I'm sure he's all right, Randor."

The king held her close and sighed. Her instincts about their son were much more accurate than his. He would just have to trust her on this…her and He-Man both.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

_A/N: I figured a short update was better than none, since it's been a while.  
_

* * *

Marlena watched He-Man carefully at breakfast the next morning. He didn't seem to eat automatically, but carefully thought about each action he was about to take. She'd never seen anyone be so wary of each decision, and it was completely unlike him. She noticed a few small things he did that were similar to Adam's habits. Her son hated onions, and immediately pushed them to the side. In fact, Chef Alan didn't even put them in Adam's food anymore. He used onion powder instead. She brought herself back from her musings as He-Man hesitated, but eventually ate the omelet around the onions, careful not to eat any. She noticed, too, that he glanced at Battle Cat in an apologetic matter.

"I believe the chef is bringing out a dish for Battle Cat," Marlena said off-handedly, pretending to pay attention to her plate. "He's used to doing it for Cringer anyway."

"Thank you," He-Man said, dipping his head respectfully. He returned his focus to his own food, a glass of Adam's least-favorite juice in front of him.

Marlena held back a smirk as He-Man picked up the water and ignored the juice in front of him. She continued to watch him. Just like Adam, he quickly surveyed the entire table when he had finished. He waited until the last person had finished, then glanced expectantly at the king. When Randor stood, He-Man did as well, getting up on the right side and gently picking up the chair to put it under the table silently. Adam did that the same exact way. It was what he had been taught to do. They were all small things, but Marlena held onto them tightly, hoping against hope her suspicions were right.

* * *

"Hey, He-Man!" Ram-Man called.

He-Man grinned as he changed directions and headed towards his friend; he couldn't help it. Ram-Man's good-natured kindness had that effect on him. "What's going on, Rammy?"

"Uh, I'm just gettin' in some practice," the short warrior said, indicating a makeshift brick wall he was about to ram into, headfirst.

"That looks a little too easy for you," He-Man joked, recalling the collapsed cave entrance Ram-Man had burst through only the day before. His smile faded.

"Yeah, but that rock pile yesterday was solid, so I'm takin' it easy today," Ram-Man said confidentially.

"I see," He-Man said with a light chuckle.

"What're you doin' here? Are we expectin' an attack?" Ram-Man asked, his tone suddenly worried and his eyes crossed in concentration.

"No, Rammy," He-Man assured him. "I'm just visiting for a while, helping Man-at-Arms out while Adam's gone."

"Where's Prince Adam?" Ram-Man asked.

He-Man realized he should have had an answer for this; it was a question he was bound to get a lot. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, Ram-Man. You know…" He allowed his voice to trail off as he shrugged.

"Oh, one of dem secret royal things," Ram-Man said, nodding inside his helmet.

"I doubt that," Teela snorted, walking up behind He-Man. "Unless it's a rendezvous with his latest fling."

He-Man's temper flared, but before he could respond, Ram-Man scrunched up his nose. "What's a ron-day-voo?" he asked, pronouncing the word carefully.

"A secret meeting," Teela explained succinctly. "I can't believe that Adam, running off yesterday when he should have been staying to help, and then just disappearing completely! He makes my blood boil!"

"And you do the same to him," He-Man muttered under his breath.

"What?" Teela asked sharply.

"So what's wrong with Adam being at a secret meeting?" Ram-Man asked, his hands up in the air to show his confusion.

"Nothing if it's for an official reason, but his never are," Teela retorted. "He's always with some girl, or fishing, or off having fun-"

He-Man had had enough. If he stayed, he was bound to say something he shouldn't. So without a word, he turned on his heel and strode away.

* * *

He-Man's abrupt departure took Teela by surprise. "What's your problem?" she called after him. He-Man didn't answer, and Teela looked to Ram-Man in confusion. "What did I say?"

"Well, you weren't talkin' nice about Prince Adam," Ram-Man said thoughtfully.

"So? What would He-Man care about that? It's not like he and Adam ever see each other," Teela mumbled, half to herself.

"But he's still the prince," Ram-Man pointed out logically. "An' I thought he was your best friend. You should be nicer ta him."

"I-" Teela's voice caught in her throat. Rammy was right. She hadn't been kind to Adam lately, and it had affected the friendship they had once shared. After all, if they were still best friends, wouldn't Adam have told her where he'd gone?

* * *

He-Man skipped lunch, choosing semi-solitude instead, just to have some time to think. Battle Cat followed He-Man quietly, the two partners recognizing each other's sense of loss and shock, and content for the moment to just be together. They settled down on a riverbank, watching the water below rush by.

"If we went to Trolla and turned back into ourselves, would we become He-Man and Battle Cat again when we returned to Eternia?" Battle Cat suddenly asked.

He-Man's brow furrowed as he reflected on the idea. "I doubt it. Going to Trolla breaks the magic that makes us He-Man and Battle Cat. For the magic to work again…" His voice trailed off and he sighed heavily. "I can't take the chance that it wouldn't work, even if I thought it would, Cat."

"Oh." Battle Cat shifted positions and stretched out. He-Man leaned back against him and watched as a fish leapt up out of the water, only to be snatched in mid-air by a fisherbird.

"Our lives have changed as suddenly and irrevocably as that fish's life was ended," he said, half to himself. "I'm sorry for losing the sword, Cat."

"It's not your fault," Battle Cat growled. "You did everything you could."

"What are we going to do?" He-Man asked rhetorically. "I can't leave the throne without an heir. Maybe I should tell them."

"I'm with you, whatever you decide," his partner said firmly. He-Man's mouth twisted into an appreciative, lopsided smile, and the two lapsed back into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Orko had planned on practicing a new trick that day, but since He-Man wasn't at lunch, he thought that the hero probably needed some cheering up. He flew over to He-Man's room in the early afternoon and knocked, entering quickly.

"Hey He-Man, want to see my new trick? I'm not really good at it yet, but I'd like to try it for you," Orko said. He stopped short in the middle of the room. He-Man stood at the window, one arm up on the wall as he gazed out over the palace grounds. "Are you okay?" Orko asked worriedly, floating over next to He-Man.

"We'll be all right," He-Man answered, glancing at Orko in appreciation for his concern. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Want to see my new trick?" Orko asked again, anticipation making his voice even higher than usual. Adam always wanted to see his tricks. Orko knew the prince was usually just being nice, but even if the trick went wrong, Adam almost always laughed in a good, kind way. He never growled like Duncan did.

But today, He-Man shook his head. "Not right now, Orko."

"Oh. Okay," Orko said sadly. He thought He-Man looked a little numb, but he didn't know what to do for his friend. Maybe Adam just needed time alone. Yet he paused before leaving, needing to ask the question. "What are you going to do, He-Man?"

He-Man shook his head. "I don't know what to do. I can't endanger my family, but staying here does exactly that."

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Orko asked worriedly. He couldn't imagine the palace without Adam. The last day had been hard enough, since everyone seemed to be a bit on edge thanks to Adam's sudden disappearance.

He-Man shrugged lightly in answer to Orko's question. "I don't know," he repeated.

"Let's go fishing and forget about it for a while," Orko suggested, but He-Man shook his head again.

"I appreciate you trying to help, Orko," he said gently, "but I just need some time to myself."

Impulsively, Orko threw his arms around He-Man's neck and gave the hero a hug. He-Man raised one hand and patted the blue Trollan on the back.

"I'll check in with you later!" Orko called over his shoulder as he flew out.

* * *

He-Man smiled slightly as Orko soared out of the room. He had good friends. He glanced down at Battle Cat, who was sound asleep without his armor on. No one could mistake him for Cringer.

"Does it matter anymore?" He-Man muttered aloud. "Whether I admit I'm Adam or not, my presence puts everyone in the palace in danger. Once Skeletor knows I'm here, he'll stop at nothing to get to me." He sighed. "And," he added under his breath, "if Skeletor knows who I am, he'll go after my family instead of me. Still, they're the king and queen. They've always been targeted by Skeletor." He turned back to the window again, his body motionless as he gazed outside. In spite of the logic of his thoughts, he couldn't quench the fear that rose inside of him whenever he thought of Skeletor using his parents to get to him. _'I have to protect them. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them.'_

* * *

"How're you doing?" Duncan asked He-Man later that afternoon in the workshop. Duncan knew that the hero had deliberately skipped lunch, sneaking some food from the kitchen instead. His absence had not gone unnoticed, but Duncan simply informed the king that He-Man had other duties to attend to. Looking at Adam now, however, he knew his young charge had simply not felt up to facing his family and Teela again.

He-Man shrugged in response to Duncan's question. He hadn't slept much the night before or even that afternoon with Battle Cat. His mind had been too full of the memory of watching the sword disappear, but he didn't want Duncan to know any of that. "Adam was supposed to help his father this morning," he said instead. The sense that he had let Randor down again was keen. Duncan would understand that.

"Well, that's one benefit to all this," Duncan said, trying to be optimistic. "You won't have a dual schedule to maintain anymore."

"Yeah," He-Man said lowly. He hesitated, then added, "Teela was talking about Adam this morning. She thinks he's having a secret rendezvous with some courtier." He avoided Duncan's eyes as he spoke.

"Maybe she's jealous," Duncan suggested in jest, hoping to lighten He-Man's spirits.

He-Man's alarmed gaze flew to his face. "What?!"

"Just kidding," Duncan said, chuckling, both hands up. He studied He-Man, who hadn't even cracked a smile. "You're really hurt by what she said, aren't you?"

He-Man shrugged, averting his face again. "It's what I led her to believe all these years. Why would it bother me?"

"Because you grew up with her, and of all the disapproval you have had to deal with, it is hers and your father's that have been the hardest," Duncan pointed out wisely.

"Yes, but that's how it has to be," He-Man replied matter-of-factly.

"Even now?" Duncan asked casually.

He-Man didn't answer. Instead, he shook off the sense of loss he had been feeling all day and changed the subject. "What's on the agenda for the rest of this week, Duncan? I can't spend another day brooding like this."

Man-at-Arms had been ready for this. He knew Adam, who had always had too busy of a schedule in spite of what everyone had thought of him, was going to have trouble suddenly just waiting for Skeletor's next attack or the next natural disaster, when He-Man would be most needed.

"You wanted to figure out a way to defeat Skeletor," he reminded the hero. "And the palace defenses are lacking. I also want to test a few inventions I've been working on." He grinned at He-Man. "If you think you can keep from breaking them."

He-Man returned Duncan's grin with a half-hearted one of his own. "I'll do my best," he promised.

* * *

When He-Man managed to avoid dinner again that evening, Teela knew she had to search him out. She found him sparring with Fisto. She paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of the two well-muscled warriors, both their skill and the play of their muscles as they strained against each other. Of course He-Man won; but he let Fisto have a good workout in the process. Not seeing Teela, who stood in the shadows of the western wall amid a few trees, the two of them crossed the training yard to grab towels and some water.

"Thanks, Fisto, I needed that," He-Man said to his friend before taking a long swig of water.

Fisto rubbed one shoulder. "You're welcome, but I think you owe me a massage at the royal spa," he joked. "You really had some pent-up frustrations to work out!"

He-Man's guilty gaze zeroed in on Fisto's shoulder. "I didn't hurt you did you, did I?" he asked anxiously.

"No, no," Fisto assured him. "Just gave me the hardest workout I ever had." He caught Teela's eye. "Even harder than Captain Teela," he said with a jerk of his head. He-Man turned to see her approaching, her step hesitant. Fisto apparently caught the tension between them and decided to retreat. "Catch you later He-Man, Teela." They both returned his farewell call as Teela drew near and stopped.

* * *

"I want to apologize," Teela said, her face more uncertain than He-Man was used to seeing. He said nothing, but waited, motionless. Teela cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I was wrong to throw out those accusations about Adam. I should have kept my opinions to myself. He's my prince, and I should show more respect. I'm sorry."

"He _deserves_ more of your respect," He-Man said, his tone harsher than he had intended. He couldn't help it; he was disappointed in her apology. "I know Adam better than you think I do, Teela. He's not the lazy coward you've pegged him as. If you really were his friend, you would know that."

Teela stared up at him, her eyes wide in disbelief at his chastisement. As they stared at each other, her eyes slowly filled with tears.

He-Man groaned and pulled her into his arms; he never could stand to see her cry. "Now I'm the one who owes you an apology," he said. "I'm sorry, Teela. I shouldn't have spoken like that."

Teela's arms slowly went around him. "No, you're right," she whispered.

They stayed like that for a while, neither speaking. He-Man slowly grew aware of how well her body seemed to mould itself to his, how soft her skin felt, and he randomly wondered when she began smelling so sweet.

Finally Teela drew away. "I'll think about what you said," she told him softly, then she disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Offers

_A/N: How to put this nicely…yes, this is a slow story. Yes, it is written that way on purpose. No, it's not going to change no matter how many people whine at me. And I mean that in the nicest possible way. Adam has suffered a pretty big loss, and I'm going to let him work through it at his own pace. He tends to be stubborn that way. :-p~_

_Thanks to Candi, LittleLlamaGirl, and burp for beta-reading for me! This was a bit of a problematic chapter, but I think I figured out what was bugging us, girls—at least, those of us it was bugging. Candi, I'll just say you were right about one character and leave it at that. LOL!_

* * *

Battle Cat trotted smoothly under He-Man as they returned from the Fertile Plains, where they had been investigating an early-morning distress call that turned out to be a false alarm. The palace was already in view when He-Man heard a familiar cry. Looking up, he spotted Zoar. He signaled Battle Cat to stop as she glided closer, landing on the branch of a tree just beside him.

"Good morning, Zoar," he greeted her, his tone not matching his words.

'_He-Man, I cannot help but sense your great turmoil over this situation,'_ she sent to him telepathically. _'Is there anything I can do to help?'_

"Tell me what to do," he replied off-handedly, knowing she wouldn't. He shook his head. "I don't know what to tell them, where to go…I feel completely lost."

'_You are concerned for their safety,' _her concerned voice echoed in his mind.

"Of course. If Skeletor knows I'm there…" He-Man's voice trailed off.

'_You could come live at Castle Grayskull. There are more than enough rooms,'_ Zoar offered. _'And you yourself would be safer there.'_

He-Man inclined his head. "Thank you for the offer, Zoar. I will keep it in mind."

'_But having an option does not help. It only adds to your distress.'_

He-Man couldn't deny it. "They're my family, Zoar. Most people grow up and leave their parents, but my life was different because of who I was. I never thought I'd leave them."

'_And now you feel you have no choice.'_ He-Man nodded, and Zoar shook, fluffing up her feathers in the process. There was a short silence, then Zoar's voice echoed again. _'There is something else bothering you. Teela?'_

He-Man frowned at her perceptiveness, briefly wondering how much time she had spent watching him over the last few days. "Teela-" He broke off, not wanting to say anything against the Sorceress' daughter.

'_She has been very judgmental towards Adam,'_ Zoar observed frankly, confirming that she had indeed been watching. _'Even more so than usual.'_

"I'm having a hard time keeping my temper under control around her," He-Man confessed. "I know it's what I've led her to believe all these years…"

'_But that does not make it easier,' _Zoar acknowledged in a kind tone. _'I understand. Remember that regardless of what you decide now, she will one day know the truth, when she takes my place.'_

"Part of me feels she shouldn't have to know the truth to respect Adam," He-Man said, hating the edge he could hear in his own voice. He blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, seeking to retain control of his emotions.

'_Perhaps you are right. Or perhaps you expect too much.'_

"Maybe I do," the hero said reflectively. "But it seems her entire opinion of Adam is based on the fact that he seems to run from trouble. I know that hiding the truth from her was my decision, and it's the root of the problem. It's as much my fault as hers. But…" His voice trailed off. It really wasn't Teela's fault. He knew that. But sometimes, a part of him he usually refused to acknowledge wished that she cared enough to at least _try_ to see the truth.

'_But what?' _

He-Man shook his head. It wasn't like him to wish things were different. He had a job to do, and that's just the way things were. "Nothing." He hesitated, then brought up the same question Battle Cat has asked the day before.

"You said if we went to Trolla, He-Man and Battle Cat would be lost. Are you sure there's no chance we wouldn't regain the power upon returning to Eternia?" He kept his voice even, not even daring to hope.

'_I'm afraid not, He-Man. The sword was the magical talisman, if you will, that in a way, cast a spell on you. That is broken when you arrive on Trolla, but without it, there is no way to re-cast that spell.' _She clacked her beak together in an agitated manner, though her eyes were bright with sympathy. _'And remember, you were He-Man when you returned, and did not revert back to Adam. It only seems to work when you go to Trolla. But again, without the sword to act as the conduit for the power…" _

"I get it." He leaned forward and patted Battle Cat's neck, sighing heavily. It was too risky to go to Trolla and become Adam, and then return to there as Adam and hope he would become He-Man again. The Sorceress was right. Without the sword, the chances of it working were slim and none. "Duncan's expecting me. I'd better go. I will consider your offer to stay at Grayskull, Zoar."

* * *

"Man-at-Arms?" Orko called, floating around the workshop. He had worried about He-Man ever since their conversation the day before. He was hoping Duncan might have a suggestion as to how to help their friend.

"Over here, Orko," Duncan called, appearing out from under the wind raider's hood. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about He-Man," the little Trollan confessed.

Duncan wiped his tool clean as he nodded slowly. "I am too, Orko."

"Can't we do anything to help him?" Orko asked, spreading out his hands.

"Only if you know of a way to re-create the Power Sword," Man-at-Arms grunted, digging through his large orange toolbox.

Orko floated down to the ground and put his hands on his knees. "Well if the Sorceress can't do it, I certainly can't." He frowned under his scarf. "Do you think He-Man's going to go somewhere else to live?"

Duncan's head flew up, his eyes narrowed. "Did he tell you he was going to?"

"He seemed pretty worried that being here puts everyone in danger," Orko recalled, tapping his temple with his finger.

"I wish I could argue with that," Duncan said, almost to himself. He shook his head. "I hope he doesn't make a rash decision about moving out. Losing his identity is hard enough; he doesn't need to lose his home too."

"Maybe it would be easier, though," Orko argued dejectedly. "It can't be easy being around family and friends you love, and have to pretend you're not who you really are."

Duncan stared at Orko for a few seconds as he processed the little Trollan's words. Finally he grasped what Orko had said, and inwardly shook his head at the spark of wisdom from the little Trollan. "You're right," he agreed. "The only time he can really be himself is around you and me." He pursed his lips for a moment. "Still, Adam's always been resilient, Orko. I'm sure he'll be all right. He just needs a little time to figure out what to do."

"And where to live," Orko added, still sounding down. He couldn't help it. The idea of the palace without Adam was just depressing. And the more he thought about it, the more determined he was to stop it. He just didn't have a clue how.

* * *

Duncan was quick to ask Adam about his intentions when he arrived later that morning. "Are you still thinking of moving out of the palace?"

He-Man nodded, his face showing no distress over the idea. Duncan took that as a good sign; it meant his young charge was thinking logically about it.

"Where will you go?" Duncan asked.

"I-" He-Man hesitated. "Maybe Grayskull."

Duncan nodded thoughtfully. _'That might make sense, actually. It would provide him a familiar home and protection.'_ "Have you discussed that idea with the Sorceress yet?"

He-Man winced slightly. "She's had a fairly easy time reading my feelings the last few days. She actually offered."

Duncan raised an eyebrow at him, catching his undertone. "You don't sound keen on the idea."

"Grayskull is like my second home, but this is where I grew up," He-Man said, his voice thickening. "This is where my family and friends are. Yet to protect them, I may have to leave them." He swallowed hard. "In fact, I'm not sure I have a choice."

Duncan frowned. His own mind had been filled not with where Adam should live, but whether he should tell his family who he was. His gut still told him He-Man should reveal the truth, but it seemed as if He-Man was not leaning in that direction. "Have you decided whether to tell them the truth?"

He-Man shook his head. "I-I don't think I can, Man-at-Arms. If I tell them, it won't remain a secret. Skeletor will go after them."

"He does already," Duncan pointed out, his frown deepening.

"Yes, but he'll redouble his efforts if he knows," countered He-Man.

Duncan put his hands down on his workbench and leaned forward intently. "I know you're concerned about your family. But I have to be honest, He-Man, I'm more worried about your safety. Skeletor has always gone after the royal family. But he's never known where to find you. Once he realizes you've stopped disappearing, he might just go after you."

The two stared at each other for a long minute, and Duncan could see the idea had already occurred to Adam. "Which still adds to the danger they're in," He-Man finally argued. He didn't argue with Duncan's point about the danger to himself.

Duncan pursed his lips. He didn't want to push Adam's decision in one direction or the other, but he did want him to consider all the issues at hand. Speaking in a carefully moderated tone, he said, "You're their son, who is alive and well, living with them unknown to them. Is it fair to them not to tell them?"

At He-Man's stricken look, Duncan turned back to his work. It was his job to guide He-Man, not tell him what to do. He had given his young charge enough to think about for now. After a few moments of silence, he changed the subject. "So when do you think you're going to leave?"

"As soon as I figure out where to go, I suppose," He-Man replied reluctantly. The door to the workshop opened as he spoke, and the two men fell silent as King Randor entered the room.

His father was upset, He-Man could see immediately. It wasn't an angry upset, but a disturbed sort of look. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but if I heard correctly what you just said..." Randor said to He-Man, causing the hero to tense. "Am I correct in assuming your words mean that you do not have a home to return to, He-Man?"

He-Man forced himself to remain calm and look the king in the eye. "That is correct, Sire," he admitted.

"Well then you must stay here," Randor exclaimed, looking more upset by the second.

"I'm afraid that's not a plausible solution, Your Majesty," He-Man said firmly. "I appreciate your generous hospitality, but my extended presence here in the palace will only serve to draw Skeletor's attention and place you all in danger." He ignored Duncan's raised eyebrow.

"It is just as likely your presence would deter Skeletor," Randor countered.

He-Man shook his head uneasily. "I don't think-"

"Where have you lived all this time?" Randor asked abruptly.

He-Man remained expressionless with a supreme effort, but his eyes sought out Duncan for a split second before he answered Randor. "I'm not ready to share that just yet, Your Majesty," he said with respect.

"I see," Randor murmured. There was a heavy pause. Finally the king spoke again. "I'll bid you gentlemen good day for now." He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, deep in thought. He-Man and Duncan exchanged uneasy glances as they watched him go.

* * *

_'It appears He-Man has far more secrets that I ever realized,'_ Randor thought as he walked through the halls. He began to reflect on what they did know about the hero, and came to the conclusion that it was almost nothing. _'He comes when he is needed, and up to now, has been quick to disappear. He rarely shows up for celebrations or to receive any sort of recognition for his heroics. He is responsible for Eternia's greatest power and yet we know nothing except that he has borne the responsibility well. We have no idea where he has come from, where he lives, or how he was chosen to hold this power.'_

Randor stopped in the middle of the hallway, lost in his thoughts. A familiar voice touched the edge of his consciousness, bringing him back to awareness. His heart lifted as he turned, expecting to see Adam, but instead saw only a young nobleman who was visiting. The lad's voice had sounded remarkably like Adam's. Randor frowned, missing his son with a sudden intensity that caught him by surprise. _"Where is that boy?" _

* * *

Late the next morning, He-Man knocked on the king's office door and entered when bidden, his heart rate doubling in his nervousness that only Duncan or the Sorceress could have caught on to. To Randor, the hero looked as calm and confident as ever.

"You wanted to see me, Sire?" He-Man asked, unconsciously standing in the same spot he always stood in as Adam.

It didn't escape Randor's notice, because most people stood in the center of the room, a few feet away from the desk. Adam always stood just off to the side, and much closer. Randor quickly dismissed the coincidence that He-Man was standing in the same position. "He-Man, I'll come right to the point," he said matter-of-factly, straightening a few papers and motioning for the hero to take a seat. He-Man sat with a familiar ease that would have belied the fact he had been in the office numerous times, had Randor been paying attention. Instead, the king focused on the hero's face. "You have been an unofficial leader among our guards and our allies for years. I always assumed that was the way you preferred it, since you usually left so quickly after a battle and cut off any conversation about your personal life. But I cannot in good conscience let Eternia's greatest hero go on in the, er, situation that you are currently in."

"Your Majesty, I appreciate your sentiment, but-" He-Man began, but Randor interrupted him.

"You are still most welcome to stay here at the palace. I disagree that your presence would endanger us. However, given your feelings on the matter, if you will not accept room and board here, then I insist you accept payment instead." Randor's tone and face invited no argument on the matter. "We will consider you an adjunct member of the Royal Guard, able to take full command in the absence of Captain Teela or Man-at-Arms. It will simply be making official what we have all accepted all along." He placed a small bag of coins on the desk in front of He-Man and motioned for the hero to take it.

"I can't-" He-Man started to argue, but was again cut off.

"He-Man, if you feel it is necessary, then you can give the money away to widows and orphans for all I care, but at least I will know I have made every attempt to pay you back for the numerous times you have risked your life for us." Randor's voice was growing just a touch impatient.

"You don't understand, Sire," He-Man said, his gaze and tone forcing Randor to finally listen. "I cannot accept payment from you, because I cannot be in your employ. If the choice were to come down to protecting the palace or protecting Grayskull, I would have to protect Grayskull."

"Even if innocent lives were at stake?" Randor challenged him calmly, showing no sign of his earlier impatience.

He-Man stared at the king. _'How does he know what my vow included?' _"Of course not," he admitted lowly.

"Then I fail to see the conflict," Randor stated, his tone confident. "I would never want Grayskull to fall into the wrong hands; I fully understand the importance of protecting it. And I have the utmost faith in your ability to make the correct choices." Randor rose to his feet, and He-Man quickly stood in respect. Randor came around the desk, picked up the money bag, and forced it into He-Man's hand. "Look son," he said, unknowingly causing He-Man's stomach to clench with the word, "the choice is yours. But I want you to know that on a personal level, I would very much like you to stay here. You would be an excellent role model for Adam." Randor swallowed the urge to ask He-Man where Adam was as he gazed at the hero's face.

"I see," He-Man said quietly. "Your offer is most generous, Your Majesty. I will have to reflect on it."

"Take all the time you need," Randor said firmly. "And in the meantime, make yourself at home here."

"Thank you, Sire," He-Man said, inclining his head slightly.

Randor dropped his hand, looked over He-Man's shoulder as if trying to make a decision, then brought his gaze back at the hero's face. "Have you heard from Adam?"

The question caught He-Man off-guard, but he recovered immediately. "I know he's fine. Is there something specific you want to know, Your Majesty?"

Randor sighed, his posture one of tension and worry. "I'd like to know where he goes when he disappears like this, but I don't suppose you know the answer to that." Fortunately he didn't wait for He-Man's answer but instead went back to his seat. "Thank you for coming in, He-Man."

Understanding he was dismissed, He-Man took his leave, his head swirling. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going as he walked. _ "I have the utmost faith in your ability to make the correct choices,"_ Randor's voice echoed in his mind. How many times had he wished his father would have a bit more faith in him as Adam? The words seemed to taunt him with the fact that Randor, though obviously concerned about Adam, had far more respect for He-Man. His other words simply confirmed it. _"You would be an excellent role model for Adam."_

He-Man came to an abrupt stand-still, his heart pounding as his thoughts changed tracks. He could tell Randor the truth right now and end all this emotional turmoil. He-Man turned on his heel then stood rock-still, his breathing quickening.

He couldn't help but wonder if it would it be so dangerous if he told his parents who he was. It was certainly easy to think of the positives of revealing the truth. His father could finally be proud of him. The hiding, the evasion, the deception…it could all finally be over. He-Man closed his eyes briefly, the urge to go back and talk to his father so strong it was almost moving his legs for him. But not quite. He took a deep, steadying breath. It was too early to make this decision. His emotions were too raw, and he didn't want to make a decision he would regret later.

Very deliberately, He-Man turned and continued on, determined to get far away from the king's study.

* * *

"Father, can I speak with you?" Teela requested, striding into the workshop.

"Of course, Teela," Duncan answered, putting aside his tools for a moment. He could tell by the expression on her face and the tone of her voice that this was serious. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know why He-Man won't tell us where Adam is?" Her voice took on an annoyed tone, though Duncan could tell she was trying to keep her temper under control.

Duncan regarded her for a moment, wondering how to respond to that question. He and Adam had long ago agreed that lying was not the right way to keep his secret, if it could be avoided. So he settled for the truth. "Yes, I do."

Teela waited a few heartbeats, then sighed in exasperation. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Duncan shook his head. "No. It would require me to betray a confidence."

Teela huffed a sigh at him. "You and your secrets!" she exclaimed in irritation. "You're as bad as He-Man!" She stormed off, her body rigid. Duncan sighed himself as he watched her go.

"I wish I could tell you," he whispered. "It's just not my place."

* * *

He-Man couldn't help but notice that over the last three-and-a-half days, life at the palace had proceeded as normal...or at least it seemed that way to him. Randor was obviously concerned, but didn't need Adam for anything. He-Man hadn't seen Teela much since they had apologized to each other. Marlena had said nothing about Adam except at meals when someone else brought it up. No one else even asked about Adam.

_'Am I--as Adam--so dispensable?' _he wondered as he walked to Duncan's workshop, Battle Cat trailing behind him. Adam had been "missing" for several days now, yet he was the only one who seemed to know something was wrong. _'They hardly seem to know Adam's gone.'_

"Hello, He-Man," Duncan greeted him with a false note of cheerfulness. It pained him to watch his young charge struggling with this sudden change and the decisions he faced because of it, and not be able to do anything to help.

"Hello, Duncan," the hero returned. He felt weary, which was another issue. He wasn't used to being He-Man, the one everyone looked up to, all the time. It didn't require anything extra of him, as he was naturally polite and caring, but the expectations of others somehow weighed on him. He hadn't realized what an outlet it had been to "act" like an irresponsible prince. _'Maybe it wasn't as much of an act as I led myself to believe,' _he admitted silently.

"Are you all right?" Duncan asked quietly.

"I'm just not used to being He-Man constantly," he said in a depressed tone, not bothering to dodge the question. He didn't have the energy to try to fool Duncan--he was doing enough of that with nearly everyone else. "I feel like I'm losing part of myself." Battle Cat sat down and stared at He-Man, purring. He-Man scratched the great cat between his armor.

"As long as you keep yourself separate from Adam, you are," Duncan agreed sympathetically. "Adam's gone, my friend, and I'm not sure we'll ever find a way to bring him back."

Teela froze outside the open workshop door, hearing only the last sentence. _'What does he mean?' _she thought in a panic. Only the fact that she had been eavesdropping held her still. She remembered the panicked feeling she had had the day Adam left. _'He can't be gone for good,' _she told herself furiously as she backed quietly away from the open door. _'I'm going to find out what's going on.'_

"Did you hear something?" He-Man asked, cocking his head to the side. Battle Cat was on his feet in a second, sniffing hard in the direction of the door. He-Man cast a worried glance towards the open door, mentally berating himself for forgetting to make sure it was shut.

"It might be Teela," Duncan said lowly, concern in his eyes. "She was in here earlier, asking me if I knew why you wouldn't tell us where Adam's gone to." Battle Cat, having ascertained that it was indeed Teela, gave a nearly-silent cat snicker as he laid down.

In spite of himself, He-Man felt a warmth in his chest at this new evidence that he was missed. "I didn't think anyone really cared," he admitted quietly. "King Randor asked about Adam yesterday, but for the most part, everyone seems to be going about their regular business."

"Adam's disappeared a lot, son," Duncan pointed out. "Sometimes for an hour, sometimes for a few days. They've gotten used to it. They don't worry much the first couple of days." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Eventually, though, they're going to start worrying and pressing you for answers. I don't think you have much longer to make your decision."


	4. Chapter 4: Pressure

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! It's fun to see where people think the story's going! And of course I don't own all these guys...and girls...and worlds...and Trollans...

* * *

_

"What are your parents like, He-Man?" Randor asked. He was determined to figure out what he had done wrong in raising Adam, and fix it if he could. Perhaps he couldn't meet He-Man's parents, but he could still find out what they had done right.

He-Man finished chewing and answered slowly. "They're good people." Randor gazed at him expectantly, and no one else spoke. Marlena looked faintly amused, Teela interested, Duncan worried. "My mother is a very sweet, gentle person, but also very strong," He-Man expounded, realizing he had to provide a little more information. "My father is a natural leader. He's brave and very wise." He fell silent and deliberately put another forkful of the tender meat into his mouth.

"Well, it's easy to see that all of those traits were passed on to you," Randor commented. He-Man flushed and averted his gaze slightly, which Randor took as embarrassed humility. "I bet they must be very proud of you, aren't they?"

Again He-Man took his time eating as he considered his answer. "I suppose they are," he finally said, his voice betraying his doubt in spite of his intentions.

"That doesn't sound very confident," Teela commented, raising an eyebrow as she speared her own food with her fork. "How could they not be proud of you?"

"I'm just not sure. My father and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye," He-Man admitted. "He's never said whether he's proud of me." Duncan raised a hand and coughed, trying to signal to Adam that he needed to stop talking.

Randor frowned. "He may be wise, but he should still respect you. He must be extremely short-sighted not to tell you if he's proud of you."

He-Man had just taken a sip of water and at his father's words, it slipped down the wrong tube. Duncan pounded He-Man on the back as he hid his own face.

Marlena leaned over to Randor. "And when's the last time you told Adam you were proud of him?" she whispered. Randor's jaw went slack as he stared at his wife.

"In my parents' defense, they don't know who I am," He-Man said when he could speak again.

Duncan frowned, wondering if the emotional turmoil of the last few days was wearing on He-Man. He seemed to be letting his guard down a little too much.

"How could they not know who you are?" Randor demanded.

"Your Majesty, I think perhaps-" Duncan began, but He-Man silenced him with a wave of his hand. _'Grayskull's magic will cover it, I suppose,'_ Duncan thought as he settled back down. He was surprised He-Man was taking such a risk with his answers, given his adamance over keeping his secret. _'Perhaps he's changed his mind already and just hasn't told me.'_

"I never told them I'm He-Man," the hero replied quietly. "That knowledge is too dangerous."

"You mean you weren't always He-Man?" Teela asked, straightening up as this new idea rolled over in her mind.

He-Man gave her a lopsided grin. "Who would name their child He-Man?" he quipped, causing the others to chuckle.

"Well how did you become-" Teela began, only to be cut off by He-Man.

"I won't tell you that," he said firmly. "Not yet." Teela's gaze sharpened at the implication that she would one day know the story.

"He-Man, did you get along with your parents?" Randor asked, steering the conversation back onto what he thought was safer ground.

The warrior was surprised by the question; both eyebrows shot up. "Of course. As much as any child, I suppose."

"Do you get to see them often?" Marlena asked, her blue eyes assessing.

Duncan cleared his throat as he saw He-Man's jaw tighten ever so slightly. "I think we had better stop this questioning. He-Man needs his privacy." Properly chastised, everyone glanced down at their plates as He-Man threw Duncan a grateful half-smile.

"So your parents don't know who you are," Randor mused, looking back. "That must be a terrible burden for you."

He-Man set his fork aside, his appetite gone. "There are times when I wish nothing more than for them to know the truth," he said quietly. "Excuse me, please." He pushed back his chair and walked out of the room.

Marlena's narrowed eyes followed him for a moment, then she looked at Randor and let out a quiet, exasperated sigh. Duncan stared at her. When she caught his gaze, she simply smiled sweetly.

* * *

Teela crept quietly into Adam's room and turned on the light. '_There has to be something in here to tell me where he is.'_ She rifled through all the papers on his desk, but nothing jumped out at her as being important. She casually flipped through the book on his nightstand, then paused at the bookmark. She smirked as she read a few paragraphs. A history book, well-written, but still a history book. No wonder it was by his bed. That would put anyone to sleep.

She moved onto the bookshelf, feeling around the outside and systematically pulling out one book at a time and flipping through each one. Finding nothing, she turned to the control panel for the room and began randomly hitting buttons. The lights dimmed with one; Chef Alan's voice came over the intercom when she pushed another.

"Adam?"

"Sorry, Chef Alan, it's just Captain Teela. I was checking Adam's room." Teela hoped her voice didn't sound as flustered as she felt.

Gathering her courage, she continued pressing buttons, and was rewarded only two later when the bookshelf suddenly slid away from the wall. Teela gasped in surprise.

'_What did Adam need this for?' _she wondered, staring at the opening. It seemed like a place of honor. There was obviously supposed to be something hanging there, but it was empty. That alone worried her. Adam wouldn't have had this hidden compartment without a reason. '_Then again, maybe it was here before he was born.'_ Yet it looked too new. She made a mental note to ask her father about it.

Teela sighed and sat on Adam's bed. "I don't know why I'm in here," she muttered. "He's probably just off fishing." But in her heart she didn't believe that. Not after hearing what her father had said. And something was bothering He-Man. In spite of the fact that He-Man tried hard to hide his emotions, she'd seen it every time he had met her eyes in the last few days. He wasn't telling them something, and it was something about Adam. She'd bet her last gold coin on it.

"I'm his bodyguard," she whispered, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. "How can I protect him if I don't even know where he is? If anything's happened to him, I'll never forgive myself." A dagger of fear tore through her at the very thought of any harm befalling Adam.

Teela sighed harshly and put the pillow back. She stood, straightened the bed coverings, and took one last glance around the room. "Adam, where _**are**_ you?" she whispered furiously. Then she whirled around on her heel and left the room.

* * *

Marlena walked through the gardens, hoping the fresh early morning air would clear her head. She smiled to herself as she saw He-Man and Battle Cat crossing the courtyard across the way. Battle Cat stuck to him just as Cringer stuck to Adam. Her smile faded. They were too far away for her to catch them before they reached the training ground, which was full of soldiers right now.

Each day she grew more certain that her suspicions were correct, but He-Man avoided her and Randor as much as possible. It was nearly impossible to catch him alone to discuss what she believed. It wasn't as if she could go to his room, which was where he seemed to spend most of his time when he was alone. She might believe him to be her son, but no one else knew that. The rumors would fly across the kingdom faster than a winged horse. And although she suspected that Duncan knew everything there was to know, again she had no proof, so she was reluctant to confront He-Man in front of him.

Marlena sighed, her mind lost to the beauty of the vivid gardens around her. Worse yet, she wasn't sure she could find the words even if she did find the right time to talk to He-Man alone. What was she to say? _'So, He-Man, I think you're really Adam. Care to tell me if I'm right?'_ She shook her head. It shouldn't be this difficult, but it was. If she had been confronting Adam, it might have been easier. Even though she believed them to be one and the same, she could still read Adam more easily than He-Man. She would have known within two seconds if she was right.

She put her fingers to her mouth lightly as she thought. Clearly, he wanted time to think about what he needed to do. Marlena didn't know why he was suddenly "stuck" being He-Man, but she assumed it had something to do with the loss of his sword. She didn't want to add to his pressure right now, and she honestly didn't know if he would be upset or relieved that she believed he was Adam. She stared into nothing for a moment, then nodded her head decisively. For now, she would simply watch carefully, make sure she was correct, and hope for an opportunity to talk with him in private. Perhaps by the time that opportunity arose, she would know what to say, and he would be ready to talk as well.

* * *

It was strange, sleeping in a room so close to his own. He was home, but he wasn't. As he had every night, He-Man tossed for a while, finally fell asleep, and woke before dawn. He never had needed much sleep as He-Man, which was beneficial since he normally had to be on his guard when he was the hero. Maybe that was the problem, he reflected. His body was tuned for in danger, but there wasn't any.

He had taken Battle Cat's armor off of the tiger the first night, and immediately realized that the cat could get away without it. He was much larger than Cringer, and his stripes were a slightly different pattern. And while green Eternian tigers were unusual in this part of Eternia, they weren't unseen. It was unlikely that anyone would guess the truth.

_'Me, on the other hand,'_ he sighed mentally as he looked in the mirror. Duncan had brought him a set of clothes, just a navy blue tunic and a pair of loose-fitting black pants to lounge in, but putting on normal clothes just emphasized his similarities to Adam. '_I'm Adam with a tan and a deep voice,'_ he thought. _'There's no way I can stay here. Not only will Queen Marlena, King Randor, and Teela figure it out, but the entire palace staff will as well. Not to mention my very presence will put them in danger.'_ He frowned as he thought again of Skeletor attacking the palace just to get to him. He was frankly surprised it hadn't happened already. Skeletor's spies must be sleeping on the job.

He-Man sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He needed to leave, but selfishly didn't want to. He just wanted to be near his family. Battle Cat came up to him and rubbed his head against He-Man's knee.

"This is some mess I've gotten us into, isn't it, Cat?" he said ruefully, stroking the cat's wide head.

There was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he called cautiously, already standing to get changed.

"It's me," came Duncan's voice.

He-Man relaxed. "Come on in, Duncan."

Duncan entered and did a double-take. "Wow. I didn't know Marlena had twin boys." He shut the door quickly.

He-Man glared at him. "Very funny."

The older warrior shook his head. "It's amazing how much of a difference clothes can make," he observed. "He-Man, I just don't see how we're going to keep this a secret." He had a sneaking suspicion that Marlena was already starting to put the pieces together, in fact, but he didn't want to add to Adam's worries right now.

"What choice do I have, Duncan?" He-Man asked miserably, clenching his fist. "I can't put my family in danger."

"Hmph," Duncan grunted. "Well, for now you'd better get changed, or we'll be late for breakfast."

* * *

He-Man ate breakfast quietly, resolutely ignoring the glances thrown his way by his parents and Teela. Evidently Duncan had been right; four days without the prince was their limit. They seemed to want to push him about Adam's whereabouts, but obviously respected him too much to do so. The morning passed quietly, and after lunch, He-Man went for a ride on Battle Cat, mulling over his options.

_'Duncan's right; I can't keep this a secret forever,'_ he thought. _'I can't endanger them either. I have to leave the palace.'_ That thought pained him almost as much as the loss of his identity. His eyes started to burn with unshed tears, and he blinked them back rapidly.

"It's been awfully quiet," Battle Cat grumbled.

"Too much so," He-Man agreed. "Then again, maybe you and I are just not used to peace at all."

"But you know, He-Man, I could get used to this," Battle Cat said unexpectedly. "I like not feeling like two different cats."

His mind rolling with surprise, He-Man swallowed hard. It hadn't occurred to him that Battle Cat might not be struggling as he was. Cringer always claimed to hate being Battle Cat. "I'm glad, Cat," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "Real glad." _'If only I could get to that point as well.'_

"I think you and I have more time to relax this way," Battle Cat went on, apparently oblivious to his partner's turmoil. "You're not always locked up in some meeting."

He-Man had to chuckle at that. "I have to admit, I haven't missed that the last few days," he agreed. _'At least there's one bright spot.'

* * *

_

"Father, I want to talk with you," Teela said firmly, striding into Duncan's workshop as if it were hers.

Duncan wiped his hands on a rag as he straightened up. On the other side of the wind raider, He-Man popped up. "This sounds personal. Should I leave?"

Although caught off-guard by his presence, Teela shook her head. "No, you might as well stay." She put her hands on her hips. "I want to know where Adam is. You both know something; I overheard you talking the other day. As his bodyguard and his friend, I want to know what's going on."

Duncan and He-Man exchanged glances. There was a long pause as Teela waited impatiently for an answer. Finally she sighed in exasperation. "You said you didn't think Adam was ever coming back," she reminded them. Her voice choked slightly and she cleared it, annoyed at herself and them. "What did you mean?"

Duncan raised a hand slightly, indicating the choice was up to He-Man.

"We have no idea how long Adam will be gone," He-Man said finally, his voice low.

"But Father said he wasn't coming back. Why?" Teela pressed, worry lining her face now.

"Teela, he's safe, but..." He-Man looked to Duncan, who shrugged helplessly. They had really backed themselves into a corner with this one. "Look, Duncan was right. He might not come back."

"Why not? Where is he?" Teela demanded.

He-Man shifted his weight and looked as guilty as Teela had ever seen him. "I can't tell you that right now," he said heavily. His eyes searched hers, seeming to beg for patience, understanding, forgiveness, though she didn't understand why. "Someday, Teela. I promise. But not now."

Teela clenched her hands tightly. "That's not good enough."

"It will have to be," He-Man said firmly.

Teela stared at him then whirled around and stalked away a few steps. She stopped short, and counted to ten. _'I will not leave here without answers.'_ Very slowly she turned back around and found both men staring at her. Oddly enough, her father looked slightly apprehensive; He-Man almost hopeful. She cocked an eyebrow, gradually realizing that they had not been themselves since Adam had left.

"What about the hidden compartment behind the bookshelf in Adam's room?" she asked, keeping her voice calm.

He-Man didn't move a muscle, but Duncan's brow furrowed. "What about it?"

"What did he keep in there?"

"Don't you think that's his business?" her father reprimanded gently.

"Not when he's missing," Teela argued promptly.

"He's not missing," He-Man pointed out, his gaze assessing. "I know where he is."

"As far as I'm concerned, he is missing," Teela said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Is that why you searched his room?" He-Man challenged. His voice was full of something Teela couldn't quite define. It was as if he were both happy and angry at her for going into Adam's room.

"Maybe I already knew about the compartment," she answered evasively.

"Don't lie, Teela," He-Man warned softly, his eyes locked onto hers.

Teela glared at him. "Okay, yes, I searched his room! Happy now?" she huffed.

"You shouldn't be invading the prince's private rooms like that," Duncan chided her. "You know better than that, Teela."

"I only did it because I'm worried about him!" Teela snapped at her father.

"Your father knows that, Teela," He-Man said soothingly. He had a satisfied look on his face, as if she had said or done something right, though Teela couldn't imagine what it had been. "Look, Adam has some decisions to make about some things. He just needs some time, Teela. Can you give him that without tearing apart the palace?" His mouth twitched as if he were trying not to smile.

Feeling as if she had been overreacting, Teela nodded somewhat humbly. But as she left the lab, she realized that she still didn't know what was supposed to be in that secret compartment—and she still didn't know how much her father knew.

* * *

He-Man caught Teela staring at him towards the end of breakfast the eighth day. "Is something wrong, Teela?" he asked innocently.

Teela shook her head quickly, her cheeks flaming . "No, He-Man, nothing at all." She was still a little miffed at him, but the conflict of emotions within her was far more than that. '_I don't understand how he looks so out of place, yet like he's always been here. He's not replaced Adam, but it feels almost like Adam's still here.' _A tear trickled down her cheek, and she wiped it away, hoping no one had noticed. Duncan averted his eyes before she could see him watching her.

"Well I think there's something wrong," Randor muttered, catching them all off-guard. "It's wrong that Adam's not here. He left a week ago. There's something not right in all this." He-Man and Duncan exchanged glances, a fact not lost on Marlena or Teela.

"I think it would help if you two came clean about what you know," Marlena said firmly. The two men stared at her in shock.

Teela looked as if she were about to chime in as well, and Orko hurriedly decided a timely interruption was needed. "Hey, anybody want to see a new trick?" he asked rhetorically, pulling a few yellow balls out of his hat and making them circle around. "Dizzy balls all round and shiny, now become a lamp that's tiny!" The balls became glowing white and joined together.

"A trick that didn't get me wet or covered with eggs," Duncan observed. "I like that one." Randor chuckled, and He-Man laughed outright. Marlena quirked an eyebrow as she smiled. One corner of Teela's mouth went up at the sound of He-Man's laughter, which was deep and heartfelt, like Adam's. The thought caused the mixture of anxiety and anger to return, and her stomach churned as she picked at her food.

"Duncan, if you don't need me right away, I think I'll take Battle Cat for a run," He-Man said to his mentor. "We could both use the exercise."

"I don't have to run the guards' training for another two hours," Teela said casually. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," He-Man answered, unsurprised. Teela loved to exercise.

* * *

It didn't take long for Randor to get to Duncan's workshop after breakfast. Man-at-Arms almost wished he were surprised.

"King Randor," Duncan greeted him with a smile. "What brings you here, Sire?"

Randor didn't return the smile. "In a way, I'm here about He-Man."

Duncan began laying his tools out carefully. "Oh? What about him?"

"You've seemed closer to him than anyone over the years. I think he trusts you with things he won't tell the rest of us." Randor's gaze weighed heavily on Duncan as the old soldier's motions slowed.

"I suppose that's true," Duncan acknowledged. "But as we established the other night, that secrecy is important to the safety of his family."

"I know." Silence descended, broken only by the clanking of metal as Duncan finished putting out his tools in the order he expected to need them. When Duncan finished with the last one and turned, he found Randor staring at him.

"Sire?"

"You also seemed closer to Adam than anyone else has been in recent years." Randor's words were just short of accusatory.

"What are you getting at?" Duncan asked, meeting Randor's gaze steadily.

"I think Marlena's right. You know where Adam is." Randor's words were confident, telling Duncan that he was positive of the truth on this one.

"Why would you think that?" asked Duncan, not breaking eye contact.

"Because I believe either Adam told you where he was going, or He-Man told you where Adam is," Randor said. "You're too close to both of them not to know what's going on."

"And?" Duncan prompted. He wasn't about to say anything until Randor asked him a specific question. It came quickly.

"Where is my son, Duncan?" Randor gazed at him expectantly.

Man-at-Arms swallowed hard, but he wasn't surprised by the demand. Frankly, he was surprised it had taken the king this long to make it. "Sire, it's not my place to say."

"Not your place?" Randor repeated in disbelief. "Man-at-Arms, I didn't ask He-Man to break his word to Adam because really he has no loyalty to us, as he made sure to point out to me. But your loyalty is supposed to be to me. Not to my son. Isn't that the oath you swore?"

Duncan drew in a shaky breath. This was the day he had always dreaded, when his two oaths came into conflict. "Sire, I can't tell you any more than He-Man already has. Adam is safe right now, but if we reveal too much, he could be in danger."

Randor stepped closer, almost threateningly as alarm entered his eyes and he drew himself to his full height. "I certainly won't be placing him in danger. Where is he, Duncan?"

"There you are!" Marlena exclaimed, hurrying into the lab. "Randor, the nobles are waiting on you." She stopped short, observing the stand-off between the two men. "What's going on?"

"Duncan knows where Adam is."

"Of course he does," Marlena said dismissively, waving her hand. Randor turned to her, surprised at how nonchalant she sounded. "If he didn't, he wouldn't rest until he found him. Haven't you noticed Duncan's the first one Adam calls when there's trouble?"

"He should be calling on us when he's in trouble," Randor said, a mixture of consternation and irritation in his voice. "We're his parents."

"You're always in a meeting," Marlena pointed out gently. "And, by the way, you must get one of those right away. The nobles are not patient people."

Randor shot Duncan a look that said he wasn't finished with him yet, then obediently left the room. Marlena and Duncan stared at each other for a moment without speaking. Man-at-Arms wondered again how much she suspected.

Marlena sighed. "I do hope you two don't plan to keep us in the dark much longer," she said, her tone gentle though her eyes sent a firm message. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can put up with." Before Duncan could question her on exactly what she meant, she left. He stood still for a few minutes, shook his head, and got to work.

* * *

He-Man let Teela set the pace, knowing she couldn't possibly keep up with him if he ran at his normal speed. He grinned to himself. This part could be fun, actually. After all those years of her making fun of Adam's clumsiness and laziness...

"Race you to that tree!" Teela challenged him, as if she were reading his thoughts.

"Now Teela, that's not really fair to you," he protested, silently chuckling.

"Then give me a head start!" she threw back, already increasing her pace. Battle Cat stayed with her.

"All right," he called, slackening his own speed. He waited for her to get over halfway there, then sprinted after her. He-Man passed her in a blur and was leaning casually against the tree when she ran up, nearly stumbling the last few steps.

"Hey, take it easy," he said, catching her arm.

"I forgot how fast you really are," Teela confessed, panting and laughing. "I don't think you and I have ever raced for fun." She straightened up and looked him in the eye with a slightly accusing frown. "You usually always take off as soon as the trouble's over."

"I do have my own life to get back to, Teela," He-Man told her gently.

"Are you sure it's not because you and Adam don't like each other?" she challenged.

"What?"

"You're never around when he is. He respects you, but I think he's jealous of you too. Now he's gone, and you're suddenly staying at the palace? What am I supposed to think?" Her green eyes were triumphant; she seemed positive that she had him.

"Nothing," He-Man shot back. "Adam and I understand each other. He runs from battles, I run to them. His place is prince of Eternia, mine is defender of Grayskull and the innocent. He has a family who doesn't understand him but loves him and worries about him anyway-" He broke off and swallowed hard as the truth of that hit home. '_What am I doing to them?_' Battle Cat looked from Teela to He-Man and back again, anxiously flipping his tail around.

Teela stared at He-Man, her eyes wide. He knew his face was flushed and his eyes had to be revealing the storm of emotions within him. Even his mouth was tight; he forced it to relax as best he could.

"What about your family? Aren't they worried about you?" Teela asked softly, her face betraying her concern for him.

He-Man took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They don't know anything about me," he answered a bit gruffly, having gotten himself somewhat under control.

"What do you mean? Don't you ever see them at all?" Teela became more upset with each question.

"Teela, please," he pleaded, surprising her. "Just drop it, okay? Anything I tell you puts my family in danger." Predictably, her red-hot temper flared at that.

"You don't think I can be trusted?" she asked angrily.

"I know you can," he assured her. "But you can't tell Skeletor what you don't know. Please, Teela. Just leave it alone." He pleaded with her silently, and she seemed to sense it; for a few seconds she just stared at him, as if lost in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping her face into her hands. "I'm just so worried about him. Adam may be lazy and late all the time, but disappearing like this for so long...it's even more irresponsible than he normally is. It's not really like him. He's never been gone more than two or three days before." Her tear-filled eyes turned up to him. "Can't you please tell me where he is?"

He-Man reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "I can't, not yet. He's safe, Teela. You don't need to worry about him."

"Yes I do," she snapped angrily, pulling away. "It's my job!"

"Is that all he is to you?" He-Man asked irritably, his patience wearing thin.

"Of course not!" she said vehemently, her eyes reflecting her hurt. "How could you even say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, Teela," He-Man said, immediately contrite. "I-"

"I know I'm hard on him," she went on as if he hadn't spoken. "But he's the future king! He's got to learn to defend himself and stand up for himself. If I could bottle some of your courage and give it to him I would, but I can't! The only way I can be sure he doesn't get himself killed is to push him as hard as I can!" Her eyes filled with tears again. "He-Man, Adam can't handle himself like you can. How can you be sure he's all right?"

He-Man swallowed hard, but didn't break eye contact with her. "Teela, do you trust me?" he asked. After she nodded, he went on, "Then please believe me. Adam is perfectly safe."

* * *

The conversation with Teela had put him on a rollercoaster of emotions, and He-Man felt almost drained by the time he got back to Duncan's workshop.

"You look like you've seen better days," Duncan grunted after a glance He-Man's way. "Teela wear you out?"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking," He-Man answered tiredly. He recited the conversation to Man-at-Arms. "She's not going to let this go."

"Did you think she would?" Duncan asked, making a few more adjustments to the machine in front of him. "She grew up with Adam. Of course she's worried." He finished tightening the bolt and met the hero's gaze. "Did you change your mind about telling them?"

He-Man shook his head, frowning. "I honestly don't know what to do, Duncan. Usually Grayskull's wisdom seems to urge me in one direction or another, but not this time. I almost wish they'd figure it out so it'd be out of my hands." He snorted. "Of course, if I stay here, I'm not really sure that Grayskull's magic will keep them from figuring it out." The door whooshed open as he finished speaking.

"Figuring out what?" Teela asked as she entered the workshop.

"Where Adam is," He-Man answered honestly, avoiding her eyes by handing a tool to Duncan.

Teela put her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing. "I've already figured that out."

"Oh?" Duncan asked.

He-Man quirked an eyebrow. '_I can't wait to hear this one.'_

"He-Man said Adam had some decisions to make. Adam's probably met some girl he wants to marry, and it's someone his father wouldn't approve of," Teela informed them angrily. "I'm sure he'll be back after they're married."

Stunned silence met her declaration, and she folded her arms triumphantly. "See? I'm right, aren't I?"

He-Man finally found his voice, but he didn't know whether to laugh or yell. He couldn't believe that even after their conversation earlier in the week, she still couldn't let go of this idea that Adam was off chasing some woman. Unfortunately, the words that came out were hard and angry. "You may have grown up with Adam, but you really don't know him at all, do you?" he spat at her. He wasn't sure why her assumption grated on him so badly when it was what he had led her to believe for so long, but the hurt was almost a physical ache.

"Well, then where is he?" she demanded.

"The answer's right in front of your nose," he growled at her. "Stop judging Adam and maybe you'll be able to see." Teela's eyes grew wide even as her brow furrowed.

Duncan's mouth dropped open. "Ahem, I think it's just about time for lunch."

"Right," Teela said, glancing from him to He-Man in confusion. She turned on her heel and left the workshop.

"A few more outbursts like that and your decision will be made," Duncan commented wryly as he put the tools away. "This whole situation is wearing on you, He-Man. You hardly ever go off like that."

Eternia's champion closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm himself. "I know."

* * *

He-Man found some time to himself late that evening. The shock of the situation was finally wearing off, replaced by a sense of loss. He stood out on a balcony, his hands braced on the railing.

_'I've lost who I am,' _he thought. '_I'm not He-Man. I'm Adam. I grew up as Adam, I live as Adam. He-Man is just a tool to fight evil. This was never supposed to happen. I was never supposed to be stuck being He-Man.'_

He felt the railing give slightly. Looking down, he realized in surprise that he had gripped it too tightly in his frustration; part of it right under his fingers had crumbled. He sighed as he lifted his hands and flexed them carefully. He rarely lost control as He-Man, but it was relatively easy to maintain control when he looked at it as temporary. He only had to hold his temper in check until he was Adam again, then he could sound off to Duncan or the Sorceress, or work it off in one of Teela's training sessions.

_'I don't know if I can do this. I can't let Skeletor or anyone else get Grayskull, but how can I pretend that I'm not Adam? That's who I really am. What if I do lose my temper and hurt someone? No one should have this much power permanently. It's not right.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Catalysts

Skeletor's cackle grated on He-Man's already-frayed nerves. Just that morning, Duncan had confided that Randor's patience was at an end. He-Man felt as if a deadline were looming, and he still didn't know what to do.

Skeletor was just the distraction he needed, a perfect focus for his pent-up frustrations, but that internal tension made He-Man vulnerable, and the hero knew it. He was far more likely to make a mistake when he was aggravated. Not to mention this was the first attack on Castle Grayskull since he had lost his sword—his first fight without it. He-Man stood in front of the raised jawbridge, Battle Cat at his side. The Sorceress wasn't even around-it had been the Spirit of Grayskull that had summoned him.

"Out of my way, muscle head," Skeletor snapped.

"Give it up, Skeletor," He-Man retorted easily, hiding his inner turmoil through years of practice. "You know you won't win."

"I know nothing of the sort," the villain denied.

"Don't you get tired of losing, bonehead?" He-Man asked as he waited for Skeletor to make his move. The goon had to have a plan; he always did when he came here. Some new weapon, magical or technological, no doubt.

"Yes," Skeletor agreed, "which is why I won't lose this time!" He raised a red jewel and pointed it at He-Man and Battle Cat, releasing a ray of maroon light. He-Man resisted the urge to jump out of the way; he had no way of knowing what this thing would do to Grayskull if he let it hit the magical defenses, and without the Sorceress here to reinforce them, he couldn't risk Skeletor managing to neutralize them. Instead, He-Man blocked the ray with his armband; to his dismay, it bounced off and set a nearby tree on fire.

Battle Cat roared and ran at Skeletor. Evil-Lyn yelled something about turning him into a kitten and blasted a magical beam at him, but he dodged out of the way.

"You fool! You missed!" Skeletor shouted.

Taking advantage of Skeletor's distraction, He-Man sprinted towards him. Skeletor caught the sudden motion, however, and fired at He-Man rapidly, laughing maniacally the entire time. He-Man somersaulted through the air in an attempt to avoid the shots. Still, one of the rays singed his upper left bicep. The pain seemed to encompass the upper half of his arm, and He-Man hissed in surprise as he landed right in front of Skeletor and grabbed the villain's wrist.

"You lose again, Skeletor," he taunted him, using his right hand to squeeze Skeletor's wrist so hard that the blue-skinned criminal was forced to let go of the jewel.

"Oh really?" Skeletor sneered. With his free hand, he dug his nails into the fresh burn on He-Man's left arm. An involuntary yell let loose from He-Man's mouth, but he didn't lose focus. He swung Skeletor around, forcing him to let go.

"Uh!" Skeletor yelped as He-Man knocked him against a stone archway. He-Man pulled out a pair of power cuffs and got them on the villain before Skeletor could move.

"No!" Skeletor gasped faintly. "You can't do this!" He coughed harshly, then went still.

"Funny," He-Man grunted. "It looks like I just did." He frowned. He hadn't been as careful as usual, and it looked like he may have actually hurt Skeletor. He hoped that wasn't the case.

A roar reminded him that Battle Cat was facing off against Evil-Lyn. Turning, he saw Evil-Lyn right behind him, her hands raised. He dove out of the way, realizing too late she hadn't been aiming for him. Skeletor disappeared, and Evil-Lyn followed him in a ball of fire.

"Blast," He-Man muttered. He smashed the jewel with the heel of his boot and blew out the fire the rays had caused, ignoring his injury for the moment. When the last tongues of fire had been blown out, he raised his arm slightly and looked at it, hissing both at the pain the movement had caused and at the sight of the injury. The ray had actually cut into his muscle and burned it so badly that the muscle itself had blistered. He cast a glance at Grayskull; unfortunately, the Sorceress was on a mission of her own right now, and wouldn't be back for hours.

"Come on, Cat," he said reluctantly. "I'm going to have to ask Duncan to take a look at this."

* * *

Duncan whistled when he saw He-Man's arm. "That's painful-looking."

He-Man grimaced. "It doesn't feel too great either." Every movement caused sharp pain to radiate throughout his body, originating from his arm.

"I've got a salve that should help some," Duncan said doubtfully, "but that arm's going to be nearly useless for a while unless the Sorceress heals it." He ducked under the counter, rummaging around.

Teela entered the workshop. "Hi, He-Man," she said a bit shyly, not sure if he was still angry with her. Then she caught sight of his arm. "By the grace of Eternia, what happened?"

He-Man frowned at her reaction. "I got hit with one of Skeletor's rays," he answered, keeping his tone even as Duncan popped back up with a tube in his hand. He-Man half-heartedly wiped at his brow; it seemed to be getting warm in the workshop.

Teela's eyes were wide with something akin to fear. "I've never-I mean-," she stopped. She had seen him unconscious and/or imprisoned before, but for some reason, this was shaking her more than any of those times.

He-Man hissed through clenched teeth as Duncan applied the salve. "I thought that stuff was supposed to help?" he complained, striving to keep his voice light.

Duncan smiled sympathetically, wrapping a loose bandage around He-Man's arm at the same time. "It will. Give it a few minutes." He folded his arms as he stared at He-Man. "Now, do you want to tell me why you went out there by yourself, instead of asking me or Teela to go with you?"

"It wasn't intentional," He-Man assured him. "I was already near Grayskull when the castle's spirit called to me. The Sorceress was out on a mission; there was no time to lose." He swallowed hard; his throat seemed to be terribly dry. "Besides, Battle Cat was with me."

Teela looked from one to the other curiously. "Why would you worry about He-Man being out there alone?" she asked, confused. "He's faced Skeletor alone dozens of times."

"But never without his sword," Duncan grunted.

"Oh," Teela said, her brow furrowed. "I didn't realize that was such a big deal."

"It deflected magic," He-Man said brusquely. "So do my armbands, but they're not as maneuverable as my sword." He blinked hard a few times.

"His sword also healed him when he was injured," Duncan added, then, seeing the hero squeeze his eyes shut and open them again, he asked in concern, "He-Man, are you all right?"

This wasn't the time for false nobility, He-Man knew. Something was really wrong. "My vision got blurry for a few seconds," he replied, putting a hand to his head.

His face was getting flushed, reddening at a fast rate. "Father..." Teela said worriedly.

Duncan took off his glove and felt the other side of He-Man's head. "You're burning up," he exclaimed. "We've got to get you to Grayskull."

"Sorceress isn't there," He-Man informed him weakly. His skimpy attire was suddenly chafing at his skin; he knew it was the fever, which was suddenly causing every joint and muscle to ache. His head began spinning. "Can't believe this came on so fast," he added in a mumble.

"He-Man, I'm going to give you a shot to keep the fever down until we can get to Grayskull," Duncan said, already filling a needle.

"No drugs," He-Man protested.

"You sound like Adam," Teela said impatiently, though her eyes were worried. "Don't be stupid; whatever Skeletor did to you could probably kill you if we don't do something."

He-Man heard her voice and felt the prick of the needle as if from a great distance. His head tipped forward and he jerked it upright, trying to keep his eyes open.

"He-Man, you've got to contact the Sorceress and tell her to meet us at Grayskull," Man-at-Arms said anxiously.

He-Man shut his eyes out of habit. "Sorceress, can you hear me?" he asked aloud, his breathing harsh as he tried to hold on to reality.

Her concerned voice came back immediately. _'I hear you He-Man. What is wrong?'_

" I-" Without warning, he collapsed, sliding unceremoniously onto the floor.

"He-Man!" Teela cried out, dropping beside him.

'_Man-at-Arms, what is going on?'_ the Sorceress demanded.

"He-Man was hit with a ray from some sort of jewel Skeletor was trying to use to get into Grayskull. It burned him, and we thought that's all it was, but he's suddenly developed a high fever, and he just collapsed," Duncan answered as best he could as he ran about, gathering up the few supplies he suspected they would need. "Battle Cat!" he yelled, knowing the cat was right outside the door.

'_I am on my way to Grayskull now,' _the Sorceress returned_. 'I will meet you there. Hurry, my friend!'_

Between the three of them, Battle Cat, Duncan, and Teela managed to get He-Man into the wind raider. Battle Cat roared as they took off; with He-Man lying down in the back seat, there wasn't room for him. He hesitated only a second before running towards Grayskull on his own.

Teela sat in the back, He-Man's head on her lap. She stroked his hair away from his face tenderly, then pressed a cold compress to his forehead. She had always been too focused on her career to really look for a man; then He-Man had burst into her life like a tornado, sending her emotions into turmoil. She'd had a crush on him for years now, although she tried hard not to let him know. She knew it wasn't love; it was more of a mixture of hero-worship and profound respect and awe. But sometimes she wondered if it could develop into love.

Her mind wandered even as she turned the compress over and patted his face gently. He was so secretive, even about his emotions. He had admitted she meant a lot to him, had even dared to ask her whether she'd prefer someone like him or someone like Adam. Teela smirked as she recalled her answer, "I guess I'm looking for a man with Adam's wit and your courage. But where would I find him?" Part of her was honestly not sure how she felt about him. Part of her had been determined to keep him guessing, since he seemed inclined to do the same to her. Of course, she hadn't understood then what held him back.

In spite of those conversations, she still didn't know exactly how he felt about her-if he would ever consider her more than just a friend. But after their discussions over the last few days, she felt she had a better understanding of him than she ever had. And she thought she understood why he had never moved forward on what she had believed was an interest in her. He-Man would never marry. He wouldn't be able to keep his wife and children a secret, and they would be endangered because of who he was. At least, that's how he would see it.

He-Man moaned. The fire encompassed his entire body as if someone had replaced his marrow with lava. There was a roar in his ears that was painful, but he couldn't open his eyes to see where it was coming from. A soft voice spoke to him, and he tried to focus on it, but it was hard through the haze of heat, the ache throughout his body and the sharp pains that seemed to be stabbing him everywhere.

_And everything was a mess. Pieces of pottery were scattered all over the floor. Adam looked up at Marlena, his big blue eyes wide with fear._

"Don' be mad," He-Man mumbled. "It was an acc'dent. Cringer didn' mean it." He shifted and moaned again.

Teela frowned in confusion. Obviously he was having a random dream due to the fever, but why would He-Man dream about Cringer? Teela talked soothingly to him as she shifted her legs, which were starting to fall asleep from his weight. He-Man's breathing was labored, coming in harsh gasps through his clenched jaw. Sporadic spasms gripped his muscles. She looked around and saw that they were near Grayskull. '_Thank the Elders.' _If He-Man started hallucinating with this fever, he could hurt himself or her.

_Skeletor laughed with glee, holding Randor by the throat in one hand and Teela in the other hand. Fire traveled from his hand down the length of their bodies._

"No!" He-Man moaned, clearly distressed. "Can't let them find out. Skel'tor...would hurt them." His hands clenched, and one came up towards his chest. Teela watched it warily, hoping she wasn't about to get a left hook, at the same time wondering about his words.

"Shh," she said softly. "Everything's all right, He-Man. No one knows anything. Everyone is safe."

"_I'm proud of you," Teela said, then she started to cry. "But why didn't you tell me?"_

"Wanted to tell you," He-Man said, dropping his hand. His eyes opened for a few seconds and stared directly into her eyes. "I always wanted to tell you," he said clearly. With that, he passed out completely, his head dropping slightly to the side. Teela stared at him, wondering what all of it had been about.

From the front seat, Duncan listened carefully, his jaw tightening. "It sounds as if that fever's getting worse," he said aloud, implying that he wanted a status report.

Teela looked up, feeling as if she had awoken from a dream. The cool evening air stung her eyes a little, waking her from her trance-like state. "I think it is," she said, her voice unusually thick. Not because He-Man's soul had seemed to touch her own in that one statement, of course. She was just worried about him.

* * *

The Sorceress didn't even wait for them to come inside the castle. Duncan landed on one of the towers, and she met them there.

"Oh no," she gasped when she saw He-Man. "He-Man, can you hear me?" Getting no response, she motioned for Duncan to lay the hero down on the ground, then kneeled next to him and laid her hands on either side of He-Man's head. "Both of you, place a hand on my shoulders," she commanded. "I may need more strength than I have to heal him."

The two of them did as she asked, and the Sorceress bowed her head. Her hands began to glow, and the soft white light encompassed He-Man. Ever so slowly, his breathing eased. Teela and Duncan could tell the moment the Sorceress started using their strength. There was an odd, tingling feeling, as if their muscles had fallen asleep.

Twenty minutes passed before the Sorceress finally removed her hands from He-Man, shaking slightly.

"Will he be all right?" Teela said worriedly.

"Yes, Teela," the Sorceress replied, her voice breathy. "He needs rest. I think it would be best if he stayed here for tonight." She frowned lightly, wondering how they would get him into one of the bedrooms. She was going to have trouble walking herself, and Duncan and Teela weren't in any shape to carry the hero, although they didn't seem to realize that yet.

A roar from below seemed to answer her question. The Sorceress bid the jawbridge open, and a few minutes later Battle Cat joined them.

"If we get He-Man into your saddle, can you carry him down to one of the bedrooms?" she asked the tiger.

"Of course," he growled at her.

Somehow, they managed to get He-Man down to a large room with several beds in it. Duncan sighed, exhaustion setting in.

"I'm sorry about how tired you are," the Sorceress apologized. "Grayskull's magic was all focused on He-Man; I had to draw on your strength to sustain myself through the spell. Why don't you all stay here tonight? There is plenty of room."

Duncan was too tired to argue; he called into the palace immediately. Teela was secretly relieved. She wanted to make sure for herself that He-Man was all right when he awoke. Besides, he was her only link to Adam now, so she didn't want to leave him.

* * *

He-Man woke to find himself staring at a vaguely familiar ceiling of gray stone. He frowned slightly as he tried to remember what had happened. Recalling only that he'd been talking to Duncan and Teela as Duncan bandaged his arm, he rolled onto his side as he prepared to get up, and found Battle Cat's intense yellow eyes right in front of him.

"He-Man, you're awake!" the cat growled gratefully.

"No offense, Cat, but your ugly mug isn't the best sight to see two inches from my face first thing in the morning," He-Man quipped as he sat up quickly to get away from Battle Cat's breath. His head spun with the sudden movement, and he gripped it in both hands in a vain attempt to stop it. "Whoa. Stop the whirlwind, would you Cat? What happened?"

"You almost died," Duncan informed him succinctly from where he and Teela were seated, eating a late breakfast.

He-Man's head jerked up in surprise, then Duncan's words sank in. "What?" he exclaimed, his jaw slack with astonishment.

"I'm afraid Duncan is right, He-Man," the Sorceress said, entering the room. "It took all of my power to save you. Whatever Skeletor hit you with contained some sort of deadly magic. It poisoned you."

He-Man grunted. "And to think I felt bad for hurting him." He stood slowly, then nodded his heartfelt appreciation to the Sorceress. "Thank you, Sorceress."

"You're welcome, He-Man," she said with a warm smile.

Teela poked at her food, then looked up at He-Man as he walked over to the table, a bit unsteadily. "How are you feeling?"

He sat down and grabbed a roll with some kind of dark brown meat piled onto it. "I'll be all right, Teela. I'm just a little woozy yet." He began adding meat to another plate.

"What did you mean, you hurt Skeletor?" Duncan asked.

"I slammed him into a rock, and thought I cracked a rib or two. I had him handcuffed, actually," He-Man said in a frustrated tone. He put the plate of meat on the floor for Battle Cat. "Evil-Lyn managed to get him and herself out of there, though."

Battle Cat growled. "Sorry, He-Man." He tore into the food.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault, Cat. Don't worry about it."

Teela's eyes seemed to wander over to He-Man of their own accord, no matter how she tried to keep her focus on her food. The automatic way he took care of Battle Cat and talked to him reminded her of Adam and Cringer. For some odd reason, all the worry she had felt for He-Man during the night now transferred itself to Adam. She not only wondered where he was, but she wished more than anything that she could be with him. Just to make sure he was all right. Then she'd beat the Elders out of him for worrying her so much.

* * *

The next two days settled into a routine, without any interference from Skeletor. He-Man and Battle Cat would go out on patrol in the morning, and after lunch he would "assist" Duncan with whatever project the inventor was working on or go out on a call for help. Because of his recent ordeal, his parents and Teela stopped hinting and badgering him with questions. It gave He-Man a chance to relax and even enjoy himself for the first time since he had lost his sword. Although he missed the closeness with his family, he was finally able to admit that he did not miss the disappointment and frustration that had so often appeared on his father's face...or Teela's.

He frowned as he glanced up and down the hall. Of course, he couldn't stay there forever if he decided to keep his secret. He-Man's very presence would put them all in danger. And he had to make the decision soon. He sighed. It was late at night, and everyone seemed to be asleep. He wanted to get a book he'd been reading before this whole mess had happened. He was too keyed up to go to sleep yet.

He-Man quietly opened the door to "Adam's" room. His hand automatically reached for the light switch, but before he could turn it on, he froze. The soft light from the hallway fell across the bed, and he could see a figure lying there. He let his eyes adjust to the light and took another step, still holding the door open. Familiar red hair spilled onto the pillow, and even though her back was to him, he could see that Teela was holding a pillow in front of her, her chest rising and falling steadily.

He couldn't move for a moment. The idea that she missed Adam this much, to sneak into his room and fall asleep in his bed, made him feel as if the floor had just disappeared beneath him. She had obviously fallen asleep by mistake; she still had her uniform on and wasn't even under the covers. He-Man felt an unfamiliar swell in his chest that had him taking an uncharacteristically clumsy step back. His heel banged into the door, and Teela jerked awake and rolled over, forgetting for a moment where she was.

Teela saw a figure standing in the doorway, but with the light coming in behind him, she couldn't see who it was. "Adam?" she asked, hope and joy mingled in her voice.

"It's me," He-Man answered, his own voice a bit hoarse from the strangle of emotions running through him.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded, scrambling out of the bed, her face flaming.

He could have asked her the same thing, but He-Man quickly decided that wouldn't be wise. "I couldn't sleep. Adam told me about a book he was reading, so I thought I'd see if I could find it. I didn't know you were in here."

"Oh," Teela said. She glanced at the rumpled bedspread and tugged it into place, gently laying the pillows back at the head of the bed. He heard her sniffle a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Adam's rarely gone for more than a few days," she confessed, not meeting his eyes. "Every time he is, I'm always glad when he gets back. I know I usually give him a hard time, but the truth is, the palace seems to be missing something when he's not here." She looked to him, tears shimmering in her eyes even in the dim light. "He is coming back, isn't he?"

He-Man's quick assurance died on his lips. He couldn't promise that. "I know he plans to," he finally said, his voice heavy.

Teela caught the wording, and she stared at him almost fearfully. "Plans to? Then there really is a chance he may never come back?" In spite of their earlier conversation, she hadn't truly believed it. But now, with Adam missing for twelve days…reality was setting in.

He-Man's mouth opened and closed as he struggled with a truthful answer. But Teela evidently didn't need to hear the confirmation.

"What could be important enough to keep him away from us?" she demanded, moving closer to He-Man, obviously determined to get some answers for a change.

"Your safety," He-Man answered softly, mesmerized by the worry in her eyes.

"But you said he's not in any danger," Teela countered, confusion coloring her voice.

"He's not, Teela, I promise you," He-Man said, reaching up and grasping her upper arms tenderly. "There are things I can't explain right now, but you will understand someday. I promise." Like when she took the Sorceress' place at Grayskull.

Teela seemed to be trying to look into He-Man's soul as she stared at him, the fear and worry gradually fading.

"Are you all right?" she asked abruptly. "You look tired, He-Man. I've never seen you tired. Are you sure you've recovered? Or maybe you're getting sick?"

_'I already am. I'm sick of pretending,' _he thought. Aloud he said only, "I think I'll look for that book tomorrow. I'm getting pretty tired after all."

Teela walked back over to the nightstand, and grabbed the book. "Here," she said, holding it out to him.

He-Man took it, surprised she had known what Adam had been reading and where it was. "Thanks."

* * *

"He-Man!" Orko called as he and Battle Cat headed out on patrol the next morning. "Wait up!"

"Hey little buddy," He-Man greeted him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to go with you," Orko admitted, "so we could talk."

"Oh? About what?" He-Man asked as Battle Cat moved forward.

"Well, when you almost died the other day, it got me thinking," Orko said. "What if you did die without your family knowing the truth?"

It was a good thing Battle Cat was doing the walking, because He-Man found he suddenly couldn't move. "What do you mean?"

"Well, would you turn back into Adam if you died? Would they know the truth then? Because if they did, then the last thing they would know is that you were here with them all along, and didn't tell them. And they would have missed all this time with you. And even if they didn't know the truth, Man-at-Arms would have to explain why Adam's not coming back when you said all along that he is," Orko concluded breathlessly, having gotten these complicated thoughts out of his brain at last.

Amazement filled him. Orko's ramblings sometimes came out with the deepest thoughts. "I-I didn't even think of all that," He-Man admitted quietly. "Thank you, Orko."

They walked in silence for a few moments. Finally Orko asked, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I...I'm still not sure," He-Man said, his voice still low. "But I think you've almost made up my mind."

* * *

Randor was waiting when He-Man and Battle Cat returned from patrol. "He-Man, could I speak to you?"

"Certainly, sire," he said, following his father to his study.

"Have a seat," Randor said, motioning to a high-back winged chair with a dark blue-and-green checkered pattern. He-Man sat and waited patiently.

"He-Man, I know I said I wouldn't ask you to break your word to Adam," the king said, fiddling with a pen on his desk. "But the fact is that I'm very, very worried about him. It's not like Adam to disappear for this long. He's been missing for nearly two weeks now, and you are the only one who knows anything about it." Randor met He-Man's eyes, and the anxiety on his father's face shook He-Man to the core. "Isn't there anything you can tell me, other than that he's safe?"

"He's not far away," He-Man offered softly. "And he would be here if he could."

Randor's confusion had his brow furrowed and his hands tapping the pen faster. "He-Man, what is this all about? I would think as the king of Eternia and Adam's father, I would know what's going on."

He-Man swallowed hard. "I can't tell you right now. Give Adam just a few more days, Your Majesty," he requested.

Randor sighed heavily but nodded. "Very well," he said reluctantly.

* * *

He-Man stood out on his favorite balcony that night, relishing the privacy he needed to think things through. There had been times he had come close to transforming in front of someone in order to save a life, but he had never considered revealing his secret to save anyone emotional pain. He'd been careful to avoid that situation. The only one who had gotten hurt in that regard was Prince Adam, as he was chastised and belittled for his tardiness and laziness.

The hero sighed at that thought, but he still believed that keeping his secret had kept his family safe. The more people who knew, the greater the chance that Skeletor would learn the truth. Tonight, however, the worry in Randor's eyes and the sight of Teela hugging Adam's pillow weighed on his mind. Orko's words, too, echoed in his memory.

"Hello, He-Man," Marlena's voice came from behind him. He-Man swallowed hard as he brought his face under control, then turned to face the queen with a smile firmly in place.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

Marlena smiled serenely as she came to stand next to him. He-Man glanced at her warily as he turned back to the view before them, the sun now settling behind the mountains in a brilliant array of color.

"How is my son doing?" Marlena asked, her voice casual and her stance relaxed. But He-Man noticed her hands were playing with her royal robes.

"He's fine, Queen Marlena."

"Good." There was a short silence, and He-Man wondered if she expected him to say more. A few firebugs danced by and the two of them watched them idly, the silence lengthening.

"You know, a mother knows her son," Marlena commented, finally turning to face He-Man. "And what he is capable of. I've always been very proud of Adam."

He-Man turned startled eyes on her, trying to understand the underlying meaning to her words. "Your Majesty?"

"I think Adam needs to let us know what's going on," Marlena said, her direct gaze freezing him to the spot. "His father and Teela have suffered enough, don't you think?"

"This hasn't been easy for Adam either," He-Man said a bit defensively as his mind raced over her words again and again. She seemed to be implying that she was not having the same struggles as Teela and Randor. But how was that possible, unless...his eyes narrowed. _'U__nless she knows the truth, or thinks she does. It couldn't be...could it?'_

Marlena's face softened. "I know. But it seems to me that Adam will not be able to return to us any time soon, and perhaps not at all. His loved ones should know why, shouldn't they?"

"Why would you say he might not come back?" He-Man asked, trying to figure out what she believed.

Marlena's hand started to come up as if to touch his face, but then she dropped it. "Actually, I believe he's already back," she said steadily. "But he hasn't told us yet, because he's struggling with who he's become."

He-Man swallowed hard, convinced now that she somehow knew his secret. "You know where he is, don't you?" he challenged her quietly.

"As I said, He-Man, a mother always knows her own son," she said, expertly skirting his question. She smiled sweetly at him. "Good night, He-Man." There was a slight emphasis on his name.

"Good night, Your Majesty," he replied. In a daze, he watched her go, then turned back to look into the darkness. '_If she knows, why hasn't she said anything?'_ He gave himself some time to digest the idea, then reflected back on his conversations with Orko and Marlena again. After more than an hour, he closed his eyes, hoping the Sorceress was awake in spite of the late time.

'_Sorceress.'_

'_Yes, He-Man?_'

'_I've made my decision.'

* * *

_

_A/N: You might recognize Marlena's line from "The Rainbow Warrior." Since this AU occurs before that episode, I couldn't resist using it. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

_A/N: I'm sure a few literary critics will notice the shift in the POV in this book, from omniscient narrator to third-person limited. If it bothers you, I apologize, but it's something that I wanted to play around with as a writer, and this happens to be the story I'm currently writing. It also fits better with where the story goes. Unfortunately, I've already posted the first five chapters with the other POV style, and I don't have time to go back right now and change them. After all, this is just for fun. :-) If it were a paid book, I'd go back and fix them before it was published...but it's not, so I probably won't. ;-)

* * *

_

As He-Man had half-expected, Zoar was making her nightly flight, and had not even returned to Grayskull. When he contacted her, she changed direction and in less than a half-hour was on the balcony with him. Having settled comfortably on the railing, she began communicating telepathically with him.

'_I know you feel you have made a decision, He-Man, but there is something more you should know.' _She shifted her weight a bit uneasily.

He-Man frowned, feeling the pressure of having to make a decision returning to his shoulders. "What?"

'_There is another option. It is risky at best, and may not even work, but I feel I must tell you. I can attempt to cast a spell that would wipe Adam from everything—from the memories of others, from even the history books.'_

He-Man stared at her, stunned. "You can do that?" He had of course known her power was incredible, but this seemed too magnificent of a task for even Grayskull.

'_I can attempt,' _she corrected him, and he could hear not only the uncertainty, but the contempt for the idea in her voice. _'It is one thing to do it with a baby, who has had little impact on history or people's memories, but quite another to do with an adult of twenty-four years who has touched others on so many levels.'_

"Then why even bring it up?" He-Man asked with another frown.

'_I simply felt you should know all of your options.' _She cocked her head to one side, her sharp eyes picking out his features in only the light lent by Eternia's two moons. _'It does not change your mind.'_

He-Man shook his head. "No," he answered slowly, "I don't think so. That much of a deception…I don't think I could live with it."

Zoar screeched her approval, though He-Man still sensed some uneasiness coming from her. _'Very well, He-Man. Bring your parents to Grayskull tomorrow.'_

"What about Teela?" He nearly held his breath. Teela wasn't supposed to know his secret until she took her mother's place as the Sorceress of Grayskull. He knew that, but he could not bear to keep this from her any longer either. The image of her sleeping on Adam's bed, hugging a pillow, would not be pushed from his mind.

Zoar fluffed up her feathers in agitation. _'I do not like to see my daughter distraught as she has been. I can foresee no danger to her destiny by knowing the truth about you. But you must keep my secret. She still cannot know I am her mother.'_

He-Man nodded, relief flooding him. "I understand."

* * *

He-Man's stomach was tight with knots the next morning as he approached the breakfast table. He made sure Battle Cat had some food, then took his seat-Adam's seat-and waited quietly as the others filed in. As they ate, he remained silent, trying to figure out the right time to speak up. Teela gave him the opening he needed.

"So He-Man, are you going to tell us where Adam is today?" she asked slightly sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," he said calmly, hiding the pounding of his heart. "But I'll need you to come to Grayskull with me."

"You want me to drop what I'm doing with the Guard and go to Grayskull just to find out where Adam is?" Teela demanded huffily. "Can't you just tell us?"

He-Man smirked slightly. "Teela, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll go anywhere you want to find out where my son is," Randor said firmly. "Duncan, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but please handle my schedule for the morning; re-schedule any meetings that you cannot attend to."

"Of course, Sire," Duncan answered with a slightly concerned glance at He-Man.

"We can work around your schedule, Your Majesty," He-Man protested, again taken aback at how worried his father was.

"No," the king insisted. "More than anything, I want to know where Adam is."

"All right." He-Man hesitated ever so briefly, then asked Teela, "Are you coming with us, Teela?"

"I don't know what for," she said in exasperation, her eyes narrowed in anger. "He's probably been off playing games and having fun or something."

Her father protested her disrespect as He-Man caught her eye. "I wish that were true, Teela," He-Man said sadly, letting her see the full depth of his emotions.

"All right," she relented, worry creasing her brow once more. "I'll go."

"Thank you, He-Man," Marlena said. She got up and kissed him on the cheek, taking advantage of the moment to whisper in his ear, "I suspect this won't be easy, but I'll stand by you through it all."

* * *

"Greetings to you all," the Sorceress said warmly. She picked up on He-Man's anxiety immediately, though he was sure his face remained outwardly calm. '_It will be all right, Adam,' _her voice echoed in his mind_. 'I think you are doing the right thing.'_

"Hello, Sorceress," Randor said, glancing around. His face dropped; he must have been hoping that Adam would meet them there.

He-Man nodded once to the Sorceress, then turned as Teela demanded, "So where's Adam?"

They all stared He-Man expectantly. He opened his mouth to tell them the truth, as he had so many times in his daydreams and hopes, but all that came out was, "I, ah, that is, Adam…" His voice trailed off. They'd never believe him, and for a moment he thought of backing out of the whole thing. The respect that Teela and Randor held for him was matched only by their lack of respect for Adam. How could he possibly confess that he had deceived them all these years, that he and Adam were one and the same? As the silence lengthened, Teela's face grew impatient, Randor's confused. He-Man looked to the Sorceress, silently pleading for guidance, and for help.

"I will show you what happened to Adam," the Sorceress said, motioning to the magic view screen, moving forward on their agreement from the night before. "It began several years ago…"

He-Man wordlessly watched his parents and Teela as Adam appeared on the screen, led by Duncan. True to her word, Marlena literally stood by He-Man as the Sorceress in the magic window greeted Adam warmly, then proceeded to tell him about the special destiny intended for one man. Her voice echoed throughout the chamber as she explained that that one man would claim the Power Sword, and become He-Man, champion of goodness and defender of Castle Grayskull.

Teela glanced over at He-Man, a mixture of confusion and excitement on her face. Randor reached up to stroke his beard, his brow furrowed. His mouth dropped open as the Sorceress on the screen informed Adam that she believed him to be that hero. Teela's eyes widened so far it was a wonder the rest of her face did not disappear.

He-Man cringed inwardly as Adam laughed. "You've got the wrong guy, Sorceress," Adam's voice echoed throughout the castle. "I'm no hero. I don't even like fighting. Ask anyone."

Randor flushed red with embarrassment, and he ducked his head. Teela shook her own head disdainfully and crossed her arms. Marlena, however, reached over and grasped He-Man's hand, smiling up at him proudly. "I knew it," she whispered. "I knew it was you."

"As you know, Skeletor attacked that very night, on Adam's eighteenth birthday," the Sorceress reminded them. "And Adam did something that others would later ridicule him for—he ran. But he did not run from the battle as many believed. He ran to Grayskull, to fulfill his destiny, to save his loved ones."

Randor's head jerked up at her words, his eyes fastened to the screen. Teela stood as if frozen.

As the Sorceress spoke, images matching her words appeared. Adam crouched next to the Teela on the screen, his hands wrapped around a broadsword, then suddenly bolted for a sky sled as Duncan went down. Then Adam was standing outside the castle in the pouring rain, calling out to the Sorceress as lightning flashed all around. The jawbridge opened to him, and the Sorceress handed him the Sword of Power.

Teela and Randor watched in growing disbelief as the Adam on the view screen raised the sword and became He-Man in Eternia's darkest hour. The screen faded to black, but neither Teela nor Randor moved.

He-Man had expected an outburst, but there was only a heavy silence as the screen went black. He straightened his shoulders and explained, "I can only become Adam again by visiting Trolla, which reverses Grayskull's magic. But if I do that, then I can never be He-Man again. There are too many threats to Grayskull, to you, to our people. I can't take that risk."

Teela swallowed several times and blinked hard, then pinched herself. Randor cleared his throat, then spoke. "Play it again," he said, still staring at the screen.

* * *

His voice faded, and Randor half-expected the Sorceress to argue, but she simply complied with his wishes. She showed only Adam's transformation into He-Man, but that was fine with the king. That was what he had needed to see—what he still needed to see.

Randor turned to He-Man…_to his son._ The very idea was hard to come to terms with. He had the irrational wish to watch the transformation on the view screen over and over until he had accepted it—twice could hardly be enough to believe that the son he had thought of as irresponsible was actually the hero he had respected as much as, if not more than, any other man on the planet.

Marlena raised an eyebrow expectantly, and He-Man looked nervous for the first time Randor had known him. He knew they were waiting for a response, but Randor was full of so many emotions he could barely sort through them all. He was shocked, of course. Embarrassed that he had never made the connection himself and that he had frequently harbored poor opinions of his son. Relieved that Adam was all right. Angry that Adam had kept this a secret from his own father. And proud. Prouder of Adam than he had felt since the boy took his first steps.

Teela began laughing, a slightly desperate tone to the sound. "You almost had me." She glanced around. "So really, where is Adam?"

Randor looked at her in surprise. That idea had not occurred to him. He frowned darkly. It would be a trick in very poor taste indeed.

"This isn't a joke, Teela," He-Man said, obviously surprised by her reaction.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You didn't grow up with him, but I know better. This is exactly the kind of prank he used to pull on people all the time. He'd convince them-"

"I'd convince them I was a peasant boy," He-Man broke in, meeting her gaze. "I messed up my hair, put on the oldest clothes I could find, and picked on some servant I hadn't met before. I told them I was hiding from a bad man, and they would help me hide, and go find Duncan or one of the guards. By the time they came back, I was dressed properly, cleaned up, and hadn't the slightest idea what they were talking about."

Teela's mouth opened slightly. Randor swallowed hard, struggling to wrap his mind around the truth. Because unlike Teela, he believed it. Maybe it was because as Adam's father, he _wanted _it to be true. He wanted to have another reason to be proud of Adam, to stand firm when others questioned whether he was worthy of the throne.

"As hard as it is to believe, Teela, I _am_ Adam," He-Man assured her softly.

"You were thinking of keeping this a secret permanently?" Randor broke in then, his voice dangerously quiet as he continued to mull over everything.

He-Man nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. Knowing my secret puts you in more danger," he said.

"How's that?" Anger was winning, and the words were bitten off. Randor took a deep breath. He could handle government issues with tact and patience; surely his own son, _He-Man_, deserved no less.

"If any of our enemies suspected that you knew anything about me, they wouldn't hesitate to try to force the information out of you," He-Man said matter-of-factly. "If they knew that you were anything more to me than the king, they wouldn't hesitate to use you to get to me."

Randor felt a rush of warmth that his own son had been so concerned with his safety. Hadn't that been the reason he had assigned Teela as Adam's bodyguard, because he feared for his son's safety? Still, the sense of betrayal was too strong to ignore. He shook his head angrily and half-turned away.

* * *

He-Man's delirious statements from a few days before echoed through Teela's memory. It made sense, suddenly, why he had babbled about wanting to tell them something, and about Cringer. Her thoughts were interrupted as He-Man's words registered in her mind.

"Wait. So you don't think we can keep a secret?" Teela snapped. She was experiencing the same emotions as Randor, but pain was thrown in—hurt that her best friend since diapers hadn't trusted her, that her closest ally hadn't trusted her.

"It's not that, Teela," He-Man replied, his voice level. "The more people who know, the greater the chance someone slips. Just something as simple as calling me Adam within earshot of one of Skeletor's spies would reveal the truth."

"Who does know?" Randor demanded hotly.

"Besides Cringer, Duncan, and the Sorceress, just Orko," He-Man admitted.

"And me," Marlena interjected firmly.

Randor's face flushed. "You knew and didn't tell me?" he practically yelled.

"I suspected," Marlena corrected him. "I didn't know for sure until He-Man returned without his sword and said Adam had suddenly left. I've watched him carefully during the last two weeks, Randor, and if you had as well, you would have noticed the similarities. He sits the same way Adam does, he cracks jokes the same way, his mouth tilts the same way when he's upset, he puts others before himself the same way…I could name a dozen different things." She crossed her arms and glared at her husband, who was speechless for a moment.

Teela heard what Marlena said, and with every statement, she mentally nodded. The similarities were laughingly obvious now. But there was another thought that she couldn't get past; one that made her fists clench. Her mouth opened and closed rapidly in a fish-like manner as she tried to get her voice to work. "Orko? You trusted Orko?" she finally asked, incredulous.

"No, Orko found out by accident, when he saw me transform," He-Man corrected her. He smiled slightly. "That's how Cringer found out too, actually, and he wishes he didn't. Right Cat?" Battle Cat growled in agreement.

"_That's_ Cringer?" Randor asked, his mouth dropping open.

"No, that's Battle Cat," He-Man said, his voice lowering again in sadness. "Cringer and Adam are gone, Your Majesty, and I don't think we'll ever be able to bring them back."

"I don't understand," Teela said, shaking her head in frustration. "Are you or are you not Adam?"

"Grayskull's magic changes my body and my abilities," He-Man informed her. "But it's still me, Teela. I'm still Adam. But other than the people in this room, Duncan, and Orko, no one can ever know that."

Teela stared into his blue eyes, and saw Adam there for the first time. Although irrational, it somehow made her deny what he was saying all the more. She shook her head almost wildly as words began tumbling out. "No. It's not possible. What you said before…Adam must have told you that. You can't be both Adam and He-Man. This has to be a joke."

He-Man's eyes darkened in frustration and he took a step towards her, looking at her intently. "How many times did Adam disappear right before I showed up, Teela? Have you ever seen us together?" Teela knew the answers immediately, without even thinking about it—she had never seen them together. Hadn't Ram-Man commented on that very thing less than two weeks ago?

He-Man kept her attention as he shook his head, his voice getting louder as he spoke. "But if you still need proof, then let's go back to the palace. I'll show you every nook and cranny where we hid from your father when it was time for our lessons, the rooms my mother let us explore when it was raining and we were bored, my favorite spots to hide from you when it was time for a lesson, even though I knew you'd find me-"

"All right!" Teela cried out, her eyes welling with angry tears. "You've made your point!" One hand clenched into a fist as she glared at him. "How could you? How could you deceive us all this time? How could you let us worry about you for the last two weeks? You self-centered, egotistical jerk!" With that, her fist flew through the air as Marlena gasped.

He-Man caught Teela's fist easily, regret written all over his face. On some level she registered that his grip was firm but gentle; he hadn't even come close to hurting her even though she'd been ready to slug him. "I'm sorry, Teela. I didn't mean-"

"I think you should all calm down, and I suggest the three of you give some thought as to what Adam has been through these past two weeks," the Sorceress interjected. Teela dropped her hand, staring at the Sorceress in surprise. She had actually forgotten the woman was even present.

* * *

He-Man let go of Teela's fist warily, taking a step away from her. She turned her glare back at him as the Sorceress continued speaking.

"As worried as you have all been about Adam, you at least had He-Man's assurance the prince was safe, as indeed he was. In the meantime, however, He-Man has had to struggle with one of the most difficult decisions of his life. He never told you who he was because he wanted to protect you. As he watched you all worry, he not only had to come to terms with the loss of his own identity, but he had to decide whether to tell you the truth. He had to choose between your emotional health and your safety."

"Which is why I chose to do this here," He-Man acknowledged. "Knowing who I am puts you in danger, and there are many things it does not change. If-"

"What do you mean?" Marlena interrupted, her eyes narrowed.

"Your Majesty," he began, then, at Marlena's glare, he amended, "Mother, I can't stay at the palace. My presence there puts you in danger as well as me. Part of the reason that I have been safe from Skeletor all these years is that he didn't have a clue where to find me."

"If he knew you were at the palace, he could attack you at any time," Teela murmured, more to herself than anyone there, but He-Man nodded.

"Exactly."

"But-but where would you go?" Randor asked.

He-Man looked at his father with sympathy. As king, he was of course used to dealing with rapidly changing situations, but apparently even he was starting to near his limit. He-Man sighed internally. He could relate all too well.

"He would be safest here," the Sorceress said quietly. "Skeletor could track him down at will without Grayskull's protection."

"The two of you here, unchaperoned?" Marlena asked with a raised eyebrow. "I trust you both would act responsibly, but it still seems inappropriate."

He-Man had been staring at Teela and Randor, but at Marlena's words, he looked at her, confused by her meaning. He of course knew his position as Prince of Eternia meant that he had to be careful of his reputation, but he couldn't even count the number of times he had been alone with the Sorceress before.

"There is that to consider," the Sorceress acknowledged with a sad smile. "I'm afraid I have no solution to that. I sense that you all are overwhelmed right now. I suggest you head home and give yourselves time to think things over."

"But first you should know that if you decided you would rather not know I'm Adam, the Sorceress can wipe that knowledge from your memory," He-Man said quietly, almost wishing they would take him up on the offer.

"Why on Eternia would we not want to know?" Randor said incredulously.

"You're safer not knowing the truth, Your Majesty," He-Man pointed out. "It's something you need to think very carefully about."

"I don't need to think about it at all," Randor countered harshly. "And I don't want you moving out. I won't even hear of it."

"Your Majesty, please," He-Man said softly. "I can't put you in any more danger. I should have moved out already."

"Stay at least a few more days," Randor said desperately. "Give us a chance to figure out what to do next, as a family."

* * *

Randor's words melted Marlena's heart, and she knew they had melted Adam's resolve as soon as they were spoken. She didn't have to see her son's nod to know it.

"All right," He-Man said reluctantly. Marlena could tell, though, that he was also relieved and touched by his father's request.

Without another thought, Marlena stepped forward and gave He-Man a strong hug, as she had wanted to do for the last two weeks. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and her heart knew it was Adam she held. "I'm just glad you're all right," she said firmly. "The rest of this will eventually work itself out."

He-Man gave her a small, lopsided smile as he returned her hug, and she thought he had tears in his eyes as he pulled away. "I hope so."

"I think we ought to get back to the palace now," Marlena suggested. "The Sorceress is right; we all need time to process this." She gave He-Man one more squeeze.

In contrast, Teela and Randor barely said good-bye. He-Man watched them go with a heavy sigh. He shook his head at Marlena's inquiring glance.

"Battle Cat and I will catch up with you later," He-Man said.

It was probably just as well, Marlena reflected as she left. Teela and Randor were not going to be pleasant people when they came out of the stunned stupor they had fallen into.

* * *

As Marlena had expected, there was a long silence in the attak track as the three of them rode back. Finally Teela spoke. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but do you feel as stupid as I do?"

"Completely," Randor admitted candidly. "When I think that we never saw the two of them together…"

"That Adam always had 'something to do' whenever there was trouble…" Teela added, her face reddening.

"Both of them always seemed to know what was going on, and simply said the other told him…" Randor continued, shaking his head.

"That He-Man always showed up wherever Adam had been, even when there was no reason for him to be anywhere near the place we were…" Teela growled under her breath. "How did we miss it?"

"And how did you figure it out?" Randor demanded with a sideways look at his wife.

Marlena shrugged. "Perhaps Grayskull's magic did not affect me in the same way, since I am not Eternian. Besides, as I told you, I wasn't sure until this week."

"I can't believe he deceived us all this time," Teela groused. "Playing up the part of the pampered, clumsy, lazy, fun-loving prince. How could he lie to us like that?" The palace bay came into view, and Marlena could see Duncan waiting for them.

"When I think of all the times he embarrassed our family by missing meetings or running late, and he didn't have the decency to tell us the truth of the reason!" Randor ranted back to her.

"He should have told us the truth from the beginning," Teela agreed, her eyes narrowing. "All that garbage about protecting us…ha! This is Adam we're talking about. He probably couldn't stand being the noble He-Man for more than a few hours at a time, that's the real reason he didn't want us to know. He didn't want us to expect too much from him!"

Marlena rolled her eyes heavenward as they came to a stop inside the bay. She caught Duncan's eye as they alighted from the vehicle and shook her head slightly, causing him to frown in confusion. _'Of course, I never told Duncan that I suspected the truth,'_ she thought with regret.

"Where's He-Man?" Duncan asked hesitantly.

"Don't you mean Adam?" Teela snapped as she climbed out of the attack trak.

"Well, I would like to know where Adam is as well, but I wasn't expecting him to return with you. I was expecting He-Man," Duncan said evenly, with a warning look in his eyes. "Perhaps you'd like to talk about it in a more private room?"

All three of them caught on and fell silent. They followed Duncan to Randor's study, one of the few places that was protected both magically and technologically.

"I am very disappointed that the man who swore his allegiance to me more than thirty years ago kept such a huge secret from me," Randor said the second the door was shut. His brown eyes glittered with anger. "How could you let me look like such a fool?"

"A fool?" Duncan repeated.

"Yes! To not even know that it is my own son who has saved us time and time again! The number of times I chastised him, criticized him…" Randor clenched a fist in frustration. "When this gets out, I'll be the laughingstock of Eternia!"

"Did Adam say he wanted it to get out?" asked Duncan, obviously stunned.

"Well, no," Randor admitted, "but he is the heir to the throne. How can we possibly keep it a secret?"

Duncan blew out a breath. "I don't have the answer to that, Sire, but Adam has enough to deal with right now. He doesn't need the pressure of his responsibility to the throne added to his burden."

"I'm sure he's considered it already, knowing him," Marlena supplemented. "But Duncan's right, that's not what's important right now. Helping He-Man deal with the fact that he is no longer Adam is what is important. And I'm ashamed of you two." Her glare took in both Teela and Randor. "After all he's been through, all he's put up with from you two, all you're thinking about is how it's affecting you. What about Adam?"

Randor drew a hand over his face. "You're right; I'm being selfish." He shook his head. "I'm just so ashamed of the way I've treated him, Marlena. And I feel as if it's too late to make it up to him."

"It's never too late, dear," Marlena countered.

"I feel the same way," Teela said, her earlier rancor fading. In its place a profound sadness came upon her face. "And I have even less of an excuse than you, King Randor. I grew up with him, I was his bodyguard—I was with him so much more than you in the last few years. And I never saw it. Just like he said, I never stopped judging him long enough to see who he really was." She covered her face with her hands. "Do you think he'll ever forgive us?"

"Of course he will," answered Marlena, rolling her eyes again. Randor and Teela were in such shock that their emotions were dancing around like a dandelion seed in a hurricane. _'I can't wait until Adam gets home,' _she thought to herself, now wishing that he hadn't left her to deal with the two of them. _'Maybe he can straighten them out.'

* * *

_

"Well, it didn't go as badly as I thought it might," Battle Cat said, breaking the long silence. "I thought for sure Teela would manage to deck you."

He-Man smirked at that. "She almost did," he reminded the tiger. "She was pretty furious."

"So what now? Are we moving to Grayskull?"

"Do you have a better idea?" He-Man asked hopefully.

"Move to a different wing in the palace," suggested Battle Cat.

"Maybe that would work," He-Man mused. The palace came into view. He-Man's legs tightened unconsciously around Battle Cat, and the tiger growled slightly to let his partner know. "Sorry, Cat." He swallowed hard. "Let's go see how they are."


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

_A/N: I had an awesome day yesterday, so I felt like posting something, even though it's the last chapter that's actually ready to go up.

* * *

_

Randor paced back and forth in the throne room as he waited for He-Man to return. He had so much he wanted to say, but couldn't seem to figure out what words he should actually let out of his mouth.

"It's nearing lunchtime," he muttered. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" returned a deep voice.

Randor whirled around to find the hero standing in the doorway, his face carefully blank. The king opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come. Then his conversation with He-Man over a week ago rang through his mind. "So I guess your parents did an alright job after all, eh?"

He-Man glanced around and monitored his words carefully. "As I told you, Sire, my parents are incredible people, and I owe everything I am to them."

Randor followed He-Man's lead. "I've thought about that conversation often today, as well as our other. I'm very sorry that I never told Adam how proud I was—am—of him. Even before today's revelation, I was proud of him."

"You don't need to tell me that," He-Man said, his voice sounding a bit thick.

"Yes I do," Randor disagreed. "I was concerned over the shortcomings I perceived in Adam, but he has been a tremendous negotiator and a good leader in spite of the challenges he faced. He's also shown a profound wisdom at times. I was so busy being concerned about his lighter side that I never stopped to tell him the reasons I was proud of him."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, and Randor wished wholeheartedly that he had not been too shocked to give his son a hug before they left Grayskull. He stepped closer to He-Man.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked lowly. "How are we to act?"

A brief reflection of torment flickered in He-Man's eyes before he answered. "As if nothing has changed, Your Majesty," he said quietly. "As He-Man, I am safer than ever, with the exception that once Skeletor realizes I've stopped disappearing, he'll be able to locate me easily. But the rest of you are in more danger than ever."

Randor felt tears burning in back of his eyes. "I'm so sorry I never understood the sacrifices you were making for us," he said hoarsely.

He-Man swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for causing so many difficulties."

Randor slowly held up a hand, which He-Man grasped firmly. "No apologies, son. We're just thrilled to have you back safe and sound," the king said, meaning far more than his simple words.

"Thank you, Sire," He-Man said calmly, but Randor could see the relief in his eyes.

* * *

He-Man's feelings of relief and hope were short-lived. Later that afternoon he and Battle Cat were walking down the south central hallway when they caught the sound of arguing. Casting an uneasy glance at his partner, He-Man set his jaw and continued on his way, half-listening to make sure no one was in danger, but trying not to hear exactly what was said so he didn't invade someone's privacy. Unfortunately, as he drew near the open door of his father's study, the words became as clear as a bird's song on a bright spring day.

"…our son, for Ancients' sake! How can you possibly justify not telling me your suspicions?" Randor demanded, heat in his voice. "You should have told me the instant the thought crossed your mind!"

"It was just an idea!" Marlena defended herself. "I didn't have any proof! And the way you were treating Adam, I didn't want to give you any false hopes!"

"The way I was treating him? What's that supposed to mean?" Randor snapped.

He-Man led Battle Cat by as quickly as he could, his face flaming and his head lowered. Marlena's response faded gradually as they walked. "You were already disappointed in him, Randor. You were always hard on him for every little perceived failure. I was worried that if I was wrong, your disappointment in him would…"

He-Man heaved a breath as they got out of earshot. He had known his mother had defended him against his father often, but he had only heard them argue once in a while, and he wasn't sure he had ever heard them yelling like that. It was unsettling to be the source of their disagreement now, to say the least.

Battle Cat pressed against him, and He-Man realized he had stopped walking. He reached under Battle Cat's chin and scratched him for a moment. The great cat let out a rumbling purr. "Sh," He-Man warned him quietly. "It's bad enough they're arguing over me. I don't want them to know I heard it."

"They'll work it out," his partner growled. "They always do."

"I hope so," He-Man said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me," Battle Cat ordered. "I've heard them argue about you a lot more than you have. Sometimes I think they forgot I could understand."

He-Man glanced at him in surprise. "Holding out secrets on me, Cat?"

"Only the things you didn't need to know," Battle Cat returned haughtily.

He-Man chuckled dryly. "I have to admit you were right—that was one thing I didn't need to know."

* * *

Teela avoided He-Man for as long as she could, trying to get her thoughts together. The idea that he and Adam were the same person just seemed too impossible to believe. As much as she agreed with what Marlena had said, her anger and hurt had returned, and now she was just too angry to want to talk.

She spent over three hours working out, pushing herself to the point of exhaustion. She frowned as she put the weights away, her arms nearly shaking. _'Some shape I'd be in if Skeletor attacked,'_ she reprimanded herself. Of course, she reflected, now that He-Man was in the palace, there wasn't much to worry about. Teela snorted. Funny thing was, He-Man had always been in the palace. They just hadn't known it.

"Oooooh, it just burns me up!" she growled to herself, her adrenaline kicking in again. She followed a path through the darkening gardens, then stopped short.

He-Man stood before a large fountain, his hands braced on the outer stone, staring into the water. As she watched, his head fell forward and his chest expanded greatly, as if he were drawing in a huge breath. Perhaps the sense was emphasized by the fading light, but he seemed so lost, and she felt pity stir within her. For a moment, with his defenses down, she was able to see him as Adam, a deception even easier to believe in the dusk since their build was so similar. In fact, Teela realized, his posture was the same as Adam's had so often been when he was distraught over his father's reprimands. Reprimands, she reminded herself now, that had been mostly undeserved.

As angry and hurt as she felt, she couldn't add to his burden right now by taking it out on him, even though she wanted to. She stood there, torn with indecision. Part of her wanted to go to her childhood friend and comfort him. Part of her wanted to go find her father and vent some more. But when He-Man's chest expanded again, Teela's compassion won out. She walked up behind him slowly, the sound of her footsteps hidden by the bubbling fountain.

"He-Man," she said, barely loud enough to be heard. Her attempt to not startle him failed; he whirled around, tensed for a fight. He relaxed slightly as he met her eye, though he still seemed wary.

"Teela," he returned her greeting, his voice slightly rough. He cleared his throat, but didn't go on.

Teela wondered if he felt as at a loss for words as she did. The uncomfortable silence grew. He-Man's normally placid face wasn't hiding his feelings today, Teela realized as she studied him. His mouth was slightly tight, as if he were forcing himself not to frown. His brow held a slight furrow that he probably didn't even realize was there. The longer they stood there staring at each other, the more anxious He-Man seemed to become. Teela's heart twisted as again she recognized Adam within him. Impulsively, she stepped forward and hugged him as she had many times before as both He-Man and Adam.

He-Man froze for a few seconds, then slowly his arms went around her and he buried his face in her hair. Teela could feel his warm breath on her head. She felt him relax slightly, then take a shuddering breath. With a start she realized that except for Marlena's hug earlier that day and the one she herself had given him last week, he had probably not been hugged or touched in a loving way since he lost his sword. That alone must have been very difficult for Adam, who was used to the frequent brother-sister hugs they shared and casual touches of genuine affection from many of those at the palace. The thought made her arms tighten around him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then He-Man's hand lazily trailed one hand up her back towards her neck; it was an unfamiliar movement that sent tingles of awareness through her. Startled, Teela drew back gently and looked up at him. He-Man stared back at her and dropped his hands, his face now impossible to read in the twilight.

"I'm so glad to know you're okay," Teela said, giving them both a reason for the electricity that seemed to be charging the air all of a sudden.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked skeptically.

"I am," Teela admitted honestly, "but I was worried. You've never-" She stopped as He-Man put a finger to her lips.

He-Man's eyes darted around the courtyard uneasily. "We can't talk about it here," he informed her.

Teela smiled bitterly. "I guess I'd better get used to watching what I say. Is there anywhere we can talk frankly?"

"A few places," He-Man said. He jerked his head. "Follow me."

* * *

_'What was I thinking?'_ Adam asked himself as he led Teela to Duncan's workshop, one of the few places protected from eavesdroppers-magical or otherwise. But he knew the answer. He hadn't been thinking. He had only been feeling. He had been so relieved that she wasn't as angry as he had feared, and it had felt so good to hold her again. He had had an overwhelming urge to draw even closer to her, somehow, and the next thing he knew, his hand had been moving. He didn't want to think about what would have come next. _'That's not the way you treat your sister,'_ he reprimanded himself now.

Because that's what Teela was. Sure, the two of them had flirted a little bit here and there, but only when he was He-Man. And it was never serious. Teela had understood that; she had never fawned over him like some of the women tended to do. For his part, he had been unable to resist the flirting because he knew she would never look at him like that as Adam.

Dismissing the instance from his mind, He-Man opened the door to the workshop and gestured for Teela to walk ahead of him. She smiled hesitantly and went ahead, standing uncertainly in the center of the room.

He-Man glanced around as he shut and sealed the door; Duncan wasn't there. He took note of the fact that the tools were all put away as usual. The surfaces of the workbenches were spotless. Even the small pieces that were part of projects sitting on the two tables on the far wall were put into small divided boxes. He-Man smiled as he shook his head and went to the workbench in the center of the room. He reached inside a cabinet a pulled out a small oval device, setting it on the workbench and depressing the large black button on top of it.

"What's that?" Teela asked curiously.

"Duncan calls it a disruptor," He-Man explained. "It disrupts any electronic eavesdropping device. The Sorceress and Orko set a magical field in here as well, so Duncan and I could talk openly when needed."

"It didn't work when I heard you talking about Adam never coming back," Teela pointed out.

He-Man shook his head. "It doesn't work on people," he explained. He gave a small, lopsided smile. "Especially not when we forget to lock the door."

"Oh." Teela folded her arms and looked at him. "So it's okay to talk?"

He-Man nodded warily. He was expecting another blow-up at any second. She turned away from him for a second, the whipped back around, her eyes flashing. _'Here it comes,'_ he thought resignedly.

"So did you enjoy tricking your father and me?" she asked in a heated voice. Not as angrily as he had expected, though.

"I hated every second of it," he admitted honestly.

Teela studied him for a long moment. "Before today, I would have believed anything you said without question, either as He-Man or Adam. Now I don't know what to think."

Adam wasn't sure what to say to that. He could hear the hurt in her voice, but he didn't think he could say anything that would ease it. Still, he had to try. "I tried not to lie to you, Teela. That's why I always deflected comments and questions about Adam."

Teela harrumphed. "Oh, he's safe," she quoted in a falsely deep voice. "He wasn't himself. I'm sure he's around somewhere." She put her hands on her hips. "Was it really necessary?"

"Teela, even as He-Man, even though you didn't know the truth, you and I were closer than most others. How many times has Skeletor tried to use you to get to me?" He-Man waited patiently until she answered him. For a minute he didn't think she would.

"Quite a few," she finally admitted.

"Skeletor wouldn't hesitate to use your or my parents to get to me if he knew the truth," He-Man said earnestly. "And if anything happened to any of you, I don't know what I'd do. My anonymity has protected all of us." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Now I'm not sure what's going to happen."

* * *

Teela drummed her fingers on her leg as she stared at He-Man. This was a side she hadn't seen of him in a long time, either as Adam or He-Man. As He-Man he puzzled through things, courageous and optimistic. As Adam, he laughed and avoided trouble as best he could. The worried man in front of her was almost unfamiliar.

Almost.

There had been times when Adam had opened up to her, and allowed her to see his vulnerability. Back before he started acting, before He-Man had shown up. Another surge of anger gripped her, and her mouth tightened. Their friendship had suffered because of this deception. "Whose idea was it to keep this a secret?" she demanded.

He-Man's brow furrowed. "The Sorceress'," he replied. "Why?"

"I don't understand why you didn't tell your parents and me," Teela said bluntly, her eyes flashing. "We certainly could keep a secret."

He-Man sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should have told you all from the beginning." A small smile curved one side of his mouth. "Or at least you. Somehow I don't think my parents needed the extra years of worrying."

Teela thought of all the scrapes He-Man had gotten into over the years, and her stomach turned over. _'Maybe I wasn't ready to know either,' _she admitted to herself.

"But the fact is that every person who knows is one more person Skeletor could get the truth from, and he wouldn't do it nicely," He-Man said, his voice heavy again. "I loved you all too much to risk it. Even now I'm not sure I made the right decision in telling you the truth."

"Why do you think we're in any more danger than we have been?" Teela asked, exasperated. "Your parents are the king and queen for Ancients' sake. Skeletor is always after them. And I'm Captain of the Guard. Danger is part of my job."

"But he kidnaps you, he locks you up." He-Man's haunted eyes pierced hers. "He doesn't take away your memory and send you to another galaxy, or try to kill you. But he might if he knew the truth."

Without thinking, Teela reached up to gently touch He-Man's cheek, appalled at the thought of Adam in the situations he had just described. When she had known him only as He-Man, the hero she cared for but didn't really know, they had seemed dangerous but somehow manageable. But now...

"All this time, I thought you were safe. I always gave you a hard time, but part of me was always relieved that when I got back, Adam was going to be here, safe and whole and happy." Her eyes welled with sudden tears, and He-Man caught her hand and held it tightly in his own, as if trying to reassure her.

"I am safe and whole and happy," he said softly. He lifted his hand and gently wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "What's all this, Teela?"

Teela sniffed and straightened up, blinking rapidly. "I feel…" She felt as if she had lost something precious, and she had, she realized. Long ago, she had lost the friendship she had had with Adam because he began deceiving her, and she began judging him. In spite of the fact that she knew her words would belie her raw emotions, she spoke them anyway. "Were you ever really happy, Adam? Or was it all just a show for us?"

* * *

The question threw He-Man, and he stared at Teela for a moment, speechless and unsure of how they had just jumped tracks. Teela dropped her hand and her face flushed a light pink, but she didn't back down from the question. "Was it?" she asked again.

He-Man turned away from her for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts enough to answer her question honestly. Teela seemed to know he wasn't evading the question; she waited quietly.

"To wield Grayskull's power is a tremendous honor and responsibility," He-Man finally said, turning back to her. "There were times when the rush of everything working out, of helping others, of beating the bad guys one more time made me feel like it was more than worth it. This is my destiny, it's part of who I am. And most of the time, I was accepting of it and the challenges it presented, and sometimes, I was even happy."

He-Man paused. "But there were times I hated it, Teela," he said honestly. "Times when you or my father was upset with me, when I had to mislead you once again in order to keep my secret. During those times, being two different people felt like it was ripping my heart out."

Teela's eyes searched his face as he spoke; for what He-Man didn't know. He could see the pent-up frustration still lining her eyes and mouth. "I hate feeling like I don't know you anymore," she said, clenching a fist. "How did we get so far apart? Why did you let that happen?"

"It was a price that had to be paid," He-Man said, his voice calm even though the pain in his chest was not.

Teela's eyes flashed again. "A decision _you_ made for both of us!" she snapped at him.

He-Man crossed his arms. "And I'd do it again." The firm tone to his voice stopped her short and she stared at him.

"You're serious."

"Absolutely."

"You have no right to make that decision for me!" insisted Teela, her color rising.

He-Man, though normally unflappable, was reaching his limit with all he had been through in the few weeks. But before he could say anything, Teela's next words stopped him.

"Friendship goes both ways, Adam. You should have let me be there for you. I should have been helping you, not causing problems!" She bit off the words, her chest heaving.

Each time she called him Adam caused his heart to jump into his throat, and He-Man had to remind himself that it was all right that she knew the truth. As he settled himself this time, her words penetrated his mind and he took a step back as if from a physical blow.

He had never before considered the idea that she would feel as if she had been denied the chance to be a friend. He hadn't thought past her initial reaction of anger when she knew the truth, and he felt completely unprepared for all of her raging emotions. Then another thought broke through, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Because Adam is your responsibility?" he asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

Teela flushed bright red. "I had no idea you could take care of yourself," she pointed out, no longer bothering to differentiate between him and Adam. The fact that he continued to do so seemed to irritate her, in fact, if her frown was anything to go by.

"For just once, I'd like to know what Adam is to you," He-Man said heatedly. "A friend, Teela? Or just another responsibility on your list?"

"Don't you dare turn this on me," retorted Teela. "If you don't know the answer to that, it's because of your deceptions over the last umpteen years!"

He-Man whirled around and walked away from her, desperately needing to find an outlet for the swirl of raging emotions welling up inside of him. Fortunately, Duncan was testing a new scanner and had asked him to bring in a hunk of metal-rich granite from the Ice Mountains. Even knowing it would mean another half-day trip to get a replacement, He-Man gladly took his frustrations out on the giant rock, slamming his fist into it as hard as he could. He stood over the remaining pebbles and dust around him, breathing heavily as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

* * *

Teela stood frozen as she watched the rock explode around him. She instinctively covered her eyes with her arm, and didn't lower it until she could no longer hear the pebbles raining onto the floor below. She lowered her arm slowly, staring at his back. He-Man—Adam—neither one had ever—_ever-_lost his temper like that in her presence.

She had pushed too hard. Remorse welled up; Teela couldn't help but acknowledge that although she still felt she had some valid points, she was handling it wrong, and at the wrong time. Even He-Man had his limits. She opened her mouth to apologize.

"I'm sorry." It was He-Man who spoke, and Teela's jaw dropped open a bit more. "I never meant to hurt you, Teela. I only wanted to protect you." He half-turned towards the door, his face a mask of anguish. "Tell my parents I'll be at Grayskull, would you?"

Thoughts of apologizing flew out of Teela's mind. "It's dark. Isn't it a little late to go out there? Surely whatever it is can wait until morning."

He-Man looked at the mess he had made. "No, I think it would be best for everyone if I moved there," he said softly. "There's less of a chance I will hurt someone."

"Hold it right there, mister," snapped Teela. He-Man glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "First of all, you're cleaning up this mess first. Second of all, you're not making any decisions about where to live after the emotional day you've had." She walked over to him and put a hand on his arm, staring into his face. Her fingers tightened on his arm as she felt the tension there.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Teela," He-Man confessed hoarsely, the words seeming as if they were being torn from him.

"Do what?"

"Be He-Man all the time. If I lose my temper-"

"You'll take it out on something that doesn't matter, like you just did," she interrupted softly. She swallowed hard. "He-Man, you've been through a lot. And I haven't made things any easier tonight. I'm sorry." She searched his face for an acceptance of her apology.

"It's okay," He-Man assured her. "You were right."

"Maybe, but I was wrong too," Teela admitted. She smiled cheekily at him. "You're going to stay, right?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Teela batted her eyelashes at him, but unlike when he was Adam, he didn't laugh and lightly push her away. Instead, He-Man gave her a slightly confused smile and the answer she wanted.

"I'll stay. Just for tonight."

* * *

Marlena snuggled into Randor's arms in the darkness, thankful that Adam had told them the truth at last. She had hated keeping her suspicions to herself. And she was thankful she and Randor had cleared the air somewhat—although he was still perturbed, he had gotten past the hot anger that helped lead to their argument earlier in the day.

"You should have told me," Randor's voice rumbled quietly in her ear, letting her know that all was not forgiven yet.

Marlena went still, and reminded herself to put herself in his shoes, not only to understand where he was coming from, but to figure out how to diffuse his anger before it got started again. "Would you have believed me?" she finally asked.

There was a long pause. "Probably not," he admitted. "But at least I would have been prepared for the possibility."

"Even though it's what I believed, saying it out loud just seemed impossible," Marlena said thoughtfully. "Even when I tried to confront him on it, I couldn't come out and say it."

There was another long silence, and she thought Randor had fallen asleep. She began drifting off herself when his voice woke her again. "I'm worried about him, Marlena."

"Why?" she murmured sleepily, trying to force herself awake.

"Skeletor hates He-Man. Now that he can find him at any time…" Randor's voice trailed off. "I'm worried," he repeated.

Marlena turned to face Randor and slipped her arms around him. "So am I," she admitted. "Perhaps he would be safer at Grayskull."

"I feel I have so much to make up for. How can I do that if he moves away from us? How will he rule Eternia from Grayskull?" Randor sighed heavily. "There are many unanswered questions."

"But none of them must be answered now, except how to protect him from Skeletor," Marlena pointed out. "The rest will work itself out in time, I'm sure."

"I suppose you're right," Randor agreed softly. He kissed her tenderly. "I'm so thankful for your wisdom, Marlena. I love you."

"And I love you," she answered, her heart soaring. He had forgiven her, she just knew it. But just to make sure… "I'm sorry for not telling you my suspicions earlier, Randor."

He sighed again. "Maybe you were right not to, Marlena. We'll never really know."

She snuggled into his arms as they tightened around her, and laid her head on his chest, her thoughts turning once again to her son.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Home

The palace alarm reverberated throughout the night air. He-Man was out of bed in a heartbeat, dressed in seconds, and had Battle Cat's armor on in under a minute. It took only a little longer than transforming did, but it felt like forever. Then an explosion rocked the palace, knocking him down to one knee.

"Let's go, Cat," he said grimly. The two burst into the hallway to find debris littering the floor in front of what used to be Adam's suite. He-Man ignored his own horrified shock and quickly glanced up and down the hall, relieved to see his parents emerging safely from their room and Teela from hers.

"King Randor, Queen Marlena!" he called. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," the king responded. He and Marlena stopped short in front of the pile of rocks around Adam's room, staring. Marlena put a hand to her mouth.

He-Man turned back to the mess as well and was barely conscious of Teela picking her way across the rubble to stand beside him. The alarms and shouts of the guard and the zoom of various vehicles flying through the night air faded. Adam's room was completely destroyed; small fires burned any remnants of furniture and books. The outside walls were decimated, and great chunks of the inner walls had blown outwards. The stone walls, what was left of them, were blackened. Thankfully, on either side of his suite were Marlena and Randor's sitting room and Teela's closet and bathroom; although those too were probably ruined, they had acted as buffers to keep his parents and Teela safe.

"By the Ancients," Teela breathed as she surveyed what was left of the room. "If Adam had been in there…" She didn't even finish the thought, but instead put a hand on He-Man's shoulder, glancing up at his face.

"Get the king and queen to safety, Captain," He-Man said in a hard tone, staring straight ahead. Teela left his side to do as he asked without question, and for that he was grateful. Because through the slowly clearing smoke, Skeletor emerged.

Catching sight of him, Skeletor froze. "HE-MAN! But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," He-Man said, though in truth he felt a twisted satisfaction that Skeletor's plan hadn't worked.

Spikor came up alongside Skeletor. "You fool, you attacked the wrong side!" Skeletor snapped at him, raising his havoc staff. "I spent the last week perfecting that one missile, and now it's been wasted!"

He-Man stiffened. _'They were after me. My parents and Teela were almost killed because of me.' _He struggled to control himself, thankfully provided time by the bickering of the attackers.

"You told me to hit the south side," Spikor protested in his echoing voice.

"Then obviously this is the _north_ side," growled Skeletor, "because He-Man is still alive!"

"Uh-oh," said Spikor worriedly, glancing at Skeletor.

"If you two are done trying to figure out your directions," He-Man drawled, "why don't you surrender quietly and I'll tell King Randor to make sure you get geography lessons in prison."

For once, Skeletor didn't waste time with verbal sparring. He raised his havoc staff and fired off a shot at He-Man, who easily used his wristband to deflect it right at Spikor. Duncan joined He-Man to the right on the other side of Battle Cat, and Ram-Man and Orko appeared on He-Man's left. Battle Cat let out a mighty roar, nearly trembling in his eagerness to attack.

Skeletor stepped back. "Another time, He-Man," he snapped irritably, and he and Spikor disappeared.

"Of course," He-Man muttered. "There's always another time." He and the others stood in silence for a moment as their heart rates slowed and their breathing returned to normal.

"Wow, what a mess," Ram-Man finally observed. "It's a good thing Prince Adam wasn't here."

As always, his simple comment hit right to the core of the matter. He-Man took a few steps until he was inside what was once his room. He looked around, dazed. Anything that materialistically had been Adam's was destroyed. His books, his memorabilia, awards presented over the years, photos, paintings, even his clothing. It had all been obliterated.

If he had been Adam, he would have been killed.

If he had been Adam, Skeletor wouldn't have attacked.

He jerked as a hand came down on his shoulder. Looking over, he caught Duncan's eye. "I sent Ram-Man to check on the northern observation tower." The older warrior shook his head in sympathy. "Ancients, lad, I'm so sorry. What a mess."

"They were only things." He-Man spoke matter-of-factly, but ran a hand through his hair, belying his inner turmoil.

"But they were a link to your life growing up," Duncan murmured softly.

He-Man nodded absently. "I have to leave, Duncan. This is exactly what I was afraid of. The king and queen and Teela could have been killed."

"And you as well," Man-at-Arms replied soberly. "As much as I hate to say it, I think it's time you took the Sorceress up on her offer."

* * *

"You can't be serious," Randor exclaimed, staring at He-Man. The two of them, along with Marlena, Orko, Battle Cat, Duncan and Teela, were holed up in the king's study. Marlena had been moving smoothly around the room, passing out cups of hot tea, but at He-Man's announcement that he was leaving, she had stopped short in dismay. Orko had been in mid-yawn, since it was still a half-hour before dawn, and he too froze, shocked by his friend's decision.

"Your Majesty, Skeletor-" He-Man began, but Teela cut him off.

"Why are you still insisting on acting as if he's not your father, calling him 'Your Majesty'?" she demanded irritably.

"Because that's what he is to me when I am He-Man," the hero returned evenly. "It's easier not to slip in front of someone if I address him properly all the time."

Randor stepped in front of him, a shadow of pain on his face. "While I understand that, please remember that you are my only son," he said in a rough voice. The fact that he had come close to losing Adam that very night, if not for Spikor's stupidity, suddenly hit Randor hard. He pulled He-Man into the first hug he had given his son in a long, long time.

He-Man was so dumbfounded for the first few seconds that he didn't move. Finally he slowly raised his own arms and returned Randor's hug. The king recognized the hesitation—Adam acted the same whenever he was caught off-guard by his father's rare show of affection. Somehow, it was the sign Randor needed to confirm that this truly was his son.

"King Randor?" He-Man said in a questioning tone as Randor continued to hold him. "Are you all right?"

Randor stood back, unashamed as a tear escaped down his face. "No, I am not. I despise the fact that you have to leave, but you are right. We cannot risk another attack on you."

He-Man started to protest, then stopped, evidently realizing that he couldn't deny that Skeletor had been after him, and had he been in Adam's room, he very well could have been killed.

Randor turned away slightly and clenched a fist. "I feel we have so much to make up for, so much I can understand now that I know the truth," he said in a frustrated tone. He stared out the window without seeing anything, until a strong hand came down on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving at first light," He-Man said quietly. "But I'll come back—every day if you like. It's just not safe for me to live here." Randor turned back to him and nodded.

Marlena frowned. "You must take someone with you as a chaperone," she insisted. "For you to be living with a single woman is just…well, it's improper."

He-Man's jaw went slack as she spoke. He had obviously never even considered the Sorceress in that light. "But she's old enough to be-" He broke off, reddening.

"Your mother?" Marlena filled in dryly. "That doesn't make it appropriate."

"Your mother's right," Randor agreed, choking back his own laughter at He-Man's flub. "We must have a third person in attendance. Someone trusted not only by us, but by the people as well."

"I'll go," Duncan and Orko offered simultaneously.

"No, Duncan, you're too important to the kingdom's defense to go live at Grayskull," He-Man argued. "Orko can-" He broke off suddenly, putting a hand to his head. His eyes drifted closed.

"What's wrong?" Randor demanded, frowning.

"Sh," Duncan hissed quickly. "The Sorceress is speaking to him."

The group waited silently as He-Man concentrated. "But-" he said aloud. Obviously having been cut off, his brow furrowed, and a light frown appeared on his face. Suddenly it cleared. "I understand," he replied aloud. He-Man opened his eyes, his gaze somewhat wary as it fell on Teela. "The Sorceress would very much like it if Teela would be the one to accompany me," he said.

Marlena's eyes lit up. "That's perfect," she said with obvious satisfaction.

"But I can't leave my duties here!" Teela protested. "I'm Captain of the Guard, not-" She broke off, her face flushing.

"Not a babysitter?" He-Man finished. His tone and face were almost impossible to interpret, but Randor was sure he felt hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that," Teela said lamely.

"I understand how you feel, Teela, but this really does mean a lot to the Sorceress," He-Man said steadily. "I think you'll find that it will mean a lot to you as well."

"What do you mean?"

He-Man shook his head. "I can't say anything more than that right now." He glanced over at Duncan, who nodded. Randor pursed his lips, wondering if Duncan might offer some insight into Adam's last few years.

"How about just a temporary leave of absence?" Duncan suggested. "For two weeks, perhaps? We might have a better idea of what to do and how to handle this entire situation at that time."

Randor nodded slowly. "That sounds like a wise idea, Duncan." Teela frowned, but didn't protest further.

Marlena laid a hand on He-Man's arm. "I would imagine you'll need to pack some things."

He snorted. "There's nothing left."

"I have a few old things of your father's stored away that should fit you," Marlena countered. "It will give you something to relax in, at any rate."

He-Man nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty." As she had at Grayskull, Marlena glared at him, and he gave her a half-smirk as he corrected himself. "Mother."

* * *

He-Man followed Marlena to an old storage room in a little-used wing of the palace, a feeling of nostalgia hitting him at every turn. _'I can come back as often as I want,'_ he reminded himself. _'I just can't put them-or myself-in any more danger by staying here. But it will always be my home.'_

The musty smell of stale dusty air assaulted them as soon as they entered the room. Marlena coughed delicately as she wandered from pile to pile, searching for the right box. He-Man cast a glance over his shoulder before speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" His voice echoed in the room, which was bare stone all around, no rugs, no wall hangings.

Marlena paused in her wanderings and met his tormented gaze. "Speaking aloud what we believe to be true is often more difficult than we expect," she said softly. "When I first suspected it, I dismissed it as a mother's wishful thinking. Yet I never saw anything to prove me wrong. I think perhaps I could have asked Adam if it was necessary. But approaching you about it was somehow more difficult." She raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it was Grayskull's magic."

He-Man nodded slowly. That made sense to him. "But why didn't you ask before all this happened?"

Marlena chuckled a bit dryly. "My dear boy, with some of the scrapes you've gotten into over the years, I didn't want to know I was right."

He-Man laughed outright, and Marlena smiled, looking pleased with herself. Her eyes fell onto a box. "Ah, this might be it," she exclaimed. She opened the top with little effort, but as she did so, her face turned white.

"Queen Marlena, are you all right?" He-Man demanded, moving closer to her.

"Yes," she said faintly. "I'm fine." She reached into the box and pulled out a sky-blue tunic with a charcoal-gray long-sleeve shirt and pants. He-Man caught sight of a flash of soft blue and pale pink as she did so. Then she pulled out another set, this one completely rust-colored with gold embroidering. She reached deeper into the box and pulled out a cream-colored tunic with black pants.

Although Marlena was avoiding the softer colors, He-Man was curious about them. Instinctively he reached in and pulled the objects out. "Baby blankets," he muttered aloud. He caught Marlena watching him, an odd expression on her face—a mixture of regret and fear. "Mine and Teela's?"

"I think three is enough for now, don't you?" Marlena asked briskly, her face becoming expressionless. "Perhaps the Sorceress can use her magic to adjust them, or we can have a seamstress fix them up for you. Now let's see, you'll need some personal affects as well…"

He-Man barely listened as she prattled on about him needing a hairbrush, blankets, paintings, washcloths, towels—it sounded as if she intended to send half the palace with him. But it was her actions that intrigued him. She quickly closed up the box they had been going through, going so far as to fold the top pieces into each other to make it harder to open. Then she put another box on top of it, opened that one, shook her head, and closed it—but left it on top of the original one.

It didn't escape his notice that she had not answered his question, either. Still, he had enough on his mind at the moment. Whatever had flustered his mother so badly would have to wait—at least for now.

* * *

He-Man shook his head at the amount of baggage loaded into the back of the attack track. He swallowed hard, trying to disperse the sadness he felt at leaving his home. "Looks like you'll have to walk, Cat," he teased his partner, striving for lightness. "I suppose I can ride with you to keep you company."

Battle Cat growled softly. "Very funny."

"Do you think we forgot anything?" Marlena worried. "This is all happening so fast."

It was also happening quietly. Not having a good reason for packing up all of these items to send with He-Man and Teela, they had all found themselves in the position of lying about what was going on, or keeping it a secret. He-Man insisted they not lie.

Orko had helped save the day. He used his magic to transport the desired boxes into the hangar where the attack track sat waiting. It hadn't worked perfectly—some of the boxes stayed suspended in mid-air for over an hour—but it had done its job.

He-Man shook himself out of his reverie and hugged his mother. "We'll be back in a day or two," he promised. "Teela's too much of a workaholic to stay away for long." He winked at Teela, but her frown remained on her face.

"Actually, I think staying at Grayskull for a few days straight, maybe even a week, would be good for both of you," Duncan commented casually. "Teela could use a vacation, and you've been under a lot of stress. It wouldn't hurt either of you to relax for a bit."

He-Man bit his tongue to keep from responding, but he couldn't help but think that from the look on Teela's face, the next few days would be anything but relaxing.

* * *

"Greetings, He-Man, Teela. Welcome," the Sorceress said in her gentle voice.

Teela smiled at her. She had always had a special affection for the older woman. Getting to know her a bit better was the one good thing out of the entire mess. Teela's smile faded as she recalled her irritation with the Sorceress for making He-Man keep his identity a secret. She also hated that she had been pushed into coming here, into "chaperoning" two adults who did not need it. She forced the thoughts from her mind and focused on the Sorceress' words.

"I have prepared rooms for you in the south tower," the older woman was saying. "Follow me."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Sorceress," He-Man said in a low voice as they trailed after her. "I'm sorry to invade your home."

The Sorceress stopped in mid-step and turned to him, a smile of reassurance on her face. "My dear boy, this is your home as well. It always has been, and it always will be. You belong here just as much as I." Her gaze shifted to Battle Cat, then to Teela, and she added, "Perhaps more."

Teela's brow furrowed. The Sorceress was obviously including her in the sentiment, but Grayskull had never been her home. She shuddered slightly as they continued their trek, moving up the stairwell. Grayskull was so dreary in so many ways. She couldn't imagine living her entire life in such a place. She frowned. Of course, there was a chance of that actually happening now. She might be stuck here forever if Queen Marlena didn't get over this ridiculous idea that He-Man needed a chaperone.

Teela bit her lip as she realized that if he were Adam right now, not He-Man, she would absolutely feel he needed a chaperone. He-Man was virtuous; Adam was a playboy. Everyone in Eternia knew Adam flirted with almost any pretty girl. Teela sighed as they reached the top of the stairs. That wasn't entirely fair. Adam did have scruples. But to put him in the same category as He-Man…Teela suddenly wondered which one was more like the true person when it came to women—He-Man or Adam?

"This is your room, Teela," the Sorceress said, opening the first door on the right. Teela's face reddened and she pulled her thoughts away from the mound of chiseled muscle that was right next to her. "The door there," the Sorceress continued, gesturing to the left, "leads to a bathroom and closet."

Teela gasped in surprised delight. The room was decorated in vivid yellows and a mixture of soft and bold blues. The bed itself was a swirl of yellow and blue, with white posts and a matching canopy. A white desk stood near the window, so she could see outdoors as she wrote. Two intricately carved white dressers stood on adjacent walls. A tapestry of a waterfall flowing into golden rocks in a forest covered a good half of one wall. Tucked into one corner was a blue reading chair that promised to be soft and comfortable.

"It's lovely," Teela said with a smile. She moved into the center of the room, her feet sinking into a deep throw rug that mixed deep blue, cream, and a softer yellow together in tiny hoops. The room wasn't dreary at all. It was cozy and warm, and she loved it instantly. She looked at the Sorceress, who was watching her with an exceptionally pleased expression on her face. "Thank you," Teela said with all the gratitude she could infuse into her voice.

"You're very welcome, Teela," the Sorceress replied. "It's the least I can do." She turned to He-Man. "Come, Adam, I will show you to your room."

Curious to see not only where his room was but what it looked like, Teela followed them. "My room is next to Teela's," the Sorceress said, motioning to a door further down the hall on the right. They stopped a few paces down the hall, at a door that was situated on the opposite side of the hall. "Yours is here, Adam." He-Man gave her an odd look as she repeated his real name, but didn't comment. He and Battle Cat simply followed her in.

"Wow." The simple but awed comment from He-Man spurred Teela to squeeze in around him. Her eyes widened. It was very similar to her room, except that the furniture was a medium-colored wood and the décor was a mix of reds and creams. The bedding was a checkered pattern, rather than the swirls on Teela's bed. But it was the tapestry that caught and held Teela's attention, as it had He-Man's.

The tapestry was like an aerial view of the palace, and it covered almost an entire wall, with artistry that was detailed down to the very stones of the palace. Approaching it, Teela could make out tiny people scattered about—Duncan flying away in a wind raider, the king and queen on a balcony, Adam and Cringer under a tree in the garden, and even herself and Ram-Man training in the yard.

"Thank you, Sorceress." He-Man's voice was low and thick. Teela glanced at his face, but it was as impassive as it normally was.

"You're welcome," the Sorceress responded in a matter-of-fact voice, as if she would have done no less for anyone. "There's one more thing I wish to show you. Come." They followed her out, Battle Cat tossing a longing look at the thick carpet before trailing after He-Man.

The Sorceress stopped in front of the next door on the left, a mysterious smile on her face. Teela quirked an eyebrow questioningly. If memory served her correctly, this was the room they had all stayed in when He-Man had nearly died from Skeletor's poison. He-Man stopped short in the doorway, but Battle Cat walked in, leaving enough room for Teela to come up alongside of He-Man.

"What on Eternia?" Teela muttered. It was a kitchen. She frowned and glanced up and down the hallway. She had been sure this was the three-bed sleeping quarters. Maybe she had gotten her directions mixed up…

"I don't know what to say," He-Man said quietly. He looked at the Sorceress, his eyes a bit brighter than normal. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble. But thank you."

"Adam, this is your home now, whether it be for a few days or the rest of your life," the Sorceress answered gently. She reached over and grasped his hand, drawing him into the kitchen. "I want you to be able to be who you are, to enjoy the things that are important to you. Within these castle walls, you can be who you truly are, with no disguise to maintain. It is the least the Castle can do for its defender."

Teela suddenly understood. "You turned this room into a kitchen?" she asked, barely able to believe it. Such a project would take months without magic—and either way, it was an incredibly generous gesture. Adam loved to bake, just as much as she loved to train.

The Sorceress lent her a smile. "The Castle's magic is such that it meets the needs of its occupants. As the conduit of that magic, I only had to come to this wing and imagine Adam, and the Castle supplied his needs. Just as I did with your room." She gestured towards a small set of stairs at the end of the hall. "Those stairs lead to a work-out room and a small sitting room for both of you."

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you keep calling He-Man Adam?" Teela asked hesitantly. "Have you always, or-"

"I am standing here," He-Man broke in dryly.

Teela flushed red while the Sorceress chuckled lightly. "Adam was chosen to be Grayskull's champion because of his dedication to doing the right thing, to put others and his duty before himself," she explained. "This is a trying time for him now, and I simply want to help him remember who he truly is."

"Oh," Teela said softly.

"If you will excuse me now, I will leave you to unpack and get settled," the Sorceress said, turning away. "Adam, be sure to show Teela around the castle."

"Yes Sorceress," he said automatically.

Teela crossed her arms. She didn't really want to be alone with him, but it seemed that she had no choice.

"So…" He-Man glanced at her, shifting his weight awkwardly. "Do you want to tour the Castle first, or unload?"

"Let's get the work done first," Teela said tightly. She heard him let out a quiet sigh as she marched ahead.

* * *

Duncan didn't bother waiting for Randor to come to him; he went to the king's study, where he found Randor gazing at the far side of the room, with a rather blank look. Confusion played across his face when he spotted Duncan.

"How could you swear your loyalty to me and then keep such a secret from me?" Randor asked in semi-defeated tone.

"I swore an oath of loyalty to the throne, to protect the royal family," Duncan returned quietly, taking a seat without being invited to do so. "It was not a decision I made lightly, Your Majesty. I thought you deserved to know at first, but the danger that presented to both you and Adam…" He shook his head. "I couldn't take that risk."

"He must have hated me." Randor's voice was dull, hopeless.

"He did not," Duncan retorted immediately. "Randor, look at me." He waited until his friend did as he asked. "Adam loves you. He longed for your approval, but he never harbored ill feelings towards you. It was his choice. He understood that."

Randor's face fell into his hands. "If I had only looked harder," he whispered. "If I had listened to him, paid attention to him, maybe-"

"Oh, stuff it," Duncan interrupted impatiently, shifting in his chair. Randor looked up in surprise. "Between Adam's determination to keep you safe and Grayskull's magic, you had very little chance of learning the truth, Randor."

Randor's gaze sharpened. "Duncan, tell me about it. Was it ever too much for him? Did anyone ever nearly find out the truth? Does he get tired as He-Man?"

Duncan smiled at the king's sudden thirst for knowledge. He settled back in his chair to tell Randor about what his son's life had been like since he had turned eighteen.


	9. Chapter 9: Discussions

__

_A/N: I love how into this you guys have gotten. Many of you are obviously picking up where this is going. I fought tooth and nail not to go there, but alas, these MOTU characters are extremely bossy. I don't own them, by the way. That's why they can get away with bossing me around._

* * *

"I should have been there for him," Randor said softly before Duncan could begin. "It must have been so hard for him, to shoulder such a tremendous responsibility at such a young age. I would have understood. I could have helped him through it."

Duncan blew out a light breath, comprehension dawning on his face. "Because you became king before you were ready."

Randor nodded, feeling the sharp sting of regret deep in his heart. "Tell me how he's handled it, Duncan. I know only the façade he has put on for us the last six years. I don't know my son anymore. What was it like at first for him?"

"Adam was always a bit mature for his age," Duncan said slowly. "I know he clowned around a lot, but underneath there was a keen understanding of situations that he kept hidden much of the time, even before he took the sword." He hesitated.

"Why would he do that?" Randor asked, sensing he would not like the answer.

"I think, Your Majesty, that he was afraid his true self would not be good enough for others…especially you. He hated disappointing you. In a way, I think he found it easier to disappoint you upfront than to risk trying and not earning your approval." Duncan stopped, gazing at his friend with sympathy and understanding in his eyes.

The words pierced Randor's heart. He knew he had always been hard on Adam. One reason was that underneath, he always feared losing the boy. Another reason was that he didn't want Adam to feel as unprepared as he had felt when he became king.

"Go on," Randor said heavily.

"In spite of his inner maturity, Adam treated the entire thing like a game for the first nine months or so," Duncan recalled, still speaking slowly, as if wanting to make sure the words came out right. "I think, at first, he thought it was only for a few months. As his nineteenth birthday approached, he started realizing that it could be many, many years before he defeated Skeletor and his minions. As that reality set in, so did the fact that your opinion of him, and Teela's opinion of him, and indeed the entire population's opinion, were not going to change anytime soon. He tried to pretend it didn't matter to him, but it did."

"And he fell into a depression," Randor supplied in a subdued tone. He recalled that time period well. Adam had become quiet and withdrawn, but would never share with his parents what was wrong, no matter how they had pushed and prodded. It had been one of the most worrisome times of Randor's and Marlena's lives. Adam refused to attend parties. He lost weight from not eating; he merely sat there and pushed the food around on his plate. Shaking away the thoughts, the king glared at Duncan now. "Marlena and I were worried sick that he was going to commit suicide. Didn't you think then that we should know?"

"Yes," Duncan admitted to the king's surprise. "But the Sorceress adamantly overruled me. She kept watch on Adam every minute of every hour possible except when she slept. When she wasn't able to watch him, I did. And if I couldn't, I had Teela watch him."

A light went on in Randor's mind. "That's when you assigned Teela as his bodyguard." He had forgotten the timing of that particular act. At the time it had worried him because it seemed to send Adam even further into depression, instead of helping him. Now it made so much sense.

Duncan nodded. "That's right." He cleared his throat. "Adam was always a positive person, Sire, so it wasn't too long—although it felt like forever—until we were able to get him to focus on the good he was doing, instead of the sacrifices he was making. His generous nature, thinking of others first, is one of the reasons he was chosen to be He-Man. Since his twentieth birthday, he has been accepting of his role. He sometimes longed for certain things, but he never lost focus again."

Randor stared at Duncan without really seeing him for several long moments. Adjusting his own opinion of his son was harder than he had expected. It was also difficult to forgive himself for the pressures he had unwittingly placed upon Adam.

"Sire?" Duncan asked respectfully.

Randor shook his head, coming back to the present. "I need to reflect on what you've said," he explained quietly, motioning to the door. "I'll come find you when I'm ready to hear more."

"All right," Duncan agreed, rising. His black eyes held Randor's for a moment. "You might also consider talking to your son instead."

* * *

"I think that's everything," He-Man said, setting the last box down in Teela's room. With his speed and strength, unloading the boxes from the attack trak had proved to be a simple task.

Teela frowned. "I think there was one small one of mine that might have slipped under a seat or something," she said. "Father gave it to me just before we left. I'll run down and get it."

"All right, but don't go wandering around the castle without me," He-Man warned her, his blue eyes holding hers firmly for a moment. "It's not safe."

"I know, I know," Teela said irritably. She frowned to herself as she walked down the steps. She hated being so snippy with him. She missed the camaraderie they had once shared as they worked together, whether he was He-Man or Adam. She had worked well with both of them—when Adam had worked, that is.

Upon reaching the ground floor, she heard a few notes of music. It was exquisite—light, clear, and cheerful. She paused, listening until it came again, longer this time. It seemed to call to her, and before Teela quite realized it, she was following the sound. He-Man's warning echoed in her mind, but she shoved it aside. He certainly didn't have the right to boss her around, and she could take care of herself. Besides, music certainly couldn't hurt her.

She followed the sounds to a large, cavernous room, where it seemed an entire orchestra had taken residence. The music had swelled, and now included multiple instruments, their sounds echoing off of the walls around her and filling her mind and heart with feelings of well-being and joy. Teela spread her arms out, wanting to be caught up in the music, to be a part of it.

"Teela!" A hand grabbed her boot and she felt a sharp jerk, which brought her down into He-Man's arms. He looked up. "Silence, please!" The music stopped instantly.

"What-what happened?" Teela asked faintly. She felt as if she had been dreaming, and being held in He-Man's arms, her head against his chest where she could hear the wild thumping of his heart, only added to that sensation.

"You fell into one of Grayskull's traps," He-Man bit off. "Another few seconds and you would have been through a dimensional gate, headed for who knows where." He grabbed her shoulders tightly and pushed her back slightly. "I told you not to go anywhere without me, Teela. Just because you know now that I'm Adam doesn't mean you owe me any less respect."

Coming out of her haze as he spoke, Teela could only gape for a moment. Then she shoved at him to break his hold on her arms and glared. "This has nothing to do with respect!" she snapped at him.

"Doesn't it?" he challenged her, his fists going to his hips. "Go ahead, Teela, tell me you still think of me the same way now that you know I don't fit on that pedestal you set He-Man on." His eyes flashed angrily at her.

"Of course I don't think of you the same!" she cried, nearly stamping her foot in frustration. "You're not who I thought you were! You're not even the person I grew up with! I don't know you anymore! And that's not my fault. _You're_ the one who spent the last six years lying to _me._"

"I didn't-" He-Man broke off, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Never mind. Just be careful, please. You're not familiar with Grayskull, and there are traps everywhere. The Castle means you no harm, but you still have to be careful of the traps." His tone was empty, and in spite of her anger, Teela found herself wanting to reach out to him and soothe away the pain that had to be hiding behind the emotionless façade.

That desire didn't translate into what came out of her mouth, however. The feeling of betrayal was still too fresh. Ignoring most of what he had said, Teela repeated, "You didn't what? You didn't lie to me?"

"Teela, please," He-Man said in a weary tone. "Let's not go through it again."

She plunged ahead anyway, her frustrations compounded by being required to take a two-week vacation she hadn't asked for. "You _deceived_ me Adam. You deceived us all. Maybe that's not a lie in your book, but it is in mine. You deliberately set out to mislead us about who you were."

"That's right, I did!" He-Man snapped, stepping closer to her. "And as I said before, I'd do it again. I would do _anything_ to protect you. If that's a crime, then slap me in the dungeon."

"That's not justification enough for deceiving us all this time," Teela said sharply.

He-Man's eyes flashed with anger, but he bit off whatever he had been about to say. His jaw clenched and he stared up at the ceiling for a moment, swallowing hard. When he spoke again, his voice was carefully neutral. "I'm going to go unpack. When you think you can tolerate my presence long enough to get a tour of the castle, let me know."

Teela watched him go, her heart screaming at her to stop him, to fix things between them. But instead she just let him walk away, then she sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face. The music in the room began playing again and she looked up, annoyed. "Oh, shut up," she said on a half-sob. The music continued, and she scrambled mentally to remember what He-Man had said, even as she found herself standing and swaying to the music. "Silence, please!" she shouted. The music stopped abruptly, and she fell back to the floor, still sobbing.

"Teela."

The Sorceress' gentle voice broke through her turmoil, and Teela looked up into a concerned face. "Why did you make him lie to us all this time?" she asked, her anger gone for the moment. In its place was a deep sadness she thought might never go away. She hiccupped.

"Oh, Teela," the Sorceress said sympathetically, dropping to her knees before her. "You already know the answer to that. You saw what Skeletor did to Adam's room when he believed He-Man to be in there. If-"

"But why couldn't he tell us?" Teela cried, tears still streaming down her face.

"Because you had no faith in him," the Sorceress said quietly. Teela's mouth dropped open. "My dear girl, think of the things He-Man has done. Do you think for a moment that his parents or his bodyguard would have allowed it?" Teela cringed, and the Sorceress sighed. "In the natural course of things, either He-Man would eventually have no longer been needed, or, if you cared deeply enough for Adam to begin to fight against his deception, you would have figured out the truth. None of this would have been necessary."

"Are you saying I didn't care for Adam?" Teela demanded. "He's like a brother to me!"

"He was once," the Sorceress agreed. "What are you now, Teela? What were you before this happened?" There was no judgment in her face or voice, just a gentle curiosity.

Ram-Man's words came back to Teela, and her face fell. "A poor friend," she admitted. "From the first time he ran away to become He-Man." She frowned darkly. "If I had known the truth from the start-"

"You can make that argument all you want," the Sorceress said calmly, "but we cannot change the past. All you are doing is hiding from your feelings of guilt."

Teela laughed harshly. "What do I have to feel guilty about?" But she knew the answer, and she ducked her head as the Sorceress simply stared at her. "I feel terrible about the way I treated him," she admitted lowly.

"And to cover that, you are lashing out in anger at He-Man, who may deserve it but certainly does not need it," the Sorceress observed.

Teela didn't answer. She couldn't, because she knew the Sorceress was right. As angry as she was with Adam's deception, it was nothing compared to the ever-present feeling of guilt gnawing away at her conscience. And as was typical for her, the best defense against that was to lash out. She dropped her face into her hands. "I'm making everything worse," she said softly. "I can't seem to talk to him without getting upset."

"It's understandable, Teela," the Sorceress said, placing a gentle hand on Teela's shoulder. "It's a terrible shock to learn someone is not who you thought he was. It changes your entire relationship, and neither of you is sure where you stand any longer. You must be patient, and allow your friendship to re-form."

Teela smiled wryly. "I'm not the patient type," she admitted. The music in the room began to play again, and she frowned. "Silence, please!" she said, annoyed. Quiet descended once more.

"I see you have learned the secret of the Heart Room," the Sorceress observed with a smile.

"Heart Room?" Teela repeated. "Why is it called that? He-Man said it was a trap."

"For someone whose heart is evil, it would be," the Sorceress agreed. "The castle searches your innermost yearnings, Teela, and teleports you to where your heart most desires to be. Those who are evil and search for power and glory often have underlying desires they do not know of. I am sure they never wind up in a place that allows them to rise to power, but what happens to them I do not know."

"It takes you to your heart's desire," Teela murmured in a wistful tone. She looked up at the Sorceress, biting her lip for a second. "Do you...do you think it would take me to my mother?"

"I do not know, Teela," the Sorceress replied. She stood and offered Teela a hand, a strangely sad look on her face. "Perhaps. But there could be something you want even more." She smiled. "It might take you right into He-Man's room, because what you want most right now might be to fix your relationship with him."

"It might be," Teela admitted.

* * *

He-Man stared at his hands, which were shaking. He blinked his eyes hard, trying to rid himself of the dizziness he felt. He sat down on his bed and drew in a deep breath. Battle Cat, sensing He-Man's need, came over and put his bare head on He-Man's lap, allowing his partner to stroke him.

"I should take your saddle off, Cat," He-Man muttered, but he didn't move. There was a knock at the door.

"He-Man?" Teela called.

He-Man's stomach clenched. He thought of sending her away, but she might as well know all the truth. She would one day anyway, when she became the Sorceress. "Come on in, Teela," he said, but he didn't look up. He just kept stroking Battle Cat's head.

Teela started across the room, then stopped short, staring at him. "What's wrong with you?" she said, fear in her voice. "Why is your hand shaking like that?"

"Adrenaline withdrawal," He-Man said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Teela demanded.

He-Man sighed. "Part of my strength comes from abnormally high levels of adrenaline. Duncan once told me, in fact, that if a normal human being had adrenaline levels that high, it would kill them. Those levels can take a long time to subside when I remain He-Man for more than a day or so." He ran a hand through his hair. "After an event like this morning's, on top of the continuous stress of the last two weeks, my adrenaline levels were probably off the charts. Once the adrenaline gets to a more 'normal' level, my body tends to react like this." He glanced at the time, wondering if it might help to eat something.

"So when you were Adam, you had these…these shakes, and hid it from us?" Teela asked, anger creeping into her voice.

He-Man shook his head. "No. When I relinquished the power, the magic took the adrenaline with it, and Adam's body was returned to normal, almost as if nothing had happened. I was just tired." He gave her a lopsided grin. "That's why I was always napping. I had to sleep it off."

"Oh." Teela took a moment to stand still, obviously processing this information, then sat down next to him on the bed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He-Man looked at her for a second, trying to gauge her attitude, then decided to take a chance on teasing her. "You can pick another fight and get my adrenaline pumping again." He grinned and winked at her.

To his relief, Teela laughed, although it was half-hearted. Then she laid her head on his shoulder, as she used to when they were teenagers and she was confiding in him. He went still as she wrapped her hands around his forearm. He had put on the clothes Marlena had given him, but even so, her touch startled him.

"I'm so sorry, Adam." It came out as a whisper, and glancing down, he could see she had her eyes closed.

"It's all right," he said tenderly, dropping a brotherly kiss onto her hair. "You're entitled to your feelings."

"Well, I'm sorry about that too," she admitted lowly, "but I'm even more sorry for the way I've treated you all these years."

He twisted, forcing her to lift her head, and stared into her eyes. "Don't ever, ever apologize to me for that," he said intently. "It was my choice to hide the truth. You were only reacting to what you knew."

Instead of reassuring her, his words seemed to upset her. Her eyes filled with tears. "How can you not hate me?" she whispered.

"For what? Believing what I wanted to you to believe?" He-Man shook his head, feeling a touch of self-loathing. "You have nothing to apologize for, Teela. I'm the one who's sorry. I-" He stopped speaking when Teela put a finger to his lips.

"Why don't we just agree to forgive each other and move on?" she suggested, some of her spark returning to her eyes. "Otherwise, we could be here forever blaming ourselves."

He-Man chuckled at that. "You might be right." He looked at her, a flicker of apprehension making his fist clench slightly. "Can you really forgive me, Teela?"

Her face softened. "I do forgive you, Adam. At least I'm trying to. It's just sometimes I feel so angry at...at the whole situation."

He snorted softly. "I can relate to that. I felt that way for the first two years."

"Really?" Teela asked, surprise widening her eyes.

He-Man offered her a lopsided grin. "I'm not an angel, Teela. I get just as frustrated as anyone else, remember?"

"Yeah," she responded softly, gazing into his eyes.

He-Man's breath caught. The air suddenly seemed charged with electricity, and he wanted to reach out, to stroke her face. Then Teela stiffened and stood up, pacing. He-Man raised an eyebrow, knowing instinctively that she was perturbed over something else that had come to mind. "What is it?"

Teela didn't answer, but went to the window and stared out. Color crept around the back of her neck. He-Man's heart lurched slightly; either she was very angry or very embarrassed. He stood, feeling steadier now, then took a deep breath and walked up behind her, careful not to touch her. "Teela, what's on your mind?"

* * *

Teela struggled to get her emotions under control. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. But the memories that suddenly flooded her mind enraged her. She placed her hands on the cool stone of the window sill and spoke, her voice tight. "I need to know something."

"I'll answer if I can," He-Man replied quietly.

She didn't turn around. She couldn't bear to look at him. "You never even so much as looked at a woman as He-Man, or if you did, it was so subtle no one recognized it. I assume that was to protect others. But as Adam, you…you were a constant flirt." She flung the words as an accusation. She heard and felt him take a step back from her, but still she didn't turn.

"It was one of the differences I could easily establish between He-Man and Adam. You know I never went beyond flirting. Is there a question coming?" He-Man asked in a level tone. Teela knew she was hurting him, but she couldn't help it.

"You asked me as Adam if I liked you more than He-Man. Then as He-Man you asked me if I preferred someone like you or Adam. Why?" Furious and embarrassed, Teela whirled around. "Were you just playing around, enjoying the fact that I didn't know the truth?"

He-Man lowered his head for a moment, then looked up, regret in his eyes. "Maybe I was, a little," he admitted softly.

"You creep!" Teela screeched at him, her hands balling into fists. He-Man took another step back, no doubt expecting her to try to hit him again.

"Teela, please let me continue," he said, an odd tone in his voice. She closed her eyes, counted to ten, and nodded tightly. When she opened her eyes, she found that his cheeks had begun reddening. "The main reason was that I needed to understand where both Adam and I stood with you. I had to make sure you weren't…" he swallowed hard, his face flaming now, "falling for me as He-Man, both because it wasn't safe, and because you so clearly held so much contempt for me as Adam."

Teela's anger disintegrated and her eyes filled with tears. _Contempt?_ She might have been aggravated by his laziness and apparent carefree attitude, but did he really think she viewed him with contempt? Looking into his eyes now, the truth pierced her. He truly had believed it—believed that not only had she had a distinct lack of respect for him, but that she actually disliked him. "I never," she choked out as tears spilled down, "never meant to make you feel that way, Adam. You've always been like a brother to me. I assumed you knew how much you meant to me."

"I knew," He-Man assured her. He moved back towards her, reached out and cupped her face gently. "Our relationship was complicated after I became He-Man. I knew you still cared for me as a friend, Teela, but I killed the respect you once had for me. I didn't see that I had any other choice. So I just tried to remember our friendship as it was before, and reminded myself all the time that when you knew the truth, we would have that back again."

Teela barely heard what he said, because his simple touch was evoking reactions she hadn't often experienced. Her breathing quickened and her lips parted almost involuntarily. Her eyes locked with his, and she could see his eyes darken...in awareness? In desire? She couldn't tell. She just wasn't used to an attraction this strong-she had never felt it before…not for Adam, not for He-Man, not for anyone. Her world suddenly felt upside-down.

"At least I hope we can have that friendship back again," He-Man whispered, his eyes still meeting hers. "Can we, Teela?"

It took a moment for her to register what he was asking. She licked her lips and swallowed hard. He dropped his hand but didn't move, waiting for her answer. "I-I hope we can too," she replied in a wavering voice. "I want to be that close again, Adam."

He-Man's smile lit up his face, and she found herself wanting to bring that smile to his face again and again. It was Adam's smile, boyish, mischievous, and full of life. She recognized it now, recognized her childhood friend with both her eyes and her heart. She cleared her throat. "I'd better go get that bag. I never did grab it."

She could almost see the warning come to He-Man's lips, but he bit it back this time and simply stepped back to allow her to leave the room. Teela forced her eyes away from him, saying, "I'll see you in just a bit for lunch, right?"

"Sure," came his easy reply. Teela walked out wondering how such a powerful moment could have had so little effect on him, when she felt as if her legs were barely strong enough to get to the door.

* * *

The Sorceress left them to themselves for lunch, but made it a point to later seek out Teela. She found her in the workout room, lifting weights that looked far too heavy for such a slim woman. She waited until Teela was done with her repetitions before speaking, taking advantage of the moment to drink in every detail of her daughter, from the flaming red hair so like her own to the eyes that were squeezed shut as she heaved against the weights. Ancients, but she ached to hold her, to tell her the truth of who she was.

The Sorceress took a deep breath and wiped the thoughts from her mind. She carefully arranged her features into a resemblance of peace as Teela put the heavy bar down.

"Shouldn't you have someone in here with you when you work with those?" the Sorceress asked as kindly as she could, even though her heart was pounding as she began to realize how dangerous it was for Teela to be lifting such heavy weights alone.

Teela sat up quickly, startled. "I guess so," she admitted. "But I didn't want to bother you, and I needed some space from He-Man for a while." She rose and walked to the wall where a bright yellow towel hung. She grabbed it and wiped gently at her face.

"You could never bother me, Teela," the Sorceress assured her, hoping her voice and expression conveyed how true that statement was. Teela smiled briefly, then took a long drink of water. "Are you and Adam still, ah, tense with each other?"

Teela sighed and flung the towel over her shoulder. "Not tense. Just…uncomfortable. It's so weird between us all of a sudden. It's like I'm seeing him in a whole new light, and no matter how much I knew about him as Adam and He-Man, I have to get to know him all over again. He's not really either person. He's something in between."

The Sorceress considered Teela's words for a moment. "There are superficial differences Adam created to hide his identity," she agreed slowly. "But at the core, they are the same. Adam's values and integrity are He-Man's. Adam was never irresponsible as many thought; he was simply held to a responsibility that no one else was aware of. What differences are you struggling with?" Her heart pounded within her. She felt as if she were being a true mother to Teela for the first time since she had held her has a baby, and though she hated that her daughter was experiencing this turmoil, a part of her rejoiced in being able to help her.

Teela opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. She sat down heavily on a bench, and the Sorceress took a seat next to her, her body angled towards her daughter. She could sense Teela's trepidation, a fear that she would not understand. "You can tell me, Teela. Whatever it is that is bothering you, I will not think less of you for it."

"Well, what you said, you're right, I guess," Teela finally responded, wringing her hands a bit. She forced them apart and took a breath. "It's just that I've thought of them as two different people for so long. And in so many ways it makes sense, but…" Her voice trailed off. "Sorceress, when it came to me, he really was two different people. He-Man flirted with me a little. At the same time, he treated me like a fellow warrior and a casual friend. But Adam…I grew up with him. He was like a little brother—a pain at times, but I loved him. When he started putting on his act, I was so angry with him for not living up to who I thought he should be. But he hardly ever treated me any differently than he had growing up, no matter how I treated him."

The Sorceress waited, sensing Teela was thinking through the matter a bit more, delving into her feelings in a positive way for perhaps the first time.

Finally, her patience was rewarded. Teela looked up and met the Sorceress' eyes. "Basically, Adam was my brother. He-Man was an unattainable romantic fantasy. I'm a bit flipped out that they're one and the same."

The Sorceress raised an eyebrow. "Just a bit?"

Teela blew out a breath and smirked. "Okay, I'm really flipped out."

The Sorceress chuckled gently. "I would be as well, I believe. But Teela, did you really have romantic feelings for He-Man?"

"I-" Teela hesitated again. "I looked at him differently. I wasn't in love with him, I just was sort of in awe of him—his skill as a warrior, his demeanor, everything."

"Perhaps like a student having a crush on a teacher," the Sorceress supplied.

Teela's eyes lit up. "That's it exactly. I never thought we'd be together, but I compared every man I met against him." She blushed lightly, then shuddered. "For that to be _Adam_ I was comparing everyone to…it just seems wrong."

"It's not," the Sorceress said firmly. "Adam was and is a wonderful man, and any woman would be lucky to have him. And in spite of the fact that you grew up with him, he is _not_ your brother." She tilted her head, studying Teela carefully, but cautious not to read her daughter's mind. Perhaps it was best that things had worked out this way. She had always believed deep down that her daughter and Adam were meant to be together, somehow, but she could see now that Teela would never have looked at Adam that way. Perhaps now things would change between the two of them.

Teela gave a weak smile and nodded. "I know you're right. I guess I'll get used to it in time." She reached out and grasped the Sorceress' hand. "Thank you so much. I love Father, but I really needed a woman to talk to…and I could hardly talk to Queen Marlena." She smile turned into a smirk.

The Sorceress' throat constricted, but she managed a nod and a smile. "You're very welcome," she finally said, squeezing Teela's hand. "Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10: Groundings

_A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, y'all, but we're down to one computer and the homework of the high school junior kind of takes priority over fanfic. (Darn!)_

* * *

"He-Man!" Teela exclaimed as he and Orko entered the castle late the next morning. "What happened to you?" His hair was abnormally mussed, and he was covered in dirt and dust. He looked weary as well, his brow slightly furrowed as if he were forcing his eyes to remain open.

He-Man frowned, furrowing his brow even more, evidently not pleased with her concern. Teela crossed her arms and stared at him balefully, resisting the urge to tap her foot. If she wanted to be concerned, then she would be.

"Skeletor's friend Monteeg tried to capture me to train for his army," he answered succinctly. "We beat them, though, right Orko?" He glanced at Orko for confirmation.

"We sure did!" Orko agreed excitedly, floating closer to Teela. "Even after he got hit with one of Monteeg's magical electric bolts, He-Man still managed to rip the dome off and set all of Monteeg's warriors free! You should have been there, Teela!" He flipped around backwards.

"Orko," He-Man said in a warning tone.

"You got hit? Are you all right?" Teela asked, her tone more frantic than she expected. She barely managed to keep her hands tucked under her arms; she had the sudden urge to touch Adam and make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine," He-Man replied easily, meeting her gaze. "I'm going to shower and then get something to eat. Monteeg arrived at the palace before I ate breakfast; I'm famished."

"I'm going to go back to the palace and tell Man-at-Arms about Monteeg," Orko called, waving as he floated back towards the drawbridge. "See you later!"

Teela relaxed slightly, relieved that He-Man seemed to be okay. But she kept her eyes on him as he moved towards the stairs. Was it her imagination, or was he moving a little more stiffly than usual?

* * *

He-Man bit back a groan as he sank into a chair, his sandwich before him on the table. The normal stun beams Skeletor used didn't have side effects to speak of. They worked on the nerves—they traveled up to the spinal cord and brain, shutting down all the nerves along the way, and when they wore off, the nerves were working properly. There were few side effects.

Monteeg's attack had been sort of electrical, as Orko had said. It had caused He-Man's muscles to spasm, using his own great strength against him. He felt almost like Adam again—as if he had gone through one of Teela's strength-training regiments for the last two days.

He-Man took a bite of his sandwich, and almost immediately wanted a drink—which was still on the counter. He stared at the cool, clear glass of water longingly, wishing he had enough magical powers to levitate the thing to him instead of having to get up again.

Teela walked in and caught him staring at the glass. He-Man flushed slightly and started to get up to get it, but Teela waved a hand. "I'll get it," she said in a friendly tone. She set it down before him within seconds, her eyes sympathetic and knowing. "That blast Orko mentioned left you sore, didn't it?"

There was a note in her voice that said she expected him to lie to her, but He-Man didn't see the point of denying it. "Not as sore as one of your workouts," he quipped instead, hoping to brush aside the topic.

Teela sat down across from him, put her elbows on the reddish-brown table, and propped her chin in her hands. "Is that something that's happened often? Having aftereffects from a fight like this?"

He-Man took a long drink, thankful for the cool relief of the water, then shook his head as he set his glass down. "No."

"So why was this different?" Teela's tone was still light, curious. The Sorceress entered and joined them at the table, eyeing He-Man. Teela nodded to her but continued speaking to He-Man. "Because you don't have your sword?"

The way Teela was trying to understand his world touched him. He-Man only wished he could understand things better himself. "Indirectly," he admitted slowly, thinking through the morning's activities. "When I reverted to Adam things like this usually disappeared. Plus I might not have gotten hit to begin with if I'd had my sword." He briefly summed up what had happened.

Teela shuddered. "Sounds painful." The Sorceress frowned in agreement.

He-Man shrugged it off. "The worst part was Skeletor laughing the entire time. Fortunately Orko conjured up some buckets and landed them squarely on Skeletor and Monteeg. It gave me enough time to recover." He scowled. "But I can't help but wonder if it gave Skeletor a new line of thinking—how to use my own strength against me."

The Sorceress had been listening intently. Now she stood, seeming distracted. "Excuse me, please," she murmured. He-Man nodded and exchanged shrugs with Teela.

"So since I've already done my hero duty for the day," He-Man said, standing and stretching a bit gingerly, "what do you say to an afternoon at the beach, Teela?"

"Really?" Teela asked, her face lighting up. "But I thought we were staying here."

He-Man guffawed slightly. "My dear lady," he said in an exaggerated hoity-toity tone, "why stay indoors when we have access to the most gorgeous beach in the universe?"

Teela choked back a laugh, and He-Man's heart lightened. He was thankful to Duncan, the Sorceress, and his parents for allowing him this opportunity to repair his relationship with Teela. He knew that was the reasoning for them allowing Teela accompanying him here—perhaps it had even been the reason Marlena insisted on an escort to begin with, for all he knew. He and Randor still had a ways to go yet as well, but for now, Adam was content to concentrate on his childhood friend.

"I didn't know Eternia boasted the best beach in the universe," Teela finally said in a challenging, haughty tone, only the twinkle in her eyes revealing that she was teasing.

He-Man smirked. "Who said anything about Eternia?"

* * *

They packed a few snacks and drinks, a change of clothes in case they needed them, and towels. He-Man arranged for the Sorceress to re-conjure the gate to bring them back by dinnertime. Then, after changing into swimsuits, He-Man led Teela through a maze of hallways and doors, stopping at one that looked like a strange bird with water dripping off of it, down onto an indefinable lump.

"And this goes where?" Teela asked, a bit nervously. Granted, he walked around barely clothed all the time, but over the years she'd gotten used to seeing him in his normal get-up. The way he looked now, dressed in Adam's plain black swimming trunks and his entire torso completely bare, his eyes sparkling expectantly…it was making her stomach churn and her mouth dry up. She didn't like feeling so off-balance.

He-Man smirked at her. "Trust me, Teela." He pulled open the heavy door, its creak echoing off of the stone walls around them.

His simply statement sent a completely different swirl of emotions through her. She had trusted him, totally, completely, without any restraint. And he had deceived her. A fresh sense of betrayal lifted her chin and carried her past his offered arm. From the corner of her eye she could see his face shift from anticipation to disappointed hurt. She tried telling herself she didn't care, and that if she had hurt his feelings he deserved it anyway, but the words rang hollow in her mind and her heart. Teela sighed, hating the situation with renewed passion.

Her thoughts faded when she stepped out of the portal. Before her was a beach of the whitest, finest sand she had ever seen. It begged her to take off her shoes, and she did so quickly, burying her toes in sand that felt almost like soft silk to her feet. She sighed in pleasure, then looked out over the water. The ocean—and it must have been one, for there was no other land she could see-was crystal-clear. She could see the fish swimming in it, the plants growing in it, and the incredible rock and coral formations that made the ocean floor a rainbow of color.

Her irritation forgotten once more, she turned to He-Man, only to stop short before she said anything. Somehow, this was such an Adam thing to do, to share such a beautiful spot with her. In her excitement, she had forgotten that it was He-Man next to her, not Adam. Seeing He-Man there instead of Adam, even though they were one and the same, made her breath catch.

He-Man had been staring at her when she turned, and now their gazes locked. Teela wondered if he could see the surprise in her face. Who was she kidding? He could read her like a book. With an effort, she turned back to the view before them. "This is beautiful, He-Man," she said softly.

He cleared his throat. "Like I said, it's the most gorgeous beach in the universe." He began walking closer to the water, and Teela followed.

"Have you come here a lot?" she asked.

He-Man shook his head. "A few times," he said, bending over to spread out a blanket. "The magic on this planet has a healing effect, and a calming effect as well. I've come here when the stress had me wound so tight I thought I was going to break in two."

'_Because of me.' _Teela tentatively put a hand on his arm as he straightened up; he froze and looked at her.

"Don't say it," he warned, a smile playing about his lips.

Teela's eyes welled with tears. She had been going to apologize again, and somehow he had known. "But it was my fault, wasn't it?" she whispered barely loud enough to be heard over the ocean waves.

"It wasn't just you and my father," He-Man said gently, taking her hand in his. "It was all the nobility, the stress of knowing every day that if I failed just once to stop Skeletor, all of Eternia would suffer. Most of the time, my friends and allies shared the burden, but a few times here and there, the responsibility just seemed overwhelming."

Teela swallowed hard. He was right. They had all tried to help him, but he was right. They had depended upon him so much over the years…perhaps more than they had had a right to.

Looking at him now, Teela saw an earnestness to his gaze that made her realize something. All these things he had been telling her…she suddenly understood what he was trying to do. He was answering her every question, spoken and unspoken, with complete honesty. For the first time in the last six years, he was opening up to her. She was starting to know the real Adam.

"While we're here…" she hesitated. He-Man raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Can I call you by your real name today?"

He-Man's face softened. "Just today," he agreed. "It's a bad habit to get into." He held her gaze for a moment, then proceeded to stretch out on the blanket, groaning softly.

"Aren't you going swimming?" Teela asked in surprise.

"Later," came his mumbled response, his eyes already closed. "The sun here heals as well. For now, I'm just going to let it soak away all the soreness."

Teela gazed at him for a moment, drinking in the sight of his perfectly sculpted body. Shaking her head slightly, she decided to go for a swim. She could certainly use it.

Teela had never seen water so clear, and she spent nearly an hour exploring the sea life. When she finally looked towards the beach again, her jaw dropped. He-Man was playing in the sand.

Okay, she reflected as she glided closer, stopping when she was still waist-deep, _playing_ was the wrong word. He was sculpting. Or at least trying to. As Adam, he had been pretty talented at just about any art medium. But judging by the frustrated look on his face as he stood and waded into the water, Teela wondered if that was still the case. The sand replica of the palace looked pretty good to her from this far out, but Adam always had been pretty picky.

Shaking her head as she tried to come to terms with the vision of He-Man playing in the sand, Teela waited for him to reach her. As he drew near, she realized that if she hadn't caught him looking frustrated a moment ago, she wouldn't have known anything was wrong. His entire face had cleared. She clenched her fist. Obviously, now that his tension over the situation was easing, he was falling back into his habit of hiding his emotions. And as much as she appreciated his honesty in his answers, it wasn't enough. She wanted to know all his feelings as well.

Her thoughts crashed to a stop. Where had that desire come from? Forcing away her wayward thoughts, Teela smiled at him, inwardly determined to learn to read his moods and refusing to examine the reason for that too closely. "Couldn't get the castle the way you wanted, huh?" she asked in a teasing tone.

If He-Man was surprised at her question, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply shrugged and gave a lopsided smile. "Some days you have it, some days you don't," he answered lightly.

Something about his answer bothered her, and Teela stared hard at him for a minute.

He-Man raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a pile of sand on my head or something?"

Teela swallowed hard, guilt hitting her again as she realized what was bothering her. His flippant answers. He had always given them, as both He-Man and Adam. The difference had been her reaction. With He-Man, she laughed or ignored them as the situation called for. But with Adam, she had always gotten angry, harsh, judgmental.

"I'm going for a swim," she said thickly, turning and diving before he could stop her. As her sure, steady strokes sliced through the water, Teela reflected on the revelation she had just had, and another one hit her. Although their actions had been the same, He-Man had usually been brushing off either a question about Adam or a close call with death. Adam, on the other hand, had been ducking questions about why he had missed training or run from a fight.

Before she could analyze her thoughts any further, something wrapped itself around her ankle and dragged her down under the water.

* * *

Teela's abrupt departure baffled He-Man, but if she was feeling half as mixed-up as he had been feeling, then he understood. The frustration he had felt on the beach had caught him by surprise; it had snuck into his chest when he couldn't get his hands to be gentle enough to add the details he wanted on the sand castle. He had begun wondering morosely if he would even be able to bake at all now. His great strength could only be controlled so much.

He swam after Teela at a leisurely pace, just to keep her in sight. He didn't know what creatures lived in this ocean. A mischievous smile touched his lips. Neither did she. He dove under the water and sped up, catching up to her easily. Then he reached up and grabbed her ankle and tugged, dragging her down into the water. He didn't worry about her gasping in water from the surprise; Teela was far too good a swimmer and warrior to make that mistake.

His actions earned him a foot square in the chest. He let go of her immediately as his air whooshed out of his chest, and he broke the surface at almost the same time she did. Teela tried to glare at him, but wound up laughing instead.

"Adam!" she scolded half-heartedly. "I could have drowned!"

He-Man couldn't help it; he waggled his eyebrows at her a bit. "I wouldn't let that happen, Teela. I would just have had to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," he teased. His own joke backfired on him as a flood of heat accompanied that thought, in spite of the cold ocean water around him. He-Man's smile faded as their gazes locked.

"I'd like to see you explain that one to my father," Teela said, sounding a little breathless and looking a tad pink herself.

That reined in He-Man's wayward thoughts. The idea of his mentor as an angry father was chilling. But he refused to let Teela see his runaway emotions. "I'm sure he'd understand me saving your life," he said casually. He began swimming back to shore, not looking to see if Teela was following.

* * *

Randor paced the kitchen in Grayskull. The Sorceress had assured him that Adam was due back at any moment, and he was anxious to speak with his son. Duncan had answered a few questions for him, but he found that his old friend was right—he needed and wanted to get the answers from Adam himself.

Randor sat down at the table, drumming his fingers. He thought of Duncan's explanation of the differences between He-Man and Adam—that Adam had not lied about who he was, but instead exaggerated aspects of his personality. Duncan felt that Adam's role as a fun-loving prince helped him deal with the stress of being Eternia's champion. He had also indicated that Adam's lack of confidence was genuine; that like Cringer's cowardice, Adam's self-doubt disappeared with Grayskull's magic.

"I never knew Adam doubted himself so strongly," Randor had said quietly.

"His determination to do the right thing, his courage, overshadowed it," Duncan had explained. "I think the Sorceress and I may be the only ones who truly knew how much he doubted Adam's abilities. He never doubted He-Man's; in fact, if anything, as He-Man sometimes he is too confident."

Randor folded his hands. He was looking forward to understanding more about his son. A heavy footstep sounded in the hallway. Randor stood quickly as He-Man entered the kitchen, a deep red towel still draped around his shoulders from his afternoon at the beach. "Your Majesty, the Sorceress told me you were in here. Is everything all right?" He-Man asked in a concerned voice.

Randor didn't answer right away. He studied He-Man for a minute, and the hero nonchalantly returned his gaze. It was, in some ways, so hard to see his son in the man before him. "Yes, He-Man, everything's fine," he finally said. "I'm sorry to have concerned you so. I simply wanted a chance to talk with you without having to watch every word we say."

"Ah." He-Man slid into a seat at the table, and Randor sat at a right angle to him. "You have questions, Sire?" The Sorceress had placed food on the table already, and He-Man selected a banana, peeling it halfway down, just as Adam always had.

"You look much more relaxed," Randor observed, almost reluctantly. He hated to admit that it was better for his son to be at Grayskull. He wanted him to come home.

"Teela and I went to beach on another world. Its sun has magical healing powers, so regardless of how you feel when you go, you always feel great when you get back," He-Man said with a grin.

With that grin on his face, Randor could almost see Adam in the man before him. But it bothered him that it was so hard to do so. "The Sorceress told me you were involved in an altercation this morning," he commented, grasping for conversation. "Were you injured?"

He-Man quickly shook his head. "No, Sire. Simply sore from a magical attack." He settled back in his chair slightly, though he still gave the appearance of being ready to leap up at a second's notice. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but while you are known for your diplomacy and tact, I have the distinct feeling you're beating around the bush. What is it you truly wanted to talk about?"

"I-" Randor removed his crown and placed it on the table in front of him. He-Man's use of his formal titles, rather than "Father," was making it even harder to reconcile the fact that this was Adam before him. Randor scratched at his head and ran a hand through his hair, struggling to find the words. "Ancients, but this is hard." He looked up and caught He-Man's expectant eye. "I just wanted time with you. I keep trying to see Adam in you, so I can think of you as Adam and stop feeling as if I've lost my son. But I spent so much time chastising Adam over the years that I stopped seeing him as…I just stopped seeing him. I stopped seeing you. All I saw was the act you put on. I lost you long ago." Randor realized he was close to babbling, and stopped as he straightened up.

"Father." The low-spoken word caused Randor to freeze as He-Man slid from his chair onto his knees in front of Randor. "You never lost me. We just had…obstacles, between us."

Randor heaved a sigh of self-loathing and was about to reply when his eyes met He-Man's. The rest of the man before him seemed to fade away. He-Man's normal mask was gone, and in his eyes were reflected the love he held for his family, the insecurity he held deep inside where he hoped no one would see it, and the longing of a son for his father's approval and love. _This_ was Adam.

The air was suddenly charged with emotions, and Randor felt as if his heart would break from it all. He put a hand on He-Man's shoulder—_Adam's_ shoulder. "We did. But I love you, son. I hope you knew that."

"I knew," He-Man assured him, not breaking eye contact. But in spite of his words, Randor could see the insecurity fade, and a warm glow of acceptance replace it. Adam had needed to hear the words. Far more often than Randor had ever said them.

"When I think of all the times I reprimanded you for being late or missing appointments," Randor groaned. He drew a hand over his face, partly to give them both a little space from the intensity of their own emotions.

He-Man moved back into his seat. "You did what my father and king should have done," he said quietly.

"I did what the king should have done," Randor half-agreed. "Your father should have tried a bit harder to find out why his once-reliable son suddenly became unreliable." He didn't wait for Adam to respond, but instead leaned forward. "I want to make up for lost time. What hobbies do you still enjoy as He-Man? Are they the same as Adam's?"

* * *

He-Man hummed lowly to himself as he entered the castle two days later, feeling somewhat bemused. He had spent the morning fishing with his father, enjoying a light, casual conversation the likes of which they had not engaged in for…oh, at least five years. Randor had brought along Duncan's disrupter, and proceeded to pepper He-Man with questions. He had truly listened, never once speaking in a judgmental tone. It was the most time, and the best time, Adam had spent with his father in years. He felt more at peace than he had since taking on the responsibility of the Power Sword.

He found Battle Cat sleeping heavily on the thick carpet of his room. Taking care not to disturb the cat, He-Man went in search of Teela, wanting to tell her of his morning. He smiled to himself. The urge to share everything with her seemed foreign, after years of hiding so much from her. It lightened his heart further, the fact that he was regaining footing with both his father and Teela. He whistled as he searched the castle, finally coming upon Teela and the Sorceress bent over a book.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he greeted them cheerily. His grin faded as they both looked up somewhat guiltily, only half-heartedly returning his smile. "What's wrong?" he asked, his senses immediately on alert.

"I have something for you, but I do not want to raise false hopes when you see it," the Sorceress said, straightening. "Your sword is gone, and what I am about to give you cannot replace it or duplicate its power—at least not for you. Hold out your hands."

He-Man obeyed, and the Sorceress wiggled her fingers. A sword exactly like his appeared in his hands, and his heart lurched with hope in spite of the Sorceress' forewarnings. As he examined it, he noticed a jewel embedded into the sword. He lifted an eyebrow; surely that would weaken the sword. What purpose could it serve?

"What is this?" he finally asked.

"A sword that was meant for the second guardian of Grayskull, someone long lost to us," the Sorceress said sadly. "Teela and I were looking into Grayskull's history. Unfortunately, you cannot call on its power, but it will serve the purpose of being a weapon that could help you, until Duncan and I can come up with something more suitable for you. I-"

The Sorceress stopped in mid-sentence. While she had been speaking, He-Man had grasped the hilt and waved it a few times, testing its weight. It was a bit lighter than his own, although it looked to be the same size. He wondered about the intended owner, and as that thought crossed his mind, the sword began to glow. The tip rose almost of its own accord and began to pull him.

"Uh, Sorceress?" he said. "What's going on?"

The Sorceress' green eyes were as wide as Eternia's two moons. "By the Ancients," she murmured. "I never even thought…your connection…could it be?"

"Could it be what?" He-Man asked, instinctively allowing the sword to pull him along Grayskull's hallways.

"How foolish of me!" the Sorceress exclaimed, hurrying after him. "I could have given this sword to you years ago, if only I had known!"

"What's going on?" Teela demanded, jogging after them.

"Beats me!" He-Man called as the sword pulled him along faster. It suddenly stopped in front of a double-headed doorway with large claws protruding outward. The doors opened and the glow faded. The tip fell to the ground, the sword now lifeless in He-Man's hand.

"After all these years," the Sorceress murmured, staring at the doorway. "All this time wasted." She turned to He-Man. "You must go through this portal and find the one for whom this sword is destined. The fate of the very universe may depend on it. And you must leave immediately."

"With or without Battle Cat?" He-Man asked automatically, sheathing the sword. The Sorceress' request was nothing new.

"Wait a minute," Teela interjected before the Sorceress could answer. "The fate of the universe? What's going on? Who does this sword belong to? And where does this portal go? How do we even know it's safe?"

"I'm sorry, Teela, but I cannot answer any of your questions," the Sorceress replied gently. He-Man watched the exchange with some amusement. "This door has never opened before, so I have no idea where it leads. And I cannot answer the other questions until He-Man finds the one for whom the sword is destined." She turned to He-Man. "I think it would be best if Battle Cat went with you." She closed her eyes briefly.

"I'm going too," Teela said, stubbornly crossing her arms. "You can't just send the Prince of Eternia onto some unknown planet without his bodyguard." The Sorceress opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Teela.

"She's not. She's sending Grayskull's defender," He-Man pointed out in an even voice, although Teela's attitude was still tickling his funny bone for some reason.

Teela glared at him. "Same difference. I'm still going."

He-Man shrugged lightly as Battle Cat came trotting down the hall, obviously having been summoned by the Sorceress. "Suit yourself."


	11. Chapter 11: Etheria

_A/N: Well, obviously if you didn't know where this was headed before, you do now. I honestly fought tooth and nail against the characters and the story to NOT do a re-telling of the Secret of the Sword. I didn't want to because there are SO many of them started on this site, and a few of them are very good. However, many of you all seemed excited over the idea, to my surprise! _

_So anyway, here we go. Special thanks to Xasonnex for pointing out the timing!_

* * *

"Fate of the universe," Teela grumbled as they stepped out of the portal a short time later. "If that's the kind of pep talk she usually gives you, it's no wonder you're stressed all the time."

He-Man chuckled as he looked around. "Well, usually when she says something that dramatic, she means it."

"Oh, that makes it all better," Teela muttered under her breath. She glanced around as well, scanning the area for danger. Purple trees with blue trunks, pink bushes, green grass. It was a pretty enough place. To their right was a path and what looked like a small village, from what she could see through the trees. "What do we do first?"

He-Man pointed down the path. "We make for that village down there. We're here to find someone, and we can't do that if we don't go where there are people."

It didn't take them long to reach it. The village was tidy, with mostly small buildings—none stood over two stories high. Thatched rooftops seemed to be the way of things, while the walls themselves were constructed of either clay or stones. It did not speak of wealth, but nor did it seem particularly poor. Teela's eyes narrowed as she observed the people. They were hurrying along with their heads down, not making eye contact with the two strangers who had just arrived.

"Something seem amiss here to you?" she hissed at He-Man.

He nodded in response. "Maybe Battle Cat's scaring them," he answered lowly. The tiger growled an unintelligible response.

"You there," an annoyed voice called from behind them. He-Man and Teela exchanged glances and turned. Two men—or maybe robots—stood there. It was impossible to tell under all the metal armor. A large bat-like insignia was displayed proudly on their chests.

"Are you speaking to us?" He-Man asked innocently.

"Yeah, you," one of them retorted. Teela decided they were humans. Robots didn't have that much inflection or attitude. And of course they were soldiers of some sort, from the looks of their armor. She wondered how well-trained they were. "State your business here."

"We're just passing through," He-Man answered easily, looking for all the world as if he was on vacation. He draped an arm around Teela and pulled her close; while the action seemed casual, she could feel the underlying tension in his arm.

"What's your destination?"

"We don't have one," He-Man answered honestly. "We're just sort of exploring." Teela tensed slightly. She had a feeling that answer wasn't going to go over well, but she realized He-Man didn't have a choice in how to answer. They didn't know what world they were on, much less the name of any towns.

"Let me see your papers," one of the troopers demanded.

"Papers?" He-Man asked blankly. He let go of Teela and felt around his waist. "Sorry, must have misplaced them. How about you, honey?"

Although taken aback by his endearment, Teela quickly realized he didn't want to supply their names or any other information to these two. She too felt around her waist and slipped her hand inside a hidden pocket, then back out. "Oh dear, I don't have them either." She glanced to the side. "How about you, big cat?"

Battle Cat let out a mighty roar that caused the troopers to take a step back. "Keep that animal under control," one of them ordered. They leveled their guns at Teela and He-Man as two other armor-plated men ran over, obviously attracted by the noise. "You're under arrest," the first one continued. "You'll have to come with us."

"Under arrest for what?" He-Man demanded, making a show of lazily raising his arms. Teela copied him, watching carefully as Battle Cat crouched low, ready to pounce. She never knew what to expect from He-Man in this type of situation. Sometimes he'd go along just to see who was in charge; other times he'd consider that too much of a risk.

"For threatening Horde troopers and not having papers."

Something changed in He-Man's demeanor. Teela couldn't see it, nor could she define it exactly, but she could feel it.

"Gee dear, they think we threatened them," He-Man observed after a few heartbeats. "I didn't hear any threats. Did you?"

"Not a one," Teela agreed, her fingers itching for her laser gun as she realized he wasn't going to go peacefully.

"Well, I'd hate to be arrested for a false charge," He-Man quipped. He unsheathed the sword and placed himself between the troopers and Teela, the sword raised defensively. "So I'll accommodate you. Let us go in peace, and we won't embarrass you in front of the villagers here."

Glancing around quickly, Teela realized that there was a growing crowd. They all looked afraid, and hung back at least two hundred yards. Several had gripped each others' arms in fear. But there was one hooded man who stood alone with a strange-looking bird on his shoulder. She'd have to watch him. He might be some sort of back-up for these jokesters.

"You can't talk to a Horde trooper like that," one of the troopers scoffed. "I'll show you." He fired his gun. He-Man easily deflected the blast right back at the trooper, knocking him out cold.

Battle Cat roared, ready to spring onto a trooper. Teela raised her arm and aimed at a trooper to the side of He-Man, but without warning, an arrow came from the side and sliced through the other three guns.

"I think you should let the nice people go in peace, like they asked," said the hooded man.

The troopers didn't even make a show of pretending to listen. They ran at He-Man and Teela. Teela flipped one over her head, and must have knocked the wind out of him; he didn't move. He-Man grabbed the other two and held them up in the air.

"I think you should leave, and not come back until you've learned some manners," he said to the troopers. He spun around rapidly, letting go suddenly to send them far out of the town.

There was a spray of half-hearted clapping, but for the most part, the villagers around them began to disperse quickly, their heads down, speaking in low, nervous tones.

He-Man shrugged at Teela then looked over to the hooded man. "Thanks for your help," he called.

The man approached and pushed his hood back, revealing orange-red hair and a mustache, along with brown eyes sparkling from the excitement of their encounter. "Any enemy of the Horde is a friend of the rebellion," he said in a strong, friendly voice, holding out a hand for He-Man to shake. "My name's Bow." He gestured to the rainbow-colored bird-like creature on his shoulder as he shook He-Man's hand. "This is Kowl."

"I'm He-Man, and these are my friends, Teela and Battle Cat," He-Man responded. "We just arrived in the area."

Bow bowed to Teela and grasped her hand. "Welcome, my lady."

"Thank you," Teela answered, feeling oddly cherished by his gesture. She caught a dark look from He-Man and a smug sense of satisfaction crept into her smile. She withdrew her hand from Bow's grasp, feeling awkward and confused.

"You won't be safe here. Hordak will send more troopers," Kowl informed them, clasping his hands in front of himself nervously, his large eyes darting around the area.

"Kowl's right. You'd better come to the resistance camp, at least for tonight," Bow agreed.

"Thank you, we-" He-Man began, only to be cut off as Teela grabbed his arm.

"Excuse us, please," Teela requested politely, and she pulled He-Man to the side. "I don't like this," she hissed. "We're getting caught up in a fight we know nothing about."

"Bow helped us out without knowing a thing about us. That speaks to his character. Besides, I've heard of the Horde," He-Man returned quietly. "Most of their rulers are evil dictators. If there's a resistance on this planet fighting against that rule, then there's no better place to start looking for this sword's owner."

Teela sighed as he turned back to Bow and accepted the man's offer. He-Man might be right, but she still didn't like it.

* * *

Bow led them through the woods to a small encampment that he referred to as "The Great Resistance." Teela secretly thought she deserved a pat on the back for not commenting on the low number of people and Bow's definition of "great." There were no more than a hundred people gathered there, and not one of them, she noted as they walked through the camp, looked as if they could stand up to her in a fight, never mind any of the masters like Fisto or Stratos.

"How long have you been fighting the Horde?" He-Man asked. Teela smirked. Obviously he recognized their lack of numbers as well.

"It seems like forever," Bow said gravely, looping his horse's reins over a branch and getting a pail of water for the animal. "There are only a few free kingdoms left—Mystacore, Castle Freeze and the surrounding Ice Kingdom, and Bright Moon. Those of us who have been displaced and refused to accept Horde rule regrouped here in Whispering Woods. The trees protect us from the Horde." Bow looked around, a mixture of gratitude, sadness and pride playing across his face. "We help defend the free kingdoms whenever and however we can." He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid the Horde has pretty much broken the spirit of this planet."

"So how long has the Horde been here?" Teela asked reiterated, annoyed that he hadn't answered the question.

"On Etheria?" Bow sounded surprised. He raised one eyebrow as if confused, then shrugged. "About twenty years, I suppose. Ah, here's the war tent." He gestured to a larger tent just off to their right. "It's the only one large enough for spreading out maps and holding planning meetings."

As they entered, a young woman looked up from the map she was studying. "Bow, where have you been?" she demanded, her blue eyes flashing. Then she caught sight of the visitors. "Oh. New recruits?"

Teela didn't miss the way the woman's eyes went right to He-Man and stayed there, or the note of feminine interest in her voice. Irritation clenched her jaw.

"More like fugitives, although I think they may be willing to help our cause," Bow said somewhat cautiously. Teela's estimation of the man rose. "The Horde tried to arrest them for no reason."

"Oh, well then you must stay with us," the girl said with a toss of her pink hair. "I'm Princess Glimmer, the leader of the resistance." She came around and held her hand out to He-Man, a light blush touching her cheeks. "And you are?"

"My name is He-Man," he replied easily, as if completely unaware of the young woman's sudden infatuation with him. Teela felt her lips part as he took Glimmer's hand. Could he really be that oblivious? No, he couldn't. Adam was always knew just how to charm a lady—so of course he always knew how they were reacting to him. "These are my friends, Teela and Battle Cat."

Glimmer barely acknowledged them as she put her other hand on top of He-Man's. "We haven't much, but we share what we have," she said in a coy voice. Teela could feel her blood pressure rising as Glimmer held onto He-Man's hand far longer than necessary. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to, although I do hope you'll decide to join our cause."

"Thank you, Princess," he replied, making no effort to pull his hand away from her.

"Please, call me Glimmer," she replied with a bright smile.

Teela glowered at the two of them as they beamed at each other like long-lost sweethearts. _'Staying in this camp is a bad idea. A really bad idea,' _she thought morosely.

"Glimmer's mother is Queen Angella," Bow explained, eyeing He-Man and Glimmer astutely. "She's the ruler of Bright Moon."

"Oh?" He-Man asked, surprised. "Then why aren't you at her side?"

Teela stared at him in disbelief. As if his father would ever have allowed Adam to stay where attacks were constant threats. Skeletor was one thing; war was another.

"She feels I'm safe here in the Whispering Woods," Glimmer said, confirming Teela's thoughts. "So I do what I can to help from here."

"While we're here, we'll be happy to help in any way we can," He-Man offered.

Glimmer frowned slightly. "While you're here? So you've already decided to move on?"

"I'm afraid we're just visiting," He-Man said calmly. "We're doing a job for a friend, then we'll be returning home."

Glimmer smiled warmly at him, moving a half-step closer and gazing into his eyes. "Perhaps we'll be able to change your mind."

"Don't count on it," Teela muttered under her breath. She couldn't wait to get home already.

* * *

He-Man and Teela stayed close to each other throughout the next two days as they met some of the other rebels. After lunch on the second day, Glimmer introduced them to Madam Razz, a short witch with a large red hat that covered her eyes and nose. White hair stuck out from under the hat in odd places. What they could see of her face has a slightly purple tinge to it. She had a kindly manner about her, and He-Man liked her instantly. Teela seemed to as well, if the smile on her face was anything to go by.

"She reminds me a bit of Orko," Teela whispered to He-Man. He chuckled in agreement as Madam Razz attempted to produce a welcoming cake for the two of them.

"Razzle dazzle, mizzle make, produce for us, a nice big shake!" she exclaimed.

Her talking broom, aptly named "Broom," shook her arm wildly with his two small arms. "No, Madam! Cake, not shake!" he corrected her frantically.

Used to such mess-ups, He-Man and Teela looked up with their hands over their heads, waiting for a giant milkshake drink to appear, but instead, the ground rumbled around them for a moment, throwing off their footing. Teela landed in He-Man's arms with a sharp intake of breath, then he lost his balance as well, and they both tumbled to the ground. He-Man automatically twisted to take the brunt of the fall, which left Teela right on top of him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, hoping she couldn't see in his face the desire suddenly rushing through him. The quaking subsided.

Teela nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Her voice was hurried as she scrambled to get off of him. He-Man stayed on the ground for a second, then rolled to his side and rose to his feet, making sure his back was to her for a minute as he tried to compose himself. These feelings he had been having recently were really confusing. _'Teela's just a friend. That's all she can ever be,' _he reminded himself. He turned back around, his face carefully schooled as he mentally reminded himself that a family was a luxury Grayskull's champion could not afford to have. He wondered almost at the same time how, then, Adam was to produce the required heir. He-Man shoved the thoughts aside ruthlessly and focused on those before him.

"Oh, dearie my, I'm so sorry," Madam Razz said, wringing her hands. "Are ya both okay?"

"We're fine," He-Man assured her quickly. He glanced around, catching Glimmer in a stare-off with Teela. He sighed internally, sure he didn't want to know the cause. "Glimmer, didn't you say something about needing some help with some chores?"

Glimmer nodded, slowly tearing her eyes away from Teela. "Yes. We're out of fresh meat, so if you're any good at fishing-"

"Fishing?" He-Man's face lit up as he interrupted her. "Just show me the way."

"I'm going with you," Teela said firmly.

He-Man nodded his understanding. "Battle Cat, stay here, all right?" He wanted someone to stay in the camp until they could get a feel for this rebellion and the people involved in it. The great cat growled his agreement, then snickered. He-Man raised an eyebrow, wondering what Battle Cat found so amusing. Following the cat's gaze, he caught Teela and Glimmer staring at each other distrustfully again. He sighed and grasped Teela's arm. "Let's go, Captain," he muttered. To his relief, she followed quietly.

* * *

"Only you," Teela complained lightly as they walked, "could end up on an entirely different world and get assigned to go fishing."

"What can I say?" He-Man returned with a lopsided grin. "I'm just lucky that way."

Teela watched him carefully as he did the simple tasks she was so used to seeing from Adam: finding appropriate bait, stringing a line, settling down on the bank, and letting out a huge sigh of contentment. His arms went behind his head, then his eyes closed, and Teela wondered how fast he would fall asleep. It used to take Adam less than a minute when he went fishing.

It was true. Teela stared at him, feeling a final acceptance that this was Adam. For the most part, the anger was gone, and the guilt as well. She was glad. She really didn't want to be mad at him any longer. She had been trying hard to forgive and forget, as Queen Marlena used to counsel her to do when she was younger and even more hotheaded.

Looking at He-Man now, a feeling of profound gratitude swept over her. She was so thankful that Adam had accepted the responsibility of being He-Man, that he had saved her and Eternia so many times. She smiled slightly as she reflected back. Adam always had stood up for what he thought was right, no matter how the other kids teased him. The Sorceress was right; He-Man and Adam were the same at the core.

But that wasn't the only reason she was thankful. Now that she knew the truth, she was gaining her best friend back, and it wasn't until that started happening that Teela understood how much she had missed the closeness she had once shared with Adam.

As she pondered these things, her eyes roamed over He-Man's body, only half-seeing him because she was so lost in thought. To her horror, though, when she raised her eyes to his face again, his sharp blue eyes were staring right back at her. Teela opened her mouth to explain, but the words wouldn't come. The air seemed charged with electricity again, and silently she willed He-Man to say something, anything, that would break through it.

But he didn't. One side of his mouth lifted into a small smirk, then he simply got up and checked the fishing line. To Teela's relief, there was a fish on it.

"I'm going to go downstream a bit and look around," Teela said, feeling awkward.

"Sounds good. Holler if you need me," He-Man said in an odd-sounding voice. He didn't turn or look up from his work with the line, though, and Teela found herself strangely disappointed by that fact.

* * *

He-Man let out a deep sigh as he settled onto the blankets just outside of Teela's tent—he hadn't wanted to be in a completely separate tent just yet; he felt a need to protect her. Things were too uncertain, and the undercurrents between Teela and Glimmer were too volatile for him to trust Glimmer completely. In a funny sort of way, everyone had thought he and Teela were married until he refused to sleep in the same tent as her. Then they understood the way things were.

He wished he could understand. Teela was full of suspicion about these rebels and the planet they were on. It wasn't making his job any easier. He had thought she might scratch Glimmer's eyes out every time the two women had faced each other during the last three days. The understanding that he and Teela were not engaged or married or even together in any way had brought light to Glimmer's eyes and a frown to Teela's face.

He-Man stared up at the darkened treetops. Teela's attitude towards him was so strange now that she knew the truth. It was almost possessive in some ways, yet she still had moments of frustration or anger when she recalled another time when he had said something or done something that she felt had misled her. And the way she had been blatantly staring at him the afternoon before…it had set his blood boiling in an unfamiliar way.

As for him…He-Man lightly punched the make-shift pillow under his head as he turned onto his side. He wasn't seeing Teela any differently, but his body sure was. His physical reactions to her nearness were driving him crazy. Like now. He couldn't sleep, thinking of her beautiful sleeping form lying less than four feet from him…

He bit back a groan and buried his head, forcing his thoughts elsewhere. He didn't know how long he had to complete this mission before Skeletor tried to take over Grayskull or the palace again, but they had made no headway yet. They had met dozens of people, but though he often pulled out the sword and pretended to polish it, it never gave him any indication that its true owner was anywhere close by.

Without warning, He-Man found himself thinking about Teela and her instantaneous dislike of Glimmer. If he didn't know better, he would say she had been jealous. But of what? Realizing his thoughts had again turned to his best friend, he groaned aloud. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The morning brought a flurry of activity. Madam Razz reported that the Horde was moving in on the kingdom of Bright Moon with a full attack force.

"We've got to go help," Glimmer said anxiously.

Teela rubbed at her eyes. She hadn't slept well the last few nights. She was too much on alert here. He-Man didn't look all that bright-eyed to her either. And she still didn't like that they were getting caught up in a fight that wasn't theirs. The resistance "fighters" exchanged glances, a low murmur rumbling though the small wooden glade.

"Your mother wanted you out of the fighting," Bow countered.

Glimmer's hands went to her hips. "Like that's stopped me before?" she demanded.

Bow shrugged. "Just thought I'd remind you," he said nonchalantly.

"What type of army are we talking about?" He-Man asked cautiously, his hand already on Battle Cat's saddle.

"Oh dearie my, about a thousand troopers, twenty tanks, and thirty Bat-meks," Madam Razz replied.

"Bat-meks?" Teela asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Those are their flying vehicles. They sorta look like big mechanical bats," Madam supplied.

"Bright Moon doesn't have an army anywhere near that size," Glimmer fretted.

"The force field will hold them back," Bow reminded her.

"I'm afraid not, Bow," Kowl hooted, flying over and landing on Bow's shoulder. "That creepy little Horde spy Imp got inside Bright Moon and did something to Queen Angella. She's sound asleep and no one can wake her up."

"What?" Glimmer cried, her eyes growing huge and pooling with tears. "No!" She turned to run, presumably in the direction of Bright Moon.

Teela reached out and grabbed her arm. "Glimmer," she said sharply. "Calm yourself."

Glimmer turned on Teela, her eyes wild. "Are you kidding me? How can I-"

"Teela's right," He-Man interrupted her firmly, coming up to stand behind Teela. He was so close Teela could feel the heat from his body. "You're the leader of these people, Glimmer. Without you to direct them, they can't help Bright Moon or your mother."

Glimmer paused for a few seconds, her chest heaving as she reflected on their words. Then she turned to Bow and the others. "Some of our forces are already spread out on patrols and obtaining supplies. Kowl, you know the routes. Find our people and tell them to meet us at Bright Moon. Bow, I need you to mobilize those that are here in camp as quickly as possible. The southern ledge overlooking Bright Moon—try to station your archers there. Have the main group attack from among the trees. Use them as cover as best you can, to spread out Hordak's forces. Madam, please come with me. We're going ahead to see if we can help my mother. And if we can't, I'm going to need you to do some reconnaissance."

"Of course, dearie," Madam responded as Bow saluted.

"What about us?" He-Man asked.

Glimmer hesitated, obvious surprise lifting her eyebrows. "You'd help?"

"I don't like the idea of any evil government trying to oppress good people," He-Man asserted, his eyes hard. Teela's chin went up, pride filling her heart as she stood with him. "Let Teela help lead your people. Battle Cat and I will accompany you to the castle, then after you're safely inside we'll attack from the side opposite your army."

The people within hearing distance all stopped what they were doing and stared at him, mouths open.

"By yourself?" Bow scoffed.

Teela wanted to laugh out loud. She suddenly couldn't wait for Adam to show them what he was made of.

He-Man smirked. "Precisely."

* * *

With Glimmer on Battle Cat behind He-Man and Madam Razz soaring through the air above them, the small group raced towards Bright Moon. They could hear explosions and the sharp twang of ray guns long before they broke through the trees. He-Man could see that the castle, made of pure gold, had been beautiful, but even now black scorch marks marred its formerly smooth surface.

Madam Razz and Glimmer made for the castle itself while He-Man stopped just below the southern ledge Glimmer had referred to earlier, observing the mess in front of the castle. He drew in a deep breath.

"We've gotten ourselves into a heap of trouble here, Battle Cat," he murmured. The tiger growled his agreement. The plain surrounding the front of the castle was full of tanks and troopers. A whining came from behind, and He-Man instinctively ducked while Battle Cat crouched lower to the ground. Several fighters zoomed overhead, firing at the castle. A volley of blasts came from one of the towers, and one of the fighters—Bat-meks, Glimmer had called them—fell to the ground.

Glimmer had been right about Bright Moon's forces. They were clearly struggling; the Horde was advancing steadily on the castle. He-Man glanced across to the woods; the resistance fighters would be here soon, but not nearly soon enough for the Bright Moon warriors. He had to act now.

"Glimmer said most of those troopers were robots," He-Man mused, rubbing his chin. He glanced around for some water; maybe he could flood the battlefield. Unfortunately, he didn't see any water source, and he didn't know the area well enough to try to find one. He straightened up as another idea hit him. "Maybe if we attack the leaders, we'll have a bit more success in buying Bright Moon some time."

"Sounds good to me," Battle Cat growled, "but how do we find the leaders in this mess?"

He-Man looked around until he his eyes fell on the southern ledge Glimmer had mentioned earlier. "There," he said, using his legs to tell Battle Cat which way to shift. He didn't want to point at the vehicles gathered there and give them a reason to fire on him. "We need to clean house up there anyway. Ready, Cat?"

With a quiet roar as his answer, Battle Cat leapt forward, going from rock to ledge easily. They reached the top in a matter of moments, landing softly behind the machines. He-Man grinned. There were no guards watching this direction; the Horde was being sloppy. This could be fun. He looked around quickly, but couldn't quite get his bearings to determine where the Fright Zone Glimmer had talked about was. He shrugged. Instead of sending the tanks back to the Fright Zone, he'd have to disable them.

"Fre-eeze, you scum!" cried a wavering voice. A red figure with large web-like ears, four legs, and huge yellow eyes stood just behind the tanks. Next to him were a young woman with blond hair and another woman who had a scorpion-like tail and pinchers instead of hands.

"So much for easy," He-Man muttered under his breath. A dozen armored troopers marched in behind and around them. They were surrounded. He-Man pulled out the sword, tossing it from hand to hand.

"Drop your sword," the blond woman ordered.

He-Man smirked. "If you insist." He hurled the sword down into the ground with all his might. A huge crack appeared in the ground. He-Man looked up into the astonished faces of the three warriors. "Oops. You might want to move off of there," he suggested innocently.

The ledge began tipping downward and the three scrambled to take his advice. The tanks had been firing at Bright Moon, but slowly they began tilting with the ledge until they were firing on their own troops below. He-Man grabbed the sword and noted with satisfaction that the ledge was taking three major tanks down with it. He whirled around to block the ray he heard fired behind him, directing it back at the soldier who had shot it off. He repeated the action four more times while Battle Cat turned another three robots into scrap metal. The lone soldier dropped his gun. "I-I give up," he stammered.

"You call yourself a Hordesman?" the scorpion-like woman sneered. She raised her tail and fired off a beam at He-Man. He dodged out of the way just in time, coming to his feet in front of the blond who promptly swung at him with a sword. He-Man blocked her easily, breaking her sword into two pieces.

"Your turn," He-Man pointed out as Battle Cat roared at the other two to intimidate them. "Surrender." He raised the sword to point it at her. He had no intention of killing her, but of course she didn't know that.

She raised her chin. "Never."

'_Spunky little thing,_' He-Man thought in admiration. Then suddenly the sword began to glow. He-Man looked down in shock as the young blond woman before him appeared in the sword's jewel. "You?" he asked in disbelief. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "_You're_ the one?"

"The one? What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"He-Man!" Battle Cat growled.

Coming back to his senses quickly, He-Man whirled around just in time to see Battle Cat fall heavily onto his side, the scorpion lady standing over him with a triumphant grin on her face. He-Man ran at her and grabbed her by the wrists, twirled her around and tossed her into the trees nearby. He started to turn back to Battle Cat, but a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he couldn't stand. He managed to look up as he went down to his knees; the bug-eyed red fish man was the one doing it.

"My balance distorter beam has stopped you," the creature said in a delighted voice. Before He-Man could respond, a sharp pain exploded in his head. Then there was only darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Turnabout

"He _what?_" Teela screeched. Bow flinched as she glared at him and Glimmer.

"He and Battle Cat were captured," Glimmer repeated, sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Teela. We just found out. They're long gone by now." She sighed heavily and sat down on a cushioned chair in Bright Moon's main throne room, which was covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust all around. She was exhausted, as they all were. The battle had lasted most of the day and into the night before the Horde had finally given up. It was only a few hours before daybreak now, and none of them had slept.

"Where would the Horde have taken them?" Teela demanded. Her fists went to her hips. Of all the stupid, irresponsible things to let happen…she wasn't sure if she was angrier with He-Man or herself.

"It's hard to say," Bow replied thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "There are prison cells in the Fright Zone, Horror Hall, and even on Beast Island." Madam Razz approached, listening to their conversation.

"Then I'll check every one of them," Teela said firmly. "Do you have a map I can borrow?"

"Are you crazy?" Glimmer asked, her eyes wide. "You can't just break into a Horde facility and rescue them! You'll be outnumbered two thousand to one! That's suicide!"

"They would do the same for me," Teela said, glaring at them each in turn. "They have, and they would. I won't leave them there. If you're so willing to give up on a member of your team, maybe that's why the Horde has been winning the war."

"But they aren't members of the resistance!" Glimmer protested half-heartedly.

Teela barely bit back a sharp retort as Glimmer looked around at the mess that was once the proud castle of Bright Moon, despair on her face. There were injured people who needed Glimmer here, and her home needed a lot of repairs if it was to withstand another attack and protect her people. She felt she couldn't leave. Teela understood that, but she still didn't like it.

"They were today, dearie," Madam Razz said quietly. "Teela's right. We need to help He-Man and Battle Cat." She looked up at Teela, who felt a weight lift from her shoulders at this unexpected source of support. "I can help you find out which prison they're in, dearie. Let me gather a few things."

"Perhaps I can help," suggested a soft yet regal voice.

Glimmer looked up, joy on her face. "Mother!" She ran to her, and the two hugged hard.

Teela's eyes pricked with tears. There was something about watching this reunion that suddenly made her want to be back in Grayskull. She bit the inside of her cheek, telling herself the desire was simply because her only two friends on this world were in the custody of the evil Horde.

"I am so glad you're all right, my daughter," said Queen Angella, the ruler of Bright Moon. Her blond hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and brilliant white wings were folded behind her back. "But I understand that someone of importance has been captured." She regarded Teela with wise blue eyes. "My soldiers tell me that your friends managed to destroy five Horde tanks and nearly a hundred Horde robots, and in the process created a diversion in the back end of their attack. That diversion gave my soldiers a reprieve until the resistance fighters arrived and Glimmer revived me so that I could reinstate the shield. Bright Moon would have fallen today without their help. We will do whatever we can to help you rescue them."

The tears nearly spilled over as Teela choked back a sob of relief. "Thank you," she whispered, instinctively dropping a curtsey and dipping her head in respect. "Thank you."

* * *

He-Man groaned as he came to, his vision blurry. He reached up to where his splitting headache seemed to come from, and drew his hand back to find sticky blood on his hand. "Oh, that's just great," he muttered. A rattling sound right near his ear reverberated through his head, making it throb even more, and he realized with a vague sort of surprise that there were heavy chains on his wrists, hooked into the wall behind him. He raised an eyebrow. Interesting, that they would allow so much play in the length of the chains.

Shrugging, He-Man eased himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. He shut his eyes against his pounding head for a moment, then slowly opened them again. He glanced around the cell, smirking in spite of his injury. These people had no idea who they were dealing with. He could break out of here in a heartbeat, provided the chains weren't magically charged or something.

He grew thoughtful. Perhaps it was better to play along for a short while, though. After all, that blond-headed woman was the one destined for the sword. He didn't know why, but if that was the case, then her heart was good. He needed to figure out what was going on—so right now, he was where he needed to be.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the woman opened his cell door, which resembled a ring of teeth-like rocks, and stepped inside, blissfully unaware that he could overpower her within seconds.

"How's your head?" she asked, her tone sympathetic. That surprised He-Man. If she had a kind heart, why was she serving the Horde?

"It'll be alright," he answered nonchalantly, making no move to get up for the moment. "Who are you?"

"I'm Force Captain Adora," she said, a touch of pride lifting her chin. He-Man wondered if that was a recent promotion—say, after she had captured him. "I already know you're He-Man. But that's all I know. Where do you come from?"

He-Man ignored her question. "What have you done with my friend?"

"The tiger?" Adora asked with a mixture of surprise and chagrin. He-Man's stomach clenched. "He's outside the prison walls."

"Outside the prison walls?" He-Man asked, trying to concentrate through his headache.

Adora nodded, her eyes far kinder than He-Man had expected. "We're on Beast Island, so he can't go anywhere. In fact, it will probably be all he can do to survive. There are some large, vicious creatures out there."

A surge of adrenaline surged through He-Man and he flew to his feet, barely remembering not to break the chains. Adora didn't move, but her face visibly hardened. "As I asked before," she repeated, "where are you from, He-Man?"

The question calmed him down, reminding him to tread carefully. He-Man didn't answer her, but instead nodded to the sword in her hand. "I see you have the sword." He kept his voice low and even, in spite of the fury he felt at Battle Cat being in danger.

"Yes," Adora said slowly. She raised it and stared at it for a second. "It feels as if it were made just for me."

"It was made for someone with a special destiny, and that seems to be you," He-Man agreed easily, knowing it was true. Adora looked at him sharply, a yearning in her eyes. "But you won't understand why until you stop serving the forces of evil."

"Evil?" she repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Surely you've noticed the Horde's habit of enslaving people and destroying homes," He-Man said dryly. "You were at the same battle I was at, were you not?"

Adora stiffened. "Most people appreciate the rule of the Horde. It is only a few that must be punished."

"You can't really believe that," he exclaimed. "No one deserves to be enslaved for having a different opinion than someone else, or forced to work in mines, or-"

"What do you know? You're a traitor to the rulers of Etheria!" Adora scoffed. She raised the sword slightly as if expecting him to attack her.

"I arrived in Thaymoore looking for the rightful owner of that sword, nothing more," He-Man countered, deciding to try another track. "It was your troopers that decided I was a criminal. I had done nothing to them."

"Lies," Adora smirked. "You resistance fighters are well-versed in how to lie. The troopers reported your attack on them."

He-Man noticed a slight furrow on her forehead, and a vague, hazy look to her eyes. He began to suspect she was under a spell, and if she was, the sword would help break it. But to do that, she might need to see the truth herself. "I didn't attack them. But if you don't believe me, then take a trip around Etheria. See for yourself how the Horde rules the people."

Adora narrowed her eyes. "I don't need to. I know we are the rightful rulers of Etheria, and that we rule the people well."

He-Man crossed his arms, the chains rattling again as the cold metal pulled tight across his hips and settled onto his arms. "Then you have nothing to lose, do you?" he challenged her softly. "Tell you what. You go take a look around Etheria, and I'll tell you where I'm from."

Adora backed away hesitantly. "I'll…think about it," she conceded.

He-Man smirked as the sound of her footsteps faded. She'd go. He had planted a seed of doubt, and it seemed that was all he had needed to do. But speaking of going…he glanced around the cell. No way to know where he'd end up if he punched out the back wall. He might be better off going out the front of the cell into the hallway…

Before he could decide on his course of action, another set of footsteps sounded. He-Man faced the doorway, a chill creeping up his spine.

A blue-skinned man, his white metal-like face and red eyes making him look like some sort of half-bionic creature, appeared. A red-robed figure, her face hidden in the shadows of her cowl, floated next to him. He-Man could sense her magical power. His muscles tensed and his guard went up.

"Oh," the red-cloaked woman whispered in an annoyed tone. "He knows how to shield his mind. This won't be easy, Hordak."

"You could try asking what you want to know," He-Man suggested drily. "Maybe I'm in a cooperative mood."

She hissed at him, but Hordak cut her off. "Enough, Shadow Weaver." He stared hard at He-Man. "We know you come from another world. Where?"

"A place of beauty that's free from your evil rule," He-Man answered, unable to keep the pride from his voice.

Shadow Weaver began whispering and circled her hands. A black smoke drifted towards He-Man. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?" he asked. He took a deep breath and blew the smoke back at Shadow Weaver and Hordak.

"Argh!" the witch cried as she created a shield and the smoke moved harmlessly around her.

Without warning, a blast came from Hordak's arm, catching He-Man in the stomach and sending him back against the wall. He made no effort to stand against it; he didn't want these two to know just yet exactly how strong he was. For all they knew, he had hit a crack with his sword during the battle. Surely if they had thought it was much more than dumb luck he would be in more secure restraints—assuming such things existed on Etheria. He-Man lay on the floor of the cell, his breath coming in slightly harsh gasps. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, willing his head to stop spinning. That was one injury that was real.

"The name of your planet, Golden Boy," Hordak ordered.

"My name's He-Man. And that's all you'll get out of me," He-Man replied, making his voice sound weak. All his years of acting were paying off. He'd have to remember to thank Teela for all the practice—on second thought, he wasn't sure she would appreciate it.

Hordak rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe we have need for a new slave in the mines near Dryl, don't we Weaver?"

"We always need new slaves there," she agreed in a delighted voice, her yellow glowing eyes narrowed at He-Man.

"I'd be happy to bring you there," He-Man offered as he stood, making a show of leaning against the wall. The room began to blur before him; he blinked his eyes hard and they cleared.

Hordak snorted. "Come Weaver. We will leave him without food or water for a few days and see how he feels about telling us what we want to know…and how the life of a well-fed slave sounds to him then."

Hordak's laugh echoed off the walls as he and Shadow Weaver left. He-Man rubbed his stomach. Hordak's blast would leave a bruise; he hadn't been prepared for it. But the injury wasn't serious. His head was more of a concern.

He-Man waited a while, resting to allow his head some time to clear. Finally, he climbed to his feet once more, glancing around. "Time to get out of here," he muttered. He'd have to go out the cell door. He strained against the heavy cuffs on his wrists until they finally broke with a loud snap and clang. Then he carefully broke off one stalactite-like bar at the cell entrance. To his chagrin, an alarm rang out.

"Blast," he muttered. "No point in doing the rest of this quietly." He raised both arms and burst out of the cell door. "Battle Cat!" he called, hoping Adora had lied to him. But there was no answer. Glancing up the hall, He-Man could hear footsteps resounding through the halls. He turned and ran the other way.

There were too many twists and turns, and he had no idea where he was going. Eventually he took a wrong turn, finding himself in a dead-end. He turned to face a group of oncoming soldiers, led by Adora, with no weapon to aid him.

* * *

"So I thought you two weren't 'together,'" Bow commented to Teela as they flew towards Beast Island in a ship created by Madam Razz and Queen Angella.

Teela tore her eyes from the sails to give him a look that she hoped implied he was dense. "We're not. We're just good friends. I've fought by his side for years, and known him for what seems like forever."

"Oh." Bow shrugged nonchalantly. "You seemed so worried, I thought maybe there was something else going on." He pushed off the rail and walked away, whistling to himself.

Teela drummed her fingers on the wooden railing, trying to ignore Bow's words and mentally urging the ship to fly faster. Bow and Glimmer had told her stories of some of the terrible things the Horde leader, Hordak, had done to prisoners. If anything happened to Adam before they rescued him…she stiffened as she realized she was thinking of him as Adam, not He-Man. She had to be careful of that. There seemed to be a lot of magic on this world, and He-Man had warned her that some magicians could read minds. Not that she hadn't known that already.

Teela swallowed hard to try to settle her spirit. She twisted her hands anxiously, a small part of her wondering why she was so much more worried this time than the other times he had been captured. Maybe because she knew Skeletor, but not this Hordak. She had a feeling the Etherian dictator was very dangerous.

Teela sighed. Maybe He-Man would escape on his own. Her throat tightened as Beast Island came into view, far below them. They had come in high in hopes of avoiding the radar. The island was immense. How would they find He-Man and Battle Cat in there? No sooner had the thought formed than she saw a familiar figure, albeit one that looked miniature from this height—a green tiger standing on a ledge just above the trees, facing towards the immense prison in the center of the island.

"Battle Cat!" Teela yelled, waving at Madame Razz to swing to the right. She glanced around hopefully as they approached, but He-Man was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Freeze, He-Man!" Adora ordered.

He-Man glanced around. Ten soldiers and the force captain against him, and no cover. He slowly started to raise his hands, then dropped to his knees and pulled up the metal floor so that it both shielded him and cut them off from him. He could hear their exclamations of surprise and the sound of the rays hitting the metal now in front of him.

His options were limited; he had to break through something to go anywhere now. He turned and punched the wall with all he had. It burst open to reveal bright sunlight and a strange-looking flying ship hovering just above. He caught sight of a redhead waving excitedly; it had to be Teela. He grinned. Leave it to her to be in just the right place at the right time. A rope made its way slowly down to him.

A sound came from behind him, alerting him in time for him to duck and avoid Adora's freeze ray. He whirled around, his hands raised defensively. "Back off, Adora," he warned. "I don't want to fight. I just want to leave."

"You're not going anywhere," she said firmly. She fired off another blast, which he deflected with his wristband.

"I'll take you with me if I have to," He-Man threatened, stepping up onto the stones in the wall's newest window.

Adora smirked. "Take me where? Down to the rocks below?"

He-Man ignored her comment; he could still hear the encouraging shouts of his friends. As he had expected, Adora fired again. This time he deflected the blast back at her, knocking her out cold. He hesitated only a second, then slung her over his shoulder as the armored guardsmen tried to squeeze into the opening between the wall and the ripped-up floor. Taking note of the location of the rope, He-Man lunged for it, grabbing it with one hand while still holding Adora in his other arm.

He only hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

"Okay, Battle Cat, he's on," Teela reported, still holding the rope. "Pull!"

The tiger strained forward, the rope tied tightly to the saddle. Every now and then he would stop and Teela and Bow would brace the rope, allowing Glimmer to loop the excess around the saddleback. Madam Razz was steering the ship away from Beast Island the entire time, glancing over her shoulder worriedly.

It wasn't long before He-Man was able to get a foothold on the ship and heave Adora's limp body over the railing. He leapt over the railing himself, landing easily at first, but Teela noticed him sway a bit when he straightened up.

"Are you all right?" she demanded, worried.

"I'm okay," he assured her. He glanced behind them. A few fighters could already be seen in the distance. "Looks like we need to hurry this thing up, though."

"Oh dearie my, yes," Madam Razz fretted. "They're gainin' on us."

"Hold on to something!" As the others obeyed, He-Man took in a deep breath, then blew at the sails. The ship increased its speed so rapidly that Bow and Glimmer fought for their footing, even though they had followed his instructions. Another half-dozen breaths, and they were well out of range of the fighters.

"That should do it, He-Man," Bow said. "They're short-range fighters. They won't follow us out this far." He looked down at Adora, who had rolled to the back of the ship as He-Man had blown wind into the sails. "I can't believe you captured Adora. This is great!"

"You're amazing," Glimmer agreed, hero-worship in her eyes. She grasped He-Man's forearm. "How did you get so strong?"

He-Man gave her a cocky grin. "Trade secret."

Teela hmphed and crossed her arms, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She looked over at Adora, but that just made it worse. He-Man never took prisoners. Something was going on. "What are we doing with _her_?" she asked, jerking her chin at Adora. She knew she sounded petulant, but it was too late to do anything about it.

He-Man looked at her with surprise, probably because of her tone.

"We'll use her to bargain with Hordak," Bow said immediately, rubbing his hands in glee.

"The leader of the Horde?" He-Man asked suspiciously.

"That's right," Glimmer replied.

"Well, we won't be using her to make a deal with him," He-Man said firmly.

"What?" Glimmer asked, frowning. "Why not?"

"The Horde has lied to her for years," He-Man explained. "This is our chance to show her _our_ side of things, to try to get her to see the truth. Then we let her go, so she can do the right thing on her terms." He looked down at Adora's still form, pity in his eyes. "She has a good heart. She just doesn't know it yet."

Teela smacked him lightly on the arm. "Hell-oo!" she called. "This is Adora, one of the evil leaders of this planet! Did they cast a spell on you or something? You can't just show her the way of things and expect her to change! You need to treat her just like you would treat Skeletor!"

"If I believed Skeletor had a chance of changing, I would help him every step of the way and watch my back every second," He-Man answered in a dangerously quiet voice. "Teela…" He glanced around and lowered his voice even more. "She's the one."

"The-" Teela started to repeat him, then realized what he meant. "You're kidding."

He-Man shook his head. "I wish I were." He bent down and proceeded to tie Adora's hands behind her back. As he bent forward, Teela caught sight of some hair matted with blood on the back of his head, and a dried blood trail on his neck.

"He-Man!" she scolded, dropping beside him. "You're hurt! You said you were fine!"

He shrugged as he finished tying Adora's hands together and eased her into a sitting position so Bow could tie her to the mast pole. The gentleness in how He-Man handled Adora did funny things to Teela's stomach. She found herself speechless as he turned and held a hand out to her, almost like a peace offering. "Nothing's broken and everything's in working order," he quipped. "The headache will fade."

Teela accepted his hand and stepped closer to him, ending up only inches away from his face. "We should at least clean the wound," she said softly, mesmerized by his eyes. "There are some bandages below."

Bow cleared his throat, breaking the spell between them. Teela stepped away from He-Man, blushing slightly. "You might want to hurry," Bow suggested. "Hordak will stop at nothing to get Adora back. I'm sure there will be more fighters waiting for us when we get closer to the mainland."

* * *

He-Man closed his eyes as one of Teela's hands held his hair away from the injury, while the other hand gently dabbed at it with a damp cloth. Her hand slid down onto his neck as she shifted to get a better look. His breath caught at the sensation of her touch.

"It's not as bad as I thought it was," Teela said as she finished, unknowingly interrupting his mental self-berating.

"You know how head wounds are," He-Man said dismissively, glad his voice wasn't betraying his wayward thoughts. "They always look worse than they are because they bleed so much."

He-Man obediently kept his head bowed so Teela could put a salve on it to help keep it from getting dirty as it finished clotting. "I don't understand, though," she said as she worked. "I've never seen you get cut before. Is Grayskull's magic fading or something?"

She slipped her hand from his head, sending tingles along his skin as her fingertips grazed his neck again. Mentally wishing he could keep his body from seeing Teela as anything but a sister, he struggled to focus and answer her question. "Fading? Oh, no." He grimaced as he raised a hand and gestured to his head. "She hit me pretty hard with a broken sword. The broken edge must have had a really sharp piece on it."

"She?" Teela asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean _Adora_ did that to you? A normal woman? Not one of those super-powered creatures we were fighting?"

"Ah, yeah, at least I think so," He-Man admitted sheepishly. "But the bug-eyed guy had-"

Before he could finish, Teela put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You know, I thought you were different, but you're not. You're just like every other man. Throw a pretty face in front of you, and you completely lose focus! Ugh!" She whirled around on her heel and stormed back up to the deck.

He-Man stared after her, his mouth half-open. "I-what?" He shook his head, irritated and confused. "I've known her my entire life, and I still don't understand her," he muttered under his breath as he followed Teela up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13: Trust

Adora had come to some time ago, just after He-Man hand finished blowing wind into the ship's sails. She remained still in an attempt to gather information, but what she had heard stunned her.

He-Man intended to talk with her and let her go. Nothing more. The idea was foreign to Adora, but she immediately recognized the benefit to her. She could gather invaluable information about the resistance and report back to Hordak. With that idea in mind, she pretended to still be unconscious; she wanted to make sure she made it all the way to the rebel camp before "talking."

She heard Teela's sharp voice, though she couldn't make out the words, followed by the sound of the woman's boots stomping up the stairs onto the deck. It sounded as if Teela had walked over to her and stopped. He-Man's heavier step followed more slowly.

"Oh, quit faking already," Teela snapped. "I know you're awake, _Adora_."

Slowly, deliberately, Adora opened her eyes, raised her head and stared defiantly into Teela's green eyes. The irritation and jealousy there surprised her. Why would Teela be jealous…of her?

Then Adora caught He-Man's exasperated glance at Teela, and it suddenly fell into place. Her eyes narrowed slightly. He-Man obviously already had a soft spot for Adora, as evidenced by their discussion on Beast Island. Teela had evidently determined the same thing. Perhaps she thought Adora was interfering—or would interfere—in their relationship. Adora shuddered inwardly. He-Man might be the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on, but the idea of being with him in any physical way didn't set right in Adora's stomach.

Still, Adora filed the information away for later. She might hate the notion, but if she needed a way to cause dissension among the rebel leaders and escape later, she might have to resort to using her "womanly wiles."

He-Man was now studying Adora with an appraising look on his face, as if he were trying to figure her out. "Any trouble in sight, Bow?" he called without taking his eyes off of her.

"Not yet, He-Man," came the reply.

"Set down outside the woods, then," He-Man requested. Adora's brow furrowed slightly as she listened to the exchange. She couldn't quite figure out the chain of command. Maybe there wasn't one. That would explain the disorganization of the resistance. "I don't want to take Adora anywhere near the camp." He smirked at her.

Adora fumed inside. He had somehow known what she had been hoping for, and he was laughing at her for it. She, a Horde captain! How dare he!

"Go ahead, Force Captain," He-Man goaded her, a challenge in his eyes. "Spit out whatever it is you want to say."

It was almost scary, how well he could read her. Adora's gaze shifted to Teela, who was also staring at her, but with obvious contempt in her eyes. Adora raised her chin. "I have nothing to say to you," she replied coolly, pleased with her even tone.

"Where did you grow up?" He-Man asked abruptly.

"What?" Adora asked, her eyes wide.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but I hardly think it's any of your business," Adora interrupted him, jerking her body against her restraints. If she could get loose, she'd show him a thing or two, she assured herself.

"On the contrary, I think it's every bit my business," He-Man objected mildly as the ship eased to the ground. He motioned for Teela to go on without him. Teela hesitated, then walked to the others; the group of them began lowering a ramp to disembark from the ship. "You see, everyone has a reason for fighting. That reason often determines what side we're on and why we think we're right. I'd like to understand why someone like you, who deep down has a good heart, would think the evil Horde is in the right."

"The Horde is not evil!" Adora snapped. "My parents abandoned me as a baby. Hordak and Shadow Weaver took me in, fed me, clothed me!"

"And loved you?" He-Man asked quietly, a soft challenge in his voice. His eyes had taken on a look of understanding, though, and Adora realized she had already revealed what he had wanted to know.

"I'm not going to answer any more of your intrusive questions," she growled at him.

He-Man's face darkened slightly and he leaned in closer. Adora pressed herself against the pole, frightened in spite of herself and suddenly aware of how huge he was compared to her. But he merely broke the ropes tying her to the pole and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, Adora. You have some things to learn," he said, sounding as if he pitied her.

Adora narrowed her eyes. She didn't care for his tone at all.

* * *

They went into the woods a short distance; just far enough to be safe from the Horde. He-Man promptly pressed Adora's shoulder firmly to force her to take a seat on a log. The rebels made themselves comfortable in a loose semi-circle, though Bow kept his bow and arrow at the ready. Teela stood behind them, studying Adora and He-Man.

"I know this might be uncomfortable, but I'd like for you to tell Adora why you are fighting the Horde," He-Man requested of his new friends.

Teela crossed her arms and leaned against a tree, barely listening as the rebels described the war the Horde had brought to Etheria, how areas of the planet had been stripped of their natural resources, how the people had been enslaved, and villages were completely destroyed.

He-Man kept one hand on Adora's shoulder the entire time, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. His face betrayed only a bit of emotion, but even that showed that he was distressed by what the rebels were sharing. Adora looked defiant at first, then horrified, then defiant again. Teela felt a slight kinship with the Horde warrior. Her wild reactions at finding out the Horde wasn't the wonderful group of leaders she had been told about was similar to Teela's own reactions to finding out He-Man was actually Adam.

Teela frowned slightly. She couldn't let herself get soft towards Adora. It was bad enough that Adam was falling into Adora's feminine traps. Teela's nails dug into her hand. She still couldn't believe that he saw something good in this woman. Even if she _was_ destined for Grayskull's other sword…Teela blew out a breath. That was the problem, really. He-Man believed without question that Adora was the one. Teela didn't. No one could change that much, and even if there was some sort of evil magic at work here, Adora had still been brought up by the Horde, taught by the Horde. She was bound to have some beliefs that wouldn't uphold what He-Man believed, which Teela figured must have a foundation in Grayskull's history or law or something.

Watching He-Man's hand tighten slightly on Adora's shoulder, Teela suddenly wondered what kind of relationship the two of them had. For them to be chosen to wield the swords, there had to be some sort of connection. Or were they just chosen randomly? Teela didn't think so. There had to be a connection. Look at how fast He-Man had taken to her…almost like love at first sight.

Teela's breath caught in her throat at the thought, but she couldn't deny the look on He-Man's face. He was genuinely concerned about Adora, more than he should be for someone he had just met, someone who had whacked him over the head. Maybe he really was falling hard and fast for Adora. In fact, Teela reflected somberly, it wasn't such a stretch for this woman to be Adam's soul mate. It would explain his immediate acceptance of her, why he was so sure he was right on this. And if the two of them were destined to fight evil side-by-side for Ancients knew how long, then surely they would have some sort of bond—an intense bond. Suddenly Teela couldn't imagine anyone else being able to be emotionally closer to Adam than someone who shared his burden.

After the initial thrill of triumph caused by figuring out their connection, a huge weight settled in Teela's chest and a frown embedded itself on her face. She felt suddenly miserable and alone, though she wasn't quite sure why.

* * *

To the surprise of both the rebels and Adora, He-Man was true to his word. After everyone had told their story, he escorted Adora to the edge of the woods to let her go. At first they traveled in silence, but before long she began speaking.

"I don't understand why you're doing this," she said, confusion furrowing her brow.

"Because I believe you have a good heart, and that someday, you will see the truth of what's right and wrong," He-Man answered. He watched her carefully from the corner of his eye; he could see she was struggling through years of lies. "But that's something you have to understand on your own. No one can force you to become a champion of goodness."

"But that's what I thought I was," Adora whispered so softly he could barely hear her. He-Man figured she hadn't really been speaking to him.

"I know you have to return to the Horde quickly," He-Man said, careful to keep his voice neutral, "but it might help you to understand things better if you took a little extra time to see what life on Etheria is really like. Don't depend on what the Horde or the rebels tell you. Go see for yourself."

Adora's chin came up, and her eyes hardened in determination. "You're right. I think I will." They reached the edge of the woods. Adora hesitated, looking at He-Man with a self-deprecating smirk and a shake of her head. "I don't know whether to arrest you or thank you."

He-Man grinned cockily at her. "Figure it out later, after you decide which side you want to be on."

Adora gave a sharp nod and started walking. He-Man watched her, waiting until she was out of sight before he turned to go back into the Whispering Woods—and very nearly smacked into Teela. He bit back a sigh as he took in her crossed arms and hard stare. "Teela," he greeted her. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't," she replied in a carefully controlled voice. "You were too absorbed in Adora."

If He-Man had been Cringer at that moment, his ears would have perked up. There was something about her tone that said far more than she was letting on, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. It made him want to keep her talking, just so he could figure it out.

"My attention was on her," he admitted casually. "I have to try to help her see the truth of things."

"Are you sure her blue eyes and pretty face aren't just fooling you into thinking she's something she's not?" Teela asked, her tone harder this time.

"It was the sword that chose her, not me," He-Man explained. "It glowed and showed her face in the jewel, Teela. There's no mistake about it."

Teela dropped her arms, and He-Man thought he caught a flash of disappointment on her face before she turned slightly away. "Well, I guess we just need to give her the sword and go home, right?"

"She already has it," He-Man corrected Teela. "At least, she did earlier. I assume she still has it."

"So why are we still here?" Teela demanded. "Let's get off this planet."

"Our job's not finished yet," He-Man countered. "Adora is meant for the same kind of destiny as I, Teela. Until she breaks free of whatever hold the Horde has on her, and truly claims the sword as only she can, we have work to do." He shook his head slightly. "Besides, without that sword, I have no way to contact the Sorceress. We're stuck here."

Teela stared at him a moment with an appraising look in her eye. "You're not upset about that. This is easier for you here, isn't it?"

He-Man smiled in a lopsided manner, feeling a bit of heat creep up his neck. "I'm not and it is," he admitted candidly. "No Skeletor trying to kill me, no family trying to reconcile with me, no friends wondering where Adam is…in fact, it's easy to forget that Adam's gone." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

Teela stepped closer and laid a hand on his arm. His breath caught in his throat as she stared up at him, her green eyes wide with concern. "How are you doing with adjusting?" she asked softly.

He-Man fought the urge to pull her into his arms and… '_Not the way to think of Teela, or any woman,' _he reminded himself firmly, interrupting his own subconscious stream of thought about what he'd like to do to her. He forced his attention back to her question. "The time away from Eternia is helping a little," he replied. He glanced around, suddenly realizing it was growing dark in the woods. "We'd better head back."

* * *

Teela took her time going back to camp, enjoying the brisk morning air and reflecting on her conversation with He-Man three days before. _'Adam,'_ she reminded herself again. He had shut down on her when she asked how he was adjusting, and she didn't understand why.

They had been so close growing up, but she had to admit that they'd begun growing apart even before he'd become He-Man. While she had been practicing marching with the boys, Adam had been studying—partly out of choice, partly because his parents and Duncan had believed that a ruler's true power relied on his knowledge, not his might.

It was a good thing that they had had that attitude, Teela realized now. If he had been raised to believe strength made right, then he might never have become He-Man. His mindset would have been wrong.

She smiled to herself as she caught the deep timbre of his voice in discussion with someone. That smile disappeared as she drew closer and saw it was Glimmer he was engaged with. She sat next to him on a log as he earnestly made his case. Bow sat across from them, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"…have here cannot defeat the Horde. You need training. You need allies." Teela wondered how anyone could resist him when he spoke in that tone. It was full of power, knowledge, goodness, hope…it was as if Grayskull had taken all the forces of good and poured them into his voice. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed him turn to her. "Right Teela?"

"What?" she asked, startled but trying not to show it. Bow looked at her knowingly as she seated herself next to him.

"He-Man was just explaining what he thought we need to do to build up the resistance," Bow explained.

"Oh, of course," Teela said, nodding wisely. "I could help train your recruits."

"You?" Glimmer asked in disbelief. "I know you fought well against the Horde, but-"

Teela stood, placing her hands on her hips. Her green eyes flashed in anger as she spoke. "I am captain of the Royal Guard and-"

"Teela," He-Man said sharply, standing as well. She caught the warning look in his eyes and pressed her lips together. They hadn't been on Etheria very long; they were still relatively uncertain what to allow their new friends to know about them.

"You're the head of a royal guard?" Bow asked, sounding wary. He and Glimmer rose to their feet, almost hesitantly.

"That's right," Teela said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm trained in hand-to-hand combat, sword, bow and arrow, and other weaponry."

"Teela could teach you a great deal about fighting, if you give her a chance," He-Man affirmed, a note of pride in his voice. Teela glanced at him and he smiled warmly at her, causing her heart to beat irregularly for a minute.

Glimmer swallowed hard. "We would be grateful," she said to Teela. As she spoke, she moved a half-step closer to He-Man, a gesture of possessiveness not lost on Teela.

The captain smiled sweetly. "I would be happy to help," she said.

"Good. While you do that, I'm going to go visit-" He-Man paused and looked at Glimmer. "What was it again?"

"Castle Freeze," Glimmer replied, smiling brightly and making her eyes so huge it was a wonder they didn't swallow the rest of her head. Teela barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the girl's overt effort to flirt with He-Man.

"Right." He looked back at Teela. "The queen is reputed to be a powerful witch, and one that might be swayed to our side."

"_Our _side?" Teela asked with a trace of sarcasm, but she knew it was a lost cause. They were with the rebellion and would fight with them as long as they were on Etheria.

He-Man grinned at her boyishly. "You were the one who didn't want a vacation, Teela," he reminded her cheerily.

"I'll have to go with you," Glimmer interrupted, clearly not pleased at being left out of the conversation. She reached out and touched He-Man's arm. "My mother is too busy taking care of her people and rebuilding Bright Moon. As her daughter and a leader of the resistance, I should go."

"I agree," he said. "How far away is it?"

"Perhaps a half-day's ride by horseback," Glimmer answered, "depending on how fast you go."

He glanced around. "Battle Cat!" The great tiger came trotting over from behind a tent, and He-Man mounted up. "No time like the present. Ready, Glimmer?" He held out a hand and gave her an easy lift up behind him.

Teela frowned darkly as they waved and took off. He had a sack of supplies on Battle Cat's saddle already, so he must have expected to be leaving on a journey. "Some chaperone you are," she muttered beneath her breath. "Sorry, Your Majesty, your son rode off with a pink-haired woman and came back married." She frowned and caught sight of Bow watching her expectantly. "All right Bow, what weapons do you have?"

* * *

He-Man did his best to ignore the fact that Glimmer frequently raised her hands from the saddleback and put them on his shoulders, commenting that her arms were going numb. He had no reason to believe she wasn't telling the truth…except for the odd sigh now and again.

There wasn't a lot of time to talk as Battle Cat ran as quickly and gently as he could, but there was plenty of time to think. He-Man wasn't crazy about thinking today. His mind tumbled over the loss of his sword and identity, to his parents and Teela now knowing the truth, to the shift in his relationship with Teela.

His physical attraction to her was growing stronger. He couldn't deny it. Adam swallowed hard as they passed through fields of flowers, heading for the snow-covered mountains in the distance. He had decided earlier that being He-Man had somehow increased his hormone levels or something, and he'd eventually get used to it. But Glimmer's touch wasn't bothering him at all—at least, not in the same way. It had to be because he was stuck as He-Man. But he didn't know what that meant, how to stop the feelings. Still...if Teela had been riding behind him, holding onto his shoulders like that—Adam broke off that thought and focused his mind elsewhere, but it went right back to Teela again.

He-Man wondered dryly if one of the spirits of the Elders was watching him and laughing right now.

* * *

Adora headed to the throne room to report in, her new sword in a hidden scabbard on her back. Something told her to hide it from Hordak and Shadow Weaver. Her head was swimming with all she had seen earlier in the week—the kindness of the rebels, and the cruel actions of the Horde soldiers and robots. She had reported in and gone straight to the sick bay when she arrived back yesterday, but the truth was that she was not sick. She was terrified and confused for the first time in her life.

She stopped outside the door and squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds. It seemed as if the closer she got to confronting Hordak and Weaver, the more confused her thinking became. Her memories of what she had witnessed seemed fuzzy. As she stood there trying to clear her thoughts, voices floated through the partly open door.

"We must eliminate this He-Man before he becomes any more of a problem," Hordak fretted. "The fact that he took Adora from us is inexcusable! I'm going to order he be killed on sight."

"But Hordak," Shadow Weaver breathed, "if we could control his mind, his power could be very useful to us."

"You might be right. But you said he knew how to shield his mind," Hordak pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"True. But if we could weaken his will, my spell should work on him," the witch assured him.

"We could have Leech drain his power," Hordak said thoughtfully.

"Draining his physical strength is not enough. We need to attack his willpower somehow," Shadow Weaver countered.

"Hmm," Hordak mused. "I have been experimenting with a new project that does exactly that. It uses the willpower as a source of power. But so far, everything I have put into it has been killed by the strength of the machine."

Adora's jaw dropped open, horror slipping through her at what they were describing. Why had she even come back? She knew the answer. She had hoped that somehow, she was still wrong. She had been angry, and wanted to confront them for the truth. But the truth was that they would simply tell her what they wanted her to believe. She took a step away from the door, but before she could go any further, the door was flung open and black smoke was coming out of Shadow Weaver's hands.

A moment later, Adora's doubts and concerns were gone, and her loyalty was back firmly with the Horde.

* * *

He-Man and Glimmer stopped just over two hours into the ride. Glimmer slid off of Battle Cat with a slight moan.

"Sore?" He-Man asked sympathetically.

Glimmer nodded with a grimace on her young face. "Yes. I haven't ridden horses as much as some. This is even harder."

"Battle Cat's armor is pretty uncomfortable if you're not used to it," He-Man said apologetically. "Why don't we rest for a bit and then walk a while?"

Glimmer nodded thankfully and sank onto a soft pile of moss, leaning far back against a rock. They rested in silence for a few moments. It was Glimmer who finally spoke. "So how long are you planning on sticking around?" she asked bluntly, her gaze regarding him curiously.

He-Man shrugged as he broke apart some fruit and handed a piece to her. "Until my mission is completed."

"What mission?" Glimmer asked suspiciously. "Something to do with Adora?"

"I can't talk about it," He-Man said nonchalantly. "I suspect we'll all know when I've been successful, though."

Glimmer's mouth tightened in frustration. "You've expected an awful lot of trust from us these last few days since you arrived."

He-Man raised an eyebrow. "As have you." He held out a hand to help her up. "Glimmer, I am sworn to uphold that which is right, and to protect the innocent." She accepted his hand and rose, looking up into his eyes, trying to figure out his sincerity. "I promise, I will do nothing to harm you or the rebellion," He-Man added softly, in a firm tone that insisted on faith. He turned, nodding his head for her to walk with him. Battle Cat rose, shook himself, and followed behind.

"So where are you from?" Glimmer asked.

"Another planet," He-Man replied. The Sorceress' admonition for secrecy warred with his desire to be open and honest with Glimmer. He glanced at her. "I don't know if telling you the name of it would endanger my mission here, Glimmer. I'm sorry."

Glimmer sighed in frustration. "What can you tell me?"

"Not much," He-Man admitted. He smiled at her. "But I can tell you about my friends." For the next while, he entertained her with stories of Orko and Duncan, and of Fisto's and Man-E-Faces' journeys from evil to good. Then they rode Battle Cat again, finally coming to the mountains…and in the distance stood Castle Freeze, looking ominous in the twilight.

"Well, here goes everything," Glimmer muttered. "Let's hope Queen Frosta will agree to ally her kingdom with us."


	14. Chapter 14: Castle Freeze

Since their visit was unannounced and Castle Freeze still about a half-hour run away—even at Battle Cat's pace-He-Man and Glimmer made camp that night and approached Castle Freeze in the morning. The early morning rays glinted off of the icy blue peaks and towers. He-Man only hoped the castle's ruler would not be as cold and foreboding.

"Welcome, Princess Glimmer," Queen Frosta greeted her upon their arrival, obviously having met Glimmer before. The queen's ice-blue hair fell down her back in silky waves, and her almond-shaped blue eyes zeroed in on He-Man almost immediately. "Who do we have here?"

"Queen Frosta, this is He-Man," Glimmer responded. "He has been helping the rebellion out for the last week or so, and it was his idea to come see you."

"Oh," Frosta purred, looking delighted and sexy at the same time. He-Man swallowed hard as she took his offered hand and then did a small spin that landed her square against him with his arm wrapped around her. "How _won_derful." She drew the word out and rubbed against He-Man slightly.

"Ah, we're here to ask for your help," He-Man said, barely able to keep himself from stuttering at her obvious advances. No one on Eternia had ever come on to him like this. He had no idea how to handle it. He looked to Glimmer wide-eyed, silently pleading for her to intervene.

"Is that so?" Frosta asked. He-Man was keeping his head as high and straight as he could; as a result, her breathy words fluttered against his ear.

"Yes, we were hoping to speak to you about joining the rebellion against the Horde," Glimmer supplied, a jealous tone in her voice. Her face, however, was carefully controlled, a fact that surprised He-Man, given her tendency towards hot-headed decisions.

Glimmer's words re-directed Frosta's attention. She straightened up-much to He-Man's relief-and stared at Glimmer incredulously. "Join the rebellion? When the Horde hasn't dared to come this far north? Why would I risk provoking an attack?"

"I've seen evil tyrants like Hordak before," He-Man answered. He almost regretted speaking up as Frosta turned back to him and put on hand on his forearm. A glance at Glimmer's pleading face made him remain still and stay on topic, in spite of his desire to put Frosta in her place. The rebellion needed this alliance. He had to ignore Frosta's advances as best he could for now. More than likely, there would be plenty of time to deal with them later. "He won't stop until he has every single kingdom, castle, and person under his rule," He-Man continued. "It's only a matter of time. He failed to take Bright Moon a few days ago; he'll go for the kingdom he sees as being the next most vulnerable."

Frosta pursed her lips as she reflected on his words for a moment. "You must be hungry after your journey," she finally said. "I will have my servants prepare some food, and we can discuss this some more."

* * *

"You owe me for this one," He-Man muttered to Glimmer as they followed Frosta through the halls.

"I'm sorry," Glimmer whispered. "I've only met her a few times. I had no idea she was like this around handsome men!" He-Man felt his face flame at her seemingly accidental compliment. Battle Cat snickered quietly.

"Oh, He-Man, come here and let me show you the view from the balcony," Frosta suggested from just ahead of them, pausing before some curtains. "Your friends can go on to the banquet hall."

He-Man tossed Glimmer a pleading look, but she merely gave him a helpless shrug in reply. He reluctantly followed Frosta out to the balcony, where she promptly sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He-Man, I've never been so attracted to someone in my life. Do you feel it too?"

It was hard not to feel it, the way she was pressing her sexy body against him, but He-Man firmly took her hands and disengaged them from around his neck, backing up a step at the same time. "Your Highness," he began, then stopped as a shimmer of light caught his eyes. He squinted, trying to see better through the blinding snow of the mountains.

"What is it?" Frosta asked, turning around to look in the same direction.

"I'm not sure," He-Man replied uneasily. He held a hand up to shield his eyes. "Maybe nothing…"

"Queen Frosta!" a guard shouted from out in the hallway.

"Out here!" she called back.

He ran in, the dark blue ties that held his long white hair flying out behind him. He bowed hurriedly. "Your Majesty, Horde flyers approaching in attack formation!"

"What?" cried Frosta, stiffening. She stepped away from He-Man and glared at him. "You set this up!"

"No!" he protested. "We had nothing to do with it!"

"Right. So the Horde just happens to attack at the same time you come to-" Frosta's words were cut off as a warning blast rocked the castle, knocking her back into He-Man's arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked, steadying her.

"I'm more than all right," she murmured huskily, batting her eyes at him.

"Your Highness!" the guard urged. "What are your orders?"

"We will fight with you," He-Man promised Frosta, holding her gaze. "Or, if you prefer, we will run and try to draw them away from you. It's your call."

Frosta straightened up, her eyes suddenly as hard and cold as her name. "No one's taking my home from me," she said, determination in her voice. "Colonel, tell everyone to get to their battle stations. The Horde's in for a chilly surprise."

* * *

He-Man leaned on a borrowed sword, trying to catch his breath. Battle Cat plopped down next to him, also panting heavily. The battle had lasted from late morning throughout the night. The Horde robots had no need of sleep, and sought to overcome their enemies by sheer numbers. Frosta's soldiers had rested in rotations. Glimmer's magic had given out around midnight; she had collapsed and was taken to a room to recover. Frosta had gone to grab a little rest herself only a few hours ago.

Adam felt as if that were not an option for him. Realistically he knew he couldn't fight on an ongoing basis forever, and that he would need some sleep. But until Castle Freeze fell or the Horde gave up the idea, sleep was something he simply couldn't afford.

For the moment, the assault had stopped. It wouldn't last; the Horde was merely regrouping. He-Man gazed out at the battle-torn ground below them, pieces of machinery scattered around. His heart was breaking for the Etherian people. That they should have to live out their lives in fear and under such oppression made him furious. His jaw tightened as the robots, now formed up, began marching towards the castle once more.

"We will not fail them," he vowed quietly, fiercely.

Battle Cat looked up at He-Man, then got to his feet and stared down at the approaching troops. He let out a loud roar just as the sun crested over the mountains and bathed them in its warm light.

He-Man watched as a chunk of snow broke loose from a ledge and slid down harmlessly towards the robots. His eyes narrowed as the first glimmer of an idea began to form in his mind.

"He-Man, look!" Battle Cat growled.

Following his partner's gaze, He-Man grinned. A small group of fighters were attacking the Hordesmen from the rear. Even from this distance, he could see Teela's head of red hair at the forefront. Reinforcements, however small in number, had arrived.

"Thank the Ancients," he breathed. Then he mounted up on Battle Cat and went once more to join in the fray.

* * *

The movement of the Horde troopers in the same direction in which He-Man, Battle Cat, and Glimmer had gone had not escaped the notice of those left in the Whispering Woods. It was too large a force to move covertly. As a result, Teela hadn't wasted any time in gathering up the rebels she felt would be able to best handle themselves in a real battle—which wasn't many, unfortunately. They numbered only about seven dozen men and women, in addition to herself, Bow, and Madam Razz. They had made their way up as quickly as they could, stopping only for a few hours' rest, reaching the backside of the Horde army at daybreak.

Teela fired her freeze ray at the troopers, hitting her targets almost constantly. Thankfully, the robot troopers were slow to adapt to a new type of attack. Beside her, Bow loaded his arrows and fired them as fast as he could, taking out a few of the Horde's tanks with a couple of explosive arrows. But Madam Razz was their wild card and best weapon, and Teela knew that their success in helping Frosta's kingdom lay in the old witch's ability to wipe out a large number of troops with magic.

A large section of the main force turned to face their attack. "Now, Madam Razz!" Teela cried, even as she continued firing.

"Oh, dearie my," the white-haired witch muttered. "Razzle dazzle, mizzle must, give these guys a bunch of…rust!" She wiggled her fingers triumphantly as she ended her incantation correctly. Immediately, water began sprinkling down from the otherwise clear sky, directly onto about a hundred troopers in front of them. Their suits of armor began rusting right away, and within moments, the majority of them were motionless.

"Yeah!" Teela and the others cheered. Hearing a loud roar, Teela caught sight of He-Man and Battle Cat rallying what she figured must be Frosta's troops. The men might not be his, but they responded to him anyway; the lift in their spirits was noticeable even from this distance. Her own stomach lurched slightly because she was so glad he was alright.

Teela frowned as she noted the movement of the Horde troopers. They evidently knew he was a huge threat; the majority of firepower seemed to be aimed in his general direction. Apparently also recognizing that, He-Man and Battle Cat leapt away from the men, straight towards a huge tanker.

Teela lost track of He-Man for the next hour as she and the others fought the troopers that were focusing in on them. The next time she caught a few seconds to find him, he was standing next to a blue-haired beauty, pointing up at the mountains. The woman had one arm wrapped around his waist and was resting her head on his chest.

Teela's mouth dropped open. They were in the middle of a battle, and this hussy had time to think about putting the moves on He-Man? And he was _letting_ her? Suddenly furious, Teela turned her attention back to the battle with a renewed energy, muttering under her breath. She noticed Bow give her a few odd looks, but she ignored them.

* * *

"It's done," Frosta said wearily, lowering her hands at last. She staggered slightly, and He-Man grasped her by the shoulders to hold her up.

"Easy now," he said gently. He raised his head and glanced around. "Battle Cat!" he called. The great cat was beside him in one bound, and He-Man lifted Frosta into the saddle.

Frosta gave him a look that was probably intended to be sultry, but the dark rings under her eyes prevented her from pulling it off. "My hero," she said in a whispery voice, lacking any of the sexual desire that had accompanied every statement she had made since He-Man had met her.

"Go get some rest, Your Highness," He-Man ordered. "I'll take it from here."

Frosta shook her head stubbornly. "No. These are my soldiers, my people. I'm not going to rest until I have seen that this plan of yours worked."

He-Man gave her an appreciative look. "Very well. It won't take long." He glanced around, confirming that Teela had taken the small rebel contingent to higher ground. The Horde apparently thought she had retreated; the army was now heading back towards him. He-Man smirked. _'Perfect.'_

As shots continued to fire around him, He-Man gathered up some of the scrap metal of the decimated robots around the front of the castle wall, crushing them into a large ball. Then he took careful aim and hurled it at a mountain—the one Frosta had just spent more than three hours covering in heavy snow.

As if in slow motion, the snow piled onto the side of the mountain began to slide downwards. A low rumble slowly built into a loud roar as a wall of solid white began hurtling down faster and faster, sending random sprays of snow into the air.

Madam Razz darted over the Horde troopers, watching for any sign that some of them might be live men rather than robots. But it seemed that just as he had attempted to do at Bright Moon, Hordak was trying to try to wear away at any resistance before sending in his top personnel to "clean up."

A few tanks well in the back of the ranks turned and sped away as fast as they could. A cheer went up from Frosta's soldiers and the rebels as the snow rushed down over the Horde robots, burying them within seconds.

"Whew," He-Man breathed. He glanced at the lowering sun. They had been fighting for about thirty hours straight, by his estimation. In that time, he and Battle Cat had not taken a rest of more than ten minutes, nor had they had much of a chance to eat. A few mouthfuls accompanied by a swallow or two of water had had to suffice. Not for the first time, He-Man was grateful for Grayskull's magic, which increased their stamina tremendously. Still, even with that he was beyond tired. If he were still transforming back into Adam, he'd have gladly slept for the next twelve hours.

"A job well done, He-Man," Frosta declared, her voice still lacking its normal playfulness. She slid off of Battle Cat's back and draped her hands on He-Man's shoulders. "Without you, we would have lost."

"Everyone played a part," He-Man countered, feeling his face redden. His gaze shifted to where Teela, Bow, and the rebels were approaching, carefully picking their way across the snow. Teela suddenly looked up and caught sight of him. She froze in her tracks for a second as their eyes locked. A wave of embarrassment and horror washed over He-Man; confused by the feelings, he forgot that Frosta was still clinging to him. The next thing he knew, Frosta's lips were on his.

* * *

Teela's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Frosta clinging to He-Man. She had not even had a chance to meet the blue-haired woman during all of the fighting—she had had to find out her name from Madam Razz-but Teela already didn't like her. She had never had much use for women who drooled over men the way this one was drooling over He-Man.

Suddenly Frosta threw her arms around He-Man and pressed her mouth to his. Teela's jaw dropped, and jealousy constricted her lungs. He-Man's hands went to Frosta's back; at first Teela thought he was about to draw Frosta closer, but his hands continued to move, settling on her shoulders and pushing her firmly back.

'_Serves her right,'_ Teela thought smugly. But as they drew near, her thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"…here at Castle Freeze, He-Man," Frosta was suggesting in a seductive tone, her fingers of one hand tracing lazy circles on his chest while the other played with the hair on the back of his head. "I want to get to know you better."

"I'll just bet you do," Teela muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for the invitation, Your Majesty, but I must decline," He-Man said politely, side-stepping out of Frosta's clutches. "I am in the area for a short time. Once my mission here is complete, I'll be on my way."

Teela was quite proud of herself for controlling the urge to stick her tongue out at Frosta in triumph as she came up alongside the two of them. _'She deserves it, throwing herself at him like that,_' she thought, folding her arms. Then she thought of Adora, and that _she_ was probably meant for He-Man. Sighing, Teela gave Frosta a sympathetic look; judging by the way Frosta's eyes narrowed, she didn't appreciate it at all.

* * *

Frosta gave all of the resistance fighters rooms in the castle so they could rest before returning to Whispering Woods. The majority of them went to sleep immediately; it was already close to dusk and they were exhausted beyond measure. A few of them, including He-Man and Teela, remained awake to keep watch for a while.

"You should get some rest," He-Man told Teela as they stood on a watchtower. There were low-level lights around, allowing them to see each other easily.

"I grabbed a few hours last night," Teela assured him. She studied him, noting the dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes. She crossed her arms, annoyed. "Did you get any rest, Adam?"

"He-Man," he corrected her automatically, glancing around. "Not yet. I will after Frosta's guards come to relieve us."

"You fought hard for a day and a half, with no rest," Teela said, struggling to keep her voice even. It wasn't easy. It irked her when men insisted she take care of herself, but did not do the same for themselves. Her father did it all the time, but He-Man was far worse than even Duncan. "Did you even eat? Drink?"

"A bit," He-Man answered nonchalantly. He put a finger to her mouth to silence her coming outburst, a small smirk on his face. "I'll be fine, Teela."

Thoughts of arguing with him flew out of her head as she felt a faint tremor in his finger. Reaching up, she grasped his large hand in both of hers, trying to still its shaking. She looked up into his eyes, which now appeared resigned in the bright moonlight.

It was the adrenaline withdrawal, Teela realized. She understood instinctively that he wouldn't be able to sleep until the symptoms of the withdrawal had passed. "Don't you think it would help?" she asked logically, keeping her voice neutral.

"What would help?" He-Man asked, still gazing into her eyes. It slowly dawned on Teela that he had raised his hand and one of her hands was now pinned between his hand and his chest, where his heart was pounding. Her own breathing quickened.

"Eating," she answered softly. He-Man's face drifted towards hers, and she lifted her face hesitantly, yet eagerly.

He-Man suddenly froze, his breath coming in short, harsh bursts. He slipped his hand out of hers and turned around, his fists clenched. "That's a good idea," he said tightly. "I'll go get us some food. What would you like?"

"Oh, um…" Teela blinked hard, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Whatever."

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." Then he was gone.

Teela blew out a deep breath. _'Adam. He's Adam,' _she reminded herself. _'You know, the guy you grew up with. The one destined to be king. The guy you said you'd never date.' _She raised her now-shaking hands and smoothed her already-perfectly-in-place hair. _'Ancients, what is going on with me? With us?'

* * *

_

Frosta insisted on a celebration the next night, and asked the resistance fighters to join her people. Knowing that her people needed more rest before making the return trip to Whispering Woods, Glimmer agreed to remain for one additional night.

Special lights set around the castle lent a different color to each room. The ballroom was by far the most elaborately decorated, with a rainbow-colored vision of lights, sparkling icicles, and artfully crafted ice sculptures. After a grand feast, He-Man and Teela stood off to one side, watching the unfamiliar Etherian dances in appreciation. Teela tapped her foot in time with the music, wishing she knew the steps. She noticed Adam's eyes on the dancers, taking in the twists and turns. A furrow appeared on his face as he studied them.

During one dance that seemed to last forever, a handsome young man approached Teela, his vivid hazel eyes raking over her body in an appreciative, hungry manner.

"May I have the honor of your presence, my lady?" he asked, bowing before her.

"Oh," Teela said, looking helplessly at He-Man. His face darkened, causing a faint heat to rise in her cheeks. She turned back to her would-be suitor to accept just as another voice cut in.

"I'm afraid she's already spoken for, friend," Bow said firmly.

"Of course, Bow," the other returned. He bowed respectfully and turned about. Catching sight of Glimmer, he made his way towards her.

"You two should go sit down," Bow advised them, his brow furrowed. "I don't think this is a dance you want to participate in."

"Why not?" Teela demanded, her pride hurt. "Don't think we can handle it?"

"Not at all." Bow crossed his arms and regarded her steadily. "Because our ways are different than yours, Teela. This is a celebration of life. Tonight, the ladies and the men go home together, if you know what I mean."

"Go home…" Teela repeated, confused. Then understanding of his meaning sliced through her. "Oh!" Her face grew hot.

Next to her, He-Man cursed softly—something he very rarely did. Surprised, Teela followed his gaze, and discovered the reason quickly. Frosta was headed straight towards them. A mischievous spark ignited in Teela. She impulsively reached over and grabbed He-Man's hand, giving him a wink when he looked at her, obviously taken aback by her sudden movement. Bow raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Oh, Frosta, I'm so glad you've come over here," Teela purred when the other woman drew near. "I was hoping you could tell us what room is ours." She held her breath, hoping that her assumption was right, that because of the traditions of the culture and the added guests at the party, they would not be in the same rooms as the night before.

"Ou-" He-Man started to echo her, shock in his voice. Teela shoved her elbow into his ribs, effectively cutting him off.

"Your room?" Frosta repeated in dismay. She frowned darkly. "I see. Yes. Follow me."

Teela smirked triumphantly at He-Man as they followed Frosta up the stairs. "You can thank me later," she whispered.

He-Man gave her a slightly panicked look that said he wasn't sure he should be thanking her.

Frosta gestured to a door on their right. "Battle Cat is already inside," she said brightly. "I do hope that won't be a problem." Her tone implied that she hoped anything but that. She turned to leave and paused in front of He-Man, looking deep into his eyes. He-Man's face burned bright red, but he didn't break eye contact with her. "Let me know when you want a real woman," she said in a sultry tone, running her fingers up and down his chest.

Shock froze Teela for a moment as Frosta sauntered away. "A re-" He-Man's hand snaked around her head and covered her mouth before she could shriek her anger.

"Let her go, for Ancient's sake," he hissed in her ear.

Her fury dissipated as she turned to him and caught his desperate, pleading look. Instead, laughter threatened. Teela turned blindly for the door and burst in just as she started to guffaw. Battle Cat was on his feet, growling lowly, but relaxed when he saw them. Only when He-Man closed the door behind him did Teela allow her full laughter to explode into the air. She sat on the bed, clutching at her sides.

"What's so funny?" He-Man demanded indignantly.

"You!" Teela gasped, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I've never seen you so…so…so flustered around a woman!"

"_That_," He-Man said emphatically, "is _not_ a woman. That is a sex-obsessed siren who walks on land and preys on men like a spider eats bugs."

His unkind description was so unlike him that it made Teela laugh all the harder, especially when Battle Cat began snickering as well. "Adam," she gasped, "that was the meanest thing I've ever heard you say!"

His face reddened again. "Sorry," he muttered. "But I have never come across someone like her. Ever." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Oh come on," Teela scoffed, wiping at her eyes. "You deal with them all the time. Doesn't matter whether you're charming them as Adam or awing them as He-Man, women fall at your feet on a daily basis."

"Fall at my-" He stared at her for a minute, as if trying to decide whether she was being critical or factual.

"Not that you're trying to make them," Teela amended. "You just can't help it. You walk into a room and they swoon. Surely you've noticed."

"I try not to," Adam admitted tightly, his face flaming. "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to grab a few blankets and crash on the floor, unless you have an objection."

Teela tilted her head. Had she hurt his feelings with her comments? "No, that's fine," she said, deliberately gentling her voice. She thought of offering to sleep on the floor, but knew he'd never agree to it.

They readied for bed in an uncomfortable silence, the intimacy of the regular routine seeming to build on the already-high tensions. A short yet intense time later, He-Man laid on the floor, using Battle Cat as a pillow, while Teela reclined on the bed, the soft mattress caressing her body. Still, she was too wound to sleep, due to the tension she sensed between she and He-Man. Unexpectedly, a memory sifted through her mind, and she grinned into the darkness. That might relax him.

"Addie?" she said, using a nickname for him from when they were barely out of diapers.

"Mmm?" He might not have opened his mouth enough to form words, but she could still hear the note of amusement in the response.

"I had fun today." A traditional line from their childhood, when they were in the hallway, saying good-bye at bedtime.

"Me too, Tee." His use of his old nickname for her made her feel warm all over.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?"

This time he chuckled. "We might have to study tomorrow, Tee."

Teela laughed silently. Another line from their chidlhood, yet in a way it held some truth. They would have to study the land around them on their return trip, and try to glean enough information from the rebels to anticipate Hordak's next move, all while trying to figure out how to reach Adora.

"Oh. Good night Addie."

"Good night, Tee."

Feeling more relaxed now that she had diffused some of the tension between them, Teela turned onto her side and snuggled further into the pillows, expecting to fall asleep quickly.

"Tee?" He-Man's voice, full of restrained laughter, broke into her fuzzy thoughts a moment later.

Teela forced her eyes open. "Yes Addie?"

"Thanks for saving me from her, Captain."

His reference brought to mind another conversation between them, one in which they were older, perhaps about six or seven. The memory flew through her mind.

"_Joleen kissed me today, Teela. It was gross."_

"_Really? Well, I guess you gotta get used to it, being the prince and all. Father says the girls will all be after you, whatever that means."_

_Little Adam had shuddered. "When you're Captain of the Guard, you can keep them away from me though, right?"_

Teela muffled her laughter into her pillow, but Adam heard her. He laughed hard, and she gave up the fight, joining in with peals ringing off the walls. Apparently she had kept them away from him after all—at least for tonight.


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. I'm amazed that you all have been as captivated by this story as I was. It's pretty much written now, I just have some editing to do, so I should be getting chapters up every 5-14 days, depending on my personal and work schedules._

_Couple of responses to questions: CMB are my initials; Evelyn's just a pen name. __I'm afraid I won't be sharing any more detail than that. And folks keep coming up with helpful suggestions as to how Adam can get his sword back. As I mentioned at the start, that's not what this story's about. It won't be happening, though I do appreciate you sharing your ideas. :-)_

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

  
_

He-Man reflected back on the events of their time at Castle Freeze as the group of rebels moved out late the next morning. In spite of his own exhaustion, he walked beside Battle Cat, knowing the great tiger was just as tired and sore. Their stamina had certainly been tested during the Battle of Castle Freeze, as the rebels were already calling it. Then his willpower had been tested when he and Teela had slept in the same room. He had barely slept all night.

Although fatigued, Adam felt the strong satisfaction of a job well done as he deliberately turned his thoughts to a more positive trail. Not only had they succeeded in defending Castle Freeze, but he had helped Frosta and Glimmer negotiate a written alliance the day before.

"Your people are very lucky to have a ruler like you," Glimmer said slyly as she caught up to him.

"I'm sorry?" He-Man asked, caught off-guard. On Battle Cat's other side, Teela frowned.

"I may be young, but I'm no fool," Glimmer informed him archly. "You knew exactly what to put into that alliance agreement. You weren't guessing or thinking about it; you _knew._ Whatever else you might be on your planet, you've obviously had experience in negotiating agreements. So you're either a ruler or in the government." She picked at a flower as she walked, pulling off its bright pink petals one at a time. "Since you're traveling with the captain of the royal guard, I'd say you're a king." She peered at him from under her eyelashes, waiting for a response.

"I think we ought to stop here to rest and eat something," He-Man said, glancing around and hoping to change the subject. "We have about another two hours of walking yet, don't we? The rebels fought hard. They could use a rest."

Glimmer let out a light laugh. "You don't fool me, He-Man. I know when someone's trying to change the subject."

Teela opened her mouth, her eyes flashing, and He-Man threw her a warning glare, hoping to keep her from saying anything too rash. They couldn't afford to alienate Glimmer when their mission was still incomplete.

"And a polite person would let him," Kowl hooted as he flew over and landed on Battle Cat's saddle. Adam noted with relief that Teela closed her mouth. It actually looked as if she were physically biting her lip. "These kind people have helped us a lot, Glimmer. It would be unkind to invade their privacy in return." The furry owl-like creature crossed his arms.

"You're right, Kowl. I'm sorry, He-Man," Glimmer apologized.

"That's all right," He-Man assured her. In looking at her assessing gaze, however, he doubted again that he had heard the last of her questions. Glimmer struck him as a determined young woman.

* * *

Teela was homesick. There was no other word for it. She longed to go home to her father, the palace, her job…and Adam. She was tired of him being He-Man, of every woman they met fawning over him. She sighed. That was an exaggeration, but that's how it felt, for certain.

She splashed some water on her face and decided to go for a walk through the camp. It was late evening, and already dark in the woods, but there was plenty of light in the camp. She knew that part of her mild depression was just the post-battle letdown, which was hitting her now that they were safely back in the Whispering Woods. Usually it hit her right after a battle, but Frosta's presence and the delay in their return to the Woods had kept her keyed up.

Teela broke into an easy jog, just to stretch her legs a bit. Usually it was easy to sleep off or work off the low…she slowed back to a walk and shook her head, sighing again. No, usually Adam found her and asked if she was alright, and she got both warm at knowing he cared and mad at him for being nowhere to be found during the battle. The result was that this empty feeling disappeared.

But not today. He had barely spoken to her all day—had barely spoken to anyone, in fact, that Teela had noticed. She understood he was tired, but she hadn't expected to be lumped in with everyone else and ignored. It hurt. A lot. Especially after she thought their relationship had been at least semi-repaired last night.

Teela's pace had increased without her realizing it; looking up, she saw she was at the outer edge of the camp already. She hesitated a minute, then decided a walk in the dark woods alone was just not intelligent. She turned back and strolled more slowly, taking in the sounds of the wind in the treetops, the laughter from the tents, the clanging of cookware—

And a low, guttural moan of pure pleasure, followed by a sensual laugh.

Recognizing the voices, Teela froze, her eyes moving slightly to the side to look at the tent just ahead and to her right, where the sound had emanated from. Against her own desires, her feet carried her within an arm's length of the tent as the groan came again. She could see the blurry silhouette of two people in the tent. Teela's mouth went dry as she realized what they were doing.

"Oh, Glimmer, that feels incredible," came He-Man's voice.

Teela's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes blurred with tears. Part of her denied it, denounced even the possibility, but her mind leapt to the inevitable conclusion. She turned and ran blindly through the camp to her own tent. Desperately needing an outlet for her raging emotions, she began going through her exercise routines, seeking solace in the monotony and the pain she was causing her battle-weary body.

* * *

He-Man stretched in the early morning light. His muscles were still a bit sore, but Glimmer's magically aided massage the night before had helped soothe most of it away. By the time she had finished he had fallen asleep in her tent, much to his chagrin, but Glimmer had been kind enough to wake him so he could return to his own tent for the night.

Hearing the clang of swords, He-Man smirked to himself. Teela was at it already. He followed the sounds to find his friend beating up on a defenseless metal pole stuck into the ground. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Using the swords on it gave the men the feeling of how clashing swords would reverberate up their arms. However, he hadn't seen Teela use the pole in years; she usually preferred a live opponent.

"Need a partner?" he called.

Teela straightened up and turned, breathing heavily, and he was surprised by the mixture of animosity and sadness in her eyes. In three strides he was before her, grasping her arms, her skin soft under his hands. "Teela, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

Teela's already-reddened eyes welled with tears, but her chin went up. "Nothing. I'm fine," she replied, her voice sounding choked.

"You can't fool me. I've known you for too long, Tee," He-Man said gently, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "Tell me what's wrong." He reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, but Teela jerked away as if she had been burned.

"Just leave me alone," she ordered, turning away from him.

"I won't," He-Man said, even more worried now. He grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Teela, this is me. Adam. You can tell me anything." She shook her head. "Teela, did someone hurt you?" His voice was low, almost ferocious, caused by a swell of anger at the thought of someone hurting her in any way.

Teela looked up at He-Man, surprise in her eyes as she answered him. "No. I'm fine, Adam. Really." She forced a smile. "Just a bit homesick, I guess."

He-Man pulled her into his arms. "Ah, Teela. You should have told me."

Teela nestled against him for a moment, then shrugged. "Like you said, we're stuck here for now. Might as well make the best of it." She pulled back and looked at him, concern in her eyes. "But what about you? You and Battle Cat fought harder than anyone. Are you all right?"

He-Man nodded, a slight grimace on his face. "I'm a little sore, but I'm okay."

Teela grinned up at him—it looked a bit fake to He-Man, but at least it was a grin. "Good. So what was that about sparring with me?"

* * *

"He-Man! He-Man!" A small purple-colored Twigget ran over to He-Man as he was clearing brush so additional tents could be erected. With two victories on their record, the rebel numbers were starting to grow.

"Well hello there, Spritina," He-Man greeted her, pulling his mind from wondering why Teela had seemed so distant since they had returned to the rebel camp three days before. "What can I do for you?"

"A villager just brought this for you!" She handed him an envelope, upon which his name was scrawled in a feminine script. Spritina waited eagerly as He-Man turned it over a few times out of habit, searching for any sign of a trap or spell.

"Well what's the matter? Don't you know how to open it?" Spritina demanded in her high voice, her large eyes staring up at him impatiently.

He-Man chuckled. "Sure I do." He tore it open and scanned it quickly, his brow furrowing. Adora wanted him to meet her in a field near Thaymoore-alone. It didn't take a genius to figure that this was most likely a trap. But if there was any chance that it wasn't a trap, that Adora might be turning over a new leaf and ready to embrace her destiny…it was a chance he simply had to take. However, he didn't have to take it alone, as the note demanded. But who to trust? He-Man frowned. Teela and Battle Cat were off at someplace called Mystacore doing some reconnaissance for the rebellion. From what he had learned of the area so far, he figured it would take almost a full day to get there, find them, and get over to Thaymoore.

That wasn't acceptable, as far as He-Man was concerned. It would mean missing Adora, as the note said she would be there only this afternoon. He couldn't take the chance of missing her.

"Well what does it say?" Spritina asked curiously, standing on her tip-toes to try to see the note.

He-Man folded the note quickly, his mind racing. "Spritina, if I'm not here when Teela and Battle Cat get back tonight, can you give them a message?"

Spritina's eyes widened in worry as she regarded He-Man somberly. "Yes."

"Give Teela this note and tell her to follow me as soon as she can," He-Man requested, placing the note back into the envelope. "It's very important."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Spritina asked, taking the note hesitantly.

He-Man shook his head. "Thanks, Spritina, but if this is a legitimate request, I don't want to spook the person. And if it's not, then it could be very dangerous."

Spritina bit her lip. "He-Man, I don't like this. Can't Glimmer or Bow go with you?"

"No," He-Man said sharply. He sighed inwardly as Spritina backed up a step, slightly frightened by his tone. "Look," he said more gently, dropping to one knee, "this person…Bow and Glimmer don't like her. They don't trust her, and they're right not to. But I think she could be made to see how evil the Horde is. And if she joins the rebellion, she could be very, very helpful to them. I need to talk with her. I'll be all right. If something does happen, Teela will know what to do. Okay?"

Still biting her lip, Spritina nodded hesitantly. "Okay, He-Man."

* * *

He-Man approached the field cautiously. He had scouted around, and as best he could tell, there were no Horde troopers around. But that didn't mean they weren't magically cloaked.

Adora stood in the middle of the field, watchful, as she had been standing for the last ten minutes since he had first arrived in the area and caught sight of her. She had regularly turned about, presumably looking for signs of him, but He-Man had far too much experience hiding his movements from Teela to allow Adora to become aware of his whereabouts until he was ready.

As he stepped into the field, Adora's chin came up and her gaze settled on him. He-Man continued to glance around warily as he approached her, stopping a few steps from her.

"You came," she said, her eyes oddly bright and her voice husky.

"Of course I did," he said, his feeling of unease growing. "Your note said you wanted to talk. Did you go out and see Etheria, as I requested?"

"I did," she said slowly, her eyes suddenly going distant and unfocused. "I-" She broke off and shook her head. She looked up at him and stepped forward, her hand going to his arm and rubbing up and down tenderly. "But that's not what I asked you here to talk about."

"Then what did you want to talk about?" He-Man asked, hiding his apprehension. His stomach tightened in warning. He scanned the area once more, but still saw nothing.

Adora suddenly pressed herself against him seductively, causing him to look down in surprise. Her mouth was suddenly a breath away from his own. He-Man felt a wave of revulsion rush through him. "He-Man, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I think-"

"You can stop thinking along those lines," He-Man said firmly, stepping out of her reach.

Adora's brow furrowed uncertainly for a few seconds, then she smiled at him. "Don't you like me, He-Man?"

He-Man crossed his arms, his back straight. "It has nothing to do with that. I'm just not that kind of person, Adora."

Adora flushed red. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that." She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment.

"Adora, is that the only thing you asked me here for?" He-Man asked softly, reluctant to pass up the opportunity to try to reach her once more. He dropped his arms, both to make himself seem more approachable and to allow himself time to react to any traps. "Or are you ready to join the side of good?"

"I am on the right side," Adora protested, but her voice lacked conviction. Her hands went to her waist. He-Man eyed the gun at her right hip, his hand instinctively rising a few inches to grab his sword. "He-Man, surely you must have seen by now that your rebel friends have lied to you. Hordak is the rightful rule of Eternia. He is good and kind."

"Those are lies, Adora, and you know it," He-Man said flatly, staring hard at her. He tilted his head. "I can see it in your eyes." A slight breeze crossed the meadow.

Adora lowered her eyelids as if the shield her thoughts, then bowed her head, allowing her long blond hair to cover her face for a moment. He-Man tensed even more as he realized the birds had stopped singing. He took a half-step back from her, debating whether he should leave.

"Adora," He-Man finally said, keeping his voice soft, "I think you're under a spell. You will only be free of it if you fight it." He reached out and touched her forearm gently.

Adora's head came up quickly, her gaze tortured. She twisted to angle her body slightly differently. She looked at He-Man pleadingly, her mouth moving soundlessly. He-Man's stomach clenched as he read her lips. _Ambush. Run._

Her warning came too late. Behind her, several troopers appeared out of nowhere. Whirling around, He-Man found he was surrounded. He turned back to Adora, unable to keep the disappointment from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Adora whispered. Looking down, He-Man was just in time to see the gun in her hand go off, sending him into oblivion-again.

* * *

Adora's heart felt heavy, though she wasn't sure why. The plan had been successful; the threat of He-Man to the Horde had been eliminated. He was securely in Hordak's charger now, his willpower slowly being drained away. When it was finished, he would be a slave to the Horde…if the draining of the machine didn't kill him. It was an unstable prototype at best.

"You did well, Adora," Hordak congratulated her from his throne.

"Thank you, my liege," Adora responded, her heart pounding at the thought that he or Shadow Weaver might know she had tried to warn He-Man. She still didn't know what had come over her. Something about his integrity as he had turned down her advances had triggered a chord in her that she simply didn't understand.

"Shadow Weaver, I have decided that He-Man's children would be powerful warriors," Hordak went on, rubbing his chin. "I want you to start gathering healthy women of child-bearing age. Once we have drained his willpower and you have set your spell on him, we will have him couple with the women and get them with child. He should be able to handle at least five or six each day." Adora listened, her mouth going dry and her stomach turning over in disgust. "We will raise up a generation of warriors stronger than any the Horde has ever seen before."

Bile rose up in Adora's throat. After what He-Man had just told her only a few hours ago, she couldn't help but recognize that this would horrify him. It was, in fact, the cruelest thing she could ever remember Hordak suggesting. To make a sex slave of someone…Adora shuddered. Then her thoughts turned to the children. To produce children simply to be warriors seemed wrong as well. _'Is that all I am to him? Is that why he raised me?' _Though she instinctively denied the thought, her eyes burned.

She felt so confused, so foggy-headed. "Mighty Hordak, may I retire?" she asked quietly. "I-I'm not feeling very well." She held her breath. She was taking a huge risk in admitting such a thing to Hordak. He hated any show of weakness.

Fortunately, tonight he was in a jovial mood, high on his success. "Of course, Adora," he answered with a wave of his hand. Adora could feel Shadow Weaver's gaze on her as she left. The witch was suspicious, as she had been ever since He-Man had arrived on Etheria, though Adora was sure she had done nothing to warrant suspicion—at least not before today.

Adora walked through the halls slowly and entered her room as if the weight of Etheria were on her shoulders. The sword He-Man had given her stood in the corner of her room, seeming to beckon her. She stared at it fearfully. It seemed as if every time she picked it up, she grew more confused. She started remembering seeing things on Etheria that couldn't possibly be true-things like the Horde soldiers whipping slaves and throwing them in a lake when they asked for a simple drink.

She sank onto her bed, staring out the window, trying to ignore the sword with the shimmering jewel. "I'm so lost," she whispered, staring up into the star-lit sky. "Help me, someone."

* * *

He-Man came to slowly, lacking any desire whatsoever to actually open his eyes. He was in some sort of glass box; a strange eerie glow surrounded it. _'Got to get out of here,'_ he thought. Wherever "here" was, that is. He struggled to his knees, feeling as if a huge weight were oppressing his every move. "What is this?" he muttered to himself.

Deciding he didn't want to know and didn't particularly care, He-Man tried to stand up but quickly found that he couldn't. The harder he tried to rise, the more pressure there was on his shoulders. At the same time, it felt as if something were draining his strength.

Well, he didn't need to stand to get out of here, he decided. He pulled his fist back and threw it forward to slam it into the glass-but he couldn't. It was as if he were trying to punch through the Tar Swamp itself. Even drawing a breath suddenly seemed to be difficult.

Angry with himself and the situation, He-Man surged upwards. He stood for a second, but the pressure slowly forced him down to one knee. He braced one hand against the glass before him.

"Blast it," he whispered. He tried rocking the glass cage, but it was bolted to the floor, it didn't move. The mild effort left him even more exhausted. He-Man drew in a deep breath. It was tempting to sit down and rest, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know what they were doing to him, but he refused to give into it.

'_They will not beat me,'_ he swore to himself desperately. He would die before he admitted defeat.

* * *

Duncan dropped his screwdriver as the Sorceress' voice echoed loudly in his mind, her worry coming through loud and clear. _'Duncan, you must come to Grayskull immediately.'_

"What's wrong?" he asked aloud, his heart in his throat. He had been concerned for Teela and He-Man since they had left more than nearly two weeks ago on some sort of assignment the Sorceress refused to discuss. He almost felt this summons had been inevitable.

'_Adam is in grave danger. I am doing what I can from here, but I may need you to go after him.'_

"What about Teela?" Duncan demanded as he climbed into the wind raider. "And Battle Cat?"

'_They are not going to arrive in time.' _ There was a slight pause, during which Duncan tried to swallow his heart back into his chest. _'There is something I must attend to. Someone else that might help Adam, if only I can reach her. Hurry Duncan.'_

With that her connection to him was severed. Duncan cursed softly as he flew the wind raider out of the hangar and pushed it full throttle for Grayskull.

* * *

"Can you smell anything, Battle Cat?" Teela asked, glancing up at the moonlit sky. They had arrived back to the Whispering Woods only an hour ago and were met with a nearly frantic Spritina, who had barely managed to keep her word to He-Man. Teela and Battle Cat immediately followed the note's directions to the field near Thaymoore.

"Horde troopers," Battle Cat growled, sniffing hard. He looked up and off towards the Fright Zone. "They have him."

Teela closed her eyes as worry consumed her for a few seconds. In that time, she had a mental image of He-Man, beaten into submission, lying on the floor of a dungeon cell. Horrified at how vivid the image was, she snapped her eyes back open and mounted up on Battle Cat. "We need to get some help, Cat," she said with determination.

"But He-Man's in trouble. There's no time," Battle Cat growled at her, his body trembling in his eagerness to run in the direction he knew He-Man to be in.

The image of He-Man lying in a dungeon cell, severely beaten, almost made Teela agree with Battle Cat. But she shook her head. There was no reason to believe they would do anything more than hold him prisoner, as they had before. She was just letting her imagination run away with her. "No, Cat, we need help," she said with difficulty, tears pooling in her eyes. She raised her chin. "Don't you worry. We'll get him out of there."


	16. Chapter 16: Awakening

Adora had changed into her nightgown and slipped between her sheets, but she tossed and turned, unable to get Hordak's terrible plans for He-Man out of her mind. She rarely questioned Hordak, but this was wrong. She wasn't a fan of slavery to begin with, although she had been taught of its necessity to strengthen the Horde against the rebels. But this…Adora sighed loudly and flopped onto her back, finally reaching the conclusion that there would be no sleep tonight. She had to figure out a way to change Hordak's mind about his plans for He-Man.

"Adora!" an insistent feminine voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

Adora bolted straight up in bed and stared at the sword in the corner of her room, where the voice seemed to have come from. The jewel in the center glowed brightly, lending a surreal light to the stone walls and floors.

"Adora, please hurry!" the voice requested. It was definitely coming from the sword.

Without really knowing why, Adora went into motion. She dressed as quickly as she could, watching the sword out of the corner of her eye the entire time. She was so nervous she was practically shaking. Just as she managed to pull on her last boot, the glow intensified.

"Adora!" the voice called again. Hesitantly, Adora approached the sword. A woman's head floated in the gem, looking as if it were surrounded by feathers. Adora blinked her eyes hard a few times, but the image remained. "Adora, the time has come for you to break loose from the bonds of the Horde and embrace your destiny."

"My destiny?" Adora repeated, confused and skeptical. She was also afraid. Something strange was happening, and she felt as if she were on a high tightrope, about to fall. But there was something about the sword and the woman's voice that kept her standing there, staring at the small gem within the sword. She felt an urge to look away, to step back, but a warmth reached out to her. She wanted more of it. Her fists clenched as the conflicting desires and emotions wound their way through her.

"You are to be a champion of goodness, Adora, battling evil oppression and standing up for the rights of those who cannot stand for themselves," the woman told her, the head shimmering in the gem, her voice strong and confident. It halted some of the noise in her head for a few seconds. "Just like He-Man."

"He-Man? But he-" Adora's voice trailed off as she recalled what she knew of him. He had released her when she had been a prisoner. He had turned down her advances. He had done nothing but try to talk with her. He had fought battles that were defensive. He hadn't attacked once. "I don't understand," she whispered. An odd tension built in her mind, as if a battle were occurring there. The gem seemed to brighten in response. "He's a rebel warrior. Nothing more," Adora finished faintly. _Nothing more._ The phrase echoed in her mind. Adora closed her eyes, one hand going to her temple.

"No, Adora. He is He-Man, champion of goodness and defender of all life," the woman gently reprimanded her. Adora opened her eyes again, and the light filled her with that warmth again. The tension in her head faded. Adora took a step towards the sword as the woman continued. "But to you, he is even more. And you must save him, now. Hurry, Adora. There is little time."

"What do you mean, he is even more to me?" Adora ventured to ask. She felt as if she were being torn in two. Part of her was responding to the woman's sense of urgency. The more her mind cleared, the more she wanted to reach out and grab the sword's hilt, and…and…_do_ something with it, though she wasn't sure what. But part of her remained skeptical. Her logical brain, trained by the Horde, demanded explanations and understanding.

"Adora…" The woman sounded as if she were going to argue with her, but then her tone changed as she went on, becoming more understanding and patient. "Adora, your parents did not abandon you when you were a child. You were stolen from them. So not only were you denied the joy of knowing your parents, but you were also denied the love of your twin brother—a man once known as Adam, but now called He-Man." The woman's voice began to fade, as if the connection were growing weak.

"My…my brother?" Adora repeated in shock. Something in her snapped. She took a step back, then her knees gave out and she fell to the floor before the sword. "My…no. No, you're lying! It can't be true!" But in her heart she believed the woman's words. Something about He-Man had stirred her very soul, and this would explain why.

"It is true, Adora. And now his life is in danger, and only you can save him." The urgency was back in the woman's voice. "Please, Adora. For the sake of your brother, your parents, and indeed all the universe, trust me. You _must_ save He-Man."

"How? What can I do?" Adora asked, tears forming in her eyes. Hordak had said He-Man had to remain in the charger until his willpower was drained. She couldn't go against Hordak's orders. Could she? "The charger—it could kill him." She had nearly forgotten. The sudden desire to save her brother drove her back to her feet. "Tell me what to do!"

"Take the sword and embrace your destiny, Adora," the woman replied. "For the honor of Grayskull, Adora. For the honor of Grayskull!" The woman's face and voice faded and the gem grew dark once more.

Adora reached out and grasped the sword. "For the honor of Grayskull?" she whispered. She felt a warmth permeate her hand and travel up her body. Her mind suddenly cleared, and she understood everything, like a puzzle falling into place inside of her. _She remembered._ The lies, the manipulation…Shadow Weaver had cast a spell on her. The witch and Hordak had been controlling her for years through training and magic. Her so-called Etherian "parents" were nothing but evil dictators.

She knew something else as well. The woman in the sword had been telling the truth. He-Man was her brother. And she'd throw herself into the Valley of the Lost before she allowed him to die or become a slave.

Knowing what to do now, Adora raised the sword high above her head. "For the honor of Grayskull!" she called out.

* * *

"Well, rebel, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into," chortled a rough, evil-sounding voice.

He-Man raised his head. "Hordak. What…do you…want?" he asked haltingly. His arms and legs trembled with weakness-it would have annoyed him if he'd had the strength to care.

"I want you to obey me. I am your new master." Hordak paused and waited for his response, continuing to stare at him.

"I…serve…no one," He-Man managed to ground out. The words seemed to cost him; he felt as if he were breathing in water, and slowly suffocating.

"Interesting," Hordak said slowly. "It would seem your will is so strong it is in danger of destroying you." He walked away a few steps, looking at a gauge on the wall. "No matter. Draining your willpower has been far more successful than I ever dreamed. The power will be stored, and once I've constructed the magnabeam, I will send your rebel friends to the Valley of the Lost." He tapped a finger to his forehead. "What to do with you, though? If-"

He-Man lost what Hordak was saying. Now he knew what they were doing to him. Draining his willpower to make a slave out of him. The very idea angered him. He focused on that anger, gathered his strength, and leapt up with all his might. As his hands collided with the top of the encasement, a blinding white light exploded in his mind.

The next thing he was conscious of was that somehow he was on the ground, a crunching noise mingling with a ringing in his ears. He couldn't seem to breathe. He-Man forced his eyes open, but could only see a blur.

"Fool." He might have imagined the word, but he thought it was Hordak's voice. The giant blur moved away. He-Man struggled to draw a breath, then everything went dark.

* * *

Adora, now transformed into She-Ra, climbed up to the roof where she knew the charger's storage container to be. The woman in the sword had told her she had to rescue He-Man, but She-Ra knew Hordak planned to create a terrible machine that would be powered by the willpower he was draining from He-Man. She figured that she could take care of two problems at once. She could destroy the storage unit, at the very least causing a set-back for Hordak, and create the distraction she needed to sneak back in and rescue He-Man.

He-Man. Her brother.

Part of Adora was in shock at the moment. The knowledge that she had been stolen as a baby, that she had been lied to by everyone she had trusted, that she had this special destiny of being She-Ra, that she had a brother—saying it was overwhelming was an understatement. But she shoved it to the back of her mind because she had to. He-Man's freedom, if not his very life, was on the line.

She pulled herself onto the roof and soon stood before the storage container, which was showing full power. Catching the low murmur of distant voices, She-Ra acted quickly. With one roundhouse kick, the entire storage container was nothing more than a pile of rubble. A strange green mist rose from it.

Hearing the pounding of feet on the stairs as the voices grew louder, She-Ra leapt off the roof, landing on a ledge two stories below. Within seconds she was back inside the Fright Zone. Hiding in a little-used side hall, she changed back into Adora and stepped back into the main hallway just as several troopers ran by.

"What's going on?" she asked innocently, sure she wasn't going to get away with it, that they would hear her heart pounding.

"We're under attack," one of them replied as he hurried by. "Up on the roof!"

Adora turned as if headed to the throne room, then ducked down another side passage after a few steps. She followed it until she came to the Plunder Room where the charger itself stood—or had stood. She froze as she came to the entry way. The charger's glass was blown outwards in all directions. He-Man was lying on his side in the center of the mess, his eyes closed, his chest still, burns covering his face and arms. She was too late.

"No," Adora whispered. She glanced around. Seeing no one, she drew her sword and called "For the honor of Grayskull!" for the second time in as many hours. The power flooded her, but unlike the first time when she had been caught unaware and was completely amazed by it, this time her mind was full of worry only for He-Man.

She-Ra ran to her brother as soon as she finished transforming, ignoring the glass that dug into her knees as she knelt beside him. He drew in a short, shallow breath as she did so. Relief flooded her.

"He-Man? He-Man!" she called, gathering him up in her arms. She cast an anxious glance at the door as he breathed again, but otherwise did not move.

"Who…are…you?" he managed, not even opening his eyes. She-Ra's heart broke as she recalled the hours he had fought against the Horde troops to defend Castle Freeze. Now the proud warrior could barely draw a breath.

"A friend," she said gently, knowing that he was too far out of it to understand the complexities of who she was at the moment. "I'm sorry, He-Man, but I've got to get you out of here." Without wasting any additional time, she hauled him over her shoulder. Keeping to little-used hallways and the occasional large ventilation shaft, she managed to get him down to the stables where her horse Spirit resided.

The horse neighed loudly as she approached. She-Ra eased He-Man to a sitting position on a block of hay. "Easy, Spirit, it's me," she whispered, raising her hand close to the horse's muzzle. "Adora." The horse sniffed her hand suspiciously, then nodded his head wildly.

"Sword," He-Man managed to say from where he sat, slumped over. His eyes, which had opened for a second, closed once more.

"Oh, my brother, what have they done to you?" She-Ra murmured in despair. It was a rhetorical question; she knew what they had done. What she wasn't sure of was how it had affected him, or if he would recover. Around her, the alarms began quieting down, but She-Ra wasn't fooled. Hordak would continue to scour the Fright Zone for the person who had damaged his precious charger. Aided as he would be by Shadow Weaver's magic, She-Ra knew she might already be out of time.

"The sword," she murmured. She drew it out of her scabbard, wondering what He-Man had meant. The jewel began to glow as if in answer. Shrugging, She-Ra pointed the gem towards Spirit. To her surprise, a powerful beam surged forth and surrounded the horse, who promptly grew a pair of large, colorful wings and a horn on his head. A mask, martingale, and saddle magically appeared. He let out a neigh as he finished transforming and turned to her.

"I am Swift Wind now, my friend," he said in deep voice. She-Ra's eyes burned with relief. Escape should be easier with his help. The batmeks took time to prepare for flight; they would have a five-minute head-start in the air.

"Swift Wind, do you think you can carry both my brother and me out of here?" she asked urgently. On some level, she was stunned that she continued to act as if all this was normal, but the warrior within her knew it was simply her instinct for survival that kept her thinking and acting logically.

"I will do my best," the unicorn replied.

"That's good enough," She-Ra cheered, mentally adding, _'I hope.' _ She hauled He-Man onto Swift Wind's back, opened the stable doors wide, then mounted up herself. "Let's go!"

Seconds later they were airborne, leaving the horrors of the Fright Zone far behind.

* * *

Teela and Battle Cat raced through the Whispering Woods, Bow and Glimmer mounted on Arrow, running alongside. Madam Razz zoomed above them on Broom. The small group was guided by a light Glimmer had produced.

Teela's teeth ground together, a sick feeling in her stomach. Perhaps she had been wrong to go back and get help. She has been sure her vision was just a result of her overactive imagination, produced by her own worry, but what if it hadn't been? What if it was a premonition of some kind? Her hands tightened on the saddle in front of her. Strategically she knew she had made the right choice; her rebel friends knew the Fright Zone and the Horde far better than she. But if anything had happened to Adam because of the delay-

"He-Man's developing a rather bad habit," Bow commented dryly, interrupting her thoughts, "of getting captured by the Horde."

"And it was probably Adora's pretty face that did it to him again," Teela growled lowly, not intending for anyone else to hear her.

Somehow, however, Bow caught her comment. "For someone who is just friends with him, you're awfully jealous," he observed casually with a sidelong glance at Teela. Behind him, Glimmer frowned darkly.

Bow's words froze re-directed Teela's train of thought. Jealous? Her? Of He-Man's future relationship with Adora? That was preposterous. Teela let out a soft "Humph." There was no way she was jealous of that beautiful, blond-haired, blue-eyed, sneaky siren, even if she was the other holder of the sword and probably destined to be Adam's soul mate and lifelong partner. Nor was she jealous that he had made love to Glimmer. Why-Teela broke off as a tear trickled down her cheek, surprising her.

'_I am jealous,'_ she admitted softly to herself. She blamed her worry for her out-of-control emotions. _'After all, what do I have to be jealous of? Adam's like a brother to me.'_ Unbidden, she remembered the feel of his skin against hers, how close they had come to kissing. Teela knew that she had been disappointed when he had turned away. Those weren't the feelings a sister had for a brother.

'_When did I start seeing him differently?'_ Teela wondered, barely noticing they were nearing the edge of the Woods. It didn't take long to know the answer. When he had become He-Man permanently. When she found out that her two favorite men-other than her father, of course-were one and the same. And that revelation made her feel guilty.

'_I should have seen him for who he was long ago,'_ she berated herself. _'I don't even deserve to be his friend, never mind-" _Her eyes widened. Never mind what? Before Teela could pursue _that _line of thought any further, they broke through the edge of the woods, the blackened earth of the Fright Zone's territory visible only as a shadow before them as Glimmer's globe faded and their eyes adjusted to the moonlight. Within seconds, a neigh rang out from above.

The small group looked up. A unicorn with wings was soaring out of the smog that surrounded the Fright Zone, an oddly shaped figure on its back. Battle Cat stopped in mid-stride, nearly throwing Teela, while Arrow reared up and neighed back at the stranger.

"Wow," Glimmer breathed. Bow strung an arrow across his bow string, evidently worried about an attack. The animal's wings beat fast as he strained towards them. Then he leveled out and dove down.

Battle Cat sniffed hard as the unicorn landed not far away. "He-Man!" he growled.

Relief slammed into Teela, but the figure that dismounted was far too slender to be He-Man. "Help us, please!" called an unfamiliar female voice. She kept a hand on whatever was still slung over the unicorn's back, steadying it as the unicorn walked towards them. "We've got to get him into the safety of the woods!"

"He-Man?" Teela asked, her throat tight. The woman seemed very familiar. Longer hair, a deeper voice, different clothes, but…. A suspicion began to form in Teela's mind.

"Yes." The woman and unicorn drew near. "Hordak drained his willpower away. I destroyed the machine that did it, but He-Man is still…" Her voice trailed off and she gestured to his limp form. "I don't know what to do to help him." Familiar blue eyes begged for their help.

Teela rushed to the flying horse's side, mentally urging the creature to remain still. "He-Man?" she called as she reached him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, not sure what she was going to do, but almost drew her hand back immediately. "He's so cold," she said, panic filling her. "Oh Ancients, please…" she breathed as she felt his neck for a pulse. "He-Man, please be okay." The unicorn tossed his head but otherwise didn't move.

"Who are you?" Bow demanded, his arrow still pointed at the warrior woman. "How do we know this isn't a Horde trick?"

After a few long seconds, Teela finally felt a slight pulse. She let out a long sigh of relief, her mind racing.

"You don't," the woman replied softly, her voice sad. "But if you can't trust me to come with you, at least take He-Man. Help him."

"We'll do that," Glimmer agreed, her tone also indicating her distrust of this new arrival.

"Wait," Teela said, surprising them all as she turned from He-Man. She motioned to the woman. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

The two of them walked a dozen yards away, a tense silence between them. Finally Teela turned to the woman. "You're Adora, aren't you?"

The woman's eyes widened. "How did you-I mean, my name is She-Ra. I don't-"

"This isn't the time for games," Teela said impatiently. "I know who He-Man really is. I know he came here to find someone to give that sword to. And I know that someone was Adora. You're Adora."

She-Ra nodded slowly. "I thought I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I'm not sure why I thought that. It just sort of came to mind when I used the sword and became She-Ra."

"And you're right," Teela assured her, looking back over at He-Man worriedly. "It's a long story as to how I know. But right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to." She led the way back to the small group. "Everyone, this is She-Ra. She is a friend of He-Man's. We have to return to Eternia right away."

"We?" She-Ra asked, one eyebrow raised. Bow and Glimmer exchanged glances. Madame Razz tapped her face thoughtfully with one hand.

"Yes," Teela said firmly. "You need to meet the Sorceress of Grayskull." She frowned. "You can use the sword to contact her, I think. He-Man told me we needed the sword to get home, so…"

She-Ra unsheathed the sword. "What do I do?"

"Um…" Teela hesitated, glancing apologetically at the others, realizing she had already probably revealed more than she should have. "She-Ra's sword has some secret powers. Could you all excuse us, please?"

Glimmer shook her head as they all gave Teela a brief farewell hug. "You people sure are secretive about a lot of things," she muttered.

"You don't know the half of it," Teela returned under her breath.

"Okay…" She-Ra said once everyone had gone. "What now?"

"Try just calling 'Sorceress,'" Teela suggested.

She-Ra sighed, looking awkward. "All right." She held the sword in two hands and stared at the jewel. "Sorceress! Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, She-Ra," the Sorceress returned, her face appearing in the gem. "I have been observing what has transpired; I was simply waiting for it to be safe in order to create the gate to bring you home." As she spoke, and orange glowing circle appeared a few feet away. "Bring He-Man through, quickly."

* * *

Duncan was already at the Castle when they came through. Teela ran to him and he embraced her hard. She trembled slightly as wave after wave of worry consumed her.

"I'm sorry, Father," Teela rambled softly, her voice choked. "I didn't do a very good job of protecting him. I shouldn't have gone back for help. I should have just gone to the Fright Zone with Battle Cat. It's all my fault."

"Hush, child," Duncan soothed her. "You did the right thing with the knowledge you had. To go into an enemy's unknown territory would only have caused you to get captured as well."

"But I knew something was wrong," Teela argued. "I should have-"

"By the Ancients," Duncan breathed, staring at She-Ra. "Can it truly be? After all these years?" Teela pulled away, frowning at the fact that he was more enamored with She-Ra than worried about He-Man.

"I am She-Ra, and this is my friend Swift Wind," the young woman responded, glancing at Teela uneasily. "And you are?"

"This is my father, Duncan. He is King Randor's man-at-arms here on Eternia," Teela explained briefly as she gazed at He-Man, who was still on Swift Wind's back. The Sorceress stood by with a hand on He-Man's shoulder.

The Sorceress smiled as she caught Teela's gaze. "Don't worry, Teela. I have already healed his injuries. Adam is not in danger of dying, nor will he remain in this state."

"How do you know?" Teela demanded. She flushed slightly as the Sorceress gave her a slightly amused smile. '_Silly question_,' Teela silently reprimanded herself. '_She's the Sorceress. She knows a lot of things.'_

"Because the machine did not break his willpower," the Sorceress said, a slight note of pride in her voice. "He is physically exhausted from resisting it, and his will is greatly weakened, but his willpower will return, as will his strength. It will just take some time." Her gaze turned to She-Ra. "In fact, if you would turn your sword on him, it might even speed the process a bit."

"I'll do whatever I can," She-Ra agreed hesitantly. She moved back towards He-Man with an awkward glance at Duncan, still obviously uncomfortable with the awed stare he was giving her.

"Set him down on the ground," the Sorceress requested. After She-Ra had done so, the Sorceress said, "All right. Try it now."

Unsheathing her sword, She-Ra called on its power, then pointed the jewel at He-Man. A warm ray reached out to touch him with a soft brushing sound. The ray bathed He-Man in its light, seeming to rest on him for a few seconds as the air around him glowed. Then he seemed to absorb the glow. After a moment, the ray faded. She-Ra lowered her sword slowly as they all stared at He-Man expectantly.


	17. Chapter 17: Reunited

_A/N: To those who have asked about the story that comes after Reunions…you're asking the wrong person! Go to LittleLlamaGirl's profile and send her a private message. Carina is her playground, Keldor her protagonist. I will help her on the story if needed, but she has the "master plan" and that story, once written, will be posted on her account, not mine. I will say that life has held her up this past year, but hopefully things will ease up soon._

_Also, for everyone enjoying this story: The problem with a fanfiction online is that you can't see how many pages are left. So this is just a gentle reminder that Adora is a supporting cast member, so to speak, and her story is a subplot. The purpose of this story was to explore Adam's life if he were stuck as He-Man, and if you look at the category, it's primarily a romance. Adora will come into the rest of this story as needed to achieve the purpose of the plot, but we won't be doing a full-fledged exploration of all she's going through. I know I have a lot of Adora fans out there reading this, so I just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

_

**Chapter 17—Reunited **

He-Man groaned as he came to. He felt…normal. Not strong like he typically did as He-Man, but like he usually felt as Adam. As he carefully moved his head, he realized he also felt incredibly lazy and comfortable, even though he could tell he was lying on something hard and cold. A small part of him grew excited, wondering if being trapped as He-Man had been nothing more than a dream.

He turned his head slightly to see Teela, Duncan, the Sorceress, Battle Cat…and a woman and a winged unicorn he didn't know, all watching him hopefully. Those gazes pulled him into a sitting position, where he held his head in a vain attempt to stop it from spinning.

"What happened?" he asked. He frowned. He was He-Man, not Adam. Of course he was. If he were Adam, Battle Cat would be Cringer. But he felt so bone-weary, and his voice sounded pathetic to his own ears. Faint, not strong like it normally did.

"Hordak used a machine to drain your willpower," the tall blond-haired woman answered, looking a bit apprehensive. He-Man looked up to see tears sliding down her face. "It's my fault. I am so sorry, Brother. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Brother?" He-Man and Teela echoed together.

The woman took a step back, looking at the Sorceress. "I-I assumed he knew…"

The Sorceress shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. But it's all right, She-Ra. He can know now."

He-Man leaned back against the wall, his brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what was going on. The last thing he remembered was being in the Fright Zone, trapped somehow. He had no idea what had happened there, how long ago it was, or where this woman and the winged horse had come from.

He should want to know. He knew he normally would. But he felt dull inside, incapable of dredging up the will to care. The last two questions he asked seemed to have taxed him in some way. He met Duncan's eyes briefly, and saw flash of understanding cross his mentor's face. Not that Duncan knew exactly what he was feeling, but he understood all was not right. He-Man idly wondered if he ought to say something about his lack of curiosity, and if it should be said in front of this strange woman or not. "It doesn't really matter right now," he finally said.

"Well it does to me!" Teela retorted sharply, her disbelieving eyes darting back and forth between him and She-Ra.

"Let's go upstairs so Adam can rest," the Sorceress suggested. "Grayskull's magic was able to hurry the healing process, but it is in no way finished. His strength will be back to near normal within a few hours, but we must keep him away from temptations for a few days, as he will most likely not have the willpower or fortitude to resist them."

A small part of He-Man wanted to complain that she was talking about him as if he weren't there, but instead he obediently grasped Duncan's outstretched hand and climbed to his feet, albeit unsteadily. He didn't feel like arguing. Nor did he feel particularly like getting up and going anywhere. But of the two, he had less of a desire to argue.

* * *

Duncan insisted that Battle Cat carry He-Man to his room, and the fact that the hero-prince didn't even make a token protest told Teela exactly how much he had been affected by the charger. She followed the small, silent party upstairs, pondering what had just been revealed.

Adora wasn't his soul mate. She was his _sister. _Teela wanted to smack herself for not noticing Adora's resemblances to the royal family. How was that even possible, though? How could Adam have had a sister they hadn't even known about? How old was she? She had to be older than Adam. Something must have happened for her to end up on another planet, and the king and queen had never even spoken of it. Teela's curiosity was piqued; she couldn't wait to hear the story.

Once in his room, He-Man meekly laid down, propped up on pillows provided by Teela and the Sorceress, as She-Ra went over to the tapestry, captured by its beauty and intricate detail.

"It's exquisite," She-Ra commented softly. "What is this a picture of?"

"The Royal Palace," Duncan said. "She-Ra, if you're comfortable enough…" His voice trailed off for a second, then he resumed speaking. "I've waited many years to see you again, Adora."

She-Ra whirled around, surprise lighting her face. "How many people know this secret?" she demanded.

"Duncan, Orko, the Sorceress, Man-at-Arms, Teela, and my parents," He-Man replied. "Now what's this about you calling me brother?" His voice was slightly stronger and carried a note of curiosity now; his eyes were watching her carefully.

"Let me show you," the Sorceress suggested, creating a magical orb that floated before them. "You were not an only child, Adam. You and Adora were twins, born to Randor and Marlena."

Teela's mouth dropped open. He-Man shot straight up in the bed. She met He-Man's eyes and saw her own shock mirrored there. Another deception, this one obviously known by both their parents. _Twins?_ Somehow this made the fact that it had been kept a secret seem even worse, at least to Teela.

"Your parents were overjoyed, as was the entire kingdom," the Sorceress continued. "Twins born to the reigning king were considered a sign of good fortune. But before you reached your first year, the Horde invaded Eternia, led by Hordak and Skeletor."

"Skeletor?" repeated Teela, horrified. "He was a member of the Horde?" He-Man leaned back against the pillows again, looking even more stunned, his eyes wide and his arms crossing as if on their own.

"Yes," the Sorceress replied, glancing at Teela. "The Horde was defeated, but Hordak did not take defeat easily. He knew that Adam and Adora were destined for something special, though he did not know what. So he and Skeletor attempted to kidnap the two of you. Man-at-Arms interrupted them, but Hordak escaped with you, Adora."

She-Ra wiped a tear away as she gazed at the hologram of her sobbing mother, Randor desperately trying to hold back his own tears as he comforted her. "My real parents," she whispered.

Teela felt an urge to reach out to the woman; she was feeling much friendlier now that she knew Adora was Adam's sister, not his soul mate. Still, she didn't trust strangers easily, and She-Ra was still a stranger. In fact, until earlier today, she had been an enemy. Teela couldn't forget that. So instead she moved closer to He-Man, wordlessly offering her support to her best friend.

"We searched for you every day, Adora, but we could not find the world to which you were taken. We had no spies to infiltrate the Horde, nor did we know much about them. And so their battle here was shortened to a page in the history books…because to protect Adam from the pain of your loss, to save him from becoming a renegade bent on revenge, obsessed with finding you, we wiped the memory of you from the people's minds-even from Adam's. The only ones who remembered you were myself, the king and queen, and Man-at-Arms."

"You had a foreshadowing, didn't you?" He-Man asked, sitting up straight again, his entire focus on the Sorceress.

"Yes," she admitted. "Knowing what you were missing would have twisted your heart with anger and bitterness. You would have been rejected as the sword-bearer."

"And that would have been bad how?" Battle Cat complained, causing a few chuckles.

Teela felt as if her world had been upside down and then righted again. He wasn't destined for She-Ra. She still had a chance…but a chance at what? With an inward sigh, she silently admitted to herself that she was attracted to him—maybe even more now than she had been before she knew he was Adam. She folded her arms, trying to sort through her feelings as she watched He-Man stand and embrace his sister for the first time.

* * *

He-Man held his sister tightly, barely able to believe all that had transpired. He felt complete for the first time in his life. A piece of him, a part he hadn't even known was missing, had returned. Feeling a dampness on his chest, he glanced down at She-Ra, surprised.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly.

She-Ra nodded as she pulled away, not bothering to wipe at her tears. "I didn't know," she said in a choked voice, her eyes meeting his. "I didn't know what I was missing. I feel so full, like I'm whole."

So she felt it as well. He-Man grinned down at her. "That makes two of us."

"Now that the two of you are reunited, the spell of forgetfulness has been broken," the Sorceress said with a wide smile. "Everyone in the kingdom will remember you as a baby, Adora, and that the Horde stole you from us. They will celebrate your return with much joy."

She-Ra smiled uncertainly. He-Man raised an eyebrow, studying her. "I'm stuck being He-Man, but that doesn't mean you have to remain She-Ra. Why don't you transform back into Adora?"

Her eyes widened. "Why are you stuck being He-Man?"

"Long story short, my sword's been melted into nothing," He-Man explained succinctly. "It's all or nothing. I either stay He-Man forever or turn back into Adam and never become He-Man again."

She-Ra's jaw dropped open. "Oh my." At He-Man's gesture, she nodded and transformed back into Adora.

He-Man tilted his head to the side critically as he stared at her eyes, then he smiled abruptly, satisfied with what he saw there. "You've changed. Let's go to the palace. I can't wait to see Mother's and Father's reactions." There was a bit of time difference between Eternia and Etheria; he judged it to be about an hour before dinner time at the palace.

"I advise you not to stay for long, He-Man," the Sorceress cautioned. "You should return here as quickly as possible. You need the protection of Grayskull for a while."

He-Man nodded, then shook his head slightly and frowned at her. "For what? I feel fine now."

"Oh?" The Sorceress raised an eyebrow. "In that case…Skeletor has been a thorn in our sides for far too long. He-Man, I order you to go find him and kill him."

"Okay," He-Man agreed instantly, taking a few steps towards the door.

"He-Man, stop." The Sorceress' voice was loud and commanding.

He did so, a light sweat breaking out on his forehead as he realized he had taken both of her commands seriously and started to obey them without a second thought. He turned around slowly, horrified. "What was that all about?" he demanded, breathing harshly.

"Remember, Hordak drained your willpower. Part of what makes you He-Man is that you have a great deal of self-control. With a weakened willpower, that resolve slips," the Sorceress explained, her green eyes warm though her voice was firm. "You are susceptible to all of your innermost natural desires, as well as commands from those you trust. You are vulnerable right now, and I expect you will be for the next day or two. So please-"

"Don't stay long at the palace," He-Man reiterated regretfully. "I understand."

Duncan cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could bring the king and queen here instead," he suggested. "it would give them more privacy for their family reunion anyway." He tilted his head towards the Sorceress. "If you don't mind feeding a few extra mouths for dinner."

The Sorceress smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Duncan."

* * *

Adora paced nervously in the kitchen, glancing at the door again and again, knots tightening her stomach. "Do you think Mother and Father will like me?" she asked for the seventh time.

"Adora, they're going to love you," He-Man assured her again, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Adora knew she must be getting on her brother's nerves, but he didn't show it in the least. She sat down at the table across from him, twisting her hands nervously. "I've never been this scared or excited in my whole life," she confessed abruptly. She rubbed at her weary eyes. The time difference was getting to her in spite of her excitement.

"It must be overwhelming," He-Man said sympathetically. There was something in his eyes that told her he truly understood.

"It is," Adora agreed softly, nodding. "I always thought my parents abandoned me. To find out that Hordak stole me from them…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "He was a father to me, Adam. I feel so betrayed and confused, like me entire identity is just…" She held up her hands helplessly.

"Lost," He-Man supplied quietly, his gaze holding her own for a few more seconds. Adora again felt that connection, that her twin understood far more than either of them was saying. He-Man dropped his eyes to study his glass, his thumb running over the condensation that had formed on it. "You have a lot in common with Teela and Mother and Father right now, Adora. I'm not who they thought I was. I'm blessed that they're not only speaking to me, but they've forgiven me and moved on in our relationships."

Adora tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"None of them knew I was He-Man until about two weeks ago," He-Man said, his voice so low that Adora had to lean forward to hear it. "I kept it a secret from them for over six years."

"But why?" Adora gaped. "They're family and your closest friend. Didn't you think you could trust them?"

"Yes," He-Man answered without hesitation. "But I was afraid what my enemies might do to them if they knew the truth."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," Adora said, feeling foolish. Her cheeks grew warm.

"What was your life like, growing up with the Horde?" He-Man asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Adora smiled at him, thankful for his thoughtfulness in trying to distract her from her own embarrassment. "It wasn't bad, actually," she said, a wave of nostalgia surprising her. "I was raised by a kind woman named Shakra, for the most part. Hordak was always nice, even gentle towards me, though I often heard him scolding troopers who had failed him, and he was really harsh with them. I even saw him blow a few things to pieces, but it never occurred to me that he might harm me. If he ever lost his temper over something I did, he must have hid it pretty well."

He-Man's brow pulled together. "I'm surprised to hear that, although I'm glad for your sake," he commented. "He seemed pretty cruel when he threatened to leave me without food or water for three days. So I assumed your childhood had been harsh."

Adora sighed heavily, folding her arms and putting her chin on them. "I know he has a mean streak," she said sadly. She bit her lip, then looked him in the eye. "He was going to make a slave out of you." She swallowed hard.

"I know," He-Man replied quietly.

"And I helped him capture you. I'm sorry, Adam. I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," He-Man said, his voice tender. He reached out and put a hand on hers. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were under a spell. He and that witch were controlling you, Adora, with lies and magic. When you had a choice, you saved me. _That's_ what counts." One side of his mouth tucked in and he tilted his head slightly. "You know that, right?"

Adora nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath. She stared at the wall for a moment, randomly tracing the lines in the stone with her eyes. "I wonder now if he ever even loved me, or if I was just a means to an end for him," she confessed lowly. "But what end? Why did he kidnap me if he didn't know what my destiny was, exactly?"

"For Hordak, a 'special destiny' must have been a euphemism for 'power,'" He-Man mused, propping his chin in one hand. "He didn't care about what that destiny or power was, just that he somehow had control over it."

"And what about you?" Adora asked curiously, peering up at him. "Why did you try so hard to win me over to your side?"

"Because I knew what your destiny was, and I knew that if the sword was choosing you, then your heart was not evil," He-Man said simply.

Adora ducked her head so that her hair hid her face. His simple, complete faith in her was overwhelming. After being betrayed as she had been, her own supply of trust was a bit short. Frankly, she kept expecting someone to throw her out of Grayskull, or send her back to Etheria.

Teela's voice echoed up the stairs to them, and He-Man's eyes lit up. Adora smiled in spite of her semi-morose thoughts. "How long have you and Teela been together?" she asked.

His gaze had wandered towards the door, but now it flew back to her. "Together?" he asked blankly. "We're not together as a couple or anything. We've just been friends our whole lives."

"So there's no romantic interest there at all?" Adora asked, unable to resist teasing him. She really couldn't help it. In spite of the fact that she and Adam had only recently met, she was comfortable with him, as if she had grown up with him. It was weird, feeling emotionally close to someone she barely knew. It made her _want_ to trust him completely.

Her teasing was rewarded as his face turned red. "I'm not looking for that kind of a relationship," he mumbled. "I'm still getting used to being stuck as He-Man and trying to figure out how to handle it the rest of my life."

"How long have you been, uh, stuck?" Adora asked, wondering if he resented being He-Man forever, or if he resented her prying. It was clear that something wasn't setting right with him.

"A little over a month," he replied, glancing towards the door again.

"So you told them who you were because of that?" Adora asked, understanding dawning.

"Yes," he admitted, his face returning to its normal tan.

Teela strode into the room just then, and a smile appeared on He-Man's face that nearly lit the room. Adora smirked under a hand that she had quickly raised to her mouth. _'No romantic interest, huh? Sure, Brother.' _A second later, he averted his gaze, as if afraid to meet Teela's eyes, and his face took on a faint blush. That only served to make Adora more certain.

"They're here," Teela announced, her own gaze falling on Adora. "Father's bringing them up."

Adora stood quickly, nearly knocking her chair over, panic gripping her. He-Man stood as well and moved beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. That contact eased the knot in her stomach, and she slipped an arm around his waist, marveling at the feeling of being protected not only by his strength, but his love for her. She took a deep breath, telling herself she could trust him as she looked into his blue eyes. She smiled up at him and he winked at her.

"It'll be fine," he whispered as footsteps echoed outside the door. Adora nodded and waited to see her parents for the first time.

* * *

Marlena followed Randor and Duncan up the stairs, her step light. She had hardly seen Adam in the last month, and she couldn't wait to give him a hug and sit and talk with him. She was so glad that Duncan had called and told them that Adam wanted to see them immediately. She was a bit concerned that he couldn't leave Grayskull right now, since she didn't know the reason; Duncan had merely said that He-Man was alright and they would explain after Marlena and Randor arrived. It made Marlena a little more anxious to see Adam, but she wasn't worried. After all, he _was_ He-Man.

Duncan stepped aside and gestured for them to enter the kitchen area. Randor walked into the room ahead of her and stopped. "Oh, hello," he said in an odd tone. Marlena stepped around him as he paused. "Don't I know you?" Randor asked just as Marlena caught sight of the young woman who was standing with He-Man.

Marlena froze in mid-step, although she automatically smiled warmly at the young woman. At first her heart sank just a little. Adam had chosen a wife, and they hadn't even met her yet? But then Marlena looked more closely at the young woman. Adam's blue eyes and blond hair. Randor's nose. Her own chin and cheekbones. It couldn't be…and yet it had to be…Marlena looked at Adam's face for confirmation. He was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes alight with expectation, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary, as the saying had gone on Earth.

Marlena looked back at the young woman who was looking from her to Randor and back nervously, expectantly, her mouth half-open as if she wanted to speak but was unable to do so.

"Mother, Father, may I present-" He-Man began.

"Adora?" Marlena rasped, interrupting him. Her hand went to her pounding chest as Randor drew in a sharp breath next to her. "Are you Adora?"

As if He-Man's grin wasn't enough to give the answer away, the young woman nodded, tears spilling over. She looked completely unsure, her gaze full of trepidation and her hands twisting nervously. Marlena didn't think or observe any more. She rushed to Adora as fast as her feet would carry her and wrapped her in her arms as she had wanted to do for the last twenty-three-and-a-half years.

"My baby, oh my precious baby," Marlena sobbed, the words tumbling out as if someone else were speaking them. Her royal control, her poise as a top astronaut, everything that had held her together since Adora was kidnapped suddenly evaporated. She pulled away to look at her, her hands on either side of Adora's head as her eyes drank in the sight of her long-lost daughter.

"Mother?" Adora whispered, almost fearfully.

Marlena stroked Adora's hair back from her face. "We searched so long for you. I'd almost given up hope," she rambled, the tears falling unceasingly. "I can hardly believe it. Oh God, thank you." She pulled Adora into another tight hug which Adora promptly returned, the joy of the moment intermingled with a slight sadness of knowing she had missed years of her daughter's life.

* * *

Adora breathed in the sweet scent of her mother-she smelled of a light, flowery perfume that reminded Adora of the purple meadow flock fields back on Etheria. There was a slightly earthy smell to Marlena as well, one that spoke of cleanliness. It was such a sharp contrast to the dirt and sludge of the Fright Zone that Adora suddenly worried that she might not be presentable to her parents. In fact, her father had not yet approached her.

Adora pulled away from Marlena, who seemed to understand that she wanted to see her father. They both turned to the king, who had remained frozen to the spot, his gaze on the two of them. He was ram-rod straight, with piercing brown eyes that told Adora he could see through just about any pretense-except the one put on by his own son for the last six years. And now his long-lost daughter had returned. _'It must be so much to take in,'_ Adora thought. To her surprise as well as the surprise of the others present, she suddenly curtsied, bowing her head and keeping it bowed before him.

"Your Majesty," she said softly.

There was silence for a few long seconds, then a trembling hand reached out and pulled her chin up. "My daughter," Randor said hoarsely, his eyes bright. He looked at He-Man. "You found her."

Adora felt a warm glow of pleasure as He-Man flushed slightly, but answered his father steadily. "The magic of Grayskull found her, Your Majesty. Teela, Battle Cat and I just went along for the ride."

"You found her," Randor repeated softly, dropping his hand. "You brought her home." He suddenly swayed on his feet, and He-Man was next to him in a second, his arm supporting Randor.

"Take it easy, Father," He-Man said worriedly.

Randor closed his eyes and sagged against He-Man for just a few seconds, then he straightened up and reached for Adora. She went into his arms willingly, mildly surprised at his strength as he held her. She realized she had at first expected him to be stiff, unyielding, like Hordak, but his reaction at seeing her had then made her expect him to be weak. The truth was neither. His embrace reminded her of her brother's-strong, secure, promising of love.

"The Royal Family is finally together," Randor said, his voice gathering strength as he spoke. He pulled back and held her arms with both of his hands. He looked at Marlena and He-Man, pausing as his gaze fell to the latter. "Finally, after all these years. Son, this day you've made me the happiest man on Eternia." He looked over to Teela and Battle Cat, who had been silent observers of the entire scene. "Thank you both as well."

Adora grinned as Adam turned red, but nodded. Teela and Battle Cat merely inclined their own heads to accept the thanks. Her brother clearly didn't know what to do with praise—at least not from their father. She'd figure that out later. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to hold and be held by her parents and her brother. She was part of a real family now, and she wanted to absorb that fact and all the details that went with it.


	18. Chapter 18: Unintended Admission

Tears streamed down the Sorceress' face as she watched the royal family's reunion on her view screen. She was overjoyed for them. The king and queen had suffered the loss of their daughter so very long ago, and hope had been buried deep because of the secret they were forced to keep. That combination made it hard to keep hope alive at all.

Another secret revealed, yet hers was still held close. Today, for the first time in a long time, she was overly weary of it. She wanted her own daughter in her arms. The Sorceress raised her face towards the ceiling, blinking her eyes rapidly in a vain attempt to slow the tears. She wiped at her cheeks and took a deep, shuddering breath and let the picture in the view screen fade, giving the family their privacy.

"Are you all right?"

Her head jerked over as she met Duncan's concerned gaze. "Of course I am," she said as serenely as she could manage. His expression said he didn't believe her. He climbed the steps uninvited and knelt down on one knee, studying her carefully. The Sorceress gave him a wavering smile, then ducked her head.

"Have we done right by them, Teela'Na?" Duncan asked quietly, his gaze shifting to the now-black magical screen.

"Adam and Adora are He-Man and She-Ra, as they were meant to be," she said, her voice gaining strength with each word. "We have fulfilled our duty to them."

"And what of Teela?" he asked. He silenced her normal response with a simple stare and then he continued on. "Adam needed a companion, and you needed a safe place for your daughter. It worked out perfectly. And I know Teela could not know the truth before because a secret is a hard thing for a child to keep. I think we did the right thing, protecting her. But now? Why are we still hiding the truth now, Teela'Na?"

Her lip trembled. Having Teela here with her, even for a few days, had been sweet torture. But she wanted so much more. She wanted her daughter to know how much she loved her. She wanted to experience her daughter's love in return. "Do not tempt me with such thoughts, Man-at-Arms. Teela cannot know I am her mother until it is time for her to take her place here at Grayskull."

Duncan stood slowly, a challenge in his eyes. "And why is that, Sorceress? Are you truly protecting her? Or are you protecting yourself because you fear her anger and possible rejection?" He didn't wait for her answer, but made his way back down the stairs.

The Sorceress closed her eyes. It didn't matter that Duncan hadn't waited for an answer, because for once she didn't have one.

* * *

Teela smiled as she prepared to go to sleep that night, turning down her bed and running through a few breathing exercises designed to help her meditate. It had been a wonderful if exhausting evening. The shock and joy on the king's and queen's faces had been enough to make the trip to Etheria worth the frustrations and dangers a thousand times over.

She started to reach for her nightshirt, then stopped with a glance toward the direction of He-Man's room. She could swear she heard him pacing again. She wanted so much to talk with him about it all. He had had so much happen over the last few weeks. His head must be simply swimming with everything. More than anything, Teela wanted to be a good friend to Adam again. She hesitated a moment, then threw caution to the wind and padded over to his room. She knocked lightly, but the door was flung open immediately, as though he had been standing right by it.

Teela's breath caught in her throat. Just as when they had gone swimming, his chest was completely bare, but she only noted that in her peripheral vision because his eyes, which seemed to be burning, held her own gaze captive.

"You should leave," He-Man said. It seemed as if the words were hard for him to say. He clenched his jaw, then turned and strode to his window. Hurt and confused, but taking heart that he hadn't shut the door in her face, Teela closed it quietly and followed him across the room.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious and a touch worried. "I just wanted to talk about the day, Adam. Your whole life has changed for the second time in a month. I thought you might need a sounding board to sort of reflect on things." '_The way we used to,' _she mentally added. She wanted to say it out loud, but didn't.

"That would be great," He-Man admitted, still not turning to her. He braced his hands on either side of the window, his arms stretched out and his body rigid. "Would you mind getting your father for me?" His voice was tightly even, as if he were fighting to keep something from his words.

First he had avoided talking with her after the Battle of Castle Freeze, now he was openly rebuffing her offer to talk, even though he was obviously troubled. "Fine," she said bitterly. "If that's the way you want it…" She turned to leave.

He-Man's hand closed in around her arm in a tight grip before she had even taken a step. "It's not," he ground out.

"Well then what-" Teela's question was cut off as she was whirled back around and found her mouth less than an inch from his.

"Teela," He-Man whispered, sounding desperate as his head slowly moved closer to hers.

Teela knew that it was his current lack of willpower that was causing him to even think about kissing her, but Ancients help her, she didn't care. She suddenly felt as if she had been waiting for years for this kiss. Before he could find the fortitude to fight against his desire, she lifted her mouth to his and kissed him. A thrill went through her, followed by an indefinable yearning.

He-Man held almost still for a second, then with a low groan he was kissing her with a passion that both thrilled and frightened her with its intensity. His hands cupped her face gently as his tongue explored her mouth.

A moment, an hour…Teela didn't know how long they spent kissing each other, but when his hands started drifting lower, she made herself put a hand on his chest and step back forcibly until she was out of his reach, though it took all her willpower to do so.

"Wow," she said breathily, looking at him in amazement.

He-Man was breathing heavily, his face holding pained expression. "Ancients, Teela, I'm so-"

"If you say you're sorry I'm going to throw you out that window," Teela snapped. She smiled to show him she had no regrets and was not angry, even though her head was swimming with wild emotions. She felt elated, terrified, shocked...

"I had no right," He-Man said, taking a step back from her. "You deserve a husband, a home, a family. I'm stuck as He-Man. I can't offer any sort of commitment, any promises of the future. I-"

Teela listened to his babbling in growing disbelief, unsure whether to laugh or yell. "First of all, that's a stupid excuse even if I wanted anything like that, and second of all, that didn't stop you from lying with Glimmer," she interrupted before she could stop herself.

He-Man's mouth dropped open. "G-Glimmer?" he repeated shakily, clearly confused. "I never—Glimmer and I didn't—I wouldn't-"

"I saw you two after the Battle of Castle Freeze," Teela growled at him, interrupting his stammering. She crossed her arms. "Don't lie to me."

Understanding dawning on his face, He-Man almost reached for her, his jaw clenching again. He stood there with his arm partially outstretched for a minute, shaking slightly. Then his hand dropped to his side in a tight fist. "Teela, Glimmer gave me a massage with her healing magic because I was so sore," he stated, his eyes begging her to believe him. "Nothing more."

"But I saw…" Teela's voice drifted off as she realized she hadn't seen—or heard-anything that would disprove his assertion. "Oh," she said in a small voice. She bowed her head, unable to look him in the eye. "I jumped to conclusions again. I'm sorry."

* * *

He-Man wanted to reach out and tip Teela's face up so that he could see her eyes, but he didn't trust himself to touch her. Not with the memory of her soft lips so fresh in his mind. Even thinking of it caused him to take a step towards her before he could stop himself. "It's okay," he said, feeling his face redden. "Misunderstandings happen." He deliberately took three steps back until his back was against the cool stone wall.

Teela looked at him uncertainly. "What about the kiss we just shared, Adam? Was that a…'misunderstanding?'"

He-Man wrestled with what to say. He didn't want to mislead her. There really was no future for them. He had never felt anything more for Teela than a brotherly fondness, the love one family member had for another. He didn't know why his body was betraying him like it was, but it didn't change the fact that he just didn't love her "that" way. And he would not couple with anyone unless he did love her that way and planned to marry her—which wouldn't happen with anyone, since he was stuck being He-Man for the rest of his life.

"I…" He-Man cleared his throat and tried to slow his rambling thoughts while Teela waited expectantly. "I don't know what it was," he confessed lowly. "Ever since I've been stuck as He-Man…" He didn't finish the sentence, but apparently he didn't need to.

"I've felt it too," Teela said, dropping her arms and taking a step towards him, her green eyes boring into him. "What do you think it means?"

"It's just a physical attraction," He-Man said softly, striving to keep his voice and face calm, to hide his inner turmoil. "It will fade."

"And if it doesn't?" Teela challenged him, stepping close enough to kiss him again.

He-Man took a breath and her scent filled him. His eyes locked with hers. "It's a reaction just like the adrenaline," he managed to reply in a slightly flippant tone, wanting nothing more than to pull her against him. One hand reached out as if of its own accord, settling gently on her hip.

Teela tilted her head at him. "Lots of experience with this type of thing, huh?" she asked in a tone that matched his. "Let me guess. Elevated levels of testosterone?"

"Something like that," He-Man answered, mesmerized by her red lips that were slowly drifting closer to him again. His other hand reached up to caress her cheek.

"I don't believe you," she said in a soft voice, her breath teasing his face. "See, I'm figuring you out, Adam. You didn't lie. You just avoided the last few questions I asked. You're not going to manipulate me like that anymore."

What little control he had was slipping fast, and the fact that she was truly figuring him out made it slip away that much faster. "This is wrong," he whispered shakily.

Teela kissed him lightly. "Why?" she asked, her voice husky.

He couldn't seem to think past the next few seconds, beyond his own mounting desire. He struggled to think of an answer to her question. "Because-" He-Man's words were cut off as the door to his room was flung open, and a livid Sorceress appeared in the doorway, her hands glowing. He-Man gulped as Teela whirled around, her face flaming. "Well, there's one reason."

* * *

Adora moved around her room hesitantly. Her parents had apparently used it as a guest room in extreme cases when the palace was filled to overflowing, but for the most part, the room had been waiting for her. It was relatively bare; though thoughtfully decorated, it lacked any sign that someone lived here. Of course, no one had, she reflected with a wry smile.

The bookshelf was one area that was completely full. Adora examined the unfamiliar titles carefully. She had not seen many books growing up in the Fright Zone—unless they were about Horde history, science, or battle strategies—but it seemed to her that there were books here for a girl of every age. Adora's eyes watered slightly. She wondered if her parents had bought the books for her each year, hoping for her return.

"For Adora," she murmured, spotting one by that title that looked handmade. Curiosity got the better of her. She pulled it down and opened it, gasping softly.

"_My dear sweet Adora," _the first letter read. _"It has been a full year since that evil villain Hordak kidnapped you from us. Not a day goes by that I do not think of your beautiful blue eyes and angelic golden curls. I miss you with an ache so deep that it has become a constant part of everything I do._

"_It has not been easy to move on, but I have tried for the sake of your brother. Poor little Adam. He cried for three days straight without you. He was inconsolable. Then, a few weeks after you were kidnapped, the Sorceress of Grayskull came to us. She feared we would be unable to find you, and although she promised to continue trying every day, she had a request. She asked that we let her cast a spell to erase you from the memories of the people…and Adam. Only she, your father, Duncan, and I would know the truth. She said it was vital to the future of Eternia that Adam be spared the pain of your loss._

"_It was the hardest decision anyone has ever asked me to make, Adora. It felt like I was giving up on you. And yet I could not deny that Adam, as young as he was at only seven months, changed as soon as you were taken. He had always smiled so easily. But even a month after you were taken, he was solemn, bossy, and often cried for no reason. He was a different baby. And so we agreed. _

"_Now, nearly a year later, I know that decision was the right one for Adam. He smiles again, and has latched onto Teela, Duncan's daughter, as a sister, although she is a few months older. He doesn't understand why he adores her so, but we do. Deep down, he still misses you, as do your father and I. _

"_I love you, Adora. We both do. I pray I will hold you in my arms again- soon._

"_Love, Mom." _

Tears streamed down Adora's face as she turned the page. Marlena had written her letters every year, sometimes on her birthday, sometimes on the anniversary of the day she was kidnapped, sometimes both days, and occasionally on random days in between. The letters highlighted the top memories of the year, how much Marlena wished her daughter was with them, what planets the Sorceress had searched that year, and how Marlena longed to hold or even just see Adora again.

When she had finished reading the letters, Adora held the book close to her. It had evoked such a longing within her, and at the same time, it filled her. It eradicated every doubt she had held about who she was and how her family felt about her. Every word had been written with a love she had never even known existed.

Adora stood and put the book back on the bookshelf. She went to the bathroom to splash water on her face, and stopped short. There was a large oval-shaped container of some kind in the room. It looked like it could hold several people at once, it was so huge. She washed her face, then eyed the large object curiously. Several knobs were attached to it. Before she could touch them, a knock sounded at her door.

"Adora?" Marlena's voice called softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, come in!" Adora called back. Her mother entered in, clothes in one hand.

"Your clothes are perfectly acceptable, dear, but I thought you might want something different for tomorrow," Marlena said, holding them out. "There's a nightgown for tonight as well."

"Oh, they're lovely," Adora said with a smile. A light blue frock with white tights, and a red one with black tights, both obviously exactly her size, as was the white nightgown. She felt a flood of gratitude that she would be able to get out of the Horde uniform she wore, comfortable though it was. "Thank you."

"Are you settling in all right?" Marlena asked with a warm smile, staring as if she could not take her eyes off of Adora.

"Yes," Adora said a bit shyly, hanging up her new clothes. She turned to her mother. "I…found the book of letters."

Marlena's eyes filled with tears and she smiled again. "I have kept that book 'hidden' in plain sight in this room for years, though I always took it out of the room when we needed to have guests here. Did you…read it?"

"Every word," Adora confirmed. "Thank you, Mother. It meant—means—everything to me. It helps me understand what you went through."

"I never wanted you to doubt that we looked for you almost constantly," Marlena said softly. "But the universe is a large place. How ironic that if not for your brother losing his own sword, we might never have found you."

Her brother, who had almost died because of her. Adora suddenly realized she couldn't handle any more emotions tonight. Her life had changed far too much in the last day. She cast about for a safer topic. "The large object in the bathroom," she finally said, "the one that looks like it could hold a bunch of water. What is it for?"

"The bath tub?" Marlena asked in surprise. She chuckled softly. "Forgive me, Adora. It never occurred to me that some of our mechanisms would be strange to you. Come, let me show you how it works."

* * *

"I am beyond disappointed in the two of you," the Sorceress said in a hard tone, her eyes furious. The glow from her hands faded; apparently she had not been about to blast them as they had both instinctively believed, but had just finished using her magic to open the door.

He-Man had automatically moved in front of Teela to protect her. "Sorceress, I can explain," he said firmly. Battle Cat, who had been sound asleep until the Sorceress had barged in, stood watching them all uncertainly, his tail flicking from side to side.

"You have an excuse," she retorted, her gaze moving to Teela. "You, however, do not."

Even knowing she was right did not stop Teela from getting defensive, and when she felt defensive, she attacked. "What's your problem?" she demanded. "Whatever happens between me and Adam is our business, not yours."

"You are taking advantage of him," the Sorceress said evenly, walking straight at them. He-Man stood still, blocking her.

"Step aside, He-Man, and stay out of this," the Sorceress ordered, glaring at him. He obediently sidestepped out of the way, leaving Teela nose-to-nose with Grayskull's guardian. "You know his willpower is weak right now."

"I just came in here to talk to him because I care about him, nothing more," Teela snapped. "I didn't plan to kiss him!"

He-Man opened his mouth, then closed it again, folded his arms, and shifted his weight, still staring at the two of them, his face blazing red.

"Knowing how vulnerable he was, you should have left when he told you to!" The Sorceress' chest heaved.

"So you were _spying _on us?" Teela shrilled. "You have no right to do that!"

"I wasn't, but even if I had been, I have every right," the Sorceress snapped.

"Because he's Grayskull's champion? He's a grown man, not a child!" Teela said, her fists clenched and her eyes flashing. "You can't just invade his privacy whenever you feel like it!"

"Teela," He-Man said in warning.

"I have more right and responsibility than you could possibly comprehend," the Sorceress said before He-Man could add anything more, some of the fire going out of her eyes. "My responsibility is to the both of you, not just He-Man. And clearly I failed in that duty by asking you here to be subjected to temptation."

Teela's lips parted. "Subjected to temptation?" she repeated incredulously. "Look, Sorceress, no disrespect, but Adam and I are not children. We are adults who can make our own decisions-"

"You are adults who each have a heavy responsibility, a burden to bear," the Sorceress interrupted sharply. "Pre-marital romps are a luxury neither of you can afford. I never thought I would have to remind _you_ of that, Teela."

"Gee thanks," He-Man muttered under his breath.

Teela ignored his comment as she stared at the Sorceress, her brow furrowed and her eyes nearly sparking with indignation. "I don't believe this. I'm getting a lecture from a recluse." The Sorceress' eyes flashed, but Teela plunged ahead heedlessly, her voice growing louder with every word, her ire going up with every passing second. "I am a grown woman capable of making my own decisions. I know darn well what my responsibilities are. What right do you have to remind me of them? Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"That's _exactly_ who I think I am!" the Sorceress shouted back.

"And besides, I-" Teela froze and stared at the Sorceress, open-mouthed. "What?" she whispered. Her heart pounded so loudly she could hardly hear anything else. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm your mother," the Sorceress repeated, her voice full of regret. It was obvious that the Sorceress was serious; her look of consternation confirmed that not only was it the truth, but it was a truth she had not intended to reveal. She reached out quickly and touched Teela's forehead.

Teela frowned as her mind grew fuzzy for a few seconds. She shook her head to clear it, denial rising up and the words bubbling out. "It's not true. It can't be true."

The Sorceress raised her chin, a surprised alarm entering her eyes. "What?"

"You're my mother?" Teela asked in a whisper.

The Sorceress gave He-Man a slightly panicked look. "Yes, I am," she admitted.

"You're lying," Teela insisted. But even as she said the words, she remembered times when she had felt her mother's presence so strongly she could almost feel her arms around her, and other times when the Sorceress had expressed concern for her that was far deeper than Teela had expected. The truth seeped into her, bringing tears to her eyes.

"All this time, you've been right here, and you never told me?" Teela asked, her voice breaking. She crossed her arms tightly. "No. You can't have been so cruel. No mother could do that to her child." She looked at Adam desperately, wanting him to tell her that the Sorceress was joking.

"She's telling the truth, Teela." His voice was gentle, soft, but it only infuriated Teela.

"You _knew?"_

He-Man nodded miserably. "I'm sorry."

"How could you?" Teela seethed in disgust, backing towards the door of the room. "You knew how much I longed for my mother. You were supposed to be my best friend." He-Man hung his head, a huge sigh raising his shoulders. Teela looked at the Sorceress. "And you. You must have watched me over the years. You must have known how much I wanted to know the truth, how much I wanted my mother to come back." Her throat tightened as she spoke.

"I did," the Sorceress said, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

"How could you be so cruel?" Teela repeated, her own tears spilling over. "Both of you? You…you…" Words failed her. Choking back sobs, she whirled around and ran down the stairs, out of the castle, into the night.

* * *

He-Man started for the door, but the Sorceress' voice brought him up short. "Where do you think you're going?"

He froze and turned back around, seeing her differently for the first time. He had never seen her lose her temper before tonight. Somehow it was fitting that it was her own tempermental daughter who had brought it out. He only hoped the years of placating Teela would help him deal with the Sorceress now. "To find my friend," he answered quietly. "It's late. It's not safe for her to be out there alone, not in that state."

The Sorceress folded her arms. "I highly doubt she wants to see you right now." Her voice was choked, not at all like her normal peaceful warm tones.

"She can't stop me," He-Man said with a shrug. He needed to go to Teela. The urge to try to fix their relationship, or at least apologize, was overwhelming. Once again, he had betrayed her trust. He'd be lucky if she ever trusted him again.

"She could indeed stop you," the Sorceress countered. "If she orders you-"

"That's a chance I'll take," He-Man said firmly. He raised an eyebrow as another thought occurred to him. "Unless you plan to go after her?"

The Sorceress looked undecided for a moment, a volley of emotions flying across her normally placid face. "I don't think that would be wise," she finally said. "Teela's very angry now. We might both say things we would regret later."

He-Man nodded his understanding. He and Teela had a long history. If heated words were exchanged, they would likely be forgiven because of their deep friendship-or at least he hoped they would be. There were no guarantees after he had hurt her so many times. But at least he had a chance. The Sorceress and Teela did not have that historical relationship upon which to pull.

Battle Cat growled and took a step forward, but He-Man shook his head. "I need to talk to her alone, Cat. But thanks."

"Are you sure that is wise, given what just happened?" the Sorceress demanded, sounding very like Teela at the moment.

He-Man's face grew red, but he raised his chin. "Nothing will happen. You have my word."

The Sorceress frowned. "Normally that would be enough, He-Man, but I fear you may not be able to keep that promise this time. I will be watching."

"As you were earlier?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I was not," she retorted. "The Castle's spirit warned me that the two of you were about to commit a sacred act within these walls, and that you had told Teela to leave but had not the fortitude to resist further. It told me there was a danger to your virtue, to the very essence of who you are."

It was a wonder the room wasn't red, his face was so flushed, Adam couldn't help thinking. But she was right. As both prince and Grayskull's guardian, Duncan and the Sorceress had stressed to him time and time again that it was important he have no relations with anyone but his wife; that in addition to being disrespectful to the women, it was also a form of abuse of his power and influence. It was a theory he agreed with strongly. Had he given in to the first woman who had thrown herself at him, he would have had relations with hundreds of women by now, possibly leaving a strong of fatherless children behind—and to weigh in another concern, they would have been children with a legitimate claim to the throne.

"Nothing more will happen," he assured her again. Without waiting for another response, he turned and jogged out of the castle.

It was too bad, actually, that Adora had gone back to the palace with their parents. Out of everyone involved, she could probably most relate to how betrayed Teela was feeling right now, He-Man mused as his pace increased to an easy run. Eternia's two moons lent more than enough light for him to track Teela. She had obviously run blindly, crashing through high grasses and low-hanging branches.

He-Man's thoughts inevitably turned to their kiss as he ran, the memory of her warm lips causing a bittersweet yearning within him. He slowed to a walk, suddenly angry. Of all the stupid things to do...how could he have kissed his best friend, a woman he had grown up with and looked on as a sister? A woman who was one day going to be his partner the way the Sorceress now was? The Sorceress should have blasted him, he thought dryly. Maybe it would have knocked some sense into him.

He didn't understand what was going on, why he was so attracted to her. He had never felt this way as Adam. Grayskull's magic had to be messing with him somehow, and he didn't appreciate it. He felt as if he were being pushed into a relationship he didn't want. He wanted friendship with Teela, nothing more. He just had to get his body to understand that. He-Man blew out a few deep breaths. He had to put this out of his mind. His _friend _needed him.

He broke into a jog again, and found her within a few minutes. She had gone only about a mile. She was sitting near a small pond, throwing rocks into it. He slowed immediately upon spotting her, walking slowly up to her.

"Teela," he called softly, so as not to startle her.

"Go away," Teela said without looking at him.

He-Man meekly turned and walked a few steps, then stopped, trembling slightly. His desire to help her warred with his urge to obey her. His breathing grew harsh as he struggled with the conflicting feelings.

* * *

Zoar flew through the air as quickly as she could, the beat of her wings seeming to echo her thoughts. _'Oh no oh no oh no.'_ She had left Battle Cat to watch over He-Man and Teela on the view screen-a risky move, but one she felt was necessary. Since Adam believed she was watching him, he would hopefully have more restraint now. She desperately needed to talk to Duncan, at least somewhat in person. She soared over the palace grounds and landed gently on his windowsill, screeching to wake him up.

"Zoar! What's wrong?" he said in slightly groggy voice, sitting up in bed quickly and swinging his feet to the floor.

_'Man-at-Arms, I have made a terrible mistake,'_ she sent to him telepathically._ 'Teela knows I am her mother.'_ She briefly explained what had happened. Other than a slightly raised eyebrow when she mentioned how close Teela and Adam had been to each other, he showed no reaction until she finished.

"Frankly, Sorceress, I'm glad to have the truth out in the open," Duncan said, rubbing a hand over his bleary eyes. "But if you're so upset over telling her who you are, why didn't you just erase her memory again?"

_'I tried, but I could not.' _Zoar clicked her beak together in agitation. _'She managed to block my attempt to do so.'_

Duncan's eyes grew wide. "You mean she attacked you?" he asked in surprise.

Zoar screeched, shaking her head. _'No, I mean she blocked my attack magically.'_

"What? How?" Duncan demanded.

_'I do not know, but that is not the problem. Teela knows the truth, and she is angry with me, with you, with Adam.' _She shifted her weight. _'Adam has gone to her side, but I fear even he may not be able to break through the anger I sensed in her.'_

He smiled gently at her. "You worry too much. You were once as hot-headed as she, you told me. She'll calm down eventually, Zoar."

_'I do not want her to hate me.' _Falcons weren't supposed to be able to cry, but she could feel her eyes getting moist.

"She won't," Duncan assured her, staring into her eyes. "Believe me."

After a second, Zoar nodded. It was what she had needed to hear.


	19. Chapter 19: Walls & Bridges

Teela looked up in disbelief as He-Man turned and started to walk away. Adam rarely left her alone when she asked. Usually he argued with her until she revealed what was bothering her. Then she remembered he was still feeling the effects of Hordak's machine. She opened her mouth to call to him just as he stopped a few feet away and stood there, visibly trembling in the moonlight. Her anger melted somewhat as she realized how conflicted he must be feeling. Unless…

"Did the Sorceress order you to come after me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," He-Man rasped, turning back to her. A warm feeling eked its way into her heart. He made his way towards her, his first step heavy and slow, but his movements becoming more normal as he reached her.

"I don't want to talk to you," Teela informed him archly as he sat beside her.

"Okay," he replied, seeming unfazed by her haughty tone. "I'll just sit here in case you need protection or something."

"Protection?" Teela repeated in irritation. "You came out here to _protect_ me?"

"That and to apologize," He-Man said, half-turning to her. The moon cast odd shadows on his face, hiding his eyes from her. "I'm sorry, Tee. Really, really sorry."

Teela didn't answer at first. She felt so betrayed by everyone, she couldn't seem to process his apology, to figure out if it was sincere or if she even cared if it was sincere.

"For keeping another secret or for that kiss?" she finally asked, needing to be clear.

"For hurting you," he responded, laying a warm hand on her arm. He dropped it quickly, turning back to the water.

That didn't really answer the question, but then his answers often didn't answer the questions posed to him. She tried another one anyway. "How long have you known?" she asked, also facing the pond again and tossing in another rock.

"About a year," answered He-Man. He said nothing else, perhaps realizing she was too stunned to absorb much more. Or maybe hiding something else. Teela wrapped her arms around herself tightly, an ache in her chest at the thought that there might be another secret.

They sat there in silence for a while. Teela still couldn't move past the sense of betrayal to even attempt to absorb the news that her mother was the Sorceress or figure out how mad she should be at Adam. _'The Sorceress is my mother. All these years, right there, and she never said a word. Didn't she care? Why didn't Adam or Father ever say anything? They knew how I longed to know my mother. How could they be so callous?' _

Tears began sliding down her face. She clenched her hands until her fingernails dug into her palms. How dare they? How dare they keep so many secrets? How could she trust any of them ever again?

He-Man's arm wound its way around her shoulders, offering comfort as he had so many times during the years of their friendship. She made a halfhearted attempt to pull away, but he didn't budge. Before she quite realized it, she was in Adam's arms, crying softly against his chest. He held her and murmured unintelligible words of comfort, stroking her hair. Slowly a feeling of being protected, even cherished, eased the tension in her body.

"You're going to rust my breastplate if you don't stop all this crying," He-Man chided her teasingly when she had calmed down some and began hiccupping instead of weeping.

Teela didn't lift her head, though a weak half-smile tugged at one side of her mouth. She punched at his stomach. "Don't tease me right now, Addie."

He eased his arms off of her and leaned back. "So do you want to talk about it?"

A deep sigh escaped her. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, shivering because she missed the warmth of his arms.

"I probably don't feel much different than you do, finding out your parents have been lying your whole life and that you have a sister," she said matter-of-factly, watching him from the corner of her eye, feeling a strange kinship for a few seconds.

He-Man stiffened slightly and what she could see of his face became void of emotion. "I'm just glad to have her back, that she's made my parents happy," he said in an even voice. "Are you saying you're just happy that your mother is still alive and well?" He tilted his head as he studied her.

"Oh come on!" Teela exclaimed, exasperated. "You're fine with the fact that your parents have lied to you for the last twenty-four years? You aren't the least bit angry?"

As her voice faded, He-Man dipped his head down, his gaze falling back to the water. "It's no less than I've done to them," he answered quietly. "I have no right to be angry."

"This isn't about what's wrong or right," Teela snapped. She heaved herself to her feet and began pacing. "It's about feelings. Maybe _you_ aren't angry, but I am. You want to know how I feel? Furious. Betrayed. Nearly every person I thought I could trust has been lying to me. Most of all you. First the whole He-Man thing, and now this!" She waved her arms around emphatically.

He-Man was suddenly before her, the moonlight reflecting off of the pond against his face, making his eyes glitter. "Maybe you should be the angriest with me," he agreed in a hard, low voice. "But it seems to me that Duncan and the Sorceress were the only ones to know all three secrets."

"Ha! You are angry!" Teela crowed triumphantly, with a twisted satisfaction that he must understand at least some of what she felt.

"Of course I am!" He-Man admitted, frustration lacing his voice for the first time. "But I can also accept that they did what they did with the best of intentions at heart. I am He-Man because of the decisions they made, decisions that required my parents to keep a painful secret and all but give up on their daughter. If it were not for my parents, Duncan, and the Sorceress, I might be angry, vindictive, vengeful…everything I fear becoming, or worse."

"Oh give me a break," Teela snapped. "Stop making excuses for them!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to see things from their perspective!" He-Man said flatly.

"Well, we can't all be perfect men like you, now can we?" Teela sneered at him.

He-Man went very still. "I never said I was perfect," he countered, sounding hurt. "And you of all people know that."

"You could have fooled me!" Teela huffed, her hands going to her hips. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to Teela that with his willpower still recovering from Hordak's attack, He-Man would be more honest with her now than he ever had been. Perhaps it was that nearly-subconscious knowledge that drove her next words. "You always take charge when you show up. You're the center of attention. Your opinion is always the one everyone goes along with. And obviously, you know just about everything. I bet there's some other secret you know that I'm not privy to, isn't there?"

"Of course there is!" He-Man answered in a voice that was raised but not yet yelling.

"State or Grayskull?" Teela asked quickly, pressing her advantage.

"Both!"

"Does one of them involve me?"

"Yes!"

As his shout faded into the night, the two of them stood there, mere inches apart, their eyes locked. Teela felt a twinge of remorse that she had goaded him on, but she was tired of the secrets, tired of trying to sort through the lies that had become her life somewhere in the last month.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Teela cringed inwardly at the sound of her own voice. Instead of coming out hot and angry like she preferred, it seemed to resound with all the hurt and uncertainty residing in her heart.

"No, probably not," He-Man admitted heavily. "It wouldn't have been my place. The Sorceress would have-" He broke off abruptly.

"My mother again," Teela said bitterly. "I shouldn't be surprised."

* * *

The lack of willpower was telling on him. He-Man couldn't believe the anger Teela had stirred up, and the way answers were flying out of his mouth before he could stop them. He had always hated lying; obviously his ability to cleverly hide the truth on things so that he could avoid lying and still keep secrets…well, that ability had left with his willpower for some reason.

"We need to get back," he said shortly. It had been a long day, and it was now past midnight, judging by the two moons. He needed to get his mouth and his emotions under control, but right now, he couldn't. He hoped some rest would help.

"Forget it," Teela replied flatly. "I'm not going near _her._"

"That's a lousy attitude to have," He-Man observed crossly. "Maybe if you'd listen to her side of-"

"You have no right to even suggest that to me!" Teela shrieked at him. "You can't possibly understand how I feel! You knew who your parents were growing up, and then when you didn't even need her, _my_ mother became your second mother! You had it all! You-"

"I did so need her!" He-Man interrupted. Fury clenched his fists tightly. "_You_ have no idea what it's like to have your best friend and your parents suddenly think you're a worthless, irresponsible coward who needs a bodyguard. People who were once my friends looked at me differently. Some of them would have spit in my face if I weren't the prince! If it weren't for Duncan and the Sorceress, I would have-"

He-Man clamped his mouth shut and turned away, drawing in sharp breaths. He had never come so close to revealing the thoughts he had held close during those dark times.

"You would have what?" Teela demanded from behind him.

Drawing on what little willpower he had, he answered shortly. "Forget it."

"Tell me," she ordered.

He-Man felt weary down to his marrow. He let out a long sigh, wondering if he could stall long enough to do away with the overwhelming urge to open up to her. '_Blast Hordak's machine.'_

"Adam, tell me," Teela said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please."

Her voice had changed, become softer, and He-Man was powerless to resist any longer. "I would have found a way out," he answered reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Fear entered Teela's voice, and he knew she knew exactly what he meant. When he didn't answer right away, she demanded, "Were you actually contemplating suicide?"

He-Man shrugged carelessly. "It was one of the many options I was thinking about," he admitted lowly. "Finding someone else to wield the sword, surrendering my power, making Adam disappear somehow." He let out a soft snort. "There's poetic justice for you. Now Adam really is gone."

"But why?" Teela whispered, coming up alongside him. "Why would you ever have even thought about it?"

"There were just days I felt I couldn't go on as both Adam and He-Man," he answered candidly. He ran a hand through his hair. "Cringer and Orko helped, but it was Duncan and the Sorceress who saved me. They probably never even knew it, but their steady guidance and their faith in me…it got me through." He glanced down at her. "So yes, I'm loyal, and yes, I try to give them the benefit of the doubt. And I still think you should do the same."

There was a long silence. "I'll think about it," Teela finally answered, her voice quiet. "But for now, I want to go back to the palace. I think I'll stay there tonight."

* * *

Adora closed the door to "her" room quietly as she let herself out. Her life had taken such a dramatic turn in the last day, she reflected as she walked softly down the hallway. It felt as if she were walking in someone else's body, looking at the world through their eyes. A few days ago she had been confident, self-assured, and held an inner fortitude she had believed to be unbreakable. Now she was unsure where to even go to get to breakfast, and she felt as if she were an intruder in someone's home. Yet somehow, even with all that, deep inside something insisted she belonged here.

Her steps slowed as she came to an area where the stone wall was obviously newer than the rest of the hallway. Hesitating a second, she glanced up and down the hall then opened the door slowly, peering in carefully. Adora swallowed hard, her stomach twisting as she took in the sight of the mostly-rebuilt walls around the room, and the wide opening that remained opposite of her.

So this had been Adam's room before he had become He-Man permanently and before the being they called Skeletor had decided to try to decimate He-Man in his sleep. Adora realized now that if he had succeeded, she never would have known that her entire life had been a lie. She never would have known her real family. For a second, she almost wished she was still oblivious because in some ways that had been easier, but the thought was fleeting. She had never been truly happy in the Horde, never felt as if she really belonged there. It was hard knowing the truth, but she was thankful she did. She already loved her family dearly.

Adora let the door close just as the door to the room next to Adam's opened. Teela exited, her eyes looking as if she hadn't slept much, though her uniform and her hair were in perfect order. Adora couldn't help smirking just a touch. She had a feeling that she and Teela had much in common.

"Good morning, Princess," Teela greeted her formally.

"Teela, please call me Adora," Adora returned. She smiled with a raised eyebrow. "I don't suppose you could show me where to go to get some food?"

"Sure," Teela replied noncommittally.

Adora fell into step beside her, wondering how long the Captain of the Guard was going to keep her at an arm's length. She hadn't had much interaction with Teela, but the woman struck her as hard to befriend. Not that she herself had had much practice.

"I didn't know you had come back to the palace," Adora said, grasping slightly for conversation. "I thought you were staying at Grayskull."

Teela's face flamed the color of Spirit's mane. "There was a certain occupant there I didn't want to deal with," she muttered.

"Adam?" Adora asked automatically, her voice rising in surprise.

"No." Teela chewed her lip for a moment, seeming to deliberate over her next words. "I found out last night that the Sorceress is my mother," she finally said, her voice barely audible.

"You _just_ found out last night?" Adora repeated incredulously.

Teela nodded. "What a month, eh?" she asked dryly. "First I find out the guy I grew up with is actually Eternia's greatest hero, then we learn Adam had a twin sister but the Sorceress, my father, and Adam's parents never told us, then I find out not only who my mother is, but that she's been alive and well and right in plain sight all along." She blew out a light breath, a chagrined look gracing her face for a moment. "I guess it's nothing compared to finding out your whole life was a lie, though." She gave Adora a sympathetic half-smile.

"That's exactly what I was thinking this morning," Adora admitted, a feeling of camaraderie stealing over her. She blushed, realizing how that must sound. "Not the comparison, just-"

"Don't worry, I understand," Teela interrupted, her green eyes gaining a spark of amusement. "We've both had a lot of surprises, Adora, but at least I know the secrets kept from me were done by people who love me and wanted to protect me." She bit her lip again. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Adora stopped Teela's words and tugged on her arm to stop her physically as well. Teela turned to face her, dark circles under her eyes testifying to her fatigue. "You're right. I spent my whole life trying to earn the approval of the people I thought had saved me when my parents abandoned me. Instead I find out they stole me from two loving people who wanted me more than I can even comprehend." Adora rubbed her arms against a sudden chill. "I've been thrown into a new world, with new people who say they love me, and I actually have to fight against the urge to run back to the Fright Zone and hide in my room," she admitted so softly that Teela was leaning forward, evidently trying to hear her better. "Isn't that awful?"

"I don't think it's awful," Teela assured her, reaching out to grasp Adora's hand. She squeezed it reassuringly. "I think it's probably perfectly normal. I am simply overwhelmed with all the changes in my life, and it felt good to get back into my own bed last night, just to have that reassurance of the familiar again. And the new knowledge I am faced with is nothing compared to what you're dealing with. You're a brave, strong person Adora."

Adora smiled self-consciously as Teela let go of her hand, turned, and began walking again, presumably to where the food was. Adora followed, thinking Teela hadn't been so difficult to befriend after all. Apparently, they had a lot more in common than she had realized.

* * *

Marlena and Randor canceled all of their meetings to spend the day with their long-lost daughter. During breakfast, conversations picked up from the evening before, with both parents and daughter peppering each other with questions about their lives. After breakfast, they moved to the sitting room in the king and queen's royal suite, the damage from Skeletor's missile having been repaired within a few days of the attack, with the exception of a few stones that still needed to be replaced in the wall between the suites.

At one point as they were chatting, Adora's brow furrowed lightly. "Perhaps we should go back to Castle Grayskull. I feel badly that Adam isn't here to share this time with us."

Marlena smiled, looking pleased with Adora's observation. "We'll head over to Grayskull after lunch, Adora. The Sorceress wasn't sure how long Adam might sleep this morning, and we wanted some time alone with you anyway."

"You did?" Adora asked warily, her muscles tensing. She suddenly wanted He-Man with her. Him she knew she could trust, even if she was still naturally suspicious. She barely knew her parents. She had really seen nothing to testify to their character.

"We thought you might have questions for us that you would rather ask us in private," Randor said, studying her.

"Like what?" Adora asked blankly. She hoped her parents didn't think she was dense, but she couldn't imagine what she might want to ask.

"Like why you were taken instead of him," Marlena said quietly, her eyes looking moist.

"Oh," Adora breathed. "I guess I hadn't really had much time to think about that yet. The Sorceress sort of showed us the gist of what happened. She seemed to think Skeletor held you captive while Hordak stole me, and that they just hadn't had a chance to get Adam when Man-at-Arms came in."

Marlena twisted her hands, averting her gaze for a moment. "That's not entirely accurate. I hadn't mastered the knack of nursing twins," she said in a reminiscent tone. "I had to feed you one at a time. You were a little smaller than Adam—he was firstborn-and you had to eat more frequently. So I had just finished feeding you. I put you down in the cradle and picked Adam up. Just then, Skeletor used his magic to transport himself and Hordak into the room. Hordak grabbed you and I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping for help. Skeletor tried to take Adam from me, and it was all I could do to fend him off until Duncan arrived." Tears spilled down the queen's face. "I didn't have a chance to fight to get you away from Hordak, Adora. I'm so sorry."

Adora's heart broke for her mother. As hard as her own life had been, it was nothing compared to the guilt and pain Marlena had experienced. "You did all you could," Adora said, tears welling in her eyes. She placed a hand on her mother's. "I'm not angry with you, Mother. I don't blame you."

Marlena smiled through her tears and laid a gentle hand on Adora's cheek, her eyes seem to drink in Adora's face. "You are as compassionate and forgiving as your brother," she said. Adora smiled and ducked her face a bit. "And as modest too, I see," Marlena added impishly.

Adora chuckled lightly. "I did notice He-Man seemed to have trouble accepting praise for finding me," she agreed with a look to her father. "I wondered about that."

Randor did not return her smile. "He is used to receiving praise from me as He-Man," he said gruffly, "but not as Adam. Before I knew the truth of his identity, I'm afraid I didn't think very highly of your brother." His face was slightly flushed with embarrassment.

Adora's mouth dropped open at this admission. "I've never even known him as Adam," she said slowly. "Was he really so different from He-Man?"

"He tried to be," Randor said, scratching at his beard. "Knowing the truth now, it's easy to look back and see the similarities between them, the inconsistencies in what he said, but before we knew, I fell for his act, hook, line and sinker." He shook his head in disgust with himself.

Marlena stood and went to a bookshelf to pick up a framed picture. She stared at it for a moment, an odd expression on her face. "I miss his goofiness sometimes," she said in a tight voice. "Adam acted more clumsy than he actually was, and it almost always made us laugh. That's one thing He-Man doesn't do that Adam did."

"It's just as well," Randor countered firmly. His face invited no argument. "A future king should not act in such a manner."

"Adam was more of a flirt as well," Marlena went on, not acknowledging her husband's comment as she sat back down. She handed the picture to Adora. "This is what Adam looked like."

Adora studied the picture wordlessly for a moment. There were a lot of physical similarities between He-Man and Adam, though there was a carefree look on Adam's face that she had not yet seen on He-Man's. In looking at Adam's eyes, she had no doubt that inside they were one and the same. His eyes were kind, and full of laughter, but there was an undertone of determination.

"He does seem lighthearted in this picture," Adora admitted. She tilted her head at her father. "And you had trouble with that."

Randor sighed, nodding. "His secret meant he disappeared at odd times. He seemed to be unreliable. Therefore, in my eyes, He-Man could do no wrong, and Adam could do no right." He wiped a hand over his face, and Adora caught a glimpse of how deeply he still regretted his attitude towards Adam.

"That's an exaggeration, dear," Marlena protested. She gave him a look that said she loved him, and Randor's expression turned to one of gratitude. The exchange was subtle, but their love for each other was not. Adora swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat as she watched them.

"Perhaps," Randor admitted grudgingly. "But I was much harder on him than I should have been."

Although that had been before he had known the truth, Adora felt a need to understand what Randor did want out of his children. "And what do you expect of me?" she asked nervously. "Since I have the same problem Adam has with the dual identity-"

"What?" Randor's eyes snapped to her face. Marlena's hand went to her chest.

"I-I have one of the swords of Grayskull," Adora said, looking from one to the other. She frowned at their dismayed expressions. "Did I say something wrong?" She twisted her hands in her lap uneasily.

"We didn't know there was another sword, much less that you would bear it," Randor grumped. "Who do you become? She-Woman?"

Adora laughed, relaxing slightly as she took in the undercurrent of pride in his voice. "Not that bad. She-Ra."

Randor shook his head. "That Sorceress seems to have a bad habit of putting my children in danger," he growled.

"I'm relatively sure that Adora is safer being She-Ra than being herself," Marlena said mildly.

"Besides, it was Adam who brought me the sword," Adora pointed out, inwardly smiling. Randor might growl a lot and he might be demanding, but she already understood that he had a kind heart, much like his son. "And without it, Shadow Weaver's spell might never have been broken."

Randor sighed. "Well, just do an old man a favor and let your brother handle things for a while, would you?"

"My heart jumps into my throat every time I look at you," Marlena agreed. "Let us get a little more used to you being here before you go leaping into danger, Adora."

Adora chuckled lightly, shaking her head a bit at the notion of someone worrying over her. She wasn't sure if she should feel offended about it, but for the moment she found it amusing. "All right. I'll try to stay out of trouble for a while."

* * *

Had it not been for the fact that the day had been extremely trying physically as well as emotionally, He-Man might never have gone to sleep. Instead, he fell asleep as soon as he collapsed into bed under Battle Cat's watchful eye. He slept solidly the rest of the night, waking only as the mid-morning sun's rays caressed his face through the open window.

Immediately the sense that something was wrong weighed on him. He had been captured…there had been that horrendous machine…then the blond…

"Oh," He-Man breathed. He slid his legs over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands for a moment. He had a sister. A fellow guardian of Grayskull. Adora. His parents, Duncan, and the Sorceress…they had lied to him for the last twenty-four years about her very existence. But slowly he realized that although he was eager to get to know his sister, the negative feelings were not originating from anything to do with her.

_Teela._ _He had kissed Teela._ "Ancients, blast it all," he groaned. "Of all the idiotic things to do…" He sat there for a while, then stood. Battle Cat raised his head and stared at his partner. "You don't need to say it, Cat," He-Man informed him as he made his way to the bathroom. "I'll be lucky if the Sorceress doesn't send me to a random planet today."

"That's if Duncan doesn't get to you first," Battle Cat growled, a cat-laugh coming from deep in his throat.

"That's not funny," He-Man said darkly.

* * *

"Your mother told me that she told you the truth." Duncan's voice interrupted Teela's concentration, and the battle bot's ray nicked her shoulder.

"Ow! Darn it Father!" She stormed over to the bot and jabbed the off switch.

"I'm sorry, my daughter," he apologized, looking truly contrite. He observed her as she began putting away her weapons. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About the fact that you've never been honest with me a day of my life?" Teela asked sarcastically. "Not really, no." She jammed the sword back into the rack then grabbed a towel and began rubbing ferociously at her neck.

"What about what happened between you and He-Man?"

Teela's stomach turned over slightly. "Nothing important happened, Father." Except that her entire world had been rocked, twirled, and sent soaring with one kiss. "He's been deceptive from the very start. I don't want a relationship with anyone who can deceive me that easily."

"It was never easy for him," her father corrected her. "It wasn't easy for any of us."

"Yeah, right," Teela snorted. "You and my _mother_ were the ring leaders of the whole thing."

"Teela…" Duncan waited until she stopped and looked at him. When she did so, Teela started slightly. She had never seen her father look so old and defeated. "Teela, sometimes as parents we do what we believe is best for our children, not what we would want to do."

"What the Blazes is that supposed to mean?" Teela demanded, crossing her arms.

"What your mother wanted to do was raise you herself," Duncan answered, his black eyes holding her captive with the sincerity there. "But she was attacked; she couldn't keep you safe. You were almost taken from her. If I had not arrived when I did, you would have been killed. She asked me to take you back to the palace and raise you here, where you would be safe."

Although Teela felt appeased that at least her mother had actually wanted her, she still shook her head. "You and she have lied to us for years under the guise of protecting us," she said, seething. "What you have taught me all these years, what you have _said,_ is that the truth is of utmost importance. What your _actions_ say, Father,is that the ends justify the means. And it's a sad concept you passed onto He-Man. I can't trust a single one of you."

"You can trust us. We love you. You can trust us to do what is best for you," Duncan said weakly, his face stricken at her words.

"No, I can trust you to do what you _think_ is best for me," Teela retorted. "And you don't have that right."

"As your father, I disagree," Duncan protested, his brow furrowing in irritation.

"I'm not a child anymore," Teela snapped. She didn't wait for her father to respond, but whirled around on her heel and marched off, her chin held high.


	20. Chapter 20: Inroads

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. While the main scenes were/are written, there are some additional scenes that needed (and still need) to be written, and it's taking a lot longer than I expected. My busy season is upon me, so now I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Thanks to LittleLlamaGirl for the consultations and Candi for beta reading.  


* * *

_

Lost in thought, He-Man stepped into Grayskull's kitchen only to freeze at the sight of the tense couple seated before him. "Duncan!" he exclaimed nervously. His mentor looked over, expectation on his face. He-Man shifted his gaze to the room's second occupant, the Sorceress. "Er…good morning, Duncan, Sorceress." He wondered if he should make a run for it now. The hallway behind him suddenly seemed very inviting. He took a step backwards, about to give in to the impulse.

The Sorceress waved him in, an unreadable look on her face. "Get your food and sit down, Adam."

"Yes ma'am," he answered meekly, thinking he should have run. He didn't have the fortitude to resist her commands yet, which irritated him, but that irritation unfortunately did nothing to help his willpower.

He had not seen the Sorceress since he had woken up nearly two hours ago. The more time that had passed without seeing her, the more anxious he had become. Now his anxiety was getting the better of him. Adam had not felt this much trepidation and shame in her presence since the day he had returned to Grayskull, his figurative tail between his legs, and admitted that if she was right, if he was destined to be He-Man, then he would accept that destiny to save his family and his people.

All of the food was still warm and cooked to perfection; she must have used magic. He-Man swallowed hard, wondering how long they had been waiting for him and if she had told Duncan what had happened. He took his seat, picked up his fork, and proceeded to pick at his food, even though just a few moments before he had been famished.

"So, Adam, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Duncan asked in a friendly tone.

Well, that answered the question as to whether the Sorceress had told him. He-Man met his mentor's eyes uncertainly. Duncan's tone might be relaxed, but there was an unmistakable challenge in his eyes. "Ah…I really don't have any, Man-at-Arms."

Duncan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

Realizing how his response might have been interpreted, He-Man felt his face grow hot; nevertheless he held Duncan's gaze. "That kiss was a mistake," he said firmly. "Teela and I are friends. That's all."

"You don't really expect us to believe that you don't harbor any feelings for her beyond friendship, do you?" the Sorceress asked in plain disbelief.

He-Man looked at her steadily. "I do expect you to believe it, because it's true," he confirmed. "What Teela and I are experiencing now—it's just a physical reaction to all the changes in our lives lately. It's natural that we would want to find comfort in each other, simply because we've known each other forever. It's nothing more…it's not love." He looked from one to the other, understanding dawning as he took in their disappointed faces. "You both thought…that she and I…"

"We had _hoped_ the two of you would get together someday," the Sorceress corrected.

"You _hoped? _Then why the anger last night?" he demanded, his mouth speaking before his mind had fully processed it all. "I've never seen you so upset."

"Because what was about to take place was far more than a simple kiss or a declaration of love. And besides the reasons you are well aware of from our discussion," she said calmly but with an iron undertone, "there is the fact that she is still my daughter. And this is still my home."

He-Man ducked his head in understanding. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You're always so placid and even-tempered that sometimes I forget…" He broke off, searching for the words.

"That I'm a person?" the Sorceress asked, her mouth twitching slightly.

"That your emotions can run just as deep as anyone's," he corrected her with a slight smile of his own. He fumbled as his thoughts turned back to what she had said. "You really both held hopes that she and I…" he said, still so bemused by the idea that he couldn't even finish the thought.

The Sorceress smiled fully now. "We love you both very much, and you are already like a son to us, Adam. Why are you so surprised we had hoped you and she would end up together?"

"Well, for one thing, even if I did feel that way about her, if I'm King of Eternia and she's the Sorceress of Grayskull, there's a bit of a logistical problem," Adam commented dryly, his head spinning with this new understanding, so much so that he wasn't tempering his words as he normally would. "For another, being stuck as He-Man means no family for me, and besides, I don't-"

"Hold on," Duncan interrupted, leaning forward. He put one arm up on the table. "What do you mean, no family for you?"

He-Man shoved his plate away and cocked his head to the side. "The Sorceress gave Teela up because it was unsafe for her to raise a child here," he pointed out quietly. "Here, in the heart of Castle Grayskull, one of the safest places on Eternia. How can I contemplate having a wife and children as He-Man? I am no less of a target, and as king I will be even more of one."

"So you are still planning to take the throne?" the Sorceress asked, raising one eyebrow.

He-Man did a double-take. "I have a choice?" he asked rhetorically. "It is my responsibility, my duty, just as much as being He-Man is. Being stuck as He-Man does not change that responsibility."

"You do realize that would require you to reveal who you are to the general population," Duncan stated, studying He-Man, one hand stroking his chin.

"I know," Adam replied, dropping his gaze for a moment and idly noting the deep red color of the dinner plate. "It opens a new realm of problems, particularly because of the danger it will pose to Adora. It may very well force her to live as She-Ra. It is something I wanted to discuss with her before mentioning it to anyone else. But I wanted to let her settle in and get used to things on Eternia before I brought it up."

"I have thought all along that it would be the right decision for you to take the throne," the Sorceress said slowly, "though I tried not to influence you in that decision. I am curious, Adam. What made _you_ reach that conclusion?"

"My time on Etheria," He-Man admitted, pulling his plate back to him. He picked up his fork and began shifting food around again. "I can't hide here in Grayskull out of fear. There are things we can do to make the palace safer for both me and those around me. My place is with my people." He met Duncan's gaze and gave a small, lopsided smile. "I must be where I can do the most good."

"I applaud your sense of duty and dedication," Duncan said. His brow furrowed. "But getting back to a family-"

"As both king and He-Man, I wouldn't have time for them. Besides, it would be too dangerous to them," He-Man said firmly. "If we do reveal the truth, it will be with Adora and my parents understanding the risks and being part of that decision. But I won't, I _can't,_ risk an innocent child's life."

There was a short silence. He-Man pushed at his defenseless food again, finally taking a bite but not really tasting it.

"It is my fault for teaching that to you," the Sorceress eventually said, her voice a bit faint. She stood and came around the table to sit next to He-Man. She reached out and grasped his hand. "Adam…" she paused, looking to Duncan, as if for help.

Man-at-Arms cleared his throat, drawing He-Man's gaze, although the Sorceress still held his hand tightly. "The Sorceress and I have always put our duty before anything else," Duncan said, his eyes and voice belying his uncertainty. "And that is what we taught both you and Teela to do. But the fact is, Adam…we have been talking…and…perhaps we were wrong."

"Wrong?" He-Man asked blankly. "How could you be wrong? What could be more important than your duty to the people of Eternia?"

"Perhaps love is more important," the Sorceress replied softly. "And truth."

Now it made sense to him. He-Man shook his head slightly. "You're just upset because Teela's angry right now, Sorceress," he said, trying to comfort her. "Just wait a while. It will all work out. She'll calm down."

"Adam, each person in this universe has a special destiny," the Sorceress said, standing and crossing her arms about her front so that her wing-like cape covered her body. Her actions quieted his words and forced him to give her his full attention. "Sometimes that destiny requires that duty stand over love, but other times, and in fact more often than not, we must be open to the love that comes to accompany us on our journey as we perform our duty." She looked at him with tears standing in her eyes. "I forsook that blessing, Adam. It may have saved Teela's life, or it may have been a mistake to do so. Either way, I cannot change it. But your choice is ahead of you. You do not have to follow the same path."

* * *

Teela sat in the garden, trying to absorb its tranquility. "If only," she murmured softly to herself. If only it were that simple. She knew at some point she would move past all the hurt and anger. Sometimes she wished she could do it more quickly. Unfortunately, her temper didn't subside nearly as quickly as it flared. And she had a lot to be angry about. Every time her more rational side began to do as Adam had suggested, to look at things differently, her more emotional side brought forth a memory that raised her ire all over again.

"Mind if I join you?"

Her head jerked up at Adora's tentative question. The princess, clothed in a soft blue frock that closely matched her eyes, looked so hopeful that Teela couldn't refuse. She wasn't sure she wanted to refuse anyway. "Of course not." She moved to the side of the stone bench. "Did you have a nice time with your parents so far today?"

Adora nodded. "Yes, but it still seems like a dream. I keep expecting to wake up and find myself back in the Fright Zone."

Teela smiled sympathetically. "I bet. Where are your parents now?"

"Father got called into an emergency meeting. Mother's getting ready to for us all to go see A—I mean, He-Man at Grayskull." Adora tilted her head. "Aren't you and your father going with us? I thought you were pretty much part of the family."

Teela shrugged. "We might have under normal circumstances but I've been avoiding my father since this morning. I'm still too upset to talk with him. I don't want to say something I'll regret."

"Sometimes it helps to talk things through, though," Adora pointed out, even though her face said she understood.

"I know," Teela agreed, "but…" She hesitated, feeling almost disloyal in what she was about to say, but she felt a strong kinship with Adora, so she said it anyway. "The truth is, Adora, I've never taken the time to make many close friends. And the ones I've shared everything with are the ones who are all involved in this whole…thing." She circled the air with a hand to indicate her meaning.

"I'd be happy to listen," Adora offered. "I know our situations are different, but they're similar enough that I do empathize strongly with what you're going through."

Again Teela hesitated, but Adora's quiet presence was comforting, and she needed that right now. "I feel so mixed up," she finally said. "I feel joyful that I finally know who my mother is, that she's alive, but I'm so angry over all that she voluntarily missed out on. I mean…well, for instance, I told _Adam_ about my first kiss, not my mother."

"You mean Adam _wasn't_ your first kiss?" Adora interjected, clearly surprised. "I had the feeling you two had been through just about everything together."

"Well…we have," Teela agreed, her cheeks growing warm at the memory of the passionate kiss she had shared with He-Man only the night before. "But he wasn't my first kiss. We never saw each other that way. We were like brother and sister."

"Were?" Adora repeated, one eyebrow raised.

"Are," Teela hastily amended, sure she must be bright red by now. How on Eternia had she gotten into this conversation with Adam's sister, of all people? The only one worse would be his mother! A second later Teela was silently thanking the Ancients as Mekaneck entered the garden and made straight for them. She gestured towards him with a slight nod, and Adora closed her mouth on whatever she had been going to say. The two women stood together as he drew near. "Hello, Mekaneck. Have you met Princess Adora yet?"

"No, I haven't," he said with a huge smile. He took her hand and raised it, bowing his head slightly at the same time. "I'm thrilled to meet you, Your Highness."

"Oh, please call me Adora," the princess returned, looking slightly baffled at the strange handshake. Teela smirked. She doubted anyone in the Horde had ever treated Adora like a lady of the court. "I'm not used to being a princess yet."

Mekaneck straightened up, still grinning. "Well, that's a good thing. Adam's not too formal with the Masters, so they'll all appreciate you being the same way." Adora grinned back at him, looking pleased with his observation. "You know," he continued, "I remember when you were taken. I must have been about twelve years old, I guess. It was a sad day for the entire kingdom." His smile faded. "Little did I know that I would one day understand the king and queen's pain on a far more personal level."

"Mekaneck's son Philip has been missing for quite some time now," Teela supplied softly to Adora.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Adora said, her eyes looking suspiciously moist. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thank you, Princess," Mekaneck replied, striving to make his voice lighter. "I must say you already have. Your return gives me hope. If you can find your way home after so many years, there is still hope for my Philip."

"That's right. And as long as there is hope, you mustn't give up," Adora encouraged him with a sweet smile.

"Speaking of hope and disappearances," Mekaneck's tone grew even more serious as he turned to Teela. He crossed his arms, bracing himself for a negative conversation. "I've heard rumors that Prince Adam has now disappeared. Is that true?"

"Sort of," Teela hedged. She hastened to explain as Mekaneck's mouth tightened with worry. "We do know where he is. He's just not, um, _accessible_ to anyone except his family."

"Is he all right?" he demanded, now frowning fully. "He's not ill or anything, is he?"

Teela bit back a laugh that threatened at the absurdity of the idea. She'd never seen He-Man sick except when Skeletor had poisoned him last month. But she understood Mekaneck's worry over Adam, having experienced that herself rather recently. "He's perfectly fine, Mekaneck. I promise."

"Well good." The warrior sighed with relief, comforted by her words. "He's a good man. I'd hate for anything to happen to him."

Teela felt a swell in her chest at his words. Mekaneck was right. Adam was a good man. As confused as she felt about everything else concerning him, she knew that was still true.

* * *

He-Man finished a two-hour afternoon workout under Orko's watchful eye; the Trollan had come to visit for a couple of days, which Adam took to mean that Teela had no intention of returning anytime soon. Adora and his parents were due in soon for a visit, which was a good thing; he was already frustrated at being confined to the castle, and restless from his conversation with Duncan and the Sorceress. Perhaps Adora or his parents could tell him how Teela was doing. He didn't dare ask the Sorceress to show him in her view screen.

Still seated on the weight bench, he took a long swig of water and stared out of the window mindlessly for a moment before Orko's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I can't believe you had a sister all this time." Orko paced in the air. "It might have been nice if someone had told you!"

He-Man gave him a wry grin. "Like I told them I was He-Man?"

"Well that's different!" his small friend exclaimed. "You were trying to protect them!"

"And they were doing the same for me," He-Man said with a deep sigh. "Maybe we were all wrong, Orko. But we did what we thought was best. Now we have to deal with the consequences, which in this case means that Teela's pretty much furious with each and every one of us. And we have a lot of trust to rebuild with each other."

Orko scratched at his head. "But why is Teela-"

"So you are not angry?" the Sorceress asked, entering the room as she abruptly interrupted Orko.

Orko drifted higher in the air out of surprise, but He-Man merely shrugged. "I was a bit upset, but not angry," he admitted. "I'm not sure I can look at any of you the same again, though. Especially you and Duncan. Who knows what other secrets you might be hiding?" He tried to lighten his voice to a teasing note as he spoke. It wasn't just Adora on his mind. It was also the hidden hopes they had harbored for him and Teela.

She smiled sadly. "I assure you, Adam, Adora was the last secret of any importance to you."

"Not really," he disagreed. "Teela still doesn't know she's-" He broke off with a glance at Orko. "I'm tired of hiding things from her," he re-stated, knowing she would understand what he meant.

The Sorceress said nothing for a moment, but she looked as if she agreed with him. Orko looked from one to another. "Aw geez. You mean there's _another_ secret around here?" he asked in disbelief. "It's getting so a guy doesn't know who to trust anymore."

"You can trust us to love you, little buddy," He-Man said with a slight smirk. "But I'm afraid you'll have to accept all our faults—or at least live with them. And we're a pretty overprotective bunch, which means we tend to have a lot of secrets."

"Speaking of being overprotective," the Sorceress chimed in, "how are you feeling?"

"You mean am I still having urges to go crumple Skeletor into a tiny ball and drop-kick him to Etheria so Hordak can play with him?" He-Man asked innocently, winking at Orko, who chuckled at the mental image.

The Sorceress raised an eyebrow. "I guess that answers my question."

"Yup." He-Man rose to his feet and stretched.

"Well perhaps I can at least break the monotony of being here in the Castle. I have something for you."

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh goody, I love presents!" Orko cheered. "Even when other people are opening them."

The Sorceress smiled at Orko's enthusiasm. "Yes," she replied to He-Man's question, holding up her hands. "It will not turn you back into Adam, but it will offer you a familiar weapon to wield." She wiggled her fingers, and a replica of his sword appeared in the air, floating before him.

His face lit up, causing her to smile in delight. "Thank you, Sorceress!" He grasped the hilt and tested the weight carefully.

"Wow, it looks just like your old one!" Orko exclaimed.

"It will repel magic just as well as the Power Sword did," she informed him. "I am sorry it took so long to create, but Duncan and I had to work on it together. It is made of photanium, and as you know the last shipment was delayed. I also had to cast the necessary spells on it as it was being molded. Now it is as close to your sword as Duncan and I can make it. There is no way to separate the magic from the sword, and as far as I know, only She-Ra's sword is stronger."

He-Man gazed at it for a moment, a grin on his face, then sheathed the sword as she left the room. An inner tension relaxed at having a familiar weight in his scabbard again.

"Oh boy, I bet it's good to have that back again," Orko said, unknowingly echoing Adam's own thoughts. "Even if it can't turn you back into Adam."

He-Man's mouth lifted in a half-smile. "You know, Orko, after a month, I'm sort of used to being He-Man all the time now."

"You are?"

"Yes. You know all those things they used to say about Adam? For the first time, they're actually true." He-Man let out a big, mock yawn and stretched his arms above his head.

Orko scratched his head. "You mean being lazy?"

He-Man grinned. "Yes. I haven't attended a single meeting at the palace, and let me tell you about the fishing on Etheria…"

* * *

The conversation at dinner was light-hearted, but something niggled at Marlena's conscience as she observed her family. He-Man—or rather, Adam, she reminded herself once again—cracked a joke that sent Adora into peals of laughter and had Randor clapping a hand over his mouth in a vain effort to retain control of his own mirth.

Marlena smiled, loving the easy banter around her, but then she realized what was bothering her. Adam was acting as he always had when Teela or Randor had been hard on him—he put more effort into making others laugh, as if by bringing them joy, he could forget his own sorrows. Her smile faded as she studied He-Man closely. If it weren't for years of observing Adam's behavior, she wouldn't have caught it. There was nothing on his face or in his voice to give him away. Perhaps she was merely imagining it…or perhaps Adam was more upset about them keeping Adora a secret than he had let on. Marlena silently berated herself. She should have made time to talk with him today before they had arrived, to find out how he was doing.

'_Adam's inner turmoil has little to do with you or Adora,'_ a voice said in her mind.

Marlena sat up straight and blinked hard. She recognized the Sorceress' voice, but to say it was unsettling to have a voice in her mind was an understatement.

'_I apologize for the intrusion, Queen Marlena, but the unguarded thoughts of all those within Castle Grayskull are sometimes too easy to read. It is like having an open book on the table before you. I did not mean to upset you; I simply wanted to assure you that He-Man is not angry with you. He has another matter on his mind.'_

'_Um…thank you.'_ Marlena tried to project the thought outwards, but she wasn't sure if it was heard. She shook her head slightly and tuned back into the conversation around her.

"…that's how Cringer found out you were He-Man?" Adora was asking in disbelief. "Why didn't the Sorceress tell you he could change into Battle Cat?"

He-Man shrugged. "Until that day, I hadn't really needed him. Maybe she wanted me to learn to manage on my own powers before relying on him. I was sort of a…" He turned to Marlena. "What was that expression, Mother?"

"A bull in a china shop?" she asked dryly.

He-Man and Randor chuckled. "Yes, that's it."

"I don't get it," Adora said, perplexed. "What does that mean?"

"A bull is a large, powerful animal back on Earth," Marlena explained. "Most people believed it to have a lot of strength and practically no finesse. China were beautiful, delicate plates that were often hand-painted. A bull in a china shop would destroy everything—completely unintentionally."

"So you had problems controlling your strength?" Adora asked, surprise coloring her voice.

He-Man nodded. "Oh yes. I didn't get much warrior training as a teenager because I had so much other learning to do—histories, cultures…I spent a lot of time studying. And as Adam, I was pretty much a klutz."

Randor cleared his throat and crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I embellished that a bit to help keep my secret," He-Man amended with a smirk at his father, "but not as much as Father would like to think."

Sensing they were about to delve into delicate territory, Marlena swiftly changed the subject, grasping at the first thing that came to mind. "I saw you and Teela in the garden earlier today, Adora. Are the two of you getting along well?"

"Oh yes," Adora agreed, a smile lighting her face. "She and I understand much about each other. When I talk to her, I feel like I'm talking to a long-lost sister."

As Adora spoke, Marlena's attention was caught by He-Man. At the mention of Teela, he had blushed slightly. His face had reddened even more as Adora talked.

"Well, she was like a sister to Adam as they were growing up," Randor commented.

"Although I always thought one day she would be more," Marlena added, mainly just to see Adam's reaction.

She wasn't disappointed. His gaze flew to her face, his mouth dropping open. "What?"

Inwardly, Marlena was dancing with joy, but like the queen she was, she merely waved her hand airily. "Oh, you know how mothers are, Adam. We always dream our sons will end up with girls we actually like."

"Oh." He-Man seemed unsure still, but he relaxed slightly.

Marlena took a deliberate bite of food, trying hard to keep her sense of triumph from showing. Apparently sending the two of them here to Grayskull had been more successful than she had thought.


	21. Chapter 21: Intricacy

_A/N: Hey everyone...some of you have sent me ideas for the story via reviews or private messages. I'm sensing some frustration that I haven't used some of those ideas. I just want you all to know that I always appreciate hearing your plot bunnies; it's a lot of fun to see the different ideas folks come up with. However, it very rarely changes what I have in mind for the story. If your idea has added to the story or changed something, I will thank you either via a PM or in the author's notes. For ideas I don't use, or those I already had in mind for the story direction, I try to respond, but sometimes don't get a chance to do so. It doesn't mean I don't appreciate the time you take to send your ideas. It's just getting more difficult to carve time out for this particular hobby, and when I do have a few minutes to focus on it, I am writing or editing or posting because I figure that's what y'all would rather I do. :-) Thank you all for your support-for reading the stories, for reviewing, for ideas, for PMs...for everything. God bless.  


* * *

_

Teela had finished her morning training with the guardsmen, showered, and changed. Technically she wasn't supposed to be at that training as the king had extended her leave of absence, but she had needed the regularity of the training session. It had helped clear her mind. Now it was time to deal with her personal life. She sat on her bed, staring off into the air without really seeing anything. She had successfully managed to avoid her father the rest of the day before, and had merely stayed away from Grayskull to evade her mother and Adam. She had dodged even the risk of seeing her father or anyone in the royal family by grabbing some food in the kitchen instead of eating at the banquet table this morning. But avoiding problems was not her way.

She had slowly come to the conclusion that Adam and her father had behaved as she would have expected: they had kept a confidence. Their integrity was something she admired about both men, and now that she had had a little time to adjust to the fact that they had kept this secret, she found she was no longer angry with them. She felt she might even be ready to listen to explanations now. But she couldn't seem to figure out where to start. Especially not with Adam.

There was a screech outside her window. Teela's head jerked up in surprise as the originator of the noise, a blue, orange, and white falcon, landed gently on her windowsill. Her eyes narrowed. It looked so familiar…

'_Yes, Teela, it is I,' _the Sorceress' voice echoed in her mind.

Teela shook her head, not liking the feeling of someone being in it, particularly not her mother, with whom she still felt angry. "You mean you're speaking through the falcon?" she asked.

'_No. I mean I am the falcon,' _replied her mother. With that, the falcon flapped its wings and rose into the air inside the bedroom. It hovered for a moment, then shimmered, slowly taking the shape of a human until the Sorceress stood before her.

Teela stared at her uncertainly for a long moment. "What do you want?" she finally asked in a flat tone. She crossed her arms tightly.

"You are still angry," the Sorceress observed, her voice sounding a bit sad.

Teela bit her tongue to hold back the sarcastic response that leapt to her mind."I'm trying not to be," she said tightly.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "But why? It is a perfectly natural response, Teela."

Teela bit her lip and looked away. Her eye caught her open bathroom door, through which she could see her mess that still remained. She felt a flash of embarrassment that her mother might notice, followed by irritation and the thought that her mother had no right to judge her housekeeping habits anyway. "I spent my entire life wanting to know who you were," she said. "I don't want to waste more time being angry." But obviously she wasn't succeeding in moving past it. She had thought she was ready, but just seeing the Sorceress before her infuriated her all over again.

"Give yourself time, Teela," her mother urged her gently.

"If you think I should be patient with my own feelings, then what are you doing here?" Teela asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep her resentment from coloring her words. She looked back at the Sorceress. With the morning light shining in behind her, she reminded Teela of the angels Queen Marlena used to tell stories about. The way in which she always watched out for others even seemed to correspond with the idea.

"He-Man would like to see you," the Sorceress replied, her eyes searching Teela's face.

Teela stood and crossed the room to the window so her back was to her mother again. "I'm not sure I want to see him," she answered lowly. She was confused beyond reason after their kiss and subsequent arguments. He had escorted her to the palace the other night in silence. Neither of them had really known what more to say.

"He took a great risk in going out to find you the other night and then leaving you at the palace to return to Grayskull," the Sorceress said, her voice gentle and kind, as it always had been. It was as if the revelation that she was Teela's mother had not happened. "He is better today, but I would feel more comfortable if someone he trusts would escort him-"

"How do you do that?" Teela demanded, interrupting her. She whirled around and stepped towards the Sorceress, whose eyes widened in surprise. "How do you act as if nothing has changed between us?"

There was a short silence. "Because unless you choose to forgive me and allow a relationship between us to develop, nothing has changed," the Sorceress said. She swallowed hard, and Teela thought she saw a glimpse of yearning enter the older woman's eyes. "You now know a truth. But until that truth is acted upon, it changes nothing." She stepped around Teela, closer to the window, then glanced sideways at her daughter. "I am sorry, Teela. I did what I thought was best."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Teela muttered, quoting one of the many Earth lines she had learned from Marlena.

"That is true," the Sorceress said sadly. She squared her shoulders and turned to Teela. "And my intention in coming here today was not to cause you more distress, but to let you know that He-Man needs you."

"Needs me?" Teela asked, slightly alarmed. "I thought you said he just wanted to see me."

"As I tried to tell you earlier," the Sorceress responded with a mild reprimand in her voice, "I do not think it is safe for him to be out of Grayskull alone. He would like to come home for dinner tonight with his family, and I told him he had to have Battle Cat, Orko, and someone else he trusts with him. He said nothing, but I could read his mind."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Teela asked with a slight sneer. She really did not want to be mean to her mother, but part of her wanted to strike out. The part of her that wanted to be nice was starting to lose.

Apparently the Sorceress realized it, as she took a small step backwards and kept her voice calm. "Normally he is able to shield his mind, Teela. Adam actually has some limited magical abilities of his own. Right now, of course, it is hard for him to use them properly. And right now, you and Orko are the two he trusts the most. Orko will be there to help shield his mind outside Grayskull in case of an attack. But you will need to be there to help counter any instinctive reactions he has."

"You mean like killing Skeletor?" Teela asked dryly.

The Sorceress nodded, not cracking a smile. "Exactly."

Teela realized the Sorceress was dead serious. And it made her shudder to think how unprotected they had left He-Man the other night. They had indeed been very lucky that Skeletor had not attacked. "All right," she muttered. "I'll go."

* * *

Teela wandered into the wind raider bay, knowing full well her father would be there tinkering. He was always working on something or another, but when he was troubled, as he was bound to be now, he went back to the basics of checking over the wind raiders. And in fact she found his feet sticking out from under the oldest one. She could hear him grumbling words that became clearer as she approached.

"…confounded machine, I don't know why I keep it around. It's bound to fall out of the sky one day. Now where did I put those blasted pliers?"

Teela spotted the accursed pliers on the stone floor near his right knee. She bent down, picked it up and handed it to him wordlessly.

"Thanks," he grunted, taking it and finishing the repair he'd been making. He scooted out on the roller to see who had helped him out. His eyes widened when he saw Teela. She merely handed him the wrench she knew he would need next. Her father always worked on the wind raider repairs in the same order.

Taking her lead, he said nothing but went back to work. For the next half-hour, they maintained a semi-comfortable silence as Duncan finished the upgrades and repairs on the old wind raider. Teela went through the motions automatically, her mind winding back to times when she and her father would do this and talk about her dreams, her worries, schoolwork…whatever came to mind. Sometimes Adam had sat beside her. They had both received a lot of wisdom sitting in this bay, talking with Man-at-Arms.

"This thing is as old as I am," Teela finally observed as Duncan stepped back and started wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

"Actually, it's older. I brought you home in this 'thing,'" Duncan replied gruffly.

"Is that why you keep it around?" she asked curiously.

"Now Teela, you know I'm not that sentimental," he protested mildly. "It's a good machine. It's been through a lot and kept going. I have to do my part to keep it that way."

He turned to put some tools away as a small smile played about Teela's lips. Her father was being truthful; he wasn't a sentimental man. However, this might be an exception.

"I guess I owe you an apology for going off on you. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time yesterday," Teela said softly. Not that she felt she had been wrong, but he was her father. She felt as if she had been disrespectful.

Duncan turned back to her, his eyes meeting hers. "I hope you understand, Teela. I have been asked to keep many secrets over the years. It does not mean that truth is not important. It simply means not everyone is privy to the truth. Just as you must keep secrets from your guardsmen, I had to keep some secrets from you for your safety and the safety of others. You might not like it, you might not agree with it, but we must all do what we believe to be right based on the information we have."

"I know," Teela replied. She looked down, then back up. "I'm not sure I do agree with it, Father, but I do understand that you and Adam did what you thought was best."

"And your mother?" he asked quietly.

Teela shook her head. "All these secrets originated with her. She kept herself hidden from me all these years…I want to forgive her, I don't want to be angry, but…I'm not there yet, Father." Her cheeks reddened.

"You will be," Duncan assured her, a proud look on his face. His chin went up, a gleam appearing in his eyes. "I know you, my daughter. I know you will find it in your heart to forgive her."

Teela nodded, then impulsively hugged him hard. He returned the hug tightly, and Teela felt a small part of her world slip back into place.

* * *

"Sorceress, I'm fine," He-Man said for the third time. "Really." He crossed his arms and stared hard at her, silently urging her to stop worrying so much about his willpower. "I swear, I can even think of Skeletor without wanting to mash his boney face in."

The Sorceress let out an exasperated breath. "Close your eyes."

He glared at her, wondering if she was trying to prove he would obey any command. "No."

"I'm not testing you yet," she said impatiently. "Just do as I ask."

"Fine." He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Now open them," she said.

He-Man did so, nearly gasping as Hordak now stood in front of him. Part of him knew it was an illusion, and that part screamed at him not to react, but he couldn't seem to help it. Rage flooded him—rage over Hordak kidnapping Adora, his oppression of the Etherian people, and his attempt to make He-Man into a slave. Before he quite knew what had happened, He-Man's fist was flying through the air. The illusion disappeared and so did the wall behind it as his fist connected with the stone, causing chunks to fly around him.

He-Man lowered the arm he had instinctively thrown over his face to protect himself and kicked his feet loose from the stone debris now surrounding him. "That was low," he growled at the Sorceress. "It's not even something that could happen. Hordak's not on Eternia."

"No, but the real Skeletor is, and an actual attack by him could infuriate you just as quickly," she replied calmly, not seeming to care in the least that he was irritated with her. She waved her hand and the wall repaired itself. "You are much stronger than two days ago, He-Man, I will give you that, but you are emotionally stressed. You are still susceptible to anger, and as Guardian of Grayskull, it is part of my job to make sure you never abuse your power. As you know, if you should do so, all would be lost."

Meaning he'd have to surrender his power, become Adam and never again be He-Man. Grayskull's law allowed for killing in battle or in self-defense, but not in anger. His own personal moral code was even stricter. He-Man sighed heavily. "Fine. So Battle Cat and Orko will be with me. Why did you have to drag Teela into it?"

"You are the one who chose her," the Sorceress replied mildly.

"You read my mind?" He-Man demanded. He frowned as she nodded. He wasn't _that _emotionally stressed. Which meant she was right—by acting on his willpower, Hordak's machine had impacted his limited magical ability. To maintain a mental shield at all times required a great deal of subconscious discipline, which was apparently a good part of what he was lacking at the moment.

The Sorceress shut her eyes for a few seconds. "She's here," she said, opening them again. She smoothed her frock, suddenly seeming nervous. "Be careful, He-Man." She narrowed her eyes. "And behave yourself."

His cheeks grew warm. "I will," he promised gruffly. "On both counts."

* * *

He-Man, Orko, and Battle Cat exited Grayskull to find Teela impatiently tapping her foot on the ground, her arms crossed.

"Hi Teela!" Orko exclaimed, floating over to her. "Thanks for letting me stay at Grayskull in your place. It was a lot of fun!" He scratched his head. "Are you going to come back tonight?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, Orko," Teela answered uncomfortably. "Would you mind staying a few more days?" She avoided He-Man's eyes as she spoke, keeping her focus on Battle Cat.

"I don't mind at all," Orko said enthusiastically. "The Sorceress and I have been having lots of great discussions about magic."

Teela's lips thinned. "How nice." She glanced at her time piece. "Let's go or we'll be late."

They walked in silence for a few moments, then He-Man glanced at Battle Cat and Orko. "Would you guys mind dropping back a bit? I need to talk to Teela."

"Sure, He-Man," Orko answered, sounding slightly worried at this request. He glanced from one to the other. Battle Cat let out a low growl but did as his partner had asked.

He-Man and Teela continued on silently for a moment. "I don't even know what to say," He-Man finally admitted. He hated that fact with every fiber of his being, too. He and Teela had always been fast friends. Now there was a clear tension between them—enough tension that his skin was practically crawling with it. He didn't even know what was the root cause; he only knew Teela had at least three reasons to be angry with him.

"I'm sorry," Teela said lowly.

He-Man's brows furrowed. "I _am_ sorry, Teela," he said earnestly. "You know-"

"No, I mean _I'm_ sorry," Teela corrected him, a small smile lifting her face.

"Oh," He-Man answered, confused. "For what?"

"For goading you on and trying to get you to reveal something you had agreed to keep a secret," Teela explained. Her pace slowed slightly as they broke through the woods and the palace came into view.

"Apology accepted," He-Man said slowly. Their arms brushed, and they both moved away from each other as they continued walking.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you," Teela confessed, averting her face. "I mean, I'm sorry that it changed our relationship, but…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced at him uncertainly.

He wondered if she felt as he did, if that one kiss had brought to life all her inner yearnings. He shook his head slightly. It was just the lack of willpower affecting him so. It had to be. No way could he actually be feeling desire for the woman he had grown up with. It wouldn't be right.

* * *

Teela bit her lip. She had been hoping for some sign from Adam that he harbored feelings for her, but he was as impassive as ever. She ground her teeth together in frustration. Why was she even hoping for such a thing? She wasn't sure of her own feelings just yet. She had a life, her duties, her responsibilities…

Teela frowned, her mind going on a different tangent. The Sorceress had said something about both of them having a heavy burden to bear. At the time, she had assumed the Sorceress was talking about Teela's responsibilities as Captain of the Guard. But what if there was something more to it than that?

"I'm not angry about that kiss," He-Man said, his deep voice breaking into her thoughts.

Teela's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you were."

"I just don't know where to go from here," He-Man continued. He clenched his fists. "I never wanted more than friendship with you, Teela."

Teela flushed. She couldn't say the same about him. He had been the focus of several daydreams over the years—as He-Man of course, not Adam.

"So what are we now, Teela?" He-Man asked, his tone low and confused.

"We're at the palace," Teela answered, avoiding the question. Indeed, the main gate was less than 200 yards away. She wasn't lying.

His hand wrapped around her arm, stopping her. "That's not what I meant and you know it." His head lowered towards hers, his mouth tantalizingly close to her own. Teela's eyes drifted shut, anticipation racing through her. Then he froze and pulled away.

Teela wrapped her arms around herself, feeling barren and bewildered. He-Man's gaze was tortured, and just as bemused as her own.

"I can't do this," he said hoarsely, staring at her. He stepped back again. "We grew up together. You're like a sister to me."

Teela understood all too well what he was saying. "And you're like a brother to me, Adam," she answered softly.

He-Man swallowed hard. "I thought I could handle being around you, but I was wrong," he said in a raspy voice. "I-_we_ need some space, Teela, some time to let this attraction fade before we do something we regret." He strode forward, not waiting for her reply.

"I'm still not sure it will fade," she whispered. She raised her chin as she watched him walk away. "But you can have your space."


	22. Chapter 22: Exchanges

Adora took her seat at the table nervously, smoothing her dress as she sat. It was her first meal with everyone—her parents, her brother, Orko, Teela and Duncan. Apparently this was a common practice, for the group of them to eat together. In addition to being her father's man-at-arms, Duncan was his oldest and closest friend, someone who wasn't afraid to call him out when he thought he was wrong, and he was considered part of the family, as was Teela.

He-Man sat to Randor's left, Marlena to the king's right. Duncan sat next to Marlena, with Teela to his right. Adora was seated next to He-Man, with Orko on her left. The seating seemed somehow off to Adora; she thought at first that she had thrown it into disarray. But then she caught the look that passed between Adam and Teela. It was full of stormy emotions, confusion, hurt, longing…on both sides. Something had happened between them. She wondered if it was due to Teela's parentage, or if something more had occurred.

"So Adora, how are you adjusting to life on Eternia?" Duncan asked.

Adora glanced down at the multitude of silverware in front of her. "Well, I'd feel a whole lot better about it if I could figure out what all these forks are for!" she joked. The others laughed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. The tension between Teela and He-Man was so obvious that she had thought for a moment that it might be insurmountable.

"When in doubt, just drop a few on the floor," He-Man suggested, a twinkle in his eye. "It always worked for me growing up."

"That's because you had the entire staff wrapped around your finger," Marlena chided him with another laugh. "Adele used to bring them back one at a time with your food so you wouldn't drop them again." Just then, two of the servants came in with the first course. The group fell silent until they had left.

"Keeping this secret is becoming more difficult," Randor observed in a neutral voice. He surveyed those around the table. "Perhaps we should avoid talk of the past for now."

He-Man's eyes met Adora's. She could see the hesitation on his face as he spoke. "I fear the truth will come out before long."

Adora shrugged. "It's no more danger than I lived with before. I was singled out as Hordak's rising star. There were many who didn't take kindly to that."

Marlena leaned forward over her half-eaten salad, her gaze worried. "Adora, what types of things do you enjoy doing?"

Adora had just put a forkful of bright green and purple lettuce into her mouth. She chewed slowly as she thought over her answer. "I think I have a lot to discover, Mother," she finally said. "I know that I was trained to battle, and I'm good at it. I don't know if I actually enjoy it, because it was never an option; it was just what I was supposed to do." She smiled, gazing at the wall beyond her mother without really seeing it. She met her mother's eyes and the smile grew. "I do love riding my horse Spirit at a full gallop. And I love flying, whether it is in a machine or on an animal." She raised another forkful of food.

"But you're a woman," Orko said before she could take her bite. He stared at her.

Adora raised an eyebrow and lowered her fork slightly. "Thank you for noticing, Orko."

A bright red glow shone from behind his scarf as the others laughed. "I mean, don't you like to dance or play an instrument or paint or something like that?"

"So you have to be a woman to enjoy painting?" He-Man challenged in an amused voice.

Orko blushed even brighter. "Yes, I mean no! I just thought she would like some other things," he finished lamely. "Adam liked painting and sculpting and baking and all kinds of things."

"Except fighting," He-Man added absently.

"What?" Teela, Adora, and Randor stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding," Teela said flatly. "I've fought beside you more times than I could count. It sure looked to me like you were having a good time."

"I enjoy helping people and seeing justice be done," He-Man corrected her. "If I could do it without fighting, I would. Unfortunately, I can't get Skeletor to see things my way." His mouth twitched as Duncan chuckled aloud.

"Actually, I think I can understand that," Adora said, nodding thoughtfully. "I enjoy training and sparring far more than a real fight. But as to the rest of it, Orko…I've never danced a day in my life, or painted, or any of those things. Hordak considered them a waste of time."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that," Randor said emphatically. "He-Man, I think you ought to be in charge of showing Adora some of what you've learned over the years."

He grinned at her. "With pleasure."

* * *

"So is it always this complicated around here?" Adora asked her brother curiously as they strolled through the Evergreen Forest. Battle Cat and Spirit were somewhere behind them, Spirit trying to graze on the unfamiliar plants as Battle Cat snickered at him. They had gone for a long ride, her brother showing her some of the key geographical areas of Eternia. Then they had stopped along the Eternian Ocean and built sand castles on the shoreline. It was the most frivolous and relaxing day Adora could ever remember having. Now, as they drew closer to Grayskull, she could sense He-Man tensing up again. It was amazing how sensitive she was to his moods.

He smiled grimly. "There's always something complicating things," he admitted. "Right now, though, it's the truth. Perhaps now that nearly everything is in the open, we'll all be able to begin building our relationships anew."

"Speaking of things being out in the open…" Adora waited until he looked at her, then went on. "What happened in the field back on Etheria…I wasn't actually attracted to you, you know." Her face flamed and she focused back on the path before them.

"I know," He-Man answered sincerely. "It was Hordak and Shadow Weaver, and their spells."

Adora shook her head. "Why is it every time I think I'm sharing something important with you, your answer is 'I know?'" she asked, genuinely perplexed. "How can you know so much about me?"

* * *

He-Man walked a few more steps before answering with a question of his own. "Why did Hordak and Shadow Weaver need to trick you into believing the Horde was good and just, and that Hordak was the rightful ruler of Etheria?"

Adora smiled slightly. She had thought about that much herself lately, and the answer came easily. "When I was very young, I attended school with other children. There were some bullies there. I stood up to them and beat them at their own game. Hordak was exceptionally pleased. He told me that the only way to make sure you're not hurt is to be that bully, to run the school and even the teachers through fear." She paused for a second, a faraway look in her eye. "I told him that what those bullies did was wrong. I told him I beat up the bullies so we could all be free, not so the other kids could fear me. It was then that he pulled me out of school and started training me in the Fright Zone. I think it was then that Shadow Weaver began using spells on me as well. I don't remember ever challenging him again."

"Until you saved me," He-Man amended. "Adora, you just answered your own question. You can't deny your nature, who you are. You are the other sword-bearer of Grayskull, and my twin sister. I know your heart as well as I know my own."

Adora blushed again, and they continued on in silence for a few moments. She looked around, seeming entranced with the foliage. But her next question belied where her true thoughts lingered.

"I've heard a lot of people talking about Adam," Adora said slowly. "They are wondering where he is, especially now that I've suddenly turned back up. What are we supposed to be saying about him?"

He-Man grunted. "Maybe we can tell them all Adam took Adora's place in the Horde. Most of them would probably believe it."

Adora gaped. "They wouldn't!" As he held her gaze without laughing, her eyes grew more uncertain. "Would they?"

"I'm not sure," He-Man admitted, turning back to the path before them. He could hear a spring bubbling nearby, and birds singing. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling of being home on Eternia, of being out of Grayskull, and feeling like himself again, his willpower finally restored to the point of not needing a constant escort or the protection of Grayskull.

"But why? Why would they even entertain the idea when you're—I mean, when Adam's so noble and courageous?" Adora asked, seeming perplexed.

He-Man shook his head. "Adam is a kind-hearted prince and a solid negotiator you want in a meeting room with you, if you can trust him to get there on time. He's not a warrior. In fact, he pretty much disappears for every battle, and nearly everyone thinks of him as a coward. He's frequently been caught napping by the Captain of the Guard, so lazy tends to be another word people associate with him."

Adora was silent for a while. "I can see how some of that would be inferred, given his responsibilities," she finally said. "I haven't had to deal with that much yet."

"Hopefully you won't, now that I'm around more," He-Man asserted. "One royal goof is enough."

Adora glanced knowingly at him, and He-Man had the distinct impression that she understood how difficult it had been to accept the people's perception of him, and that she might know more than she was letting on. He averted his gaze for a minute, then another thought occurred to him.

"In fact," he added slowly, "it might be best if you try to keep from turning into She-Ra for as long as possible. Between me being around permanently when Adam's suddenly gone, and you and She-Ra both showing up at the same time, there's a chance, however slim, that someone might get some ideas."

Adora nodded thoughtfully. "I see your point."

"So," said He-Man, changing the subject, "are you ready for your introduction to society tomorrow night?"

Adora swallowed nervously. "Not really," she admitted. "Mother brought me a gown and shoes this morning. They fit perfectly, but they feel so weird. I never wore a dress in the Horde, never mind a gown down to the floor. I'm terrified of falling flat on my face."

He-Man wanted to allay all her fears, but he could not. "I don't think you have to worry about falling. But I'm sorry to say that there are people who will gossip about how you were raised, and some who criticize your hair, your dress, everything about you," he warned. "However, there are even more who will love you and be loyal to their last breath. We have many good people here, Adora."

His sister smiled gently at him, a touch of wonder in her eyes. "You love them all very much."

"Yes, I do," he confirmed.

Adora pulled him to a stop, then reached up and touched her fingers to his cheek briefly. "I hope one day I will be as good a leader as you are, with as much love for my people as you have."

He-Man let all of his confidence in her show in his eyes. "You already do love them that much, Adora. You just don't know it yet. But if you didn't hold that love in your heart, you wouldn't be She-Ra."

* * *

The next afternoon, the Sorceress was conducting her magical scan of the planet-a daily activity in which she watched for unknown anomalies of magic-when He-Man's presence pulled her mind from the task. She looked over to find him approaching the stairs to Grayskull's throne cautiously, almost as if he were unsure of his reception.

"He-Man," the Sorceress greeted him warmly, allowing the view screen to go dark. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes," he admitted. She stepped down to his level and waited expectantly. "You have removed from Teela the knowledge that you are her mother before. But you did not do so this time." There was a pause as he searched her face. "Why?" he finally asked.

She shook her head. "I could not, He-Man. Unknown probably even to her, Teela was able to tap into her own magical powers and block me from doing so. Remember that when Skeletor sent me to another world the month before you lost your sword, she sat on this very throne and learned to use some of her powers. Brief though that time was, it was apparently enough for her to be able to protect herself on some level."

The Sorceress turned away from him so he could not see the truth in her eyes. Now that she had had some time to reflect on it, deep down, she was glad. Since He-Man had revealed the truth to his family, she had been re-thinking her decision to keep Teela's parentage a secret. The more she had watched He-Man and Teela grow closer during the last few weeks, the more she regretted that decision. As a result, the idea to reveal the truth had planted itself in her heart long before the other night. She was still not sure, however, that she had made the right decision. Grayskull's spirit assured her there was no danger, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy over it all. Relieved it was out in the open, but worried about the trouble it could cause.

He-Man stayed where he was for a moment. "Will you tell her she is to be the next Sorceress?" he asked.

The Sorceress' brow furrowed. He sounded flat, as if he were trying to hide something. "I am not sure," she replied slowly, turning back to him. "Why?"

"I don't want to be privy to another secret that's kept from her," he replied quietly. A slight flush colored his cheeks as he met her eyes. "I've betrayed her enough. If you decide not to tell her, then…I ask that you erase it from my memory."

The Sorceress took in a swift, small breath. She sensed his feelings for Teela ran much deeper than he himself even realized. If that were true…then perhaps Teela deserved to know the choice that could be placed before her, should He-Man ever decide to act on his feelings. "I never told you this, but I did not allow you to keep the secret simply because I trusted you. I cannot in fact erase such knowledge from Grayskull's champion," she said softly. "It is part of Grayskull's balance, to prevent the Guardian from abusing her power." His nodded, his face passive, but his chest heaved with a silent sigh. "But I will consider the option of telling her the truth," she added.

"Thank you," He-Man said, inclining his head. He started for the doorway, hesitating just as he reached the bottom of the stairwell that led to the bedrooms. "She'll get over it, you know. But in the meantime, I'm willing to listen anytime you want to talk, Sorceress."

She gave him a sad, proud smile. It was not so very long ago he had come to her for advice and for comfort. Now her young charge was the one offering that comfort. "Thank you, Adam. I will keep that in mind."

He flashed a reassuring grin at her. "I'm going to go make some scarletberry muffins before I have to show up for the big gala tonight."

A tear fell down the Sorceress' face as he turned once more and disappeared up the stairs. Scarletberry muffins were her favorite.

* * *

"…Princess Adora!"

At the announcement of her name, Adora smoothed the front of her crystal blue gown and stepped forward, raising her chin and pasting a smile in place, hiding her nervousness deep inside. Her smile became more real at the wild cheer that met her as she reached the top of the wide stairs.

He-Man also met her there, completely _not_ dressed for the occasion—he wore only his normal coridite harness and furry shorts and boots. The family had decided to include him as an honored hero of Eternia, but did not want to emphasize his similarities to Adam, so "normal" clothes were a no-go. For now his identity was still a secret, and until Adora had been back for a while longer and they had had time to decide things as a family, it would remain that way.

That the pairing of she and He-Man was also of strategic value did not escape Adora's notice. The population, not knowing they were brother and sister, would assume that his presence indicated acceptance of her at the very least, and possibly romantic interest. Either way, her brother was smoothing the way for her. She had never been shielded like that before. It made her feel oddly cherished.

The evening passed in a whirlwind of colors and laughter, names and faces. Adora lost track of who she had met, but Adam stayed at her side, supplying the names of those she had already met when they re-approached her at a later time. It amazed her that he could remember them all, much less know who she had spoken to already.

She found herself the absolute center of attention for the first time in her life. Everyone had a thousand questions for her. The women looked at her with jealousy, the men with longing. After several hours, He-Man led her to a wide balcony and had her settle herself on a bench to relieve her aching feet. She let out a deep, heartfelt sigh of relief, popped her sore heels slightly out of her shoes, and wiggled her toes.

"Are you having fun yet?" he asked in amusement.

"Tons," she answered a bit dryly. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a second. "I have to thank you. If it hadn't been for you tonight, I would have made a fool of myself a thousand times over." She opened her eyes mischievously. "I'm not sure it's safe to be with you though. Every woman on Eternia hates me right now."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration," He-Man protested.

Adora started to reply, but a laugh from across the balcony captured He-Man's attention. His head jerked sharply towards the sound and his entire body went still. Adora tensed, half-expecting danger, then saw Teela's gaze clash with He-Man's.

The two of them stared at each other for a long minute, until Teela's companion touched her arm and drew her attention back to him. He-Man turned away to look out over the palace grounds, even though there was nothing to see in the inky night air, his jaw working as he ground his teeth together.

Adora heaved an internal sigh. How two people could be so much in love and be so blind to it was beyond her. One side of her mouth lifted in a smirk. Maybe she should just help things along.


	23. Chapter 23: Understanding

The memory of that look stayed with Teela all night and into the next day. She could tell that like her, Adam wanted to fix their relationship somehow. They had even tried to talk last night, but every time they had started towards each other, someone else had interrupted.

Teela sighed internally as Adora laughed at yet another of Marlena's tales of Adam and Cringer's youth. Adora had asked her to join the two of them this morning for some tea; the princess had wanted to hear some stories of things she had missed growing up on Eternia.

"Adam always loved to paint," Marlena said, shaking her head, "but he really took it too far that time."

Shaking off her melancholy thoughts, Teela chimed in, deciding the queen should know the truth. "Your story is not entirely accurate, Your Majesty. I was there as well." Her cheeks flushed a slight red. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea…

Marlena's eyes widened. "Really? So the ah, new artwork on the old masterpieces was not only a result of Adam and Cringer playing with the paints?"

"Adam took the blame because he didn't want me to get in trouble," Teela admitted, a soft, abashed smile touching her lips. "We were actually dueling with the paint brushes, which scared Cringer, who then knocked into the magic paints Orko had flying in the air." The other two giggled in delight.

"Oh, how sweet," Adora said with a mischievous grin. "He was protecting you even then." She propped her chin in her hands. "So tell me, why do you two insist you're only friends when you're both so clearly in love with each other?" Her eyes danced.

Teela glanced at Marlena in dismay, her automatic protest dying on her lips as the queen's face lit up. "Yes, Teela, when will you two finally admit it?" she demanded eagerly.

"There's nothing between us," Teela protested weakly. "We're just close because we grew up together, like brother and sister."

"You're not children anymore, my dear," Marlena said, an amused smile on her face. She reached out and clasped one of Teela's hands. "I always knew you were meant for each other. That's why I was so pleased you were going to Grayskull with him. I had hoped you would start to see each other in a new light. And I think you have, haven't you?"

"I don't-I don't know what you're talking…" Teela's words slipped away as she felt the warm glow in her chest that had formed when they first started telling stories of Adam's younger years. That glow grew when she thought of the man he was today—not He-Man, but the man inside, who was the person she had always believed Adam to be under that fun-loving façade he had put on. She began to think over the times they had shared, how she felt when she was with him, and the truth began to seep its way into her mind.

It wasn't just a physical attraction. Deep down, she had known that for some time, and she needed to stop lying to herself about it.

"You're right," Teela admitted slowly, her eyes going wide. "I _do_ love him." She took a breath as Marlena and Adora grinned at each other in delight. She was in love with an obstinate man who would do anything to protect her—even lie to her, if that's what he believed it would take. Teela's eyes narrowed. Did that include lying about his feelings for her? Was it possible that he did love her, but didn't want to tell her?

"So what's stopping you two?" Marlena asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm not sure he feels the same way," Teela answered, looking down at her lap. She was surprised to see that at some point, she had grabbed the crocheted arm covering to the chair in which she was sitting, and she was rubbing it between her fingers. "He pretty much said he thinks of me only as a sister." But if her feelings ran deeper that she had realized, perhaps the same was true of his feelings. Teela smoothed out the covering as she reflected on that idea.

"A sister?" Marlena echoed, dismay teasing her face.

"Those looks you two have been sharing are anything but platonic," Adora observed, her tone a bit dry.

Marlena leaned forward intently. "Let me tell you something about the men in my family, Teela. They are the most loyal, loving people I have had the pleasure of knowing either here or on Earth. They are also two of the most stubborn people in the universe."

"Tell me something I don't know," Teela said dryly. She flushed as the queen tilted her head at her slightly, one eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"No, my dear, you are quite right," the queen answered. "But my point is that even if Adam does love you—and I think he does-it will take time for him to realize it. Be patient, my dear."

Teela sighed. "I'll try." But patience had never been a strength of hers.

* * *

He-Man's head swam from his conversation with Duncan and the Sorceress a few days earlier. For some reason, the words were echoing in his mind today, as if that look he and Teela had shared had somehow opened some sort of floodgate. _Perhaps we were wrong. You do not have to follow the same path._

Adam had rarely spoken of it, but he had long thought he might never have a family, even before becoming He-Man permanently. The danger of being the royal family was one thing; but the risk of being He-Man added to the danger to both himself and his family. He had known it would not remain a secret forever. He had been surprised each night when he went to bed having made it through another day without someone learning the truth. Almost as surprised as he was that he had lived through another day.

His footsteps took him slowly towards the palace as he reflected on all he had been told versus all he had believed. He knew in his heart that he was a protector. He could not in good conscience willingly put a child at risk. And he was not infallible. If he were to marry and have children, there would be a day when they would be kidnapped or killed. Or he would be killed, and they would be left fatherless. Those were risks and worries every parent experienced, but few led a life like his. Adam shook his head. The risks were just too great.

"He-Man!"

Adam jerked to a stop and looked up. He had come to a sharp turn in the path as he was lost in thought, and Teela was now before him, less than a foot away. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, her long red tresses falling down her back. She looked so young and innocent, and at the same time, so troubled and determined, He-Man wanted to reach out to her. He kept his hands at his side with some difficulty.

"Hi, Teela," he answered uncomfortably, recalling the negative feelings that had sliced through him at the sight of her with one of the nobles the night before. He wasn't a jealous person by nature, but he was relatively sure that jealousy was what he had felt when he saw and heard her laughing with the auburn-haired politician. He didn't understand it. He had nothing to feel jealous about. "On your way to see your—er, the Sorceress?"

"Actually, I was coming to see you," she said almost shyly, dropping her gaze. He-Man blinked hard; this wasn't the Teela he knew. "I thought we needed to talk."

_Oh boy._ He knew that tone, not from her, but from other women he'd dealt with before. His heart hit the ground. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He _had_ ruined their friendship. "Teela," He-Man said in a gentle voice. "I-"

"I know what you're going to say," she interrupted, and it was suddenly the old Teela before him again, spunky and strong. "Let me go first, please."

"But…" He-Man hesitated, then nodded. "All right. I'm listening."

* * *

Teela clenched a fist, fighting to keep control. She was tired of emotional waves, tired of feeling as if everyone was conspiring against her, but she didn't want to take it out on Adam. She just wanted to speak her mind. "I care for you very much," she said, looking up and meeting his eyes. "In fact, I…I think I'm in love with you." She could feel her cheeks flush red at that admission, which came out in a rush. He-Man's eyes widened and his nostrils flared; he was surprised and trying not to show it.

He-Man shook his head. "No, you're not," he argued. "Teela, we've been through so much together over the years, and our lives are in such disarray right now…it was just an instinctive reaction to seek comfort in each other the other night."

Teela snorted. "_That_ was your idea of comfort?" she asked in plain disbelief. He-Man's face reddened, to her satisfaction. She took a deep breath and plunged on. "I know you care about me. I also know that regardless of what we might feel for each other, the way you think right now, you will hold part of yourself back. Maybe forever."

He-Man took a breath, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "I can't deny that, Teela, but you're assuming-"

Teela held up a hand. "I know you, Adam. You and I have had enough discussions that I know you would never willingly put another life in danger, and you see relationships with you as dangerous. In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say you'll try not to get married at all."

He-Man's mouth dropped open as if to protest, but no sound came out this time. Teela went on, convinced she was right. "I want that special relationship your parents have, Adam. I don't want someone who is going to hide himself from me because he thinks he's protecting me."

Her words must have shocked him, because a furrow appeared between his eyes as he stared at her. His handsome jaw was slack.

"I don't regret that kiss," she said fiercely, taking a step closer to him, "because it opened my eyes to a lot of things. But I won't settle for second-best. I won't be sheltered from the truth any longer. If I marry, I will have an equal partner. So unless you suddenly wake up one day and decide you want the same thing, let's just pretend that kiss didn't happen, and go back to being best friends and fellow warriors. Okay?"

He-Man looked as if Skeletor had just shown up in a wedding dress and surrendered. His breath was shallow as he stared at her for what seemed like forever. "Teela, you're right about much of it," he finally said, his tone again gentle and his face tender. "And I do care for you, but…not that way. You're like a-a sister to me."

Teela raised her chin, holding back her tears through sheer determination. He had already said as much. She should have known that would be his response. However, until that moment, she hadn't realized how much she wanted him to argue with her, to tell her she was wrong, and that he was ready for a different relationship. She hadn't really prepared herself for the idea that he didn't love her the way she loved him, but she'd be darned if she was going to let him see that. "That's fine, Adam," she said, her voice steady. She held out her hand. "Friends then, right? The way we've always been?"

He hesitated a few seconds, then grasped her hand gently. "Forever, Teela." There was an undertone to his words that told her his feelings ran deeper than he was letting on. But it didn't give her any hope at all.

* * *

Marlena and Adora strolled through the gardens, enjoying the bright yellow, purple, and blue flowers that were blooming. "This is all so beautiful," Adora sighed. "Growing up in the Fright Zone, everything was black and sludge. Hordak hated anything pretty. Sometimes I worried he might harm me just to make my face less pretty. Shadow Weaver often told me he talked about it."

Marlena felt sick to her stomach at Adora's words. That monster—how dare he even _think_ such a thing! She swallowed hard, striving to keep her voice steady as she responded to Adora. "It must be quite a shock for you, coming here to a place of such freedom and beauty."

"In many ways it is," Adora admitted. "My life was so regimented there. Not getting up before dawn to do drills each day is so strange. Meal times, meeting times, everything was so strict. I feel a little out of place here."

"We have tried to give you time to adjust, but if being on a schedule would make you feel more comfortable, we can arrange that," Marlena said with a touch of amusement in her voice. She smiled as Adora glanced at her, evidently trying to ascertain whether her mother was serious or not.

"Oh, I think I can learn to enjoy this thing called relaxation if you give me a little more time to practice," Adora joked back, her eyes sparkling. "Adam's a very good teacher."

Marlena laughed out loud. "I'm sure your father would agree to that!"

They walked in a companionable silence, Adora's face growing more serious as the seconds passed. "I think it would help if I could train some," she said tentatively. "Is that acceptable for a princess?"

Marlena reached out to take hold of Adora's hand. She squeezed it lightly and then let go. "Yes, of course it is. And I'm sure Teela will be happy to be a sparring partner for you." She waited a heartbeat, then reminded her daughter gently, "Adora, I too was a stranger here when I arrived, an alien to this world. You can ask me anything. I understand some of what you're going through."

Adora smiled her appreciation. "Did you leave family behind, Mother?" she asked in a troubled voice.

Marlena's heart turned over upon hearing Adora call her "Mother." How many nights had she silently cried herself to sleep, longing to hear her daughter's voice or feel her warm hugs? She sniffed lightly and forced her mind to the present, to the daughter beside her. "Not really," she replied. "My parents had passed away before I came to Eternia. I was an only child, and of course I had not married."

"Do you miss Earth?" Adora asked. Marlena glanced at her. She seemed very uncertain, and her eyes seemed to say that whatever Marlena's answer was, it would mean very much to her.

Marlena drew in a deep breath as she reflected on how to answer Adora. "At first, I missed it very much," she answered slowly. "I had good friends there, and a few cousins I knew fairly well. There were colleagues that I respected and liked very much. I had a job I loved. And the food…" She shook her head with a half-smile. "It was nowhere near as good as the food on Eternia, but at first I got sick every time I ate here. It made me miss Earth's food."

"I've been feeling a little queasy, but I haven't gotten sick," Adora said sympathetically. "That must have been awful."

"It was," Marlena agreed. "But I survived. And I fell in love with your father. Staying here was an easy choice after that. Not that I didn't still miss Earth sometimes, but it was more in a nostalgic way than in a deep, heart-wrenching way."

"Did you feel like you had left things…unfinished…on Earth?" Adora asked. Her hands twisted together until she seemed to force them to stop. Then she dropped one while the other tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Not really," Marlena said thoughtfully. "I was the first female astronaut. That had been my dream, and I achieved it. I would have liked to have gone back to let them know that I did it, that I survived, so I could make sure that other women would not be penalized for my disappearance. But for a long time I had no way back to Earth. By the time I did, everything back on Earth seemed unimportant compared to the love your father and I shared." She raised an eyebrow at Adora, sensing her daughter was struggling with something. "What about you? Do you feel you have unfinished business left on Etheria?"

"I-"

Whatever Adora had been going to say was interrupted by a familiar, nasally-sounding voice. "Well, how perfect. Two for the price of one."

Marlena gasped as she looked in the direction of the voice. "Skeletor! How did you get in here?" she demanded. Next to him stood three of his favorite cronies, Evil-Lyn, Trap Jaw, and Beastman. Adora drew her sword. "Guards!" Marlena shouted.

"You'd be surprised at what my magic can do," Skeletor boasted in reply to her rhetorical question. He and Evil-Lyn raised their hands, and Trap Jaw raised his gun arm, the three of them rapidly taking care of the four guards who had come running at Marlena's call. "You're both coming with us."

"You can have me, but leave my daughter out of this," Marlena said coldly, stepping in front of Adora.

"Mother, no!" Adora exclaimed.

"Run, Adora!" Marlena hissed as the villains were distracted by two more guardsmen. Fisto followed them into the garden, and Marlena relaxed infinitesimally. He would at least buy them a little time for reinforcements to come in. "Find He-Man!"

"Hey bonehead!" Fisto called. "Remember me?"

"Fisto!" Skeletor cried in disgust. "You pathetic weakling!"

"Go!" Marlena commanded.

* * *

Going against every instinct she had, which had been ingrained by years of training, Adora ran to the nearest entryway. She glanced behind her to see if she was being followed, and her jaw grew slack. Her mother had gotten hold of a sword and was swinging it at the furry guy who reminded her of an orange Grizzlor, while some handsome bearded man—Fisto, Skeletor had called him-was using his huge metal hand to deflect the magical bolts directed his way.

Adora double-checked around her, feeling just a tad guilty as she held her sword aloft. Her entire family had asked her not to do this, but she didn't know where Adam was, and she wasn't about to leave her mother in danger.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" she called. Once she had completed the transformation, she ran back into the garden, her sword in hand, to find the entire situation had changed. Marlena was slung over the orange Grizzlor's shoulder, unconscious. Fisto was down as well, but Man-at-Arms was now there with Orko.

"Two against four doesn't seem very fair," she observed as she leapt into the middle of the fray. Her entrance caused a pause in the action as the evil warriors observed her, no doubt trying to figure out what kind of a threat she posed. "After all, Duncan, you're easily smarter than all of them even without Orko." Behind her, Orko giggled in delight.

"I don't know who you think you are, woman, but you'll pay for that remark," Skeletor threatened. Duncan fired at him, but the blue-skinned villain merely blocked the shot with his hand.

She-Ra raised an eyebrow, her mind racing. From the few days she had been here, she knew Skeletor and Evil-Lyn by reputation. Both magicians. The other two were unknown factors. "Just put it on He-Man's tab," she suggested, hoping the lame banter would buy her some time. "He's a good friend of mine."

"Oh really?" Evil-Lyn said, sounding delighted. "In that case-" She let loose with a powerful blast of magic that She-Ra blocked with her sword. The force of it reverberated up She-Ra's arms.

Duncan continued to fire at the villains with his blaster. Using his firepower as cover, She-Ra ran for the orange Grizzlor, who had been trying to retreat towards an archway that led into an open area—most likely where Skeletor's gate or a vehicle stood. She grabbed his arm and whirled him around. "I'll take the queen," she said firmly.

The creature-man snarled at her. "Why should I let you have her?"

Before She-Ra could argue, what looked like a huge firework exploded between them. She-Ra felt an intense heat, then the sensation of flying backwards. She stopped in mid-air as if caught by an invisible hand. That might have been good except that almost immediately, she felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her, and her head spun so wildly she had to shut her eyes. "Ah!" she gasped.

* * *

He-Man and Teela walked back to the palace at a slow pace, the crunch of the leaves under their feet taunting him about the tense silence. He-Man wondered if she was at as much of a loss of words as he was. He was so aware of her—especially the careful mask she wore to hide her disappointment in their conversation. She had hoped for a different response from him; he knew that. He felt oddly disappointed himself, but couldn't explain why.

Ancients, but he hated this. He had always thought one day she would know the truth when she became the Sorceress, that they would regain their friendship and then some. But this cursed physical attraction—he couldn't help but think that it wasn't supposed to be there. He never felt this way about her as Adam. She certainly had never looked at Adam the way she had at He-Man, especially lately.

He shook his head slightly. He had to stop thinking of Adam as another person. It had been easier to do that before, when he was constantly trying to keep his secret from his parents and Teela. But now that he was stuck as He-Man, sometimes it made him feel as if Adam were dead, or at the very least as if he were schizophrenic.

But all that was beside the point. The point was, if he were Adam—physically, that is-he wouldn't feel so confused, and Teela wouldn't think she was in love with him. And inside, he was still Adam. He frowned, wondering if that made sense. His thoughts were practically tumbling over each other as he tried to sort through things.

They emerged from the woods just in time to see an unfamiliar aircraft land inside the palace walls.

"We weren't expecting any company today, were we?" He-Man asked, his attention immediately transferred to the possible threat.

Teela shook her head, her pace already increasing. "No, we weren't. And that looked a lot like a modified version of Skeletor's Collector."

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, He-Man realized she was right. They broke into a run almost simultaneously. Within three minutes, Teela's com-link was crackling. "All guards to the central gardens! Code three! It's Skeletor!"

"Code three!" Teela gasped as she ran. He-Man felt vaguely guilty as he realized she had been struggling to keep up with him. "He-Man, go! They need you!"

He didn't argue. Code three meant a member of the royal family was in imminent danger. He poured on the speed, cursing the fact that he'd left Battle Cat at Grayskull, praying he wouldn't be too late.


	24. Chapter 24: Coming Farewells

In spite of the sense he had that She-Ra was in some sort of pain, He-Man forced himself to slow his steps as he approached the central gardens, from where the sounds of battle were echoing. Going in full-speed was likely to do more harm than good. He took a breath and hurled himself upwards to the top of the surrounding wall, where he had a bird's-eye view of the events in the garden.

Beastman, Queen Marlena, Fisto and numerous guards lay around the gardens. He hoped they were merely unconscious, but there was no way to tell from here. Duncan was struggling to keep a blaster trained on Skeletor; though it was pointing in the old bonehead's direction, Duncan was clearly having trouble holding it steady. Skeletor and Evil-Lyn had their magic trained on She-Ra. She was down on her hands and knees, trembling as she tried to get up. Orko was flying around Trap-Jaw, trying to distract him.

He-Man barely hesitated. She-Ra had a sword that repelled magic; either she hadn't been able to get it drawn in time, or it had for some reason been useless against Skeletor and Evil-Lyn's spell. Rather than take a chance on the latter being true, He-Man drew out a bolo. Swinging it around a few times, he threw it at Evil-Lyn, binding her arms to her side within seconds.

"Argh!" she cried angrily as she fell sideways, knocked off-balance by the bolo's force.

"What the-" Skeletor looked upwards as He-Man jumped down, landing relatively lightly considering the wall was sixteen feet high. "He-Man!"

He-Man's eyes narrowed. Skeletor didn't sound upset to see him at all, which meant this was a trap. His senses on high alert, he pretended not to suspect anything. "You've failed again, Skeletor. So why don't you gather up your cronies and head home? Unless you'd rather stay here. I have very nice cells picked out for each of you."

Just then, Duncan fired off a blast. Skeletor deflected it with barely a glance his way, managing to hit She-Ra, who had been struggling to stand. She collapsed to the ground.

"You're trying my patience, Skeletor," He-Man said, taking a threatening step towards him, his fists tightening.

Skeletor laughed, then released Evil-Lyn with a flick of his hand. The two of them stood to face He-Man. Duncan was firing no more shots; Adam assumed he must have succumbed to the injury or magic or whatever he had been fighting. He drew his sword warily, tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Last chance, Bonebrain," he said.

"Yes," Skeletor said menacingly. "For you."

The two fired their magic at him simultaneously in such a widespread arc that he couldn't deflect it all with his sword. He dodged to his right, rolled, then regained his feet, sword still in hand. "You're going to have to do better than that," he taunted them as his mind raced through options. The water fountain might-

"And so we shall," Skeletor agreed. He blasted his magic at He-Man, who swung his sword to deflect the blow. A split second later, Evil-Lyn fired her magic. He-Man twisted his torso to avoid it.

"Enough of this!" Evil-Lyn cried. A brilliant flash appeared before He-Man's eyes. He squeezed them shut and ducked his head instinctively, but it was too late. The flash had blinded him. He rubbed at his eyes and listened hard. He heard the familiar hum of magic and was able to drop to the ground to avoid it, but he wasn't so lucky with the next blast.

* * *

Orko flew around Trap Jaw, trying to remember a helpful spell. Desperate, he reached into his hat for inspiration and came out with a feather.

"Oh, that's really frightening," Trap Jaw taunted him. "What's it going to do, tickle me to death?"

Orko grinned under his scarf. "If you insist," he agreed. "Feather feather so very light, tickle Trap Jaw so he can't fight."

Trap Jaw's eyes widened. "Oh no," he exclaimed. He tried to use his grappling arm to grab the feather, but it slipped away and came at his stomach, brushing against him lightly and causing him to begin chuckling. "Cut that out or I'll cut you up!" he threatened. Instead, it continued even more emphatically.

Orko laughed in delight. Suddenly a bright flash shone behind him; he whirled around in time to see He-Man cover his eyes.

"He-Man!" he exclaimed. He rushed over as his friend dodged one blast from Skeletor, then fell to Evil-Lyn's terrible magic. Orko reached into his hat once more, hoping for a mirror to deflect her magical beam, and for once pulled out what he wanted on the first try.

Everything seemed to happen at once from there.

Teela ran into the main entrance of the gardens and tackled Evil-Lyn to the ground just as Skeletor focused his own magic on He-Man. Orko managed to dart in front of He-Man and use the mirror to deflect Skeletor's blast. He thought only about deflecting it, not where he was deflecting it to. It soared in the direction of where Evil-Lyn and Teela were wrestling and hit them hard, sending both of them flying into the far wall.

Stunned, Orko dropped the mirror. "What have I done?" he whispered. He flew over to Teela frantically. She wasn't moving. He shook her shoulder as hard as he could. "Please be all right, Teela! Teela!"

* * *

Skeletor laughed maniacally as He-Man got to his feet unsteadily. From the nausea and the dizziness, He-Man guessed that the magic Evil-Lyn had used had messed with his inner ear. It was recovering, as were his eyes, but neither was doing it fast enough for him. Not with Skeletor still posing a threat.

Then he became aware of a sense that someone was around him. He could only see out of his peripheral vision, but Skeletor had stopped laughing and there were bodies nearby. In the distance, perhaps across the garden grounds, someone else was laughing uncontrollably, as if they had breathed in laughing gas.

"Looks like you're outnumbered now, Bonehead," Battle Cat's voice growled from He-Man's right. It sounded as if he were speaking from a long distance, but He-Man could now make out his shape not three feet away.

"And you've worn out your welcome," said Stratos from He-Man's left, sounding as if he were on the opposite side of a canyon.

He-Man silently wondered when the two of them had arrived. The Sorceress must have sent Battle Cat via a portal; there was no other way he could have arrived so quickly unless he had left Grayskull shortly after He-Man.

"Perhaps I have," Skeletor agreed to He-Man's surprise. "Until next time, fools!" He raised his havoc staff and he and his cronies disappeared.

Although bemused by the fact that they had left so abruptly, He-Man's attention immediately went to his family and friends. He was worried about all of them, but it was Teela he stumbled to first, where Orko floated next to her limp form, patting her hand and begging her to wake up.

The fact that the ship's engines revved up registered briefly as He-Man dropped down next to Teela. He didn't think she was dead; killing magic took a lot of power out of a magician, and left him or her vulnerable, so Skeletor rarely tried to use it unless he became too infuriated to think straight. Still, seeing her prone form, even through the dark blotches in his eyes, caused Adam's throat to tighten.

He felt for a pulse as Skeletor's ship roared off, breathing a sigh of relief as he found one. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision.

"Oh no," Orko whimpered. "You're crying. Is she—"

He-Man chuckled slightly, the sound hoarse. "No, Orko, she should be fine. I'm not crying. Evil-Lyn blinded me with her magic, and my vision's still not right."

"Oh," said Orko in obvious relief.

"Everyone seems to be okay, but they're all unconscious," Stratos commented, coming up behind He-Man.

He-Man rose to his feet and staggered hard to his right. Stratos caught him. "Easy, my friend. Are you hurt?"

"I'll be alright," He-Man replied, his voice weak. He cleared his throat as he straightened up slowly. "Evil-Lyn's second spell did something to my inner ear, I think. I'm dizzy and everyone sounds like they're talking through a pillow." He glanced around carefully, noting his vision was almost clear now, and spotted She-Ra struggling to get up. "Let me get to She-Ra." He picked up her abandoned sword on the way to her side.

His sister was holding very still, supporting a great deal of weight on her arms. He-Man squatted down and handed her the sword. "Call on it. It will heal whatever they did," he advised her in a low undertone. "But do so quietly. No one can know how much you depend on that sword." He stood slowly and backed away as she did as he had suggested. She remained on the ground, and although a faint glow appeared about her, there was nothing else to call attention to her.

Once she had regained her feet, she approached him, her brow furrowed as she looked around. "Everyone's hurt," she fretted. "What can I do?" She reached up to touch his arm, and the same glow that had touched her a moment before centered itself on her hand. She gazed into He-Man's face, her eyes filled with pain. "I can feel that something's wrong with you, that there is some pain you're not admitting to."

He-Man looked from her hand to her eyes and back again. Could it be that she had some mystical healing powers? "Try to heal me without the sword," he suggested quietly.

"What? How?" She-Ra asked, her tone a bit desperate, as if she thought he was asking for something far beyond her means.

"Look at your hand," he urged.

She-Ra did so, gasping slightly. She closed her eyes and murmured softly to herself. He-Man felt warmth permeate his skin where her hand rested, and travel throughout his body. It centered in on his head, then his ears, then faded. He twisted his head from side to side quickly, grinning as he took note of the fact that the dizziness and nausea were gone. "You did it!" he exclaimed. He winked at her. "I think you have some others to help."

She-Ra grinned back at him. "So I do."

* * *

At He-Man's urging, She-Ra went to Marlena first, then Duncan. She felt a profound joy that she was able to help others in such a way. To heal, instead of fight…it was an incredible gift, and she was humbled by it.

Focusing her mind back to the people who needed her, she approached Teela. Her brother was with Marlena, making sure she was alright, but when he saw where She-Ra was going, he was by her side in less than a minute. She-Ra laid her hands on Teela's head. Before she sent her healing magic through her, she tried to sense where the pain was, to see if she could somehow know what the injury was. She frowned lightly. She could sense it was in Teela's ears, but that was all. "For the honor of Grayskull," she whispered. The incantation seemed to make it easier to focus her magic.

Teela opened her eyes. "She-Ra? What happened?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"I did," Orko confessed. Adora turned around, surprised. The little Trollan could really sneak around when he wanted to. "I accidentally caused some fireworks when She-Ra was trying to get the queen away from Beastman, and then when I blocked Skeletor's blast from hitting He-Man, it hit Teela and Evil-Lyn."

His voice was so despondent that She-Ra wanted to reach out and hug him. Instead, she awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Orko," she assured him. "Everyone's okay."

"That's right," Teela agreed as He-Man helped her to her feet.

She-Ra hid a smirk. He had been gentle with Marlena, but this…this was pure tenderness brought about by a different kind of love. Now if only she could get him to see it…

A groan interrupted her thoughts and pulled her attention away from the three of them as He-Man and Teela continued to assure Orko that he had done what he could, and no one bore him ill will for his out-of-control magic. Looking over, she saw Fisto in a sitting position, cradling his non-mechanical arm. She went to him quickly.

"Are you hurt?" She-Ra asked kindly as she crouched beside him.

"No, I always groan like that," he growled at her, looking down at his arm as he moved it, trying to ascertain how damaged it was. He had a metallic echo to his voice, as if more than his arm was bionic.

"I can heal it," She-Ra offered, keeping her voice soft. She reached out to touch his arm just as he looked up and met her eyes. A thrill raced through her, one she didn't understand. "I-if you want me to," she added shakily.

"Want you to what?" Fisto asked, his brown eyes holding her gaze. His orange-red beard hid much of his face, but his eyes were kind…with a little bit of an edge there, as if he knew the darker side of things. He was missing an innocence that Adam had, and She-Ra felt some kind of connection that jolted her heart.

She-Ra paused for a few seconds as she processed his question. "Heal your arm," she replied finally.

"Oh…sure," he replied.

She-Ra proceeded to do so, wondering why she was suddenly having trouble keeping her hands steady.

* * *

"Are you all right?" He-Man demanded, searching Teela's face for signs of pain or fatigue.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

He-Man's eyes narrowed. She-Ra could heal injuries, but as he could tell by his own current state, she couldn't replenish energy or make adrenaline fade. He wasn't sure Teela was as fine as she thought she was. "Maybe you ought to sit down," he suggested.

"He-Man, I'm fine," she replied impatiently. She looked as if she were going to say more, but then her gaze shifted to something behind him. "Well, look at that," she said softly.

He-Man turned to find She-Ra and Fisto staring at each other, both seeming somewhat dumbstruck. A smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth. "You don't think-"

"Love at first sight?" Teela asked, her own mouth twitching as he turned back to her. "You never know."

"That'd be quite the coincidence, wouldn't it?" He-Man asked with a shake of his head. "Adora once served Hordak, and Fisto served Skeletor. Now they're both redeemed and fighting on the side of good."

"Quite a coincidence indeed," Teela agreed. "But I would say that would give them a deep understanding of one another." Her voice had lowered with sadness as she spoke. He-Man glanced at her uneasily as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and put a hand to her head. "On second thought, I think I will get some rest before dinner. I'm wiped."

"I'll walk you to your room," He-Man said. Teela looked as if she were going to argue with him, but he shot her a look and she closed her mouth.

A few minutes later, He-Man was wondering if it had been a bad idea. He wanted to hold her so badly he was nearly shaking. He felt an overwhelming urge to touch her, to assure himself she was alright. He frowned as they walked. What was wrong with him? It wasn't as if she had been close to death. She had been threatened or injured many times before. It had always upset him, but something about it was different now. He had been nearly frantic over Marlena as well. He had always felt relief before, but he felt shaken this time.

At the door, he bid good-bye to Teela almost absentmindedly, lost in thought but still feeling the urge to hug her and assure himself she was okay. Instead he gave her hand a squeeze and turned away. As he continued down the hall, the pieces started to come together. As He-Man he had always held himself somewhat apart in an effort to protect his family and friends. He had kept his emotions under tight control. But as Adam…unless the conversation involved He-Man and he was forced to be stoic, he had pretty much worn his feelings on his sleeve. The conflict of the two was wearing on him. He had still kept part of himself back out of habit, but after being He-Man for so long, he was beginning to realize it wasn't how he wanted to live his life.

* * *

Adora's troubled look at dinner the next night didn't escape the notice of the royal family, Duncan, and Teela. He-Man finally slammed down his fork. "What is it?" he demanded roughly. His parents looked at him in surprise; their looks forced him to swallow and gentle his tone. "Adora, I can tell something's wrong. What is it?"

"I…" Adora stared down at her plate.

He-Man's shoulders tensed. "Adora?" he prompted her.

"I love you all," Adora finally said. A large tear dropped down onto the cream linen tablecloth. She looked up and met their eyes in turn. "This last week has been the most wonderful of my life."

"But?" Marlena asked quietly.

Adora seemed to struggle for a moment, her brow furrowing, clearing, then furrowing again as she thought. Finally she looked at He-Man. "I betrayed you. It was my fault you were in that charger."

"You made it right," He-Man answered, uncertain where she was going. They had had this conversation several times already. "You saved my life."

"But I've helped the Horde gain power in Etheria, and I haven't made that right," she said, her voice pleading for understanding. "I-I think I need to go back. Etheria is my world. I need to help free it from Hordak and his evil rule."

Randor clenched one fist. "No! We just got you back. You can't just leave us again."

Adora smiled tremulously. "Father, I don't want to, but…I'm She-Ra. I have a responsibility to protect the innocent. I can't in good conscience leave the people in the grip of the Horde."

Adam understood. With the power bequeathed to them came a very solid sense of duty. When you had a feeling you were to do something to help someone, it was nearly impossible to ignore it. He lowered his head, fighting an overwhelming sense of sadness, trying to instead focus on the fact that his sister was doing the right thing.

"I understand," Marlena said before Randor could protest further. She reached over and covered Randor's fist. "She's not ready to stay yet, Randor. We have to let her go."

"Please understand. It's not that I want to go," Adora said earnestly.

"It's her duty," He-Man said, his eyes meeting Duncan's. Man-at-Arms frowned, his brow furrowed. "We have all made sacrifices for the sake of our duties to the people of Eternia. Adora's responsibility is also to her people. For now, that is the people of Etheria." He shifted his gaze to Adora. "For now," he repeated, almost in warning.

Adora smiled her appreciation of his understanding and thanked him with her eyes. He-Man offered a small, lopsided smile of his own.

"Well said, son," Randor finally said in a heavy voice. "Adora, when do you plan to leave?"

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "I thought perhaps in the next few days." Her eyes welled with tears again. "I promise to come visit as often as I can."

"I'll go with you," Teela offered, speaking for the first time. There was a collective gasp as she turned to the king. "Your Majesty, I have seen these people. They need training. And as Captain of the Royal Guard, it is my duty to ensure the safety of all members of the Royal Family. It is my opinion that Adora is in far more danger on Etheria than any of you are here on Eternia. I believe I should accompany her."

"No!" The word, hard and forceful, was out of Adam's mouth before he even realized he was on his feet. All eyes turned to him.

"Teela, you have a valid point," Randor observed mildly, though his curious eyes were on his son. "However, it does not necessarily have to be you who accompanies Adora. We have a few days yet. Let's reflect on it."

Adam and Teela were staring at each other so intensely that for a moment He-Man didn't even register his father's words. When they did penetrate his mind, so did the fact that Teela's stare was full of confusion and anger. With a mumbled excuse, he strode out of the room.

It was too much. He _had_ to let off some steam. The events of the last month rolled through his mind as he broke into a run outside the palace walls. The sun was low in the sky, but he had about an hour of daylight left. He started out at a relatively gentle pace, but was soon pushing himself as fast as he could go. He didn't stop until he reached the edge of the Eternian Ocean. He dropped to the ground, breathing hard, and lowered his head into his hands.

The tears came hard and fast and he let them. He had once thought that being royalty and being He-Man meant that he had to be strong all the time. It was part of what had led to his bout with depression about a year after becoming He-Man. It had taken a lot of time, conversations with Duncan, and reading for him to understand the fallacy of that belief. Still, it felt a bit strange to be crying as He-Man. Usually he had reserved that for his time as Adam—another pretend difference he had created between his two personas. Another barrier now broken.

The saltwater from the crashing waves before him flew into his face. He wiped both the water and his tears away and heaved a sigh. That most of the major changes in his life had all happened at once seemed ironic, somehow. Funny that he had always thought being He-Man would be the biggest change in his life, and he supposed it still was. But he was just about used to that now. Being stuck as He-Man, finding out he had a sister, that his best friend-who thought she was in love with him-was about to leave with Adora, those were things he felt were overwhelming at the moment.

The whine of a wind raider reached his ears. He ignored it as it landed a few hundred yards away in the darkening twilight. But he knew it was Teela before she even got out and walked towards him, then eased herself to the ground next to him. He didn't look at her; he didn't want her to see his reddened eyes. She said nothing at first; she just sat beside him, allowing both the tension and the camaraderie to build.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she finally said, her tone matter-of-fact.

He-Man shrugged. "It's not you, Teela. It's just been a lot to handle, and the idea of you both leaving took me by surprise," he said quietly. He wondered how she had found him, but didn't ask. "I needed a run to work off a bit of the stress."

"You were the one who said you wanted some space." He-Man winced at the reminder, but her voice was not angry or petty. It was gentle, like she was truly trying to ascertain what he wanted from her. Her next words confirmed it. "I think it might be best for both of us. But I won't go if you don't want me to." Now there was a hopeful note to her tone.

"I have no right to ask you to stay." His own voice had no hope, just a dead sort of acceptance. He already knew she would go. She was right. It was best for both of them. His head knew it. It was his heart he was having trouble with at the moment.

"Well I am _your_ bodyguard," she teased, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Adam smiled weakly at that. "Adora needs you."

"And you don't."

"Not the way she does."

"Your father wants me to stay." Teela seemed to be testing the waters now, giving him a chance to change her mind.

"He doesn't want to lose both of his 'daughters' at once," He-Man replied, finally daring to look her in the eye. He couldn't see her well; it was getting dark quickly. "Just as I don't want to lose both of my 'sisters.' We'll both adjust."

Teela shrugged. "We'll see what happens. I'm not sure Adora wants me to go."

He-Man shook his head slightly. "She'd be crazy not to."

Teela glanced sideways at him. "Well, she _is_ related to you."

He-Man jerked, and Teela laughed. Reluctantly, he joined in, desperately trying to ignore the ache in his heart at the thought of life without Teela.


	25. Chapter 25: Taken

_A/N: In response to a review, just a reminder this is based on the 1980's MOTU. There was no indication in that series as to Fisto's origins or his age, and it was never hinted that he was Duncan's brother._

_For all of you who are impatient readers...good news. I've finished the story, and it's in the final editing stages. I should be posting a chapter about every 4-6 days or so until it's done. There are 27 chapters total and an epilogue. For those of you whose hearts just stopped...yes, it's almost over. ;-)_

* * *

Teela entered Grayskull with trepidation that she sought to bury far beneath the saucy veneer she wore. She had had a lot of time to reflect over the last nine days, and she realized that although she might not agree with her mother's decision, she did understand it. She herself had chosen her duty over her friendship with Adam, very nearly abandoning his friendship when he began acting cowardly instead of seeking to find the reasons behind his "fears." She was beginning to understand that she had been on the same path as Adam, Duncan, and the Sorceress—allowing her duty to overshadow all of her relationships. Teela knew her duty was important, but she wasn't about to go through life regretting lost chances.

She also knew that if she were going to go to Etheria with Adora, then she had to set things straight with her mother first. There was no guarantee she'd survive a war to return and take care of it later.

The Sorceress was waiting at the bottom of the steps that led to her throne. "Hello Teela," she said warmly, but Teela could hear the slight undercurrent of uncertainty in her voice.

"Hello Mother," she said quietly.

That simple statement led to tears from the Sorceress. Teela's eyes widened; she had never seen the Sorceress show much emotion. She typically was warm, serene, and understanding. Now the tears fell in a slow but steady stream.

"Teela, I asked Man-at-Arms to raise you because I thought you would be safer at the palace, and happier with other children to play with," the Sorceress explained, making no move towards Teela. It seemed odd that she was now giving the explanations she had not tried to offer the last time they had seen each other, but perhaps she knew that Teela was now ready to hear them.

"I know," Teela said, her own eyes filling, "but I wanted my mother. You knew that. How could you stay away?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing," the Sorceress said in a broken voice. "I thought I was protecting you and giving you a normal childhood." She took a step towards Teela and half-raised a hand. "I would change it if I could."

"But you can't," Teela said rhetorically. The Sorceress dropped her hand, a soft sound escaping her that sounded like a strangled sob. Teela reached out and grabbed her arm before she could turn away. "We can't take the past back. But we can move forward."

The Sorceress' eyes locked onto Teela, a light of hope entering them. Teela gave a wavering smile and slipped into her mother's arms, accepting the love she had longed for all her life.

* * *

The Sorceress felt as if her heart were overflowing with all the love she held for Teela. "Oh my dear, dear daughter," she murmured. Reluctantly she pulled out of their hug, studying Teela with an underlying anxiety.

"What? What is it?" Teela asked warily, tensing.

"There is one last thing you should know," the Sorceress replied. She put a hand on her daughter's arm, wincing at the tension she felt there. "Teela, when I am no longer able to serve as the Sorceress of Grayskull-"

"I'm to take your place, aren't I?" There was no joy in Teela's voice. Like Adam when he had become He-Man for the first time, there was only a reluctant acceptance.

The Sorceress' eyes widened. "How did you know?" Surely Adam hadn't broken his word. Duncan certainly couldn't have either.

Teela shrugged. "I had to fill in for you before. I didn't understand why then, but it makes perfect sense now." She trailed off. She looked away for a minute, then back to the Sorceress. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"There is always a choice," the Sorceress countered. Her gentle smile turned slightly mischievous, hoping to lighten Teela's mood. "It seems to me that you would take kindly to the idea, if only to continue working with Adam. The two of you are rarely apart."

To her chagrin, Teela's face fell. "I-I don't know if I want to be that close to him on a regular basis," she said lowly, turning away slightly. "I think he and I view our relationship very differently."

An awkward silence descended. "You're in love with him," the Sorceress finally stated, knowing it was true.

Teela nodded. She sniffed, then straightened her shoulders and turned back to the Sorceress, her chin raised. "He doesn't feel the same way. Or maybe he does but he's too cowardly to admit it," she amended.

The Sorceress sighed. "He is a rather single-minded man, Teela. As Adam he talked with me of marriage occasionally. His primary concern is the safety of others, so-"

"I know," Teela interrupted, her tone harsh. She swallowed hard.

The Sorceress gave her a reassuring hug. "Maybe he'll come around, Teela." She frowned over Teela's head. Had she misread him? She had been sure he harbored strong feelings for Teela, not as a sister, but as a lifelong partner.

"But if I'm stuck here, and he's king, that wouldn't work anyway," Teela said morosely.

The Sorceress rubbed her back, gave her a squeeze, then stepped away. "Silly little logistics never stopped love," she said with the warmest smile she could muster.

Teela crossed her arms, her lip stuck out morosely. "I guess not, but stubborn men do," she muttered.

* * *

After testing of one of Duncan's inventions, He-Man and Duncan walked out to the training grounds where a small crowd had gathered. Marlena and Randor were there, along with Ram-Man, Fisto, Stratos, and several guardsmen. In the center of the training arena, Adora and Teela were dueling. The two were incredibly talented, and although their fighting styles were obviously different, they were evenly matched. Neither broke form as the duel went on for more than ten minutes.

"How long have they been going at it?" He-Man finally asked Fisto.

"Nearly a half-hour, and neither one has scored a point yet," Fisto answered. He glanced at Stratos, then back at He-Man, his mustache moving as if his mouth were twitching. "I'm surprised it took you this long to show up."

"What do you mean?" He-Man asked, one eyebrow raised. "Was I supposed to have something to do with this?"

"Well, we heard the winner gets to keep you," Fisto joked with a grin.

He-Man's mouth dropped open, then he laughed. He couldn't help it. If Fisto knew how truly outrageous that statement was...he shook his head. "I suppose that came from the ball the other night."

"Well, we all thought you and Teela would eventually get together," Stratos said noncommittally. He-Man's eyes widened. "We were pretty surprised to see you paired up with the Princess, but I guess we shouldn't be. No one would be more deserving of marrying into the royal family."

He-Man nearly choked on his laughter; he met Duncan's eyes and found his mentor having the same issue. "Well, as much as I appreciate the compliment, I'll let Fisto have Adora." The orange-haired man's mouth dropped slightly in shock. He-Man continued, focusing on keeping a straight face, "I'm not marrying anyone. I'm not much of a family man."

Marlena frowned at him, evidently overhearing his comment, but fortunately, Teela scored a point at that moment, drawing everyone's attention back to the match. A cheer went up from the crowd as the women retreated to the sides to grab a brief drink. While Randor, Marlena, and Fisto went to talk to Adora and Duncan and Stratos to Teela, He-Man stayed where he was. He couldn't afford to draw any more attention to a relationship with either woman at this point.

His eyes, though, had a different idea in mind. They drifted over to Teela as she dabbed at her face and neck with a wet towel. His breath quickened involuntarily, and his heart jumped when she glanced his way and met his eyes for a few seconds. Then she picked her sword back up and went back into the center of the arena.

The attraction hadn't faded. The memory of that kiss was still emblazoned on his mind, and He-Man had trouble pulling his eyes off of her. He cleared his throat as Duncan came back over. "Let me know who wins, Duncan."

Man-at-Arms raised an eyebrow. "You're not staying?"

He-Man shook his head, hoping his face wouldn't give him away. "I'm going to take Battle Cat and head out on patrol."

Duncan looked as if he wanted to press the issue, but instead he merely nodded. "All right. See you tonight."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Your Highness?" Teela asked, entering Queen Marlena's "office." It had certainly been intended to be an official office, but Marlena in her wisdom had detected that occasionally a softer atmosphere was needed in negotiations. As a result, rather than tables and chairs there were sofas and throws. Her desk was surrounded by plants. Teela had always loved the room, but had a hard time thinking of it as an office or even a study.

"Yes, Teela," said Marlena, putting down the papers she had been reviewing. She rose regally from the desk. Teela raised an eyebrow. The royal airs were firmly in place; she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Let's sit over here." She gestured to the sitting area.

Teela obediently took a seat in one of the large, comfortable chairs, her fingers circling around the flowered pattern. It was a relief to sit down, actually. She was sore from her duel with Adora the day before. Normally training duels went to five points. After two hours, with Teela leading three points to two, they had agreed to call it a draw.

Teela's mind came back to the present as the long pause registered with her. She looked up to find the queen studying her. Teela fought the urge to squirm under her gaze.

"I understand you intend to go through with your request for a leave of absence to accompany Adora to Etheria," Marlena finally said. She was frowning lightly, her hands firmly clasped in her lap.

Teela cleared her throat. She had suspected the king and queen would not take kindly to her request to accompany Adora to Etheria. "That's right," she said. "How did you-"

Marlena sighed. "Your letter is on my desk, Teela. One of the maids claimed you left it open on your dresser, and as she moved it to dust under it, she accidentally saw the phrase 'one-year leave of absence.' Rather than read the entire letter, she brought it directly to me."

Teela felt a flare of anger that someone had read a personal letter, but she knew she _had_ left it out on her dresser that morning. She had wanted to re-read it one more time, to make sure her arguments were irrefutable. "So much for privacy," she muttered.

Marlena raised an imperious eyebrow. "Our staff are trustworthy, Teela. They report anything like this to me, and only me. Not even Randor receives such reports. It is part of my position as queen to keep tabs on everything I can, especially goings-on within the palace that you, your father, and Randor do not have time to deal with."

Teela's eyes widened. She hadn't known such a responsibility existed, much less that the queen was responsible for it. A thought occurred to her. "So does that mean that the fact that Adam is He-Man-"

"That is no longer a secret!" interrupted a familiar voice.

Teela's stomach turned over as Skeletor and Evil-Lyn became visible, seeming to step out of the room's outer wall.

"Skeletor!" Marlena gasped, rising to her feet. Teela did as well, placing herself between the queen and the villains. She pulled out her staff and took a defensive position. "How did you get in here?"

"Magic, my dear queen," he chuckled happily.

"That and we've been waiting here for hours," Evil-Lyn said darkly. She laughed, an evil smile lighting her face. "So it's true. He-Man is really the cowardly Prince Adam!"

"No!" Teela denied desperately, panic quickening her breath. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really?" Skeletor queried. He leaned his havoc staff forward and a small image of Teela and He-Man appeared, so close together they looked as if they were about to kiss. Teela's face flamed.

"_I can't do this," He-Man's hoarse statement echoed as he stared at her. He stepped back. "We grew up together. You're like a sister to me."_

_Teela nodded slightly. "And you're like a brother to me, Adam," her quiet voice replied. _

The image in the havoc staff faded. "Your own words have doomed He-Man!" Evil-Lyn laughed.

Angry with herself, Teela pulled out her staff and whirled violently it in front of her, hoping for a shot at the two of them. "Run, Your Majesty! Warn He-Man!"

Marlena moved to obey, but Evil-Lyn attacked Teela as Skeletor went for the queen. Teela managed to deflect the blast towards Skeletor, then swung her staff at Evil-Lyn as she kicked sideways at Skeletor.

She missed both and swung around to see the queen sagging against the wall, one arm lifeless at her side. Without further thought she flung herself towards the queen, using her staff to push the hidden panel that opened the safe room. The door slid open and Teela shoved Marlena inside, then she turned to face her attackers once more to give it time to close. She planted her staff on the floor and swung around it, kicking out at the two villains, twisting her body upwards to avoid another magical attack. The door finally slid shut as she landed back on her feet.

"You'll never get her now," she asserted. "That door is impenetrable, even to magic."

"So who needs her?" Skeletor asked, his chest heaving as he stared at Teela. She swallowed hard as he and Evil-Lyn approached. Belatedly she realized that she should have gone into the safe room with Marlena. She had let her anger get the better of her; she had wanted a shot at these two. Now she could only hope help would arrive in time.

* * *

Randor studied He-Man. His son was distracted, more so than Randor had ever seen him. "He-Man, have you heard one word I've said?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

He-Man looked up sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but no. I'm afraid my mind is…wandering."

"So I noticed," Randor said dryly. "Care to talk about it?"

He-Man started to shrug, then tilted his head slightly to the side, examining Randor. "Father, you and Mother love each other very much." Randor nodded his agreement, his eyes darting around the electronic maps in the room automatically as Adam addressed him. This was where they attempted to keep track of the border changes and centers of political power. It wasn't as safe as his office was from eavesdropping. "Have you always?"

"Since the day I lifted her out of her spaceship," Randor said, a nostalgic smile curving his mouth.

He-Man shook his head slightly. "Since I turned eighteen, my life has been nothing but my duty to Grayskull and to the people of Eternia," he said reflectively. Randor winched inwardly, knowing he had put much of that pressure on He-Man. "I don't see where love like that fits into my life." He looked up at Randor. "How did you do it?"

Randor pursed his lips for a moment, surprised by the conversation. He had noticed the attraction between He-Man and Teela; one would have to be blind not to see it. However, he had not expected his son to be struggling with his feelings.

"It wasn't easy," Randor answered, drawing his words out as he recalled that time in his life. "Duty, Adam, dictated that I marry another noble, or at least a woman of Eternian descent. Marrying an alien was counter to many people's wishes. It cost us some alliances during those first crucial years after I became king."

He-Man leaned forward, his entire focus on Randor. "But you did it anyway."

Randor nodded. "The love I had for your mother was not something that should be denied." He paused, looking deep in thought. "In fact, I think it made me a better king. I love my people, but it is the love your mother and I share that has taught me selflessness. You can do all the right things for your people, but without love, they mean very little. And I believe there is a danger of becoming cold and callous if you refuse to allow true love into your life."

He-Man dropped his eyes as if lost in thought. After a short silence, Randor spoke again. "Adam…your sense of duty is borne of a strong love for your people and your planet, and that is to be commended. But throughout your life, you will have friendships and love that will enrich you and make you a better person, a better hero, a better king. You mustn't let those relationships go because of duty. You have always been a good friend to others. Don't lose that."

"It is not friends I worry about," He-Man said, almost to himself. His brow furrowed. "A wife, children…they would make perfect targets for my enemies. I don't think I want to take that risk. I can't."

Randor could certainly understand where his son was coming from, but that didn't mean he agreed with it. "You need to have faith that your family will be safe," he said firmly.

He-Man shook his head. "Like Adora was?" he challenged softly, his jaw twitching slightly.

Randor's stomach twisted at the statement; though he knew Adam was truly searching for answers, not trying to be cruel, the question still hurt. He cleared his throat. "She's back with us now, where she belongs," he said earnestly, his voice gaining conviction as he spoke. "Adam...there are few things in this world that cannot be taken from us. Three that you can always hold on to are faith, hope and love. You need to have faith that all will be well, because you fight on the side of goodness. Even should trials come, even though there is despair and even death, you should hope for a better day, and have faith that it will come."

"I do," Adam said, his brow furrowed, "but-"

"There is no 'but,'" Randor insisted. He felt an urgency to make his son understand. "Having faith also means trusting that your loved ones will always be with you, regardless of whether they are here in the flesh. Adam, without love, there is nothing. YOU are nothing. Love is what makes life worth living. Don't throw away what you could have with Teela because of your duty. Your love will only make you stronger."

"Teela?" He-Man's mouth dropped open. "But I-"

"Your Majesty!" A guard burst through Randor's door, his face flushed with exertion. He offered a half-bow to the king. "My apologies for the interruption, Your Majesty, but the queen's safe room was activated. We have guards there already, but there is no response from her, and no one is in the office. In addition, there are signs of a struggle."

Randor was up out of his seat and moving towards the door before the guard had finished, He-Man on his heels.

* * *

Fisto and Mekaneck were in Marlena's office, looking worried, along with several guards. Duncan was there as well; he turned as Randor and He-Man entered the room. "You'll have to break it down, lad," he said to He-Man.

"You built that to withstand even my strength," He-Man protested almost automatically. "I helped you test it!"

"And now I'm telling you that we're getting a reading that someone is in there, but there's no response," Man-at-Arms snapped at him. "The queen and Teela are both missing. We need to know if they're in there or not, and whether they're okay."

The others in the room had fallen silent, surprised at both He-Man's initial refusal and the force of Duncan's outburst. He-Man stared at the door for a moment, considering what he might do. The door slipped down from above, so…he knelt down and shoved his fingers under the door, tearing up the floor in the process. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of his mother and Teela, possibly injured or in danger. He felt an adrenaline rush that was nearly equal to Grayskull's power; with a grunt, he heaved upwards, his muscles straining to the max. Slowly, the door began to give way. He lifted it only four inches before his muscles began to burn.

"Let me help." Fisto reached his large metal hand down and grabbed hold next to He-Man. Together, they forced the door upwards. When there was enough room, Duncan slipped inside and deactivated the safety mode, enabling the door to open completely.

Marlena was the only one inside. Randor lifted her gently and placed her on a couch in the sitting room. He-Man felt as if he might explode with worry for Teela as they waited for her to regain consciousness.

"I should go to Snake Mountain now," he hissed to Duncan.

"We don't even know if it was Skeletor," his mentor replied, though his own hands tightened into fists.

As if in answer, Marlena stirred and moaned slightly. She raised one hand to her head as her eyes slowly opened. "Randor," she whispered. "Skeletor."

"Does he have Teela?" the king asked, though his face said he was worried for his wife.

"I don't…I don't know," Marlena said, despair in her voice. "She shoved me into the safe room before I collapsed. He knows." Her eyes searched out He-Man, and his heart twisted as she stared at him. A tremor hit He-Man's stomach at her words. She couldn't possibly mean-

"Hush now, my queen," Duncan urged her, taking her pulse.

Just then, another guard ran into the room, waving a letter. "He-Man, this just came for you! One of Skeletor's robots brought it in." He handed He-Man a rolled parchment that was magically sealed; it opened as soon as He-Man touched it.

"By the Ancients," He-Man whispered, feeling his face drain of color as he read it. The guards stared at him curiously, but Fisto, apparently realizing something important was afoot, ushered them out the door.

"What does it say?" Randor demanded. He rose to his feet. Duncan began to motion to Mekaneck and Fisto to leave, but He-Man didn't bother to wait.

"'My dear He-Man—or perhaps I should say, _Prince Adam_,'" He-Man read aloud. His stricken eyes met Randor's. "Skeletor knows who I am."


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmare

"_What_?" Fisto blurted.

"How? How could he know?" Randor demanded, panic in his voice. Tears trickled down Marlena's cheeks.

He-Man shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach. "He could have been spying on us with his magic at any time," he murmured as he continued scanning the note.

"Wait a minute," Mekaneck said, holding up a hand. "You're _Adam?_"

He-Man's gaze shifted to Mekaneck and Fisto, who both wore similar expressions of disbelief. Skeletor knew the truth. There was no longer any reason to deny it. "Yes."

"How?" Fisto asked bluntly, his brow furrowed.

"We don't have time for explanations right now," Duncan interjected. Used to putting aside curiosity and personal emotions when there was danger, Fisto and Mekaneck nodded, though they exchanged glances, as if each wanted to confirm he wasn't the only one who had been in the dark.

"What does the rest of it say?" Randor asked, moving to peer at the note.

"He has Teela." Anger reddened He-Man's vision for a moment; he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "He demands I surrender to him, unconditionally, or he'll harm her." He-Man crushed the note in one hand, Skeletor's exact wording already emblazoned in his memory. _"…or I will ensure her face is as carefully marred as my own before I kill her."_

"He's been watching," Marlena said faintly. He-Man looked at her worriedly, wishing Adora were here. Marlena looked so pale and weak as she lay on the couch. He cursed the fact that he couldn't heal her. His jaw tightened. But he could save Teela.

"What are you doing?" Randor asked frantically as He-Man turned and took a step towards the door.

"I'm going to surrender." At Randor's cry of protest, He-Man stopped and turned back. He looked at Duncan and cupped his hands around his mouth so that only the old warrior could see, in case Skeletor was in fact watching still. _"Adora," _he mouthed soundlessly to him. He assumed Skeletor knew her secret as well, but since the villain had made no mention of her in the note, they might be able to use her to their advantage.

Duncan gave a slight nod to show He-Man he understood.

"You can't, Adam. He'll kill you," Randor objected fearfully.

"He's right," Mekaneck agreed.

"We've rescued people from Snake Mountain before," Fisto added. "We'll just do it again."

"No," He-Man said with a shake of his head. He had a strong feeling Skeletor would follow through on his threat this time. "I have to go." Before anyone could say another word, he was gone.

* * *

His head spinning, Randor returned to Marlena, who was struggling to sit up. Her face was still pale, her hair in unfamiliar disarray. He eased an arm behind her shoulders and helped her up.

"We have to do something," Marlena said, her voice weak but determined.

"I agree," Duncan said grimly. "Where's Adora?"

"Orko and Stratos took her for a flight in the wind raider to show her the Mystic Mountains and give her a flight lesson," Randor answered tightly. "They're not due back until dinner time. My guess would be that even if we called her back immediately, it would take them at least an hour or two to get here."

"Teela and He-Man may not have an hour or two," Fisto pointed out, his huge fist tightening in frustration.

"I know that!" Randor snapped. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Feeling slightly more settled, he returned his gaze to Fisto, whose wide eyes indicated he was surprised by the king's outburst. "I'm sorry, Fisto. Obviously I'm worried."

"And with good reason," Mekaneck said. "Might I suggest Duncan, Fisto, and I go after them?"

"I agree," Duncan said immediately, crossing his arms and throwing Randor a look that dared him to argue.

"Very well," began Randor, "but I-"

He was interrupted by screeching alarms that reverberated throughout the palace. Duncan and Randor rushed to the window; looking out they saw hundreds of Skeletor's robots surrounding the palace, some of them using their jet propulsion to breach the outer walls. Randor cursed loudly.

"Skeletor has planned well," Duncan said harshly, a deep frown on his face.

"This changes nothing," Randor said in an iron tone. "Go and get my son, Duncan."

"I'm afraid that's more easily said than done, Your Majesty," Duncan replied, pointing to the sky. "Look."

Randor followed Duncan's finger. His hand clenched into a fist and he slammed it onto the window sill. Several of Skeletor's air vehicles floated there, along with a few dozen sky sleds. They could get through, but it was going to cost them time. Time Adam and Teela might not have.

* * *

_Fly a sky sled directly into Snake Mountain's hangar. _Skeletor's instructions had been explicit this time. In fact, his careful planning worried Adam. The creep clearly had something specific in mind. He landed inside the hangar without incident and dismounted, his entire body tense as he glanced around. There was no one in the hangar.

"All right Skeletor," He-Man called out. "I'm here. Quit playing games."

"Oh, but I've only begun to play games," Skeletor's voice echoed throughout the cavern-like hangar. Adam looked up, but there was nothing. Suddenly Skeletor appeared before him, laughing maniacally. He-Man's jaw clenched, though he forced himself to remain still otherwise. "After all, you've been playing games with me for years, _Prince Adam." _Skeletor's voice hardened with anger.

"I've come to surrender as you demanded," He-Man said, keeping his voice level. "Release Teela and I'll do so quietly."

"Oh by all means, my dear _prince_," Skeletor agreed, suddenly sounding delighted. The monster was definitely unbalanced, He-Man decided for the hundredth time. "But first-"

Shackles hit He-Man from behind, clasping around his wrists and waist with a loud clang. It disturbed He-Man's balance for a few seconds, but otherwise did him no harm. Chains appeared, linking his wrists to his waist, and then tightened, drawing his hands together in front of him. He knew he could break them easily; Skeletor had yet to create a chain that could hold him. He raised an eyebrow in contempt and waited for whatever else Skeletor had in store.

"Eternia's pathetic prince, actually the planet's hero all this time," Skeletor said, his ire rising with each word. "I have to hand it to you, Prince Adam, that must have been a difficult secret to keep for the last six years."

"Do you have a point, Bonehead?" He-Man asked in a bored tone.

"I'm curious, you floundering fool. You lost the respect of your family and friends, your people. Was it really worth it?" Skeletor waited for his answer with no expression on his bony face whatsoever, but his tone gave him away. He was mocking Adam for his choices.

He-Man raised his chin and stared into the black holes where eyes should have been. "Absolutely."

"Really," the evil villain asked sounding as if he were pretending surprise. He pressed his hands together in anticipation, and He-Man's stomach clenched. "Perhaps you'll change your mind. Change back into your true self."

"I can't," He-Man spat at him. "I lost that ability a month ago. You might have noticed Adam's been missing."

"So I did," Skeletor said in satisfaction. "In fact, that is when I noticed you were not disappearing as you always had been. From there, I simply watched you constantly."

"That must have been rather boring when I left Eternia," He-Man taunted him. He knew She-Ra and the others would be along as soon as they could. He just had to buy enough time…

"That was rather…annoying," Skeletor agreed. "But it mattered not. Eventually your own foolish conversations gave away the truth." His black eye holes narrowed. "Actually, it was your imprudent love, Teela, who gave you away. I'll have to remember to thank her."

He-Man made no reply, and he kept his eyes fixed on Skeletor. But he could hear other footsteps as Skeletor's cronies gathered around. His skin crawled with the knowledge that they were there, surrounding him. He shifted his weight slightly, expecting an attack from behind.

"I thought you were going to demand both him and that woman," Evil-Lyn's harsh tones interjected from behind him.

"I assume she is that annoying princess; she will be easy enough to eliminate. I couldn't be sure she would 'cooperate' by surrendering," Skeletor snapped, seeming irritated that she was questioning him, "since _you_ failed to capture the queen." He crossed his arms and looked back at He-Man. "But I knew you would come for Teela."

Skeletor paused as if waiting for a response, but He-Man chose to remain silent again.

"Well, I have to admit that defeating you as He-Man will be more satisfying than doing so as that annoying wimp Adam anyway," Skeletor continued. "You might remember my friend Monteeg. He taught me a spell that I believe you found quite fascinating."

_Oh no._ He-Man's entire body went taut, though he tried to keep his face impassive.

Skeletor raised his havoc staff threateningly. "Kneel to me, Prince of Eternia," he ordered mockingly.

"Never," He-Man denied. He raised his chin defiantly. "I may be your prisoner, but I will never bow to your evil reign."

"Then I will make you," Skeletor growled.

An electrical bolt emerged from the havoc staff and reached out for the shackles on He-Man. His muscles contorted of their own volition as the electricity surged through him. He dropped to the ground, his jaw clenched against the pain. It went on for several minutes, with Skeletor and his minions laughing the entire time. Even after Skeletor had stopped sending the magical electricity through He-Man, the hero's muscles continued to cramp and spasm. His own harsh breathing mingled in the cavern with their laughter. That attack had lasted longer than Monteeg's.

"Get up," Skeletor commanded.

Adam debated staying down just out of defiance, but he hated to let Skeletor think he'd already been broken. He rolled to his knees and climbed to his feet, his body aching but steady.

"Do you know what your weakness is, Prince Adam?" Skeletor asked. It was obvious from his tone that he was completely enjoying the fact that he now knew He-Man's secret.

"I have a bad habit of sparing your life?" He-Man deadpanned. Someone snickered behind him.

"That too," Skeletor agreed instantly, barely sparing a glance for whoever had dared to laugh. "But your real weakness is that you let yourself care for others. Look at you, imprisoned in the vain hope that your surrender will win Teela's freedom. It's pitiful."

Though the betrayal was not entirely unexpected, He-Man felt fury rage through him. He broke the chains that bound him easily as he took a step towards Skeletor. "You will release her, or you will be sorry," he threatened.

"Oh really?" Skeletor queried.

A blast hit He-Man from behind; as his muscles convulsed and he fell to the ground once more he belatedly realized Evil-Lyn had learned the same spell. No wonder Skeletor had been willing to goad him on and risk him breaking free. A raw yell emerged involuntarily from his throat. Laughing, Skeletor added his own power to the spell.

The pain screeched along every nerve. Time ceased as his entire world became a blur of torture. Slowly, his body began to shut down out of self-defense. His vision began to darken just as they stopped their attack. Skeletor said something, but He-Man didn't know what it was; he was too lost in the haze of pain. He fought to stay awake, but it was a battle he lost in less than a minute.

* * *

Randor let out a string of curses as Man-at-Arms reported in. Skeletor's minions had managed to collapse the main hangar entrance. Every exit they could have used by foot or ground vehicle was being guarded as well. The Collector was disbursing some sort of disruption ray that was preventing either Duncan from contacting the Sorceress. After what seemed to be an inordinately long time, the guardsmen had finally managed to launch their first air assault. Duncan and the others had hoped to use the attack as a diversion so they could escape. Unfortunately, Skeletor had managed to modify his robots to fly sky sleds. So in addition to Tri-Klops, Whiplash, and Kobra Khan, there were several dozen robots flying around. And that didn't factor in whoever was flying the Collector and the Doom Basher. Duncan and his troops were winning, but not fast enough.

"Have you called Adora?" Marlena asked softly as she came up alongside him to look out the window.

"Yes," Randor assured her, turning to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"How far away is Adora?" the queen asked, ignoring his admonition.

"She should be here soon. They were already on their way back."

"Really? Why?" Marlena asked.

Randor shrugged, his eyes on the battle outside. "She said something about knowing Adam was in trouble."

"Wouldn't it be better for her, Stratos, and Orko to go straight to Snake Mountain?" Marlena asked fretfully. She twisted her hands together.

Randor sighed. "I tried to suggest that, but our frequencies were jammed just as I started the transmission."

"So Adora will be worried about us as well," Marlena concluded. "She'll come here first, not knowing Adam and Teela are in more danger than we are."

"Perhaps it's just as well," Randor murmured. "She's not used to Skeletor and his cronies. I'd feel better if she had Duncan with her, and some others as well."

"Perhaps we should send the entire army to Snake Mountain and level it," Marlena said darkly.

Randor said nothing in reply, knowing she was speaking out of fear and desperation rather than wisdom at the moment. He simply tightened his arm around her. Secretly, though, he wondered if they weren't about to be forced down that path.

* * *

Teela paced in the cell, angry with herself. "Blast it all, I shouldn't have let them beat me," she grumbled to herself. She turned quickly and had to raise a hand to the wall to steady herself. Perhaps that blow to the head had done more harm than she had realized. She eased herself down onto the stone outcropping that served as both bed and bench and lowered her head into her hands, willing the room to stop spinning.

Footsteps sounded in the hall, along with the sound of something being dragged. Her heart in her throat, Teela went to the front of the cell and saw Trap Jaw and Beastman toss He-Man's limp form into a cell across from her. Evil-Lyn was behind them; once He-Man was inside and the door was closed, she murmured a spell; judging from the faint glow that appeared, she had activated a force field.

They came to her cell door next, the three of them staring at her like a piece of disgusting filth. Teela lifted her chin, meeting their gazes in turn. "Skeletor says to let you go," Beastman finally snarled, opening the door.

Stunned, Teela simply stood there a moment.

"Would you rather stay here?" Evil-Lyn asked dryly.

"Well I was beginning to get used to the décor around here," Teela tossed back. Her mind raced. She wasn't strong enough to take all three of them on right now. She had to leave and get help. But three steps into the hallway, she made the mistake of looking over at He-Man. Dark circles hung under his closed eyes; angry red singe marks ran all along his body. "What did you do to him?" she asked, horrified, stepping closer in spite of the possible danger.

"We taught him a lesson," Evil-Lyn said with a cruel laugh. She raised a glowing hand. "One I'll teach to you if you don't get moving."

"I'm sorry, Adam," Teela whispered under her breath. She felt so guilty leaving him, but she had to get help. She whirled to her right and raced down the hall.

* * *

Adora's heart went into her throat when she saw the smoke rising from the palace. "Please let everyone be all right," she whispered. She pushed the controls forward, urging the wind raider to its top speed. "How do I shoot again, Orko?" She could see the aircraft now.

"This button," he said, pointing to it with one hand while he held onto his hat with the other hand.

Adora soared into the battle, Stratos just above her, both of them firing as fast as they could. The Royal Guard and the few Masters who had been around had been doing well, and with this added support, Skeletor's forces were coerced into a hasty retreat within fifteen minutes. A few of the robots continued to fight, but there were no longer enough of them to make a difference.

Feeling panicked over Adam and Teela, Adora landed the wind raider with a thud. She jumped out before the engines even stopped running and found Duncan waiting for her.

"We've got to go," he said flatly. "Change into She-Ra."

Her jaw dropped and she looked at Fisto, who had come up beside Duncan. "D-Duncan!"

"Skeletor knows that He-Man is Adam. There's no point in keeping it a secret any longer," the older man said shortly. "We don't have time for arguments, Adora. The Sorceress just sent me a message. She said you and I need to head towards Snake Mountain as fast as we can."

"What about me? I want to help," Fisto protested.

"I'm not sure anyone but She-Ra can do what will need to be done," Duncan said somberly.

"You mean they're hurt?" Adora demanded.

"Or they will be by the time we get there," he affirmed. "Besides, the wind raider can fly faster with only two. The others can gather additional support and follow. Now come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Wake up, fool."

He-Man raised his throbbing head from the rough stone floor. He looked in the direction of the voice, blinking hard to clear his eyes. Slowly things came into focus. _Skeletor. _ So old Bonehead hadn't killed him yet. That was probably a bad sign for someone else. Perhaps he intended to try to trade He-Man for the throne.

"Oh, I do love seeing you like this, He-Man," Skeletor chortled as Adam pushed himself up slowly. "However, as entertaining as this is, I have another plan to put into place." He raised his staff and chains re-appeared around He-Man's wrists and waist. Adam felt a tingling sensation, and slowly the cell around him faded, to be replaced by Skeletor's throne room. Another shackle appeared around He-Man's neck, chaining him to Skeletor's magical globe at such a short length that he was forced to kneel.

"I'm warning you, Skeletor, you'd better let Teela go or all the Masters will be here within the hour," He-Man threatened. His voice, to his satisfaction, did not belie how weak he felt at the moment. He could feel his strength returning, but it couldn't happen fast enough when he was a prisoner in Snake Mountain.

"Shut up, fool," Skeletor ordered, with another electrical blast. Though this one was not as strong as the others, a grunt escaped He-Man's lips as he fell sideways, the neck shackle nearly cutting into his skin. "Now get up here and pay attention," Skeletor demanded, using his magic to set He-Man back on his knees where he could see the globe again. "I already know your friends will attempt to rescue you, so I have decided to let you go. Just as I did Teela."

Teela appeared in the crystal. She was free, running from Snake Mountain. A wave of relief washed over He-Man. Skeletor had actually kept his end of the bargain. Marlena had been right. Wonders really never did cease.

"As I said, she has been released," Skeletor said in a pleased voice. He-Man's eyes flew to his face. He knew that tone. Skeletor wasn't done with her yet. "Don't look at me, you muscle-bound moron. Watch my crystal globe."

He-Man turned his eyes back to the magical talisman, not because he wanted to obey, but because he had to know what was going to happen to Teela. Snake Mountain appeared from afar. Then, the view narrowing in, a rocket showed itself, its blasters already going. "This is the same kind of missile I used to blow up Prince Adam's room—or rather, _your_ room." Skeletor snickered as he sat on his throne, his minions copying the sound. "Now it's set to go after Teela."

"No," He-Man whispered, horrified. He surged upwards, breaking the chain connected to his neck easily.

Skeletor raised his havoc staff, but instead of blasting He-Man, the chains around him disappeared. He-Man looked down, then back up at Skeletor, confused.

"Oh, by all means, attempt to save her, He-Man. For you see, you will fail, but in the process of attempting to save her life, you will die as well."

Skeletor's cackling laughter followed He-Man as he ran out the snake's mouth and dove headfirst into the night air.

He somersaulted and landed nearly sideways on the mountain across from Snake Mountain. He used his momentum to push off and flip through the air once more. The missile had already launched, but it had left a trail of smoke behind. He-Man followed it, pushing his muscles as much as he possibly could.

He-Man's fists clenched tightly. The electrical attacks had not been random. Skeletor had known exactly what he was doing. At his peak, He-Man could have easily caught the rocket. But now his muscles protested as he ran. A sudden cramp in his stomach brought him tumbling to the ground; gritting his teeth, he rolled and regained his footing as quickly as he could. His feet pounded the rhythm of his urgency. _Tee-la Tee-la Tee-la. _What if he didn't reach her in time?

It seemed to be forever until he saw the back of the missile high up in the sky, its red glow showing easily through the plume of smoke. He-Man surged ever faster, but to his dismay, Teela soon came into view as well. The missile was barely a half-mile behind her and gaining quickly. The saving grace might be its height; it still had to come down to get Teela.

He gasped for air. He pulled on resources he hadn't known were there, somehow managing to outrun the missile. He came almost alongside Teela. Without hesitating, he shoved her ahead of him and towards the ground, unsheathed his sword, whirled around and threw it at the missile.

* * *

The wind raider's engines couldn't go fast enough for She-Ra. "Do you think we'll make it in time?" she asked Duncan worriedly.

"I-" Duncan's response was cut off as a huge explosion lit the sky to the southwest. "Hang on!" he exclaimed. The shockwaves from the explosion hit them only a few seconds later, tossing the wind raider up and down effortlessly. Duncan struggled to regain control as She-Ra clung to the side of the raider, her eyes fixed on the spot from where the explosion had come.

"Are you all right?" Duncan yelled.

"No," She-Ra responded automatically. Her connection to He-Man was stronger when she was She-Ra, and she found herself gasping for breath. "He-Man. Something's happened to him." She raised a shaky arm towards the decimated ground. "Hurry, Duncan!"

They arrived in less than two minutes, but it seemed like forever to them both. It was easy to find the center of the explosion; less than fifty yards away from it, He-Man lay face-down, his body half-covering Teela's.

She-Ra leapt out of the wind raider before Duncan even had it on the ground. As much as she wanted to help her brother, she knew she had to get to Teela first. The Sorceress had told her she had the power to heal them both. She had also said that Grayskull's power would sustain Adam for a bit. Teela was more at risk…if she wasn't already dead.

Carefully, Duncan rolled Adam off of Teela onto his back, so She-Ra could get to Teela more easily. Filled with trepidation, She-Ra placed her hands on Teela's head. Immediately she could sense her pain. She-Ra closed her eyes and choked out the words she needed to say. "For the honor of Grayskull, let your wounds be healed."

* * *

A warmth spread throughout Teela's body, soothing the pain and clearing the fog in which she had found herself. Slowly she became aware of the uncomfortable ground under her, the hands on either side of her head, her own breathing. She opened her eyes as the hands let go of her, and found her father's worried face less than a foot from her own. "Father?" she asked weakly.

"Teela," he answered in clear relief. "Thank the Ancients." He gently pulled her to a sitting position and held her firmly. "I thought we had lost you."

"I'm fine, I think," she said, vaguely confused. She remembered running, a sharp shove, then nothing. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion," Duncan answered. "Other than that, I'm not sure. The Sorceress sent us out here as fast as she could, no explanations."

Teela turned her head and saw She-Ra with her hands on He-Man's head. "Adam? Adam!" she cried. She scrambled out of her father's arms and knelt next to He-Man. "Is he alright? Is he-" She couldn't finish the thought.

Duncan put a reassuring hand on Teela's shoulder, though his own gaze was troubled. "Let's see what She-Ra can do to help him."

She-Ra's eyes were closed, but she murmured aloud as she attempted to heal him. "He took the brunt of the blast…I-I'm not sure…"

Teela's stomach turn over. "Adam, don't you dare die on me," she said in a low, ferocious voice. "Don't you dare. Do you hear me, Addie? Don't you dare die." Her voice broke. She put a fist to her mouth.

She-Ra stopped speaking, her brow furrowed in concentration. "For the honor of Grayskull, let your wounds be healed," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Please." The whispered plea came out desperate, and Teela could no longer hold back her own tears.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally He-Man opened his eyes as She-Ra removed her hands from his head. He took a few deep breaths, then pushed himself to a sitting position amid sighs and sobs of relieve. He looked around at them, his face lighting up as his eyes came to rest on Teela.

"Teela!" he cried out, reaching for her.

"Adam," she choked out as she fell into his arms.

"I thought you were dead," he said, burying his face in her hair.

Teela clung to him for all she was worth. His skin was warm, his muscles solid under her touch. "I thought the same of you for a minute," she said with a strangled laugh. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his chest, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat reassuring her.

They held each other for a long moment. Duncan and She-Ra waited patiently for them to recover from the trauma enough to return to reality. Finally Duncan cleared his throat. "We should get back to the palace," he suggested.

"Good idea." He-Man stood and held a hand out to Teela, looking none the worse for wear. Teela, on the other hand, felt as shaky as could be as she stood up. She wasn't sure if it was because she had almost died or because she had been so terrified that Adam almost had.


	27. Chapter 27: Epiphany

"_Do you hear me, Addie?_ _Don't you dare die." _

The words echoed in He-Man's mind as he surveyed his mostly-rebuilt bedroom, his heart and mind troubled. He and Teela had come so close to death today. It hadn't been the first time. Common sense said it wouldn't be the last.

"Adam, there you are." Adora's voice floated over his shoulder.

"Hello, Adora." Thankfully his voiced didn't belie his tumultuous thoughts. She came up alongside him and he glanced down at her, a genuinely warm smile touching his lips. "I guess I owe you thanks yet again for saving my life."

She shrugged. "Anytime, Brother." She grinned up at him, a twinkle in her eye. "I am beginning to wonder how you've survived this long without me, though."

He-Man chuckled lightly. "I've been lucky, I suppose." His smile faded as he turned back to the room before him. "Skeletor has gotten more dangerous of late," he said softly. "And now we are all in more danger than ever. He knows who I am…and most likely who you are."

"I know," Adora reassured him. "I think it's just as well. I've lived with lies for so long I don't want anything to do with any deceptions ever again."

Adam snorted. "I know the feeling," he agreed.

"Oh? So does that mean you're going to stop deceiving yourself about your feelings for Teela?" Adora asked slyly.

"My…" He-Man stared at her in shock. "Has everyone lost their minds? Why does everyone on Eternia think I'm in love with Teela?"

Adora raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't possibly be serious. Your feelings are as plain as...as Swift Wind's wings!"

He-Man shook his head. "Teela and I have been friends forever. That's all there is to it."

Adora crossed her arms. "Oh really? Who's the first one you want to check on when you get back from fighting Skeletor? Who do you want to share a success or a failure with first?"

"Teela," He-Man admitted, "but that's because she's my best friend."

"A best friend you're so attracted to you can barely stand to touch her anymore," Adora shot back. "Sounds like it should be much more. Even Skeletor knows it. So what's holding you back?"

He-Man stared at Adora, feeling as if a light were starting to go on. "You don't understand," he argued half-heartedly. "She and I—this physical attraction didn't exist when I was Adam. She barely even liked me as Adam. Now I'm suddenly supposed to accept that she's in love with me? It's not right. I wasn't supposed to be He-Man forever, and I certainly wasn't supposed to see Teela as anything but a sister!" As he spoke, his words became more heated. He could feel his face flush with frustration.

"Is that your problem? Well what if you've got it all wrong?" Adora challenged back, sticking her face less than two inches from his own. "What if you were meant to be with her all along, but when you were Adam, the two of you were just blind to that fact? What if being stuck as He-Man has finally let you both get to know each other for real? What if what you have with her is the biggest blessing of your life? Are you going to let it slip away because you think your life should have been different?"

Stunned by what she was suggesting, He-Man took a step back from her, his jaw slack.

Was Adora right? Thinking back, he vaguely recalled that his feelings for Teela had started to change before he claimed the Power Sword, but becoming He-Man had put a stop to that change before it really took hold. He had believed for years that he would be fortunate to keep Teela's friendship as he hid his secret from her and she had become more and more frustrated with him. When he found out she would one day be the Sorceress of Grayskull, he had hoped they would be good friends again, someday. He had convinced himself it couldn't be more because of their circumstances.

Had he convinced himself of it so deeply that he was deceiving himself?

Or was he allowing everyone else's opinion of the matter color what he felt for Teela?

He had to admit that when he thought of Teela, his heart simply swelled and a smile touched his lips. It wasn't because of his memories of their friendship. It was simply because he loved her for who she was. He loved her for how he felt when she was around—now that she was no longer berating him constantly. He loved talking to her, holding her, just being with her.

For the first time, he admitted to himself that his feelings for her had deepened and changed over the last month. In the last month, he had experienced jealousy, worry, and love on a level that was unfamiliar and somewhat frightening at times. And now when he thought of his life ahead of him, thought of having a partner by his side to share those years and raise a family, there was only one woman who came to mind, of the dozens he had held, kissed, and dated over the years.

But even if he did love her, he couldn't have that life.

Adora smirked and crossed her arms, clearly satisfied with herself. "You love her. Admit it."

He-Man's gaze slowly focused on her. "She's just enamored with someone she used to think of as a hero. Not Adam." Somehow that argument didn't seem to carry the weight it had only a few minutes ago.

Adora let out an aggravated breath. "She knows _exactly _who you are, maybe better than you know yourself. It wasn't He-Man she was begging not to die today, it was _you,_ Adam."

"_Do you hear me, Addie?_ _Don't you dare die." _The echo of words returned to his mind, and he could no longer deny any of it—not Teela's feelings…and not his own. Adora was right. He did love her, and he knew without a doubt that she loved him. The danger that put her in was terrifying. He felt more shaken now than he had after Adora had healed him a few short hours ago. "I-I need to…to take a walk. Excuse-"

"Brother," Adora interrupted, laying a hand on his arm, "wait a minute." Her vivid blue eyes searched his face. "As Grayskull's guardians…are we forbidden to love?"

"What?" He-Man gaped at her. "No, Adora."

"But you hold yourself back to protect those you love," Adora said slowly. "You've deceived them for years, and now I'm guessing that you don't want to admit your feelings for Teela because you think it will put her at greater risk. Is that right?"

Something about the way she was saying it made it seem like the worst idea on Eternia. "I guess so," Adam replied, drawing the words out as he tried to figure out where she was going.

"So why did you bother '_saving'_ me?" Adora asked, a challenge back in her voice. Her chin jutted out in determination. "Why bother bringing me here at all if it's as loveless as the Horde?"

"What? It's not," He-Man protested, thoroughly confounded by her logic. "I love you Adora. So do Mother and Father. You're not making sense."

"Neither are you," she informed him archly. "You're deceiving yourself if you think you can hide your feelings for Teela from yourself. And let me tell you Brother, I've lived a life without love. What you could have with Teela—I don't care if it lasts one day. That's better than a lifetime of being half-alive because you don't love. If you hold yourself back from her out of fear, then evil has won, because it has triumphed over love. And shame on you for allowing that to happen."

With that Adora whirled around and marched out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts. He sat in the only chair left in the room, his thoughts swirling through his mind. "I love Teela," he whispered aloud, almost as if testing his own reaction to the spoken admission. A mix of joy and fear burned through him. It was a release as he finally owned up to what others had seen for some time. Slowly, he began to realize he had kept that love under such deep constraints he had nearly smothered it. Now that he had admitted it, it felt as if a fire had been ignited within him.

After an hour of reflection, He-Man looked up and glanced around as if coming out of a trance. This room was evidence of what could happen to those he loved, and who loved him. But Adora and his parents were already in that danger. Perhaps his father and Adora were right. Perhaps it was time for him to act as if love mattered.

* * *

Deciding to act on his newly acknowledged feelings would be a lot simpler if he could find her, He-Man reflected as he gripped the rail before him. The guards were training in the arena below, but Teela was nowhere in sight. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, his heart stopping and re-starting with a pound as he came nearly nose-to-nose with Fisto, Ram-Man behind him.

He hadn't seen his friend since the truth had come out the day before. In retrospect, he should have tracked down both Mekaneck and Fisto to have a heart-to-heart, but he'd had a lot on his mind. He also was a bit reluctant to begin the round of explanations that was bound to be requested of him as the truth became more widely known.

"Ram-Man is very concerned about Adam," Fisto said without preamble. He shrugged helplessly. "I guess I know where he is, but not what to tell Rammy—or anyone else who asks."

"I placed you in an awkward position, my friend," He-Man admitted. "I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry for deceiving you for so long." Fisto inclined his head to indicate he accepted the apologies, and He-Man's gaze shifted to Ram-Man. "Rammy, do you remember saying that you had never seen me and Adam together?"

Ram-Man nodded. "Deh, yeah." He frowned. "I think that was the last day I saw Adam, too."

"You're right," He-Man confirmed. He swallowed hard. "I know this may be hard to understand, but the truth is that I am Adam."

Ram-Man crossed his eyes in concentration for a moment, then his face cleared. "Wow, that's a great disguise, Prince Adam. I really thought you were He-Man."

Fisto guffawed as He-Man shook his head, a half-smile on his face. "No, Rammy. I am He-Man. And I'm Adam. We're one and the same person."

"Oh," Ram-Man said as if a light bulb had gone on. His eyes crossed again, then he shook his head. "Nope. I don't get it."

With an internal sigh, He-Man told the two of them the story from the beginning. By the time he was finished, Ram-Man finally understood—or at least he seemed to.

"So what happens now?" Fisto asked.

He-Man pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure. Skeletor knowing the truth changes a lot of things. Whether I'm here or not, my family is no longer safe."

"They weren't exactly safe to begin with," Fisto pointed out dryly.

"I know, but Skeletor hates me even more than my father," Adam replied. He crossed his arms. "I'm worried."

"Don't worry, He- ah, I mean, Prince Adam." Ram-Man hesitated, as if unsure of whether he had called He-Man by the right name. When he wasn't reprimanded, he continued, "I'll make sure no one gets near you or your family."

"Count me in," Fisto agreed.

He-Man smiled the first genuine smile that had graced his face since Skeletor had attacked the palace. "Thanks guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find Teela."

"Uh, He-Man," Fisto said uncertainly, grabbing his arm with his metal hand. "About Adora…did you really mean it when you said I could-"

Adam's brotherly instincts kicked in. "No," he interrupted sharply, remembering he'd said Fisto could "have" Adora. Fisto dropped his hand and stepped back, looking mildly surprised and disappointed. "But you do have my blessing to court her," Adam added in a softer tone. "Provided it's all right with my father and Adora, of course."

Fisto grinned. "Thanks, Adam, er, He-Man." He stopped short, looking confused. "What are we supposed to call you, anyway?"

He-Man tilted his head slightly as he considered the question. He didn't really care, but that wasn't the answer that came out of his mouth. "Call me Adam." A grin slowly split his face. "That's who I am."

* * *

"He-Man, I'm glad you're here. Can we speak with you a moment?" Duncan requested, motioning to indicate himself and Randor. He-Man had just poked his head into the throne room, where the two had been conversing.

He-Man bit back a sigh. In between countless explanations as word of his identity had spread, he had searched for Teela all day with no success. He was frustrated and hungry, since he had missed lunch, and therefore irritable at the moment. So it was only with an effort he kept his voice light as he walked towards them. "Sure, Duncan. What's up?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. He knew Adam far too well to be fooled. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be better if I could find Teela," He-Man admitted. At Duncan's alarmed look, he hastily added, "I'm sure she's fine. I've been looking for her since yesterday, but I keep missing her. Everywhere I go, she 'just left' a few minutes before."

"She's avoiding you?" Randor asked in surprise.

"Apparently," He-Man answered in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I haven't seen her since Skeletor…" He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the image of her running over the rocky ground as the missile chased her down. "Anyway, I wish I knew why, but it sure seems that way."

Duncan let out a grunt. "You know Teela. She won't tell you what's going on in her head until she's good and ready."

He-Man chuckled humorlessly. "Or until I badger it out of her, which is probably why she's avoiding me. So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, now that Skeletor knows who you are," Randor said hesitantly, "Duncan and I believe you should announce it to the kingdom. There's no point in hiding the truth any longer."

"I agree," Adam said immediately. The two older men exchanged glances, apparently surprised by his easy acquiescence. He shrugged. "I think I knew this day would come. Perhaps it was meant to be this way."

Duncan crossed his arms, a look of resignation on his face. "Perhaps it was."

* * *

Teela stood straight as King Randor and Man-at-Arms read over her request for a one-year leave of absence. Since Skeletor had kidnapped her the day before, she had managed to avoid He-Man. Guilt plagued her, knowing that Skeletor had used her to get to He-Man, just as Adam had feared. And because of it, she and Adam had both almost died. He had been right. They needed some distance, time to get these feelings under control.

Because of that, she had decided to go to Etheria with Adora. She wasn't running away. She was just giving herself some breathing room, giving Adam that space he'd wanted. And she'd be back.

They would sign the request. Teela knew it, because the logic was sound. Etheria needed both her and Adora to help train their rebel warriors, or the Horde was going to destroy them all. Adora couldn't do it on her own. There was no way the rebels would trust her.

"I must say, Captain, that I don't like the idea of losing my top warrior for a year," Randor finally said. "Why so long?"

"There's a lot of work to be done there, Your Majesty," she answered formally. She didn't really want to leave. But if her feelings for Adam were going to put him in danger, she had to. Maybe after a year she'd be able to look at him without her feelings showing on her face.

"You train our own new recruits in three months," Randor countered.

"But it will take time for Adora and I to come up with a training plan that utilizes the limited weaponry available on Etheria," Teela said. "She and I also have different tactics, and we want to make sure we are teaching the right ones to the right people, to best use their strengths. By remaining there a year, I can be sure of training a minimum of three cycles, and return to Eternia knowing the rebels are as well-prepared as I can make them without remaining there through the end of the war." She paused. "I believe Adora might be more willing to return before the end of the war as well, if she knows they are ready to fight."

That was her trump card. Her father frowned at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. Teela met his eyes steadily, hoping he didn't know the real reason for her request.

Randor frowned. "I still don't like it. You're like a daughter to me, Teela. However, there is no one I would rather have watching out for Adora." His pen hovered in the air for a minute, and Teela held her breath. Randor looked up at her. "This is dated starting tomorrow. That's quite sudden."

"As you know, Adora would like to return to Etheria tomorrow afternoon," Teela confirmed. "She is very worried about what Hordak may have done in her absence."

Randor drummed his fingers for a moment. Finally he signed the approval on two copies, the frown on his face still firmly in place. He held out one copy to her, pulling it back slightly when she reached for it. "I expect you to come home to visit regularly, and bring Adora with you," he said sternly. "And if you change your mind, just say the word. You will be reinstated immediately."

"Thank you, Sire," Teela said, accepting the form without affirming his request. Adora would come back, she'd make sure of it. But Teela wasn't planning on coming back herself for at least a year.

* * *

Once again, He-Man surveyed the empty training grounds in frustration. He had been trying to catch Teela to talk with her for nearly two days now. The palace was a huge place, but he knew her routines by heart. She just hadn't been keeping to them. Which reinforced the idea that she was avoiding him for some reason.

"He-Man!" Adora called, sounding tense.

He turned to her, a sad smile touching his face. She was leaving in a few hours, he knew. He missed her already. "What is it, Adora?" he asked.

"Father wants to see you right away," she answered, grabbing his hand. "Come on."

He fell into step beside her. "What does Father need?"

"You'd better let him tell you," Adora replied, not meeting his eyes.

He-Man frowned. He didn't like the sound of this at all. When they arrived at the office door, he knocked twice loudly and barely waited for his father's summons to enter.

"You wanted to see me, Sire?" he asked.

Randor nodded solemnly. "Yes, son," he answered. "Adora thought you should know something, but it's not her place to tell you about it." He-Man glanced at his sister curiously.

Adora shrugged. "I was asked not to tell you," she explained quietly. "I promised I wouldn't."

"I, however, was not asked," Randor said simply as he held out a piece of paper.

"The last two times someone handed me a letter to read, it's meant trouble," He-Man reminded the king drolly. Adora blushed, probably remembering her own letter to him. He took the paper and scanned it quickly, his heart dropping into his boots. He read it again, more slowly. He looked up at Randor, stunned. "Teela's taking a leave of absence? For a _year_?"

Randor nodded, his gaze assessing. "So what are you going to do about it?"

He-Man turned to Adora. "Where is she? I've been trying to find her for two days and she's been avoiding me."

"She's at Grayskull, packing the last of her things," Adora replied, a slow smile growing on her face. "She's expecting me soon. Would you rather I wait here for a bit?"

"Yes." With that simple affirmative, he strode out of the room, yelling for Battle Cat at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Nothing was fitting right. Teela paused in her packing, tightened her fists, and drew in a sharp breath. She let it out slowly, then sank on her bed for a moment, trying to keep from screeching in frustration. She glanced around the room she had stayed in much of the time since Adam had revealed his identity, smiling sadly as she recalled thinking Grayskull was dreary and dim. Now she loved this room, loved the castle. Loved the man she was running from.

A few tears fell, and she wiped at them angrily. Rising to her feet, she put the last of her clothes in her sack, then glanced around. Her eyes fell on a small book she had wanted to bring

A knock came at her door. "Come in," Teela said without turning around, expecting Adora. She had deliberately waited to come to Grayskull until He-Man had left. He wouldn't be back yet—or so she thought. The voice that came from behind her proved her wrong.

"Care to explain this?" He-Man asked in a carefully neutral tone.

Gasping, Teela whirled around. He loomed larger than life as he observed her bag, his face dark. But it seemed to be the paper he was holding out to her that he was referring to, not the bag. Teela glanced down at it and swallowed hard.

"I'm taking a leave of absence," she replied unnecessarily. She wanted to sound saucy, but couldn't. She was too surprised by the anger on his face. She turned back and managed to get the latches on her bag closed.

"Where are you going?" The words were bitten off this time. It sounded as if he were having a hard time keeping his temper under control.

"I'm returning to Etheria to help Adora and the resistance," Teela answered, some of the fire coming into her own voice. He could read her destination on the stupid paper; he was just deliberately being obtuse!

"So you were just going to leave without saying good-bye?" he challenged her. "Why?"

"What is this, an inquisition?" she demanded back, whirling to face him once more. How dare he treat her like a child, she fumed inwardly.

Something in He-Man's gaze changed. The anger went out of his eyes, only to be replaced by another fire that put a twist in Teela's stomach.

"You can't leave. I need my bodyguard," he said in with a half-smirk.

Confused by his sudden change in demeanor, Teela sidestepped to put more space between them. "No you don't," she retorted.

He took one step towards her, coming into the room completely, and his presence seemed overwhelming. "Please tell me why you're leaving," he requested more softly, but no less firmly.

"Like my letter says, to help your sister and the rebels," Teela replied. _And because you asked me to. _ But she didn't say that. It seemed hurtful, and she didn't want to part with him that way. She broke eye contact to turn and pick up her bag, slinging it over one shoulder with ease. When she turned back around, he was inches away from her, staring at her with an intensity that made her breath catch.

"Don't leave, Tee." It came out as a half-plea, half-command.

"I have to," she said. Her eyes burned with tears; she blinked rapidly to hold them back. "I'm not safe for you."

"What?"

"It's my fault Skeletor knows you're Adam," Teela confessed in a choked voice. "He was spying with his magic and heard me call you Adam."

"It doesn't matter," He-Man answered gently. His hand came up to stroke her cheek. "Soon everyone will know the truth. And I'm glad. I'm tired of the deception, Teela. I can finally make a life for myself, a real one, and I intend to do that." He paused for a second, as if drinking in every detail of her face. Teela's breath caught. "I was wrong about something, Teela."

She swallowed hard, mesmerized by his gaze. Her hand seemed to rise of its own accord and rest on his bicep, her touch tentative. "You-you were?"

He bent his head towards her, his thumb still caressing her cheek. "Yes. I do love you, Teela, and not as a sister. What I feel for you goes much deeper. It fills my heart in ways I didn't know were possible." His other hand came up and he cupped her face tenderly. "Stay with me. Don't leave." He smiled. "If you do leave, I'm just going to follow you. I know where you're going."

Teela started to shake her head. "But he used me to get to you, and you almost died," she whispered. "I can't let that happen. I-"

"A very wise person told me the other day that when you refuse to allow yourself to love with your whole heart, you let evil win," He-Man countered, the confidence in his voice beginning to soothe her worries. "I'm not going to lie any more, Teela, not to you and not to myself. I love you with everything I am." He kissed her gently, chasing away the disbelief that had sprung to her lips. She put one trembling hand to his face, happiness threatening to overflow in tears. He-Man drew back slightly, searching her eyes, trying to read her response to his declaration.

Teela smiled tremulously, feeling as if her world were perfect and yet spinning out of control at the same time. "I love you too, Adam," she confessed, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his.

He-Man smiled, his eyes glowing with joy. "I had a feeling you might," he teased her.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged saucily.

"Yeah." He kissed her tenderly. "I want to marry you, Teela." It was a statement, not a question.

Teela's eyes widened. Her jaw went slack and she stared at him for a full minute without speaking. Her mind seemed to have gone blank with surprise. Finally she managed to speak. "Can't we date first?" The question came out a bit desperate-sounding, but things were moving too fast for her.

He-Man chuckled, his eyes holding a promise of patience and love. "I don't mean marry me tomorrow, Tee. But I want you to know that now that I've realized how much I love you, I intend to marry you."

Teela returned his smile, feeling cherished all the way through to her toes. She knew the truth in her heart, just as he did. This was right. "Well," she said a bit impishly, "we'll just have to see where this whole thing goes, Addie."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think we both know where it's going," he said with a cocky grin. He shook his head. "I'm just sorry for being so dense, for not realizing it sooner."

Teela sniffed. "Well, I supposed I can forgive you…just this once," she said teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and I suppose you knew all along that I loved you?"

She grinned. "I had a feeling you might."


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

_Ten years later _

Adam woke slowly. He opened his eyes to the warm sunlight spilling in the window, illuminating the sleeping beauty before him. A small smile touched his face as he gazed at his wife and memories flitted though his mind.

Today was their tenth anniversary. It was also eleven years to the day since he had lost the sword. So much had changed in those first few months, and they had set the stage for the rest of his life. It was very different than the one he had pictured from the time he claimed the Power Sword until the day it was destroyed, leaving him He-Man forever.

But no one called him He-Man anymore. He was King Adam now, and sometimes folks even forgot there had ever been a difference between the two of them.

They had informed the rest of the kingdom of He-Man's true identity a few weeks after Skeletor had almost killed him and Teela. Adam had been concerned about the reactions of the Masters, whom he considered his closest friends, but it turned out that many of them had suspected some sort of connection between the prince and He-Man. They were surprised to learn exactly what it was, but not one of them was angry. They all understood and appreciated his efforts to protect his family.

To his amazement, the kingdom, even the entire planet, really, had rallied around him and the royal family, including Adora. Oddly enough, once the people had learned He-Man was human, was vulnerable in some way, they stopped expecting him to always save them. They started fighting back themselves. The Royal Army's numbers had swelled with eager recruits. With the added support of Duncan's security systems, Skeletor never even had a chance of getting near the palace again.

Adora had returned to Etheria, but not in the way she had thought she would. Adam and she had taken turns returning to Etheria, sometimes both going, to help the rebellion there. They built alliances, and took some of the Masters with them, but never the ones Hordak might recognize from his attempt to conquer Eternia. By having what became known as "hero exchanges" between the two planets, they were able to confuse Hordak and Skeletor. They moved between worlds using Grayskull and Skydancer Castle on Etheria. The two evil forces never knew where the unusual heroes were coming from, and they never came up with a plan that the Masters or the rebels couldn't handle.

It had taken more than two years to finally defeat Skeletor. He was now a powerless _former _wizard serving time in prison, along with Evil-Lyn, Beastman, Trap Jaw, and several others. There had been quite a few close brushes with death, but somehow almost everyone had survived it all, except for Kol Dar, a friend of Adam's, and a few Royal Guardsmen. Hordak had taken longer to defeat—it was six years before Etheria was free, and the cost of lives was high. Bow and Frosta were killed, as was a sorceress named Castaspella and hundreds of rebels. Hordak and many of his minions were also killed in the final few battles, much to Adora's pain. She had hoped Hordak would change his ways, perhaps understand why she had left and forgive her, but he remained angry with her until he drew his last breath.

Adam had claimed the throne two years ago, when Randor had suffered a mild stroke. She-Ra had not been able to completely heal him. He was still alive and mobile, and mentally almost as sharp as ever, but his body had slowed down. He had chosen to abdicate the throne to his son.

Teela's mother remained the Sorceress and would for as long as she was able. When the time came for Teela to become the Sorceress of Grayskull, Adam planned to relinquish the throne so that he and their children could go with her; that is, unless the Sorceress managed to hold on long enough until one of her grandchildren-who sadly did not know the truth of her relationship to them-managed to take over. If Adam did have to relinquish the throne before the children were grown, then Adora would become queen, and her husband of two years, Fisto, would become king.

Adam's thoughts wandered a bit as he recalled Fisto's immediate attraction and love for Adora. He had gone to Etheria with Adora and fought by her side from the first moment Adora had returned to her adopted planet. In spite of the immediate sparks he and Teela had noticed between them, Fisto and Adora had gone through their share of trials, particularly when Adora had met a pirate named Sea Hawk and the two of them had fallen in love. In spite of that, Fisto had continued to serve by Adora's side, saddened but undaunted in his desire to protect her. And he had been there for her two years later when Sea Hawk chose his life as a pirate over Adora.

Eventually Fisto's steady love and support had won Adora's heart completely. Adam secretly thought that Sea Hawk had been just a crush for Adora, while Fisto was her true love. If Fisto had ever thought differently or resented being the apparent second-choice for the princess, he never uttered a word about it. His unselfish nature had earned Adam's trust and loyalty a thousand times over, and Adam could think of no one better to take the throne…except perhaps his own son.

As if conjured by his father's thoughts, eight-year-old Quentyn came running in, his five-year-old sister Libbi and four-year-old brother Bayle trailing behind him. Battle Cat, moving slightly slower these days but still as powerful as ever, ambled in after them.

"I have the power!" blond-haired Quentyn shouted as he jumped onto the bed, landing squarely on Adam's stomach.

"Oof," Adam huffed, grinning at his son. None of the kids had inherited He-Man's traits of strength, but he liked to play around with them and pretend they were able to challenge his strength once in a while. "Good morning to you too, Son." Teela opened one eye and grinned at them.

"Tell us a story, Daddy!" red-haired Libbi demanded, climbing onto the bed, her large blue eyes wide and her lower lip pushed out in a pretend pout. That could turn into a real pout if she didn't get her way, Adam knew. Her full name was Libbi'Na, in honor of Teela's heritage, though it was rarely used. Libbi definitely had inherited her mother's temper and strong competitive streak.

"Lost sword," Bayle insisted, climbing up beside her. His own red hair glinted in the sunlight, his green eyes insistent.

"Again?" Adam asked with a mock-groan. He couldn't quite hide the smile pulling at his mouth, though.

"Please?" three voices asked in unison. Adorable faces stared up at him pleadingly.

"It's the anniversary," Quentyn reminded him, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Okay, okay," Adam agreed good-naturedly. He sat up and settled himself against the headboard. Teela snuggled close in, and the children followed suit, little Libbi making sure to get under his arm on the side opposite Teela. "Your mother, Grandfather Duncan, Uncle Orko, Cringer and I were on a picnic. Little did we know we were being watched by a Rock Man named Rabar…"

* * *

_A/N: First, thank you Lord for inspiring me on this story. Thank you, all my wonderful readers, for your reviews and support. __And thanks especially to Candi and Little Llama Girl for beta-reading this story for me._

_____Oh, someone asked about a sequel...no, there is not one, nor is there one planned. This story was never about taking down the bad guys, so I didn't feel I had to do so. I would have liked to delve into the story of Adora and Fisto, but it would have to be a separate book that is unlikely to be written. _  


_It is with a bit of a sad heart I post this last chapter, as I feel like I'm saying good-bye. I have one other He-Man story that was actually started, but am not sure if I will ever post it. It is nowhere near completion. I've started writing an original story and the characters there are insisting on my full attention. (I finally get Adam, Adora, and Teela to stop bossing me around, and now I have a bunch of no-name characters trying to do it...sheesh!) __God willing, I will post this other story, but right now it doesn't look promising._

_It's not easy to say good-bye to a world where you've spent every spare moment for the better part of four years. But you all have been extremely encouraging in your compliments not just about the stories, but my writing as well. So it is with nervous anticipation and a bit of nostalgia that I move on. If I ever manage to publish a book, I'll be sure to let you know in my profile. :-)  
_

_God bless you all.  
_


End file.
